Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog & the Mario Bros
by The Andromeda Rose
Summary: Join Sonic & Mario & a new friend named Scarlatto Rosa Macioci, an Italian from Rome, who lived with Shadow & Maria while on ARK 50 yrs. ago.  She has a secret which nobody knows...In this, our friends as they must save the world, before its fate gets it.
1. The Prologue

_**The Prologue**_

_[Bass Narrator begins:] "As the years on our planet called "Earth," passed, Mobius, the Mushroom Kingdom, & other dimensions passed in only months; our fellow heroes live in these worlds, Sonic the Hedgehog, & the Mario Bros. They live their lives fighting off their lifelong enemies & have met new friends along the way. This story is about the two rivals & Scarlatto Rosa Macioci, an orphaned Italian, who, with their friends, must not only save the entire Universe from both Eggman & Bowser, but also, its fate._

_As our story unfolds, we will look into their lives & follow them as they overcome hardships, losses of loved ones, & new & old loves & friends through heartwarming & tear jerking scenes._

_This is their story…"_


	2. Chapter 1: Where's Sonic?

**The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog & the Mario Bros.**

**Written by: The Andromeda Rose**

_**The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog & The Mario Bros. Chapter Index**_

_**Chapters: Timeline of the Story:**_

**The Prologue**

**Chapter 1: Where's Sonic? (February of 2009)**

**Chapter 2: That's What Friends Are For**

**Chapter 3: Remember What I Say to You**

**Chapter 4: Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata (April 2009)**

**Chapter 5: A Trip to the Veterinarian (Early May of 2009)**

**Chapter 6: Father's Day (June 2009)**

**Chapter 7: When Reality Hits Harder Than Expected (June 2009)**

**Chapter 8: That Special Day (Late June of 2009)**

**Chapter 9: With Music Brings a Melody (Late June of 2009)**

**Chapter 10: Treasure Island (Mid August 2009)**

**Chapter 11: Romance on the Lake (Mid August to September of 2009)**

**Chapter 12: Egghead's Return (Early September)**

**Chapter 13: The Legend of the Chaos Princess (About Mid to Late September)**

**Chapter 14: Memories of the Wind**

**Chapter 15: Do You Wanna Dance? (Late October 2009)**

**Chapter 16: Thanksgiving (Thanksgiving of 2009)**

**Chapter 17: Eggman's Airship (After Thanksgiving of 2009)**

**Chapter 18: Lost & Found (Very Early December of 2009)**

**Chapter 19: Christmas Eggs Part I (5****th****-12****th**** of December of 2009)**

**Chapter 20: Christmas Eggs Part II (13****th****-23****rd**** of December 2009)**

**Chapter 21: Christmas Eggs Part III (23****rd****-25****th**** of December)**

**Chapter 22: Christmas Morning (Christmas 2009)**

**Chapter 23: Farewell Mario Bros. (New Year's Morning 2010)**

**Chapter 24: Welcome Back Home Mario Bros.! (2010-2013)**

**Chapter 25: Epilogue (Late March-May of 2011)**

**Chapter 26: The Epilogue of the Epilogue (Early June of 2011)**

**Author's Note:**

**Ciao, & Grazie for choosing this story to read! Now, first of all, I just want to point out a few things before we begin…ready?**

**Now, this book is literally based on Family, Friends, Romance, Humour****-****it covers just about every category. It has several scenes in it where you are **_**bound**_** to cry when you put your whole heart & soul into the book when you read it [& I tend to slip in a comedic act when it gets too much Drama/Soap Opera type]. Don't worry! It's not **_**that bad- -**_**unlike other stories I've read that just get sooo MUSHILY gross drama…It's more of a…how do you say? A progressive **_**biography**_** of the lives of the Sega & Nintendo characters.**

**I want to thank all of the authors in my Favourites List, because I've used some of their ideas in my own for this, & other stories I've written. Grazie mille you guys for letting me use these in my story! Grazie mille!**

**Also, my character Scarlatto Rosa Macioci is actually a "character" that Nintendo & Sega haven't mentioned…so I've just incorporated her into the story.**

**Also, if you don't understand time spaces the timeline of the book (E.g. Late June in one chapter, then mid November in the next), then look up that particular chapter you're reading (above^) & you'll figure out exactly where you are in the characters' lives, because in the book, I'm following them throughout the major events in their lives which will later play an important role in the plot later in the story. (subplots****-****that tie into the main plot)**

**Okay, now you may be wondering what "TASH&MB" between all the little paragraphs****-****it stands for the title of the story, "The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog & the Mario Bros." **_**&**_** it does Double Duty, it's used to end a scene & begin a new one, **_**or**_** it separates the scene so it can go to another one happening at the same time, or a future time, **_**or**_** it separates each characters' POV (point of view). It's just to prevent you from getting mixed up. But separating the scenes is the most likely reason.**

**One last side note!**

**I use a LOT of Italian in this book, so if you don't understand it, it's probably a conversation between Scarlett & the Marios saying "Hi!" & "How're ya doing?" so don't worry.**

**Sorry 'bout the introduction being sooo long ^^º**

**Ciao for now & grazie!**

**Andromeda**

"**Let your Imagination run **_**wild**_** in it's own Fantasy World!"**

**-****The Andromeda Rose**

**The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog & the Mario Bros.**

**Chapter 1: Where's Sonic?**

It was raining, just as it is tonight, when Amy remembered she had left her journal out on the runway, "Sonic, will you go with me to get my journal? It's raining & I left it on the runway, & I don't want to go out in the dark by myself." she had asked him flirtingly. He had to agree, it was dark, cold, & wet, _very _wet. When he first stepped out on the runway, it was just too quiet; the rain & wind had slowed down & he just felt uneasy. The fake palm trees swayed back & forth when there was no wind to blow them. When he ventured near the trees, he was taken by surprise when Grounder jumped out at him & held him down while Scrap caught Amy. Before he had the chance to say or do anything, he was knocked out cold.

When Sonic finally woke up, he discovered that he & Amy were in a cold, dark, cell. He asked Amy what had happened, but he received no answer. He shook her shoulder a little, & then felt her face, it was slightly cold; she had been knocked out too. After a few minutes, she started moving; he shook her again, "Amy?" after a moment she woke up, "What happened? Where am I?"

"Amy, Scrap & Grounder captured us; we're in a prison cell in Eggman's hideout."`

"We're in a prison cell?" she looked frightened & was shivering, "Sonic, aren't youcold in here?"

"It is pretty cold." he said while moving closer to Amy, "Are you OK? You're shivering." he wrapped his arm around her.

Her teeth chattered together, "I am cold…it's like a freezer in here!"

"I'm comfortable. Or**-**maybe your fur is just thinner than mine." he said pointing to her fur then to his own.

"Yeah, I do have thinner fur, but it's not as thin as you say Sonic." she said while glancing down at her own fur, "No wonder why I'm cold, look." she pointed to her dress, about three inches was torn off, "My favourite dress is torn."

"Don't worry Ames, we'll get out of this place."

"Where's Tails when you need him?"

"I know." the cobalt hedgehog sounded annoyed.

TASH&MB

"Where's Sonic? It was yesterday he & Amy left to get her journal she left out on the runway." said a worried twin-tailed fox.

"He'd never leave with Amy & stay out all night. He just wouldn't do that." said Knuckles as a young rabbit & a Chao, named Cheese walked in the room, "Cheese & I have searched the entire ship twice, but all we found were some decals, a rusty bolt, & a cup."

"Did you say you found some decals?"

"Yes, Tails, they were all wet & scrunched up on the runway. One of them has yellow & the other a sky blue." she said while handing the decals to the kitsune.

"These look like Scrap & Grounder's decals," Knuckles said with surprise, "they must've captured Sonic & Amy for Eggman!"

"But why?"

Scarlett came running into the bridge, with Bokkun flying right behind her carrying a TV Bomb, the thing _everybody _hates; it explodes right in your face once the message is over. Bokkun turned the TV on; Eggman's ugly head appeared on it, "I'll only give Sonic & Amy back if we trade the Chaos Emeralds for them! Otherwise, say bye-bye to them!" & then came that irritating laugh of his that everybody hated too, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Look out!" somebody called as everybody ducked & ran out of the TV's way as Bokkun threw it into the middle of the scattering group, "Have a blast!" then left before the TV exploded.

"What? We can't give the Chaos Emeralds to Eggman! We just can't, who knows what he'll do with the Chaos Emeralds." pleaded the kitsune.

"Maybe we don't have to; if I ask Shadow to help us, I'm sure he'll help." replied Scarlett.

"I don't know if Shadow will, but, we can give it a try." Tails said reluctantly.

"First I need to locate Shadow, he said he went out to explore the planet. Tails, can you help me?"

"Sure."

"Just don't ask the Chaotix Team for help."

"Don't worry, I _won't._ They've already given us trouble in the past." there were multiple sighs of relief throughout the room as the Chaotix Team themselves came in.

TASH&MB

"Try spin-dashing the bars."

"I tried that already Amy."

"Well, well, I see that my little pests are finally awake. How has your trip here been hmm?"

"What do you want from me?" said Sonic as he ran up to the cell's door.

"Nothing really. Just the Chaos Emeralds."

"I don't have them!" he hit the cold cell bars with his hand.

"Give them to me hedgehog, or you won't see your precious girlfriend again!"

"A-Amy isn't my girlfriend, I don't even have one." he stuttered.

"Oh, I see, you don't care about her do you?"

"I didn't say that! I-I-I said…" Sonic hesitated, & blushing a deep pink in front of his archenemy.

"Scrap, send out the missiles to their little spaceship."

"Yes, sir."

"What missiles? You aren't going to attack the _Blue Typhoon _are you?"

"Yes, Sonic, since you won't cooperate, maybe _they _will."

"I can't let you do that to them…I can't just let them die…"

TASH&MB

"Shadow?"

"Hi Scarlett. How is it?"

"Not very well lately, Dr. Robotnik captured Sonic & Amy last night."

"& you want me to help retrieve them?"

"We need your help Shadow, please help us. I helped you, now can you help me?"

"Scarlett, I don't know…"

"_Please _Shadow?"

"Alright, I'll be right over."

"Thank you Shadow. I love you."

"Me too. I'll see you there."

Shadow turned off the walky-talky, & pulled out his Chaos Emerald, "Chaos Control!"

He Chaos Controlled back into the ship, he could hear people talking.

"How'd you get Shadow to say that?" asked a puzzled young kit, an echidna, & a silver hedgehog all at the same time.

"Well…all you need is: love, kindness, & a caring & understanding instinct."

"I never thought that _**Shadow**_, of all people, would actually say things like _**that**_…" no one never actually thought Shadow would say things like _that_.

"Well, when you're kind to him, you're bound to get kindness back from him. Just like it is with all peoples & animals." Scarlett said hugging the young twin-tailed fox & echidna.

"You're right Scarlett, I _do _like it when people are kind." said the fox hugging Scarlett back.

"Me too. I don't like people being mean to others." said Silver.

"You've got a kind nature about you." "Yeah." chimed in Charmy & Cream.

Shadow had overheard this, _They're right, Scarlett is kind, & when she is kind to you, you're kind to her back. No matter what..._he sighed, _I'd better Chaos Control into the bridge so it doesn't look like I was spying._

He stepped into an empty room, "Chaos Control!"

Right then, he appeared before the group in the bridge.

"Shadow!" Scarlett ran over & hugged him, "I was beginning to worry when you'd come."

"Sorry, I had to take care of something before I left."

"Hi Shadster!" teased the echidna.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" said Shadow trying his best to hold back a smile.

"Hi Shadow."

"Hey."

"There are three missiles coming at us! We need to get out of this area immediately!" yelled Tails from the _Blue Typhoon's_ driver's seat, "Quick, everyone, get into a seat & strap in your seatbelts."

"Tails, could those missiles be coming from Eggman's?"

"Hold on a minute," he typed in a code & the _Blue Typhoon _began moving to the left, just before the missiles hit. Fortunately, they collided with each other saving everyone on board the spaceship.

"They're from Eggman. Maybe we can track their path backwards to his hideout & we can find Sonic & Amy."

"Please let them be safe…"

"I'm sure they're safe Cream." Silver said reassuring the worried rabbit.

"Everyone ready?" called Tails from his seat, everyone nodded in response, "Good. We're ready to move out!"

At that moment the _Blue Typhoon_ began moving in the direction Eggman's missiles came.

TASH&MB

"When those palm trees swayed back & forth, I should've known something was up…"

"It wasn't your fault hedgehog, it was just you didn't really see it as much of a threat…but it was! Ha ha!" mocked Eggman.

"Sonic, it wasn't your fault, it was mine, & I should've taken my journal in when we went inside."

"Ames, it's not your fault, I should've been paying more attention to my surroundings."

"You know, you've got a point there Sonic."

"What! Shadow! How'd you get in here?" exclaimed Eggman.

"I just thought I'd stop by for a visit."

"Well, I hope you stay long enough to see your precious little one. Grounder, get the young one."

"Huh?"

"Yes, Dr. Eggman." when Grounder came back, he was holding a young hedgehog that looked exactly like Shadow, except with orange eyes, & orange stripes. She wore a mint green tank top with a forest green skirt that went past her knees, working boots, & a dark green headband that pushed back black, curly quills with orange streaks that hung halfway down her back.

"Flora?" Shadow's expression was pure unbelief.

"Flora, is that you?" Scarlett also stared, dumbstruck.

"Who's Flora?"

"Tails, Flora is my daughter; she was born while I was still on the ARK with Maria & Scarlett. Eggman must have found her when he found me & took her without me knowing."

Tails's jaw dropped way past the floor, Knuckles pupils went huge, & the rest of the hedgehogs stared in shock.

"I didn't know he had a daughter…" Amy looked at Shadow, _I wonder what he's thinking right now._

"I know, he just doesn't seem like that kind of guy." Sonic looked at Shadow, then to Flora, _She has a remarkable resemblance to him. He really is her father…unless she's another lifeform like Shadow. Nah, she couldn't…could she?_

"So Shadow, if you want to see your precious little one again, you'll hand over the Chaos Emeralds."

"No! Can't we make a deal here?"

"What kind of deal?"

"Well, I-" he glanced back to the others awaiting his response, "I'll give myself to you**-**I'll work for you if you only let Flora go with Sonic & the others."

"Shadow…you're going to leave the Sonic Team?" when Sonic said that, it caught Shadow's attention.

"If Eggman agrees to it, Flora will be safe."

"But you won't be with us anymore." Scarlett ran up to the black hedgehog, "Shadow, if you leave, I leave. & I'm not taking 'no' as an answer."

"Scarlett." Shadow's voice was warning her not to come, though he knew her too well for that anymore.

"Grounder, Scrap, release Beta!"

Scarlett ran over to distract Scrap & Grounder & was soon followed by the rest of the gang. Shadow fought Beta while Knuckles broke down the door that kept the two hedgehogs inside their prison. When Eggman was distracted, Sonic ran over at supersonic speed & grabbed Flora right out from under Eggman's nose & brought her to Cream.

Shadow tried to spin-dash into Beta, but Beta picked up Shadow & threw him _hard _into a nearby wall & was knocked out immediately, & he left a huge crack & a Shadow-shaped imprint on the wall, he fell to the ground & lay motionless.

Sonic, who had seen the whole ordeal, was unaware that Shadow had been knocked out.

Beta lifted his metal foot to crush the black hedgehog, "Shadow, look out!"

When his friend didn't respond, he ran over to the black & red hedgehog at top speed avoiding the metal hands that swatted at him & pushed his black counterpart out of the way from the incoming coup de grâce from Beta. Sonic looked down at is friend; he was unconscious.

He then picked him up & raced over to where Tails was standing near the door trying to crack the code to the security system code.

Eggman turned on the self-destruct button before leaving. Bokkun just couldn't resist the opportunity to throw a bomb TV at the gang like he always does, "Have a bomb!"

Silver then used his telekinesis to throw the bomb off course colliding with Beta instead.

"Guys, we need to get out of here now!" the cobalt hedgehog looked at the other hedgehog he held in his arms; holding him close, he then ran at a supersonic speed making sure the others were with him outside of Eggman's hideout.

When the gang made it out of Eggman's hideout, they watched as the place blew up in smoke & fire.

They looked at their surroundings: they were on an island, the sky was growing a dark green, & the wind was starting to pick up; this wasn't a good sign.

Sonic laid the injured Shadow on the ground & looked at the cuts & gashes all over his body, Shadow then began to wake up, "Are you okay? It looked like you broke something when you hit that wall."

"I was knocked out; I don't know what happened." he moaned.

"Does this hurt?" Sonic moved Shadow just slightly before Shadow let out a yelp, "Yes, that hurts! I hurt everywhere! I think I broke my leg."

"Sorry Shadow. Which one?"

"The left one."

Sonic examined his leg, gently touching it until Shadow flinched about three inches away from him.

"I think we need to get him back to the _Blue Typhoon's _hospital room before the real pain from his broken leg sets in." Scarlett said as she knelt down next to Shadow & Sonic, "Hey Shadow, I'm going to carry you to the ship, I'll be as careful as I can so tell me if I hurt you, okay?" her voice reassured Shadow that she wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

"Sonic, where's Flora?" Shadow began to panic; he looked from side to side.

"It's alright; Tails is with her." Sonic tried to calm his friend.

Just then, the fox kit approached the group with the black & orange hedgehog, "She's right here." the twin tailed fox called.

When the black hedgehog saw her father lying on the ground, she started running as fast as her feet could carry her, _"Daddy!"_

The fox watched as she ran to her father who embraced her so tightly, he didn't even flinch when she hugged his body which was sore & bruised.

Sonic watched as Shadow's eyes filled with tears, tears of _joy_. He was taken aback since he had _**never**_ before__seen _Shadow_, of all people, _cry _before; only Amy, Scarlett, & Maria had.

"Awww!" exclaimed Amy & Cream; the others stood behind them, unsure if they should approach.

Shadow looked up to look see all his friends around Flora & he; his face turned a bright red, but he smiled with tears filling his eyes once more as he looked to Sonic, "Sonic, how can I ever thank you? You rescued my daughter from Egghead. I thought I'd never see her again, but, I'm able to be with her after _fifty __**years **_of being separated thanks to you." his voice started choking up.

At the sight of Shadow holding his little daughter, _crying_, with tears in his eyes, everyone around them started to choke up & cry, even _Knuckles_, the one who usually is able to control his emotions.

"You're welcome Shadow, there's no need to repay me. You've already repaid me by making me happy seeing _you _happy." when Sonic looked at the pure love & joy in Shadow's eyes, tears began streaming down his face too, "You're welcome Shadow." he hugged the black hedgehog as he too did the same back.

Tears began flowing down Shadow's face again; Scarlett's face was stained with tears, but at this sight, more tears began again.

She reached over & picked Shadow up, "Tails, take Flora back with us to the _Blue Typhoon."_

"Uh….speaking of storm, look!" he pointed to the ocean, there were clouds heading straight towards the island; his fur was fluffed up & his eyes were as big as saucers.

"Tails, it's just a tropical storm." Sonic reassured the young kitsune, but the fox's fur remained in its fluffed position & he stiffened up, "Tails…" he sighed as he picked up the young fox who clung to him for dear life, & left with the others, carrying him back to the ship.

TASH&MB

"Tails, you're getting too old for this, it's just a storm." scolded the red echidna.

"Leave him alone Knuckles. You & I both know that he has astraphobia; just like your gullible-ness." at this remark, Tails looked up at Sonic, then looked to the floor, & laid his muzzle back onto Sonic's shoulder.

Scarlett walked into the room & sat down on the couch next to Sonic, who was petting the frightened young fox in his arms.

"Miles, how are you doing?" the fox looked up at her, he looked upset & curious because no one usually called him by his real name. Outside the ship, lightning zipped across the sky, then thunder clapped, Tails tried to tuck his muzzle between Sonic's shoulder & the couch. This didn't work, Sonic's quills poked at his muzzle & he gave out a yelp, "You okay?" Sonic looked at his muzzle to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Tikal looked at Tails with compassion, Tails didn't answer any of the girls' questions; instead, he reached up to Scarlett, gesturing for her to pick him up. When she did, he relaxed a little, but began crying, "I think somebody's tired." the cobalt blue hedgehog rubbed his head, "You need to be getting to bed anyway Miles."

"I think we have a daddy in the house!" laughed Knuckles.

"Hey, the kid is just a little scared."

"I think he's _more _than just a little scared," Amy giggled at this comment, _"Daddy _Sonic." she leaned over to kiss Sonic, his face turned a bright red, "Quit it Ames!" he said half teasing, half upset.

"Sonic, will you come upstairs with Tails & I?"

"Sure thing, I want to be getting to bed too. Goodnight everybody."

"Goodnight Sonic. Goodnight Scarlett." everyone called as they left.

They walked up the stairs, down the hallway, & into Tails's room, Sonic watched as Scarlett tucked Tails into his bed & gave him a goodnight-kiss, he seemed more relaxed in his bed under the covers when the thunder crashed. "Goodnight Scarlett." she left for her room, "Goodnight Sonic." said the kitsune after Sonic hugged the kit & said his goodnight.

Sonic was just about to leave for his room when a voice called his name, "Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you tell Amy you like her?"

"_I __**don't **__like Amy…" _he snapped at the fox, "She's an okay girl, but…"

"But?"

"But she's…never mind. Goodnight." he got up to leave when Tails said something that set him off,

"Sonic, everyone here knows you love her deep-down-inside; but you're holding it back, you're afraid to show it. You need to show her how you feel. You're misleading her Sonic!"

"End of conversation Miles!" Sonic almost shouted his last sentence; he left for his room.

When he sat on his bed, he pondered what the kitsune had said, _The fox kit's right._ he sighed,_ But what if I really do show my affection for her? What if Eggman finds out? What would happen to Amy then?_

Back in Tails's room, Tails wondered why he had said what he said, _Now he's mad at me…I mean, it's quite obvious that he likes her…_

He glanced over at the picture frame of he & his friends in a picture, Amy was holding on to Sonic while Sonic was laughing as he tried to _"pretend" _to pull away from her, he & Cosmo were standing next to each other. He let out a deep, audible sigh when he thought about Cosmo the Seedrian, _I miss you Cosmo. I still wish there were another way to get rid of the Biolizard._ he glanced over to the pot which had a plant growing in it, Cosmo's seed, the one he had planted & cared for, the one Sonic had found & given to him the night she died saving the rest of them from the Biolizard. He let the little plant grow into a Bonsai, (since the group didn't usually stay in one area for too long) which soon turned out to be a cherry tree**-**like Cosmo…_Cosmo was a cherry tree,_ he thought, _& her seeds are spread throughout the galaxies now. _When he thought of her, he began to cry, he still missed her very much.

He got up out of his bed & made his way to Sonic's room where everyone had decided to talk before they went to bed.

"Will you help me?" Shadow was talking to Sonic & the others, "Just to make her feel like part of the family, just like how you make me feel."

"You _know _I'll help you." Scarlett pulled the ebony hedgehog onto her lap & hugged him gently.

"You know, I'm _still _a little sore from hitting that wall."

"Sorry Shadow."

"How long will it take for your leg to heal?" someone asked out of nowhere.

"About two weeks."

"What?"

"I'm an Ultimate Lifeform remember? I have specially created artificial & natural blood cells, & I have a better immune system than you guys; I can fight off any disease or sickness that I could catch, & I can heal faster than you."

Tails bumped his hand against the door; they all turned to see a wet-faced fox, "What's the matter?"

Sonic walked over to Tails, the kitsune whispered softly so only Sonic could hear, "Sonic, I'm sorry for jumping on you about Amy. I didn't mean to-" he began crying again, "I-I showed Cosmo…I loved her…but why can't you show Amy you _love _her?" his voice was quieting which each passing word.

Sonic saw the kitsune was beginning to cry harder when he mentioned Cosmo, "It's alright, I forgive you." he picked the kitsune up & set him in his lap, "To tell you the truth, I really do like her, but, if Eggman ever found out, I don't know what'd he'd do to her," his voice was a whisper, "I don't know if he's going to capture her, & kill her. I just can't risk it Tails…I can't…" he looked down at the floor, his voice was almost inaudible, "I love her too much to do that to her…"

Shadow watched as Sonic hugged the fox, he showed affection for his little "brother," the little kit leaned his head against his "brother's" shoulder; Sonic grabbed a tissue & wiped the tears from Tails's face.

He picked him up & carried him to the bed, & sat down holding him in his lap; Tails seemed to be quieting down now.

It reminded Shadow of Flora, how he'd hold her when she'd cry.

"Don't mean to change the subject, but Sonic, do you know who Olgilvie Maurice is?" Sonic's face grew a deep pink & Scarlett had a barely noticeable mischievous expression, but Sonic saw through this, he thought for a moment before answering.

"You know…I think…I do…come to think of it, I _do _know Olgilvie**-**in fact all of you know him."

"What do you mean Sonic?" Knuckles had a confused expression on his face & even Shadow was beginning to grow curious about this "Olgilvie Maurice" since no one had really met him.

"I mean, Olgilvie Maurice is sitting right here in front of you guys right at this very moment**-**"

"You? You're Olgilvie Maurice?" Miles interrupted.

"_Yes, I am Olgilvie_. Olgilvie Kay Michaels Maurice is my full & real name. But when I entered races, people started calling me _Sonic, _because of my speed."

"I always thought "Sonic" was your real name." Tails looked up at "Sonic."

"What do you want us to call you then?" asked the little rabbit named Cream.

"You can call me either of the two, it doesn't really bother me, but I prefer _"Sonic" _better." hinting that he really didn't like the name "Olgilvie" too much, but was willing to accept the name no matter what.

"Alright _Olgilvie_." Knuckles teased the already red-faced blue hedgehog.

"Knuckles, don't start!" Sonic warned.

"Olgilvie Kay Michaels! Olgilvie Kay Michaels Maurice! Olgilvie Kay Micha…whaaaa!" Knuckles dodged the incoming ball of blue; the others just laughed, leaving the echidna to fend for himself.

"Take it back!" Sonic turned around to face the echidna, _**"That **__name _has been in my family for _**GENERATIONS!"**_ the hedgehog's slow temper was beginning to flare up, & you _don't_ want to be around when it does.

"No way! I'm having way too much fun!" the echidna laughed hysterically; Sonic did a spin-dash with his quills pointing _out_, knocking the wind out of the echidna_**, "OWWWWWW!"**_ the echidna howled, "Your quills _hurt!"_

"Good. They'll hurt even more if you say another word."

"I'm starting to dislike hedgehogs now." Sonic, Shadow, Flora, & Silver, the only _hedgehogs _in the room, looked seriously offended by his remark.

"_I'm a hedgehog; _does that mean you dislike _me _too?" Silver engulfed the echidna in a floating bubble using his telekinesis power.

"Silver, put him down. I'm sure he didn't mean to make that remark. Right Knuckles?" Chris motioned for the silver hedgehog to put the slightly frightened echidna down. Silver sighed before setting him back on the bed, "I _was _going to throw you out the window & back to Angel Island."

"I think it's time that we go to bed." Scarlett said trying to distract the echidna & hedgehogs from making more smart remarks.

"You're right. I'm going to put you back to bed." Sonic carried the kitsune back to his room, with the others following right behind. There were multiple "Goodnights" coming from them as they left.

Silver, who was leaning against Scarlett, almost fell asleep by the time Sonic came back.

"Scarlett, how'd you know what my real name was?" Sonic eyed Scarlett until she answered, not caring if Silver was there or not.

"You can find a _lot _of things outs on the internet & encyclopedias. Besides I wasn't trying to snoop around anyhow; I was looking in the library for the races held on Mobius & her athletes who competed in them. I saw your name "Olgilvie Maurice" in one of the books; it had a picture of you when you won your first race & it had a newspaper clipping explaining how people started calling you "Sonic" during races. I couldn't believe it was actually you until I looked it up in a few other books & Wikipedia. That & the question I asked tonight confirmed it."

He looked up at the ceiling, "Why did they make Wikipedia?"

"Aww come on _Olgilvie_, I like the name."

"Just you wait until Mario, his gang, & Mobius find out about this; I'll be the only hero in history people will laugh at & make fun of when I come to town."

"They won't make fun of you. If anyone they should make fun of it's Batman, Spiderman, & Superman."

"I'm named after the metal called "silver" because of the colouring of my fur, Knuckles is named after his…well…knuckles, Tails his tails, & Eggman because he's shaped like an egg. Besides, I like your name." he put his arm around the other hedgehog, "Don't feel bad Sonic; we'll all still love you even if you have another name. You're my buddy." he glanced down at the floor, "…&…well…you're…also kind of like…a _brother _to me." he looked up timidly to see what Sonic's reaction was. He assumed his reaction was to be offended, but instead, it was warm-hearted, kind, loving, caring…all of the things you could describe for a brother, Sonic's face showed it right here, & right now.

"Thanks Silver…little bro!" he hugged the white hedgehog, "I hope you're not…_ticklish!"_ he launched himself at his newly proclaimed "lil' bro" who backed away by instinct & tickled Silver's sides.

"Sonic! No! _**NO! **_Please stop it!" he struggled to talk in between laughs.

Finally, Sonic decided to give him a break & got off of the silver hedgehog allowing him to race over to Scarlett hiding halfway behind her looking at the blue hedgehog with such an expression, one would have thought that he was staring down the barrel of a loaded cannon ready to fire at _any __**nano**_second yet seemed mischievous. She picked the silver hedgehog up, "Silver, do you want me to read _Robinson Crusoe _like we do every night?"

"Yeah…" Silver's voice sounded tired.

"I'll read as long as you stay awake. Buona notte Sonic."

"I'll stay awake!" he jumped out of her arms, red was visible through his silver fur.

"Buona notte!" Scarlett left, Silver following behind like a puppy dog.

"Goodnight." Sonic watched as the two left, "Those two…" he chuckled.

Silver followed Scarlett to her room, they sat on the bed, and Silver sat in her lap as always. Scarlett picked up the book & turned to the page they had left off on. She read for about a half hour, & the hedgehog already fell asleep in her lap, _I told you that you wouldn't stay awake Silver. she sighed as she petted his soft, white fur. She was growing tired too, she decided to finish up the last sentence that closed the chapter, but had fallen asleep like the sleeping hedgehog in her lap._


	3. Chapter 2: That's What Friends Are For

**Chapter 2: That's What Friends Are For**

It was early morning when a voice rang out, "Flora!" a panicked voice came from Flora's room, "Flora! Flora, where are you?"

Everyone on board the ship followed the panicked, bass voice, "Is everything alright?"

"Have you seen Flora?"

"Shadow, she's right here. I accidentally woke her up when I tripped; I tried to get her to go back to sleep, but she wanted me to make her some warm milk." Scarlett came holding Flora; she gave her to her father.

"I'm sorry Daddy." she said in an innocent voice.

"Don't run away like that again without telling me where you're going," he hugged his little daughter, "& you have to get my approval before you leave first; especially before you go anywhere outside the ship." he hugged his young eight-year old tighter.

"Who's her mom?" asked a curious fox.

"Shea. She & I had four baby hedgehogs on ARK, she & three of the babies died." Shadow hung his head remembering this.

"He doesn't really like talking about it very much. Shea was an African Pygmy hedgehog like you three, anthropomorphic that is; she lived with Maria, Shadow, & I on ARK. But, about a week after they were born, she died. Then, after a year after their babies were born, all of the babies except for Flora died because of the experiments some of the scientists performed on them."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Shadow, if I'd have known all that, I guess I wouldn't have treated you as I did in the past. You've had a rougher life than I have. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Sonic, it wasn't your fault, it was their time to go."

"We'd better be getting back to bed, it's five o'clock." Scarlett hinted for everyone to get back to his or her beds.

There was a simultaneous "Goodnight" from everyone.

Later that morning, Scarlett was making some breakfast, "Morning Cream, want something to eat?"

"I've got to do my morning rounds before I eat."

"Okay, but if you do get hungry, tell me. Oh, have you seen Tails?"

"I saw Tails in the engine room, but I'm sure he'll show up." Cream looked at the time, "I'd better get going. See you later."

"Ciao."

"Ever since I've met you, you've always had that accent. Where are you from anyway?" Sonic watched as Scarlett filled a glass with water then sat down at the kitchen table, "Where I'm from you say? I thought you already knew that. Where are the Marios from?"

"Italy."

"Sì, I am from Earth, like Chris, but I'm guessing you want a more specific answer. I was born in Rome, Italy, just like Mario & Luigi."

"It's funny just to listen to you three; you guys are Italian-speaking chatter boxes, I don't have a clue what you guys say, but it's so funny. Especially when we were at the Olympics, you guys talked for hours on end." Knuckles imitated people's mouths when they speak using his hands.

Tails & Cream showed up, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Buon giorno Tails. Want some pancakes?" Scarlett pointed to the pancakes on the table.

"You know I want some; you make great pancakes." the twin-tailed fox grabbed a plate & put two pancakes on it.

"Me too." Cream laid a pancake on her plate & sat next to Amy, "Good morning Cream."

"Good Morning Amy."

"You know, it really is funny to listen to you guys talk. Especially when Mario gets mad." Sonic laughed.

"That accent of yours tells me that there will always be pie." Tails pointed to the pie on the counter.

"That accent always tells Flora & I that we have a family." Shadow hugged Flora.

"You bet! I'm glad we're back together again & with new people too." Flora said with delight in her eyes.

"That accent tells me that no matter how much gullible-ness I may have, even though I get into trouble, I always have someone there to help me." Knuckles added blushing.

"That accent tells me that I have a great friend who loves to read with me at night." Silver pointed to a nearby book.

"That accent shows me how to & shows me where I messed up at." Amy made hand motions with her hands imitating cooking.

"That accent lets me run at top speed throughout the world without getting worried all the time." Sonic ran to the living room & back in a flash.

"That accent is part of our famiglia, our family." Shadow hugged Scarlett; she was beginning to cry,

"Thank you guys, thank you for showing me how much I mean to you all. Grazie mille."

A simultaneous, "Your welcome" came from everybody around the table.

"You know we all love you Scarlett." Tails snuggled against her, "Scarlett, will you tell us how you got to the ARK?" he cocked his head.

"I'll do more than that, I'll tell you the whole story: I just told you that I was born in Roma, or Rome, like the Marios, in 1945. During a visit to Earth, Dr. Gerald Robotnik had to come to Italy for supplies, & he met me there in '50. I told him I was an orphan, he had compassion on me & he adopted me, & took me back to the ARK where I lived with him. Back then, I was 5; Maria was born when I was 15. Shadow was created when I turned 17. He had the hardest time trying to learn to walk…" she giggled as she look over at a red-faced Shadow whose face matched the colour of his blood red quills, "When Maria was still a newborn, she had to come live with us because of her disease, NIDS." she remembered the time when the GUN incident happened, "The GUN incident happened when she was 12 & I 27. Some how I must have entered into coma, because I woke up 30 years later. I found a notebook on the outside of the chamber I was in & it instructed me on how to get off of ARK. Well, I must have taken the wrong escape capsule, because it was the one the Professor was working on, the _time _traveling pod. I ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom at the age of 5 where I grew up with the Mario's & the Mushroom people; they cared for me for the longest time…Mario decided to take me on his adventure to save Peach when I was 15. The only thing I can figure out is that I took a wrong pipe-warp. It took me to Tokyo, Japan! Of _all _the places in the _world! _I would have been happy to be _**back in Italy! **_But no, I ended up in a world I didn't even _know _the language to. Chris's mother found me & took me in. Then, I was 5 again & Chris was 1. So, for the next several years, I lived with Chris & his family in their mansion until I was 15; then that's when Sonic fell inside our swimming pool! I remember his expression that day!" she giggled again watching as Sonic's face turned a bright red, "For some reason, when we entered your world, our ages got cranked back 5 years. So here I am today telling you this story 5 years later. I am so glad that that age twisting is over…I don't think I'd be able to take it one more time; I wouldn't want to go relive my life all over _again_."

"I wouldn't want to go through that either." Sonic grimaced.

"The total number of years is _50;_ the same amount of time that Shadow was in coma too."

"I wonder how Mario, Luigi, Peach & Daisy are doing…I miss them a lot. Especially Yoshi & Toad."

"Yeah, Yoshi is a really cute dinosaur." Cream remarked.

"Tails, are we going to go past their planet on our way to Mobius?"

"Why, do you want to visit them?"

"Could we?"

"Yeah, come on Tails." everyone said simultaneously.

"Alright, but if we want to get there on time, I'd better reset the _Blue Typhoon's _autopilot to go to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"It'll be great to see Peach again…" Amy thought aloud.

"& Daisy." Scarlett finished.

"I wonder if I can get Bowser to do the hammer throw with me…" mused Vector the Crocodile.

"I wouldn't. Remember the _last _time you asked him that? _Everyone _got together, including Peach, & during the game, Bowser captured her; then Mario had to go find her, _again_. Besides, you've got my buddy Knuckles here to challenge." said Sonic, picking up the salt & pepper shakers imitating Bowser.

"Silver, will you help me with the dishes?"

"As long I get to use my telekinesis power."

"You can." she giggled; Amy knew he liked to use his telekinesis power whenever he did the dishes, because he can use it to pick up distant plates & put them away without climbing on top of something_…& _lifting the water out of the sink & splash her.

"You're going to let me use it this time?"

"Yep, I am," she splashed him with water, "so I can get back at you for getting me soaked yesterday!"

"Clean up after yourselves when you're done, I'm not doing today."

Scarlett turned to face the kitsune, hands on her hips, "Tails, did you take your bath before you went to work in the engine room?"

"No, if I took my bath & get clean before I get dirty, then baths would be of no use."

"Well, let's make use of the bath & get you clean." she picked up the kitsune & carried him up the steps.

"There's something about that little fox…he likes being held by _Scarlett_, but _not _by _Eggman_." Sonic remarked.

"I can see why." Knuckles laughed, "SONIC, DUCK!" an incoming water-ball was flying right at Sonic.

"Silver! You _know _I _hate _water!"

"Sorry." Silver threw another, this time, the blue hero dodged it & it hit Shadow right smack in the face who was standing right behind him, "Sonic, Silver!" he growled.

"Don't make a mess! Remember what Scarlett said? 'Clean up after yourselves when you're done, I'm not doing it today.' & I'm not doing it either." Chris dodged a water-ball, "I'm leaving before I get soaked!"

"I'm getting out of here! Gotta speed keed!" Sonic dodged another & the next thing Shadow saw was another water-ball, "Sonic, get back here!" a black blur shot out of the kitchen.

"Now where would he have gone?" he scanned the living area, a blue tail stuck out from behind the couch, Shadow knew only one person who could have a blue tail, "He must've went upstairs with Scarlett & Tails."

He made sure his footsteps were heard to the stairs, then crept over to the couch. The blue hedgehog crept slowly out from behind the couch, Shadow stood waiting behind him, he placed his hands on his back & yelled, "Gotcha Sonic!"

"AHHH! I thought you…Shadow!" the blue hedgehog knew it was a trick, he began tickling Shadow; the black & red hedgehog didn't like it, though, he tickled him back then shot off to the upstairs & the slamming of a door was heard.

"I got him this time." Sonic laughed.

TASH&MB

"Tails, hold still!" the young fox was squirming around in the tub, his expression was a playful one, "Alright, you asked for it! Watch out!" she put shampoo on the fox & scrubbed his fur 'till it made a rich lather.

"Hey guys!" Sonic stood at the open doorway, "Thought I'd drop by to see how things are doing," he knelt down by the tub only to get soap on him shaken off by a playful fox, "Tails, I just dried off from the water fight down in the kitchen!"

"Sorry Sonic." the kitsune laid his chin on the edge of the tub with his ears flattened looking up at Sonic.

"No way. I'm not falling for that one again." Sonic moved away from the tub knowing that if he'd stay, he'd get even more wet than he already is.

"I'm going to rinse you off now." Scarlett filled a bucket with water then rinsed the fox's fur; suds came flowing off his body. She grabbed a towel & picked the kit up out of the tub & set him on the floor, the fox shook his body like any other dog would then ran as fast as he could out of the room, "Wow! I tell ya, when he takes his baths, he can rival my speeds." a flash of orange went by the bathroom door, his footsteps sounded like a stamped of horses.

"Want me to go get him?"

"Would you Sonic?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." he took off like a bolt of lightning after the fox while Scarlett drained the tub & cleaned up the mess. She stepped out of the hot, humid bathroom & saw a streak of orange, then blue; Tails was playing a game with Sonic called "catch me if you can."

She shook her head, _Maybe Shadow will help Sonic catch Tails_. Before she could take step forward, the fox came running at her with a blue hedgehog right behind, then the two ran behind her, one on each side.

"Tails, give up! You _know _I'm going to catch you sooner or later." Sonic followed Tails around Scarlett.

Finally, Scarlett picked the fox up in a towel & dried him off,

"That fox really made me run for my money." at this comment, the just-mentioned fox glared at the hedgehog, & then sat down on the floor.

"What was that noise?" Amy & Silver came up the stairs, "It sounded like a stamped from downstairs."

"We could here it over the water running."

"Sonic was chasing Tails down so I could dry him off, but I think Tails turned it into a game for him." Scarlett explained.

"You mean you couldn't keep up with him Sonic?" Silver floated over to Sonic.

"No, I just wanted to have some fun that's all." Tails admitted, "I'm sorry for making you run so much Sonic."

"It's okay lil' bro, just don't run so fast next time, otherwise you'll slip like you did turning that corner."

"I won't."

"Good."

"Oh! That reminds me, I forgot to reset the Blue Typhoon's course for the Mushroom Kingdom."

The fox started running again to the bridge, "Tails, do you think we'll still be able to make it in time?"

"I'll have to check the speed & distance we've traveled to find out." he typed a password into the control panel, & then the whole thing came to life, lights lit up around the bridge. The bridge was a large observation-like room; there were several seats, one for the pilot, & a few others for the co-pilots. Tails ran up to the pilot's seat, he started punching in codes, "I've got it…we haven't flown past the Mushroom Kingdom yet."

"How long will it take us to get to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Just twenty minutes. We'd better get the others in their seats before we land."

"I'll get them." Scarlett ran off to go find them.

"I'll get Knuckles." Sonic was gone in a flash.

"Cream, you'd better get in your seat. We'll be landing in about fifteen minutes now."

Scarlett & Sonic came back with the others; they all got into their seats.

"We're landing in ten minutes. Strap your seat belts, we're entering the atmosphere."

Scarlett looked out the window, the Mushroom Kingdom was coming in clearly, "Landing in five minutes."

TASH&MB

"Guys, look, Sonic & the others are coming for a visit!" Daisy raced over to where Mario, Luigi, Peach & the others stood.

"Hey, Scarlett will be visiting too!" Luigi called after her, "I can't wait to see her again."

"Yeah, I know. She's the only person I know of so far to be from Italy, like us, & to speak our native language." Mario smiled at the thought.

"Sì. The little fox Tails will be coming too."

"& Shadow." Mario added.

"Not to mention, Sonic," chimed in Daisy, "& his girlfriend, Amy Rose."

"I don't think Amy is his "girlfriend;" but she really likes him." said Luigi thoughtfully.

"Just watch her when she's around Sonic, she sticks to him like glue." Mario said laughing, "It's really cute to watch."

"I think Sonic actually likes Amy; no matter how many times he says he doesn't like her…"

"Giovane amore. Carina divertente a me."

"Huh?" Daisy gave Luigi a confused look, "Sorrdy, I said, "Young love. Pretty funny to me." I'm used to speaking een Italiano morde than I am een English."

Daisy had to laugh, no matter how much English he may know; he still mispronounced some words like Mario.

"Here comes the _Blue Typhoon_!" Peach called observing the massive space ship/air plane landing outside the kingdom's gates in an open field.

"Come on Luigi, I'll race you there!" Daisy started running to the field where it had landed, "Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" he raced after her.

"That's my little brother for you." Mario watched as the two ran past crowds & to the ship, "I know Luigi was taught better than that…"

"Let them have some fun. We all haven't seen Sonic, Scarlett, & the rest of them for a while."

TASH&MB

"Hey look you guys! Luigi & Daisy are coming to greet us!" Tails said excitedly as he turned the engine off, & opened the door.

"Ciao, Padre! Buon Giorno! Come stai?"

"Ciao, Scarlatto, mio bambina. Io sono bene. E tu?"

"Buona."

"Che fai qui? Quanto tempo ti fermerai?"

"Sono qui in vacanza. Una vìsita a mìa amica, mìa famiglia." they continued talking in Italian for the next fifteen minutes or so, "See, I told you it is funny to listen to them talk." laughed Knuckles, still listening to the three Italian chatterboxes.

"Hey, who's this cutie?" Mario knelt down to the smaller Shadow look-a-like behind Shadow.

"This is Flora, my daughter." Shadow said while picking up Flora's hand & bringing her around to the front.

"What do you mean? I never thought that**-**" Luigi cut himself off mid-sentence.

"He doesn't really like to talk about it much." Scarlett said softly, "He had four baby hedgehogs with Shea, a hedgehog who lived with Maria, Shadow, & I on ARK. But, about a week after they were born, she died. Then, after a year after their babies were born, all of the babies except for Flora died because of the experiments some of the scientists performed on them."

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, & Rosalina turned to Shadow. "I'm sorry to hear that Shadow."

"It's okay; it was their time to go. We can't change the past." he hugged Flora as he said this, "I'm glad you survived."

Flora looked over at Mario, "What's your name?"

"Flora, I know I taught you better than that." chided Shadow, embarrassed that she was a little impolite.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"I'm Mario, this is my brother Luigi, & they are Princess Peach & Princess Daisy."

"You can call me Peach for short."

"Same here; just call me Daisy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Flora."

"She's really cute Shadow." Daisy commented.

"I love her name, it suits her." Peach watched as Flora held onto her daddy's waist.

"She is cute." laughed Luigi.

"You want us to show you around?" suggested Peach, "You're our guests here in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Can we Daddy?" Flora looked up into her father's eyes.

"That's up to the others if they want come along to look around."

"I'll go."

"Me too."

They spent the rest of the day exploring the kingdom.

Sonic turned around to face the plumbers & princesses, "Do you guys want to come with us to our home planet, Mobius?"

Mario turned to the rest of his group, "What do you think?"

"I'll go."

"If Luigi goes, I go too." Mario's voice was firm, indicating that he would not take "No" for an answer.

"Count me in." Daisy hugged Luigi's shoulder.

"Me too." Peach walked to where Luigi, Daisy & Mario waited.

"I'm coming." Rosalina said softly.

"What about you Polari?" Scarlett asked the deep ebony luma.

"Sure."

"Luma?" Scarlett then asked the yellow cream coloured luma. Luma spun around several times, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sonic laughed, "You need to pack before we can leave."

"How soon do you have to be at Mobius?" Mario asked the kitsune.

Tails considered this for a moment, analyzing everything in his head, "We have to leave by tomorrow afternoon."

"I think we'd better get packing." Luigi stated.

"Yeah."

"Ciao, Scarlett, Sonic, Shadow, Flora, Miles, we'll see you tomorrow!" they waved goodbye & left,

"Ciao, e buona notte!" Scarlett waved goodbye to the Italian plumbers & the princesses.

The next morning.

"Mario, are you ready?" Luigi was waiting in the front room of Peach's castle, "It's about 11:30."

"Yeah I'm coming." the plumber came down the steps, "Peach, you need some help with that?" he picked up her suitcases & carried them to the wagon waiting to take them to the _Blue Typhoon_. Luigi tossed his & Daisy's suitcases into the wagon.

Mario helped Peach in the wagon, "Thank you Mario."

"Luigi, are you coming?"

"Sì, I'm coming." he helped Daisy into the wagon, "Aw, thank you Luigi."

"Prego," he blushed realizing that she didn't understand what he had said, "I'm sorry, "Prego," means "you're welcome" in Italian."

"It does?"

"Sì, it does."

"You're so cute when you speak Italian." at this comment, Luigi blushed a _deep _red.

"Come on you love birds, we have to get to the _Blue Typhoon _before they leave us behind." teased Mario.

Luigi elbowed Mario's arm, "Mario, quit it!" he whispered low enough so Daisy couldn't hear.

"Leave Luigi alone Mario." chided Peach.

"Sorry little bro.; I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of Daisy."

"I forgive you Mario. But please do not do it again. Per favore?"

"I won't. Unless we're the at the "Tunnel of Love" at the amusement park." another elbowing from both Luigi & Peach when he got in the wagon shut him up, "OWW! Sorry!"

Mario & Luigi got in the wagon & they set off for the _Blue Typhoon._


	4. Chapter 3: Remember What I Say to You

**Chapter 3: Remember What I Say To You**

Tails was awaken to the sound of someone singing, he got up & followed the voice to Scarlett's room, he peeked inside the door, there on her bed, Scarlett played her guitar while singing:

_Do you remember my last words I said to you? I said to help, to protect, to show people what happiness really is, & to let them live their dreams…_She looked at the morning sun shine its reds, oranges, blues, purples, & pinks on the clouds,

_(chorus:)Now remember what I say, "When I said, "Sayonara" I said it with my lips, but in my heart I said, 'Don't you ever forget that I'll always love you, even 'till the end of time.' "_

He stepped inside the room, "Wow, that's pretty."

"Hmm? Tails? I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I heard you singing. You have a very pretty voice."

"Thank you Tails."

"Can I hear more?"

"No, wait until tomorrow; I want everyone to hear it."

"Ahh, okay. I'll see you later."

"Alright Tails." Tails left & went back to his room, _That verse she sang, it reminds me of Shadow._

The next day, "Hey guys! I've got a surprise for you today."

"What kind of surprise?"

"I have a surprise for everyone; I'll share it with you when I get back."

Scarlett went to her room; she picked up her guitar & the music sheet.

"Scarlett, where'd you put my favorite screwdriver?" Tails was looking for his screwdriver.

"I put it on you toolbox so you'll be able to see when you go to look for it. May I ask why it was on the dryer in the laundry room?"

"Sorry, I was working on the washer, it was off balance, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Just put your tools away next time alright?"

"Alright." the kitsune was beginning to leave, "Tails, wait. Can you meet me in the living room? I going to sing that song I was singing last night."

"You are? I'll be right down."

"Let's go." Scarlett picked up her guitar & music sheet while the fox shot off down the hallway to the living room, "Miles! Walk don't run!"

"Sorry!" he called from down the hall; he stopped & waited until she caught up with him.

Together, they walked down the stairs & to the living room.

"Hey Scarlett, Sonic said you have a surprise for us all. What is it?"

"I wrote a song for you all yesterday, & I wanted to see if you like it. Listen:" she played the first verse on her guitar, & then played it again, this time, she sang the first verse, looking to each person as she sang their verse:

_(Shadow)_

_Do you remember my last words I said to you? I said to help, to protect, to show people what happiness really is, & to let them live their dreams…__**(chorus:)**__Now remember what I say, "When I said, "Sayonara" I said it with my lips, but in my heart I said, 'Don't ever forget that I'll always love you, even 'till the end of time.' "(Sonic)_

_You, you're the adventurous one, always ready before the battle begins. Always diving into whatever it is; even into the hottest or the coldest places of the earth. Anything for your friends or people you don't even know. You're always ready to protect your friends…even 'till the bitter end.__**(chorus:)**__Now remember what I say, "Always never forget, that things are not impossible, anything is possible."(Tails/Cosmo)_

_Now do you remember when you met that friend? She always knew, always trusted your instinct…even to end…You're always willing, & you're ready, ready to take on the lead.__**(chorus:)**__Now remember what I say & never ever forget to always trust instincts, believe in yourself, & always remember: that your friends are always at your side.(Knuckles)_

_Now, have a look at yourself, your strength matches all of the world's boxers' strength combined. You're always willing & you're dedicated to guard with your life. Press on with your duty, 'cause you're the last of your kind.__**(chorus:)**__Now remember what I say, "Keep up with the adventure ahead of you. Never ever quit no matter what happens, you've got you whole life ahead of you."(Amy)_

_Though many times you feel like you've lost the race, just keep on going to the finish line no matter what, for somewhere inside, I feel he loves you…Through all the years that I've known you, you've never given up your dreams. That love in your heart keeps you going to where no one has ever gone before.__**(chorus:)**__Now remember what I'm saying to you: "Never give your dreams, things can take a turn for the better, yes, yes they can. Believe in yourself & never give up."(Silver)_

_Though you feel sometimes like you want to get revenge, & you know that getting rid of the problem would solve the disaster. Everything was planned the way it was, & no one can change it…no, not one. If the past were changed, things would sometimes be the same again, but sometimes not always exactly be the same & you'd be in more danger than you already were, because you thought that changing the past would make things the same again.__**(chorus:)**__Now remember what I say to you, "If you just move on, things will change, just leave it to be re-planned." Now remember what I say to you.(Everyone)_

_Through the years, we've always made it back in one piece because we have love, caring, support, & friendship coming from one to another. When you were there for me, remember that I will always be there for you.__**(chorus:)**__Now remember what I say: friendship & love will always get us through anything that seems that love is the key to our family; yes, love will keep us safe, & sound, in our big, happy family._

"I really liked your song Scarlett." Cream said.

"Yeah. Great job!" Sonic gave his trademark grin & thumbs up.

"Yeah."

"Good song."

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. I love to write songs anyway." she hugged her friends, knowing that they'll always be there for her like she's always there for them.


	5. Chapter 4: Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata

**Chapter 3: Remember What I Say To You**

Tails was awaken to the sound of someone singing, he got up & followed the voice to Scarlett's room, he peeked inside the door, there on her bed, Scarlett played her guitar while singing:

_Do you remember my last words I said to you? I said to help, to protect, to show people what happiness really is, & to let them live their dreams…_She looked at the morning sun shine its reds, oranges, blues, purples, & pinks on the clouds,

_(chorus:)Now remember what I say, "When I said, "Sayonara" I said it with my lips, but in my heart I said, 'Don't you ever forget that I'll always love you, even 'till the end of time.' "_

He stepped inside the room, "Wow, that's pretty."

"Hmm? Tails? I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I heard you singing. You have a very pretty voice."

"Thank you Tails."

"Can I hear more?"

"No, wait until tomorrow; I want everyone to hear it."

"Ahh, okay. I'll see you later."

"Alright Tails." Tails left & went back to his room, _That verse she sang, it reminds me of Shadow._

The next day, "Hey guys! I've got a surprise for you today."

"What kind of surprise?"

"I have a surprise for everyone; I'll share it with you when I get back."

Scarlett went to her room; she picked up her guitar & the music sheet.

"Scarlett, where'd you put my favorite screwdriver?" Tails was looking for his screwdriver.

"I put it on you toolbox so you'll be able to see when you go to look for it. May I ask why it was on the dryer in the laundry room?"

"Sorry, I was working on the washer, it was off balance, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Just put your tools away next time alright?"

"Alright." the kitsune was beginning to leave, "Tails, wait. Can you meet me in the living room? I going to sing that song I was singing last night."

"You are? I'll be right down."

"Let's go." Scarlett picked up her guitar & music sheet while the fox shot off down the hallway to the living room, "Miles! Walk don't run!"

"Sorry!" he called from down the hall; he stopped & waited until she caught up with him.

Together, they walked down the stairs & to the living room.

"Hey Scarlett, Sonic said you have a surprise for us all. What is it?"

"I wrote a song for you all yesterday, & I wanted to see if you like it. Listen:" she played the first verse on her guitar, & then played it again, this time, she sang the first verse, looking to each person as she sang their verse:

_(Shadow)_

_Do you remember my last words I said to you? I said to help, to protect, to show people what happiness really is, & to let them live their dreams…__**(chorus:)**__Now remember what I say, "When I said, "Sayonara" I said it with my lips, but in my heart I said, 'Don't ever forget that I'll always love you, even 'till the end of time.' "(Sonic)_

_You, you're the adventurous one, always ready before the battle begins. Always diving into whatever it is; even into the hottest or the coldest places of the earth. Anything for your friends or people you don't even know. You're always ready to protect your friends…even 'till the bitter end.__**(chorus:)**__Now remember what I say, "Always never forget, that things are not impossible, anything is possible."(Tails/Cosmo)_

_Now do you remember when you met that friend? She always knew, always trusted your instinct…even to end…You're always willing, & you're ready, ready to take on the lead.__**(chorus:)**__Now remember what I say & never ever forget to always trust instincts, believe in yourself, & always remember: that your friends are always at your side.(Knuckles)_

_Now, have a look at yourself, your strength matches all of the world's boxers' strength combined. You're always willing & you're dedicated to guard with your life. Press on with your duty, 'cause you're the last of your kind.__**(chorus:)**__Now remember what I say, "Keep up with the adventure ahead of you. Never ever quit no matter what happens, you've got you whole life ahead of you."(Amy)_

_Though many times you feel like you've lost the race, just keep on going to the finish line no matter what, for somewhere inside, I feel he loves you…Through all the years that I've known you, you've never given up your dreams. That love in your heart keeps you going to where no one has ever gone before.__**(chorus:)**__Now remember what I'm saying to you: "Never give your dreams, things can take a turn for the better, yes, yes they can. Believe in yourself & never give up."(Silver)_

_Though you feel sometimes like you want to get revenge, & you know that getting rid of the problem would solve the disaster. Everything was planned the way it was, & no one can change it…no, not one. If the past were changed, things would sometimes be the same again, but sometimes not always exactly be the same & you'd be in more danger than you already were, because you thought that changing the past would make things the same again.__**(chorus:)**__Now remember what I say to you, "If you just move on, things will change, just leave it to be re-planned." Now remember what I say to you.(Everyone)_

_Through the years, we've always made it back in one piece because we have love, caring, support, & friendship coming from one to another. When you were there for me, remember that I will always be there for you.__**(chorus:)**__Now remember what I say: friendship & love will always get us through anything that seems that love is the key to our family; yes, love will keep us safe, & sound, in our big, happy family._

"I really liked your song Scarlett." Cream said.

"Yeah. Great job!" Sonic gave his trademark grin & thumbs up.

"Yeah."

"Good song."

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. I love to write songs anyway." she hugged her friends, knowing that they'll always be there for her like she's always there for them.


	6. Chapter 5: A Trip to the Veterinarian

_Chapter 5: A Trip to the Veterinarian_

"_**Buon giorno Mario, Luigi, Peach, & Daisy. Did you sleep well last night?" it was about seven o'clock, & Tails was finishing the last repairs in the engine room.**_

"_**Kind of, I had a weird dream last night. Do you want to hear it?"**_

"_**Tell us."**_

"_**Okay, I don't know how you'll react, but, here it goes; I dreamt that Amy was pregnant, & Sonic was the father, she was searching for a spot to give birth in," he glanced at the other's expressions, Sonic & Amy's faces were red, Scarlett listened intently, & Tails seemed disturbed; though, Silver continued, "she found a spot, & had four baby hedgehogs, I don't remember the exact colours: one was light brown, another dark brown, there was another that looked like it had white with pink on the tips of its quills, & the last one was like a dark cobalt. I don't remember anything else."**_

"_**Silver, you said that Amy **_**was **_**pregnant **_**in the dream?" Scarlett questioned.**

"**Yeah, she was." the silver hedgehog seemed uncomfortable.**

"**I had a dream the night Sonic & Amy were captured, it happened the same way, same coloured babies & **_**everything**_**."**

"**I don't know if this means anything, but the dream you described sounds like the dream I had, just as you described." Knuckles added to the conversation.**

"**This **_**is **_**a sign, usually when three or more people have the same dream****-**_it happens_."

"Scarlett, you mean that you think _Amy _is**-**?" Mario cut himself off.

"Pregnant? Yes, I do _think _she _might _be."

"Scarlett, I think I have something to add." Amy pulled Scarlett away from the group, "Well…this might be true…I think I'm pregnant. I haven't been feeling well, & _it _hasn't come at all this month, & it's _always _regular." she whispered softly to Scarlett.

"Amy, are you telling me the truth? That you'll have little ones with Sonic?"

The pink hedgehog nodded as Sonic came up behind them, "She's telling the truth Scarlett."

"Alright, I'm going to take you into town to get you checked out by Dr. Volant."

"Alright."

Scarlett turned to the rest of the group, "Tails, when do you plan on leaving?"

"This morning I hope."

"We'll have to postpone the flight until after I get back with Sonic & Amy."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm taking them to the Mushroom Kingdom's animal doctor, Dr. Volant. She'll be able to help us with this situation."

"You're taking _both _of them?" Chris wondered why she was taking both of them, when Amy was the one getting tested.

"I'm going to have Amy take a pregnancy test, & Sonic will be up-to-date on his shots so he can be around Amy if she is pregnant. Besides, you & Tails due for them anyway." she said turning to the blue hedgehog, "I'll call Dr. Volant & see if we can come in today."

"I don't need shots. I thought you were just taking Amy & Tails." protested the blue hedgehog.

"What will you do if you get heartworm, or ringworm? Just wait until you die?"

Sonic finally gave up, "OKAY! TAKE ME! I GIVE UP!"

"Just let me get dressed & call her up. Mario, can you come with me?"

"Yeah I'll come; something tells me that you'll need me."

"I don't like the vet." said the kitsune from underneath Mario's chair.

Scarlett left to get dressed, Sonic & Amy waited in the kitchen nervously, "Calm down you guys, you're just going to get shots."

"Easy for you to say Mario, you're not the one who's going to get a needle stuck in you." Scarlett had usually let a cold run its course & use vitamins & herbs to help**-**not needles with medicine in them.

"Tails, are you going to stay under my chair for the rest of the day?" Mario looked at the fox under his chair.

"No, I'll come out when we're ready to go." he pricked up his ears & peeked out from under Mario's chair, he watched most of the group go into the living room, "Come on Tails," Mario called from the couch, "Scarlett is just about ready."

Tails got up out from underneath the chair, ran into the living room, on the couch & plopped himself right down next to Mario putting his paws on his leg; Mario pulled him into his lap & rubbed him. The fox, who just enjoyed the good rub, curled up in Mario's lap.

"You're too cute!" giggled Peach who was leaning next to Mario.

Everyone in the room was fine, Daisy was busy flirting with Luigi, Knuckles couldn't stop laughing at the America's Funniest Home Videos episodes they owned, Mario was kept occupied by a fox who loved being petted, Tikal was playing a game of Go Fish with Shadow, Flora, & Silver, but Sonic & Amy, they were having the worst time, they were more nervous than the flightiest bird in the world.

Scarlett came into the room a few minutes later, "Come on guys, I talked to Dr. Volant & she has enough time for all of you." she motioned for them to follow her, "See you later guys, we should be back in about an hour or two."

"Ciao!" was their reply.

They walked out the ship, down the path to the Mushroom Kingdom's gates, & inside the kingdom itself.

He led them down the streets of town, right up to the traffic cop; they only paused a moment when they heard him holler, "STOP!" then continued. They walked down a side street & entered a building with the name, "The Mushroom Kingdom Veterinary Clinic."

Scarlett motioned for them to sit down at the seats while she & Mario checked them in; they came back with a clipboard & filled out the forms. "Scarlett, how long will it be?" asked a curious fox peeking over at her clipboard.

"Not long." she replied. She took the clipboard back over to the desk.

Soon, the nurse called them back to a large room. She held a clipboard like Mario; she glanced down at it, "Miles is first."

Scarlett picked the fox up & set him on the table, he leaned against Scarlett, his body was tensed up, "Relax Tails."

The nurse picked up a stethoscope & placed the flat part on his chest. Tails didn't know how to react, he sniffed her hand holding the stethoscope, then looked up at her, "How old is he? There's no age on the form you gave me."

"Tails is eight years old."

"He's a really pretty fox." she finished the procedure, then ran some tests, "He's got heartworm. You'll need to give him this medication once every three months. Beside that, he's very healthy. Next up is Sonic."

Scarlett lifted the blue hedgehog onto the table, "What kind of hedgehog are they? It doesn't say anything on the chart you gave me."

"They are African Pygmy Hedgehogs. Amy is twelve, & Sonic is fifteen."

After she had given Sonic his shots, she turned her attention to Amy, "Alright, the reason Amy is here is because you believe that she is pregnant, correct?"

"I'm pretty sure that Amy is pregnant. She spoke with me before we left, she said that her period hasn't come this month."

"We'll need to draw some blood & run a few tests." she & Amy left the room & came back a few minutes later, she sat next to Sonic, he was just about as nervous as Amy was.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Tails seemed nervous when he asked the _very _nervous pink & blue hedgehogs.

"I don't know…I going to be a father! I might just be a father!" Sonic just about jumped out of his seat & ran laps around the room if Mario & Scarlett hadn't yanked him back down to the earth.

"What are you talking about? I might be a mother."

"Relax Tails; you don't have anything to do with this." Sonic reassured the kitsune.

Dr. Volant came back about ten minutes later with the results, "She's pregnant. The most obvious person to be the father is Sonic."

"I'm pregnant?" Amy grew a little pale, then came back to reality, "Sonic, I'll be a mother! Mario, Tails, Scarlett, did you hear that? I'm pregnant!"

"NOW I'LL BE A FATHER?" now _Sonic_ grew pale, then, he came back to reality, "I'll be a father! I'll soon be a father!" he ran over & kissed Amy.

"Congratulations Sonic & Amy, you're soon going to be parents." the nurse continued, "I have a booklet that will help you throughout the next month. she paused then continued, "Mario, may I speak with you alone?"

"Okay…" he was had a feeling it was something bad, but put that thought out of his mind.

"Mr. Mario, for hedgehogs, & a few other animals, pregnancies usually last from two to three months, so there's no telling when she'll give birth. Larger species of hedgehog usually have about four babies, whereas smaller species have five to seven babies. Have you noticed during the past few days, that Amy has been searching for a place to give birth in?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Keep an eye on her. If she shows any signs of searching for a place to give birth in, then the birth is _very _close at hand. Let her choose any spot she wants to so she'll be comfortable."

"I understand that part." he rolled his eyes…that was the most _obvious_ thing an animal would do.

"You'll also want to let Sonic spend as much time as he wants with her: let him sleep, & play with her; even let him stay during the birth if he wants to."

"Sì, I understand that too, I mean, who doesn't want to be with their wife during something like that?"

"If there are any problems with her, just call me & I'll give you the information over the phone. You may bring her in if she has problems with the birth. & one last thing: _sometimes_**-**I'm _not _saying _all _the time**-**but sometimes, male hedgehogs have the attendancy to kill the newborn males; females aren't a threat, but because they're territorial, you _may _have that problem."

"I don't think we'll have problems with Sonic Dottoressa Volant."

"That's all Mr. Mario. I'll have the nurse check you out & then you can go home."

"Grazie**-**thank you for the information." he went back to the group & motioned them to the waiting room.

"Zio Mario, was everything okay?"

"Sì, I'll tell you when we get home."

"Okay."

They checked out of the veterinarian & left for home, when they got there, the gang was playing a game of Go Fish, "Ciao, we're back."

"What's the news?" Luigi asked.

"Amy is pregnant, & I'm 1,000% sure that Sonic's the father."

"YOU'RE KIDDING?" everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"No, I'm not, she's pregnant." Scarlett made it quite clear that she knew what she was talking about.

"Well, what do you know? Our Amy & Sonic will be parents. Congratulations guys!" Shadow said with a genuine smile.

"I told you Sonic, I told you! When I said, 'I think we have a daddy in the house,' I was right!" he teased the already embarrassed blue hedgehog.

"Knuckles, cut it out! It's not funny! I am going to be a father in one month or less! It's not like you're going to be one!" Sonic was already becoming upset.

"Calm down Sonic, he's just teasing you." Silver tried to calm the upset hedgehog.

"You're right Silver. I'm sorry Knuckles, I'm just a little nervous." he apologized for his bad behaviour.

"I understand buddy. You're nervous, who wouldn't be?"

"Congratulations guys!" Daisy hugged them both.

"Yeah!" Luigi did his trademark 'yeah!'**-**his specialty.

"Aren't there laws about marriage?" asked the red plumber.

"Yes, & No. On Mobius, we believe the same way as Earth: humans are the ones supposed to be married, animals aren't." Scarlett answered, "I have a book upstairs about the Mobian Constitution, customs; the laws are almost the same as the laws you would find in any country of the world."

"What does Mobius look like?"

"I have a globe of Mobius; it looks so much like Earth, it has seven continents like Earth does, except they are very distinctive. Like the continent, for example, it's shaped like South America, but has several large lakes near the middle on the west coast."

"You said that there are other humans here?" the twin plumbers asked confused.

"Sì, there are about 2,000 humans on this planet spread all over the continents in colonies."

"I never knew there were other humans here besides Eggman. I always thought it had the anthropomorphic animals here." Chris looked stumped.

"Say, when are they supposed to come?" said the young kitsune who decided to get another rub from Mario.

"Two months." Amy answered.

"Wow! That's not too far away."

"Have any names picked out?" teased the black counterpart.

"Hey! We haven't gotten that far into it!" said the blue one.

Daisy hugged Sonic from behind, "Don't worry, you'll have enough time."

"Yeah, don't worry, wait until they're born, then choose if you want." suggested Luigi, who had come from the kitchen behind Daisy.

"Scarlett, can I make dinner tonight?"

"Sure, go ahead." then she whispered, "Why don't you & Luigi make dinner? You two could make an Italian dish. He knows lots of them." Scarlett suggested.

"You think? What dish do you suggest?"

"Sei formaggio manicotti; it's his favourite pasta dish."

"What does that mean?"

"Six cheese manicotti."

"How do you say it in Italian again?"

"Sei formaggio manicotti." she sounded it out for Daisy, &, after a few tries, Daisy finally managed to say it correctly.

"Now go ask him." Scarlett nudged Daisy ahead in Luigi's direction.

"Luigi, will you help me make dinner?" asked Daisy walking towards the kitchen.

"Certo. But I thought Scarlett & the girls make the meals around here."

"I do make most of the meals, but Daisy wanted to make dinner tonight."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." he left for the kitchen with Daisy.

"That's my little brother for you."

"I heard that!" Luigi called from the kitchen, his comment was followed by laughter from everyone.

In the kitchen, "Aww, Luigi…" Daisy giggled because his face turned bright red, she kissed him on the cheek, which made him turn even redder, "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of sei formaggio manicotti."

"Sei formaggio manicotti it is." they gathered the ingredients & began making the dish.

Mario & Peach came into the kitchen, "Tu amore lei." teased Luigi's older brother, Mario.

"Fermare pron Mario!" his face grew red again.

"Mi dispiace Luigi."

"It's okay Mario, I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Mi dispiace Mario." he apologized.

"I forgive you Luigi." he gave his little brother a warm hug, "I promise I won't tease you anymore like that."

Their conversation was interrupted when Scarlett came in, "Mario, Luigi, we have uninvited guests." she pointed to the window in the living area, "It's King Koopa, Bowser Jr., & Koopalings. If you ask me, I think we should get out of here & fast."

"When will Bowser ever stop coming after Peach?"

"Scarlett, you've reminded me of the past, that is, Bowser's original name, King Koopa." Mario laughed.

"Hey, how soon can we get out of here?"

"Miles, how soon can we leave?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, "I thought we were leaving tomorrow."

"Miles, look out the window, then decide."

The fox looked out the window only to discover Bowser heading their way, "Let's get out of here now! Quick everyone, get ready for an emergency take off now!" Sonic ran at top speed to the bridge, he got the controls ready by the time everyone managed to catch up with him. Tails hopped into the driver's seat & prepared the plane to take off.

Outside, Bowser stood with his Koopalings & watched as the _Blue Typhoon _take off, "Aww, I only wanted to do was to ask the Marios if they could fix my plumbing problem…" Bowser left the Mushroom Kingdom, the sun was setting on this dinosaur, _literally_; _every _townsperson couldn't & _wouldn't _believe what just happened.

Back inside the _Blue Typhoon_, Scarlett & the Marios watched as Bowser & his Koopalings left the Mushroom Kingdom with his head down, "Buona, it's about time he quits after about thirty-something years."

"You said that right. I'm actually _glad _for once that he's not coming after us like he's always done."

"But, I actually kind of liked chasing him around the kingdom stomping on the koopas; it's not as much fun when you don't have anything to do."

"It's not fun for me you know guys. You're not the one who's being kidnapped all the time."

"Sorry Peach, I should have thought about you before thinking about myself."

"It's okay Mario. I forgive you." she kissed him.

_**Everyone **_in the room who was talking in the room with them, _including Shadow, _went, "Oooo!" (& their faces were like this: O.O )

Mario & Peach's faces turned bright red, though, Mario's turned the brightest shade of red, almost matching his shirt.

"That's my big brother for you!"

"Luigi!"


	7. Chapter 6: Father's Day

**Chapter 6: Father's Day**

"Buon giorno Daddy!" Flora hopped onto her father's bed kissing him 'good morning' & waking him up in the process.

"What time is it?" he said groggily, he looked up at the alarm clock, which lay on the nightstand, "It's 6:54 in the morning Flora, couldn't you let daddy sleep just six more minutes?"

"Alright Daddy, I'll be back in six minutes, no more, no less."

"Thank you sweetheart." with that, the little black & orange hedgehog ran out the door to Scarlett, who had been watching the whole ordeal, "Flora, will you take this to Tails please? He's in the engine room." she handed Flora a box with tools & a piece of paper with math problems on it.

"I've always wondered what the engine room looked like on this ship." she took the box & skipped happily along the edge of the hallway rug to the stairs then made a right & she was gone.

"Shadow?" Scarlett peeked inside Shadow's room, it was quiet, all except for the sound of soft snoring, on the floor by the closet were Shadow's shoes & a pair of socks, on the dresser, his gloves lay next to a potter with green, leafy plants in it, & on the bed, tangled in his bed sheets, was Shadow, all sprawled across the tiny twin-single bed he slept on.

"Shadow?"

"Flora, I said to wake me in six minutes, not twenty seconds."

"Shadow, it's me, Scarlett, not Flora."

"Scarlett? I'm sorry Scarlett, I thought you were Flora. She's waken me up every morning now for the past week; I don't know what's gotten into her."

"She's just excited because, you, her father is back to spend time with her. You guys haven't seen each other in fifty years, but most of that time, you've been in coma."

"I know-" before he could finish his sentence, Scarlett interrupted with a rather irritated tone in her voice, "Shadow, don't you know what day tomorrow is?" he slowly shook his head, "No, I don't…"

"Tomorrow is Father's Day; she's excited because she'll be able to spend the whole day with you."

"Father's Day? Well, that explains some of why she's waken me up every morning…"

"Shadow, don't be irritated with her tomorrow, but, she'll be waking you up again tomorrow morning, she's got a lot of surprises planned for you tomorrow."

"Thanks for the warning, I'll be sure to take heed to it."

"I think she's coming back. I'll see you at breakfast."

"See you later Scarlett." she quickly left the room while Shadow pretended to be asleep.

Scarlett bumped into the blue hero as he was coming down the hallway, she could hear the footsteps coming up the stairs grow louder, "Sonic!" she whispered, "Get in here now!" she pulled him behind her into her room which was across from Shadow's.

"Scarlett what's thi-" he was interrupted by a hand coming over his mouth, "Shut up & watch." she pointed to Flora as she walked into Shadow's room, the black & orange striped hedgehog ran into his room hopping onto her father's bed, "Daddy, I'm back like I promised. Now wake up please Daddy!"

Scarlett pulled Sonic along & crept closer Shadow's bedroom door to see what was going on: Shadow didn't answer Flora, he was pretending to be asleep, he twitched his nose just slightly; that was enough for Flora, "Alright then, I guess you won't get my 'good morning' kiss to you." she taunted, when no answer came back, she tickled his side. Shadow, surprised by this sudden tickle fight, pushed himself away from his attacker & fell off the bed with Flora following behind, he tried to get up & run to the other side of the bed, but Flora pinned him down on the floor tickling him even _more _than she did the first time. A few times, Shadow let out funny & strange laughs along with a few snorts here & there.

"I was expecting that to happen…" Scarlett whispered to Sonic.

"I've never seen him laugh like _that_, it sounds funny."

"Oh yeah? You make sounds like that when you get tickled."

"I do not!"

"Yeah right!" with that, she pinned the blue hedgehog down on the ground & tickled him, he let out belly laughs, stranger & funnier ones than Shadow, "See? I told you so!" she stopped for just a moment, Sonic took advantage of this & ran, but ran the _wrong _way, he ran straight into Shadow's room & tumbled over Shadow, onto his bed & against the wall on the floor, "What just happened?" Shadow, Flora, & Scarlett said at the same time.

They looked behind the bed & found the blue hedgehog upside-down between the wall & the bed.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?"

Scarlett giggled when she saw Sonic upside-down with his quills pointing upward; it looked like he was trying to curl into a ball upside-down.

"We were walking by & saw you two in a tickle fight. Sonic said that he doesn't make as funny laughs & snorts as you do," Shadow's cheeks flushed with red, "I told him he _does _make those sounds when he gets tickled, but he denied it & I decided to tickle him."

"I was trying to get away, but I ended up in here instead of where I wanted to be…" Sonic looked away, a little embarrassed that he ran the wrong way at _full _speed _& _crashed, when he was supposed to have good coordination.

"We're sorry, we intruded Shadow, it's just that I haven't seen you laugh since we left ARK, & since Flora is back, I just thought that maybe you'd laugh."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Shadow. The truth is not that we were walking by, Scarlett bumped into me as I was walking down the hallway & she pulled me away so Flora wouldn't see us when she was walking down the hallway." Sonic looked up at them with a frown, "Can I get some help here? I'm stuck."

"Sorry Sonic." giggled Scarlett as she helped the hedgehog sit upright.

"Watch out!" Scarlett tickled Sonic again, & this time, Silver & Amy joined them. Sonic tried to fight back, but with five people tickling you & pinning you down, there is _**no **_way out.

"OH, NO! NOOO! SONIC, _**NO!**_I'll use Chaos Blast on y-" the blue hedgehog began tickling Shadow, then he got Flora & Scarlett tickled until…

There was multiple, "OWS!" as the hedgehogs' quills got stuck on each other, all red, black, orange, white, pink, & blue quills on one another. Everyone stopped at the sound of crying, it was dark, they couldn't see very well, but they definitely heard the sound.

"Scarlett, you look like you just came from the coloured needle factory." Sonic laughed a little.

"A large coloured needle factory that is." Silver added.

"Are you okay?" Flora tried pulling one of the quills out, but it slipped out of her fingers.

"OW!" Scarlett winced at the pain, "Sorry Scarlett."

"Let me try. But first, let's turn on another light besides the hallway light." Sonic reached for a light & turned it on, then Silver tried pulling it out, "I got it!"

"Yeah, but that hurts. I know that your own quills before, Silver, have pricked you. Besides, you look like _you _came out of a coloured needle factory too." she pointed to all the different coloured quills stuck to Silver's fur.

"You look like a white cake with rainbow coloured confetti!" Sonic laughed hysterically, rolling around on the floor.

"I'm not the only one, look at you!" Silver pointed out the rest of the gang, & they all looked down at themselves.

"Well, I guess we should have learned a long time ago when we first played fight." Scarlett said as she plucked quills from her arms & legs.

"What in the world is going on?" Mario laughed, the rest of the gang were standing at the doorway watching the whole ordeal.

"This is what happens when you play fight with hedgehogs." Scarlett explained, "Or should I say, _tickle _hedgehogs?"

"That looks uncomfortable…" Luigi knelt down next to Scarlett & the hedgehogs, followed by Chris & Tails, "Like Sonic said, 'You look like a white cake with rainbow coloured confetti' describes you the best Silver." Chris laughed.

"Christopher, unless you want this _quill _on _you_, you better hush up & help get these quills off them." Mario warned holding a quill up for Chris to see, "All the non-matching quills that is."

_He does kind of look like a white cake with rainbow coloured confetti…_

Chris took heed to Mario's warning & started plucking quills off the 'White Confetti Cake' as he called Silver; Amy & Sonic worked on getting quills off each other, & Flora picked quills off her father, & Mario helped Scarlett get quills off her, occasionally getting stuck himself by a certain silver hedgehog who kept bumping into him, leaving white quills on his dark blue overalls.

"I got the last one Scarlett. How are you guys doing?"

"It's hard to tell whether the black ones are mine, or Dad's." Flora looked at Shadow who had white quills on his back still.

"Yeah, & I got several of mine pulled. _Hard."_

"All the quills that were on me are off, I got the ones off Amy, _finally_." Sonic was relieved to sit down without being stuck by another quill.

"Peach, can you get the First Aid Kit for me?" Scarlett noticed crimson blood on Silver's white fur.

"It's in the laundry room right?"

"It's to the left of the washer."

"I'll be right back." she left to get the First Aid Kit.

"I think we all need a Band Aid." Tails got up to fish a tissue out of the tissue box for his bleeding finger.

"My finger is cut."

"Me too."

"You said that right." Mario rubbed his hand, which had few holes caused by certain hedgehogs' quills.

"Silver, if you don't wash your fur now, the blood might stain it."

Scarlett walked with Silver to the bathroom & set him on the side of the tub, he had more blood collecting on his fur than could be washed off with just a damp a washcloth. She turned the water on, pulled his shoes off, then set him in the tub. She picked up the shampoo & washed him, "Silver, hold still, you're going to get soap in your eyes otherwise."

She rinsed the white hedgehog off & drained the water, "Stand up." she wrapped him in a towel & dried him off until his fur was damp, "Alright, you can go. But before you do, do you mind floating Sonic into the tub & holding him there once I have the tub filled?"

"Sure, I love getting him all wet!" he smiled then looked over at Sonic, then back to the water filling the tub.

"Okay, now get him." Scarlett whispered nonchalantly.

"Sonic!" before Sonic could move an inch; Silver already had him inside his "floating bubble."

"Silver! What are you do- OH, NO! Silver! Scarlett! You know I _**hate **__water!"_

"Tough luck Blue Blur, you weren't able to get away this time. Silver, plop him in the water please."

"Watch out Sonic, the ocean is coming after you!" he closed the door, then lowered the blue hedgehog who was staring down at the clear water with _huge _eyes.

"Hold still Sonic! Knuckles, come here, & be careful when you open the door!" Scarlett called from behind the door.

"Will do." was his response & he carefully opened the door, blocking any exits that Sonic could escape out of.

"You don't have to block the exit Knuckles, I'm **already **soaked & I have shampoo on me."

"Mmm hmm, & you're taking a bath next Knucklehead, you _need _one."

"Scarlett, can you hurry up? I want out of here!" Sonic was itching to get out of that water & _fast!_

"Hold on you oversized pincushion, I'll be done as soon as I pour the water on you & dry you off."

"Uh, Scarlett, he's _not exactly _a pincushion,"

"Then what is he?" she asked curiously enough to interrupt his sentence.

"he's the _needle _that goes _in _the pincushion!"

"& _**you **_if you don't stop, you'll _**be **_the pincushion Pincushion!" was a reply coming from the inside of the tub, Sonic stood up & glared at Knuckles, he was just about to roll up into a ball while running at full speed with his quills sticking _out _if it hadn't been for Scarlett pushing him back down into the tub in a sitting position.

"Sit down you porcupine!"

"I'm a _**hedgehog**_!"

"You _both _have very _sharp _quills; but you're not from the same family; you're an insectivore, a porcupine is a rodent." Sonic sighed, at least she had _that _right.

"I know, but this 'insectivore' doesn't like water." Knuckles started to chuckle.

"Don't go laughing about it Knucklehead." Scarlett grabbed a towel & wrapped it around Sonic, then let the water out of the tub, "Okay Sonic, run 'till your heart's content. Knuckles, open the door." as soon as Knuckles opened the door & stepped aside, Sonic was out of there faster than you could say, "."

"WOW! He certainly goes faster when he doesn't want a bath!" Shadow was walking down the hallway to his bedroom when _barely _a blue blur went by him, "I think he actually broke the light barrier that time!"

" 'Man alive!' Is what I say!" Scarlett picked up Knuckles who immediately wrapped his arms around her neck & laid his head on her shoulder; Shadow shook his head, "You of all people, supposing to be the "Universe's Strongest" still likes being held." he teased the echidna whose face turned almost as red as his crimson fur & just huffed at this comment.

"Shadow, I hold you all the time, so don't go teasing Knuckles for it."

"Sorry Knuckles, Scarlett's right, I do like being held a lot."

"It's okay, I forgive you." he closed his eyes & almost immediately fell asleep.

Sonic rounded a corner & stopped next to Shadow, "He must be really tired if he falls asleep that fast."

"I heard that!" Knuckles heard _that _comment, then fell back asleep on Scarlett's shoulder.

TASH&MB

"Father's Day has arrived!" squealed a happy orange & black hedgehog.

"Flora, be quiet! Do you want to wake everybody up in the neighborhood?"

"Oops…sorry Scarlett, I didn't mean to."

"Just be quieter next time." she picked up a bowl & poured the pancake batter into the pan on the stove, "Buon giorno Tails, what are you doing up so early?"

"I have a keen sense of smell & hearing; so I'm bound to be woken up by the smell of pancakes, & somebody yelling about Father's Day." he looked over at Flora.

"Sorry Tails. I sometimes forget that canines have sharper hearing than other animals."

"It's okay Flora, I would've been getting up here in a few minutes anyway. So don't worry about it. Okay?" he hugged her, reassuring her that he'd forgiven her for waking him up.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Eight."

"I'm eight too!"

"You are? Do you have a favourite game?"

"Do you like to play hide-&-seek?"

"Yeah, you want to play a game?"

"Sure." they started running to the living room, "Flora, today's Father's Day remember? Besides, you have to go wake up Daddy for breakfast."

"Oh yeah! I'll be right back." she ran out of the kitchen, "Whoa! Watch where you're going!" Sonic watched the younger hedgehog run past him & up the stairs, "She must be really excited about Father's Day huh?"

"It's Flora & Shadow's first time to celebrate it since we left ARK." explained Scarlett, "I'm glad to see Shadow happy again…" she stared into space for a moment remembering all the holidays they celebrated together.

"Scarlett, I've never seen you happier than you are now since Flora came."

"I am much happier Sonic; I'm so happy to see Shadow with Flora, I love seeing him happy; that's all I've ever wanted to see in him since we were reunited a few years ago. _Happiness."_

"I've noticed that he's _**much **_kinder now that Flora is here."

"I know, I actually like seeing him happy."

"What do you say we have a fruit salad for breakfast huh?" she pulled fruit from refrigerator, "I call the grapes though!" Knuckles ran into the kitchen.

"No fair! I wanted some too!" Tails protested.

"If this will turn into a fight, I want chili dogs."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, "Sonic, those are for lunch!" they yelled.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry." he shrugged.

TASH&MB

"Good morning Daddy!" Flora hopped onto Shadow's bed & threw her arms around his sleeping body causing him to wake up, "What's going on?" he sat straight up in the bed, "Flora what are you doing?' he lay back on his pillow.

"Sorry Daddy, but today's Father's Day & I have a surprise for you downstairs."

"Okay, take me downstairs."

She grabbed his hand at this & tugged at his hand, "Come on then Daddy." she pulled him upright, & tried to get him to stand up, "Flora, what have I said to you about pushing?"

"Sorry Daddy."

"Alright, show me what you wanted to show me."

She pulled something out from behind her, "Here." she handed the item to him then turned on the light.

Shadow squinted, after a moment, his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked down to see what she had given her, it was a card. He examined the card she had given him that she had made herself, judging by the looks of it; it was green, with hearts, black, red, & orange lace forming a heart, & black & red letters saying "Happy Father's Day Daddy!"

"Thank you Flora. Did you make this yourself?"

"Scarlett dyed the lace for me; I did the rest."

"Thank you sweetheart." he kissed the top of her head.

"Your welcome Daddy." she hugged him tightly, "Can I show you your other surprise?" she had her hands behind her back again.

"Sure, go ahead." he was curious to see what she had behind her; she didn't pull anything from behind her, but she ran into the other room, "Flora, where are you going?" he followed her into her room, she was looking under her bed for something, "Flora, what are you doing?" she didn't answer but pulled out a medium sized gift wrapped in red wrapping paper, "Here, it's for you." she pushed the gift towards Shadow who carefully set the present on her bed, then picked Flora up & set her next to him, he tore the paper off & opened the cardboard box, inside was tissue paper, he pulled that out & revealed photo albums, several in fact, he opened one of the albums, there were pictures of the Professor, Maria, Shea, Flora, Scarlett, Juan, Clarice, Matt, & himself, "Flora, where'd you get all these?"

"Scarlett had these pictures in her photo album, she & I went into town at the Mushroom Kingdom & we made copies of them so I could give you these albums today." she picked up an album & opened it, "Is this Mom?" she showed him a picture of a hedgehog who was completely golden brown except for white on her face & nose, "Yeah, that's your Mom, Shea. Don't you remember her?" Flora shook her head, "No, I don't remember her."

"She was the kindest I've ever met; she's also beautiful isn't she? She too was an experiment made by the Professor."

"I wish I could've met her."

Shadow looked at his little daughter, _You will soon._

"Daddy, I have one last surprise for you; will you come downstairs with me?" she tugged at his hand again, "Alright, I'm coming."

He followed her downstairs for breakfast. By the time, they came back downstairs, everyone was in the kitchen getting breakfast, "Buon giorno! Did you like your gift Flora got you?"

"Scarlett, thank you so very much for saving those pictures when you left ARK. I can't tell you how much I appreciate that, thank you both for my gift of the pictures." Shadow hugged Flora, then Scarlett.

"You're welcome Shadow." she picked the black & red hedgehog up & hugged him, "Scarlett! Put me down!" Shadow laughed & squirmed in her arms a little.

"Down you go." she set him down & kissed his wet, black, nose.

Flora went over to the counter, she grabbed two of the plates with pancakes on them then set then on the table, "Scarlett & I made them this morning."

"You did? I love flapjacks made by you two!" he picked up a cup & poured some milk into it.

"Sit down, let's say Grace." she said as everyone sat down, said Grace, & ate.

After breakfast, Shadow & Flora played games with the rest of the family, it lasted until the evening, "I want to play Go Fish next."

"No, let's play Charades."

"I'm not going to listen to you argue for the rest of the day between Go Fish & Charades." Scarlett decided that the easiest way to settle the dispute between the friends was to have a vote, "Whoever wants to play Charades raise their hand." Knuckles, Tikal, Flora, & Yoshi raised their hand, "Whoever wants to play Go Fish raise their hand." everyone else besides the before mentioned raised their hand, "Go Fish wins! Mario can you get the deck of cards on the shelf? You're the closest."

"Where is it?" he looked on the bottom shelf bookshelf.

"Above your head & to the right." she pointed to where it was located.

"Oh! It just happened to be under my nose. I mean _above _my nose." he & the others laughed at his mistake. He brought the cards over to the coffee table & shuffled them.

"How about we make this a team game?" Silver suggested.

"Why not? Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tikal, Tails, Silver, Shadow, & Flora you're on Team Sonic.

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Chris, Yoshi, Toad, & I are on Team Mario."

"Mario & Sonic at the Indoor Olympic Games." Silver laughed.

"Okay, so it's the "Indoor Olympics" so what? We're just playing cards." said Chris.

"Aw come on, count it as another addition to the "Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter or Summer Games" series." Scarlett pointed to the Wii games sitting next to the TV.

"Flora, will you sit next to me for the game?" Sonic pointed to the empty spot next to him, "Sure."

"That's cute the way she says 'Daddy' you know?" Tikal giggled.

"She's really cute Shadow, & she favours you _a lot; _all except for the orange..." Sonic hugged the young hedgehog who sat beside him.

"Here's your cards." he handed a small pile of cards to Flora, then to Tails.

"Thanks Sonic." Tails smiled, "I love you big brother." he hugged his big brother, "I love you too Tails." he set the young fox in his lap & hugged him.

"Sonic, you're a hedgehog & he's a fox. Foxes are higher up on the food chain than hedgehogs." Luigi stated.

"Even though we're not related, I'll always love my little brother. You see, when he was about four, I rescued him from falling out of a bird's nest. I asked him what he was doing up there, he said that he didn't know who his parents were, that they abandoned him & he was trying to find someone to live with. Of course, as you can see here, I took him in & he's been my little brother for four years now. Right kiddo?" he hugged the kit sitting in his lap, Tails couldn't but be so happy because he had a family, & all of its members were sitting around him, but his closest family member was the one who was holding him in his lap, that one was the one he loved most of all, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I can see why you love your brother, I've got one myself." Luigi hugged his older brother, "My big bro."

"You'll always be my little brother Luigi, just like Sonic & Tails there." he hugged his younger brother back, "I love you Luigi, my little bro." at this, Luigi's eyes had tears beginning to fill them, "Luigi…" Mario looked at his brother, at this sight, tears fell from his eyes, "My little brother, I love you."

"We're a family, a big one of sixteen." Scarlett put her arms around the ones who sat next to her, "Happy Father's Day Shadow & Sonic."

"I'm not a father." Sonic protested.

"Oh, yeah you are**-**I mean you will be."

"You bet." Mario hugged the blue hedgehog, "Even though we're rivals in games, you'll always be my best friends."

"Thanks Mario, I really appreciate the thought that we're friends." he leaned against Mario who was already sitting next to him, "I really do…"

"You're welcome."

"Hey? Can we finish the game we started about an hour ago?"

"Whose turn is it?"

"Daisy's, then we're done with the game."

"Do you have any two's Luigi?"

"I have two two's."

"Two two's?" Knuckles laughed hysterically at this.

"Knuckles, be quiet & let Daisy finish her turn." chided Scarlett.

"One, two, three….I have all the two's! I WIN!"

"You're good at Go Fish."

"I know, but my Luigi helped me win." she leaned against Luigi, "Come on Daisy, cut it out." Luigi blushed at her comment, "I love you Luigi." she kissed Luigi on the lips which made him blush a darker red than he already was until Mario butted in, "Good job Daisy, you got him good!" that made Luigi & Daisy's faces turn redder than Knuckles's red fur.

"Mario." warned Scarlett, "You won't be getting any spaghetti tomorrow for dinner if you keep it up."

"Silver, are you going to sleep on me?" Chris asked the half-asleep hedgehog leaning against him,

"Oops. Sorry. I'm tired." Silver sat up trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Come here Silver, I'll take you up to bed." Scarlett picked the hedgehog up, "Goodnight, I'm going to bed as well. Tails, Flora, Cream, time for you to get to bed too."

"Alright…I'm coming. Goodnight Sonic. Goodnight guys." Tails ran over on all fours & sat down.

"Goodnight guys. Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Flora." Shadow kissed her goodnight & she followed the other four upstairs to bed.


	8. Chapter 7: When Reality Hits Hard

**Chapter 7: When Reality Hits Harder Than Expected**

**Late June, Christmas Island**

"Guys, fasten your seatbelts, we're preparing to land on Christmas Island." Tails sat in the driver's seat, he flipped a few switches & the whole ship began moving toward the atmosphere of Mobius. The planet's continents came into view much clearer than they had when they were a quarter of a million miles away before.

"Amy, are you feeling okay?" Chris held the pink hedgehog in his lap as the ship moved toward the planet.

"I feel sick." she held on to him as the ship shifted sharply to the left, then sped up as it reached Christmas Island's open field where they usually landed.

"Come on! Don't stall on me now!" the fox hit the console, "What's wrong Miles? Is everything all right?" Scarlett called from her seat, "No, the ship's system locked up on me, so now I can't get through to the landing gear. We'll have to do it manually & fast!" he tried to get the machine to work, "Knuckles, quick, get to the landing gear in the engine room & try to push it out."

"I'm on it." he ran as fast as his feet would carry him.

"I feel worse now knowing that the landing gear isn't working." Amy laid her head against Chris's shoulder, he rubbed her back, he felt sorry for her that she was pregnant & sick on a moving space ship/air plane,

"We'll land soon." he gently squeezed her small body.

"Amy, are you okay?" Mario was sitting next to Chris & Amy, she shook her head, "No." she moaned, "Aw, it's alright Honey." he gently rubbed her back, "Just relax…I know we'll land soon, when we do, I'm sure you'll feel better."

Knuckles came back in minutes later, "Tails, I think we'll have to make an emergency landing. The landing gear won't budge, & I tried everything I could think of."

"That's what I was afraid of. Prepare for emergency landing!" he called to everyone, he pressed a few buttons, "Tails, won't we crash on the land?"

"We aren't landing on land, we're landing in water!" at that moment, the Blue Typhoon crashed into the ocean a few miles from Christmas Island, everyone on board felt the impact, "Tails, this thing can float can't it?"

"Of course it can, I made it waterproof remember? The boosters are water proof, so in case of situations like this, we'll be able to safely land." he punched a few more codes into the console; the ship began moving toward the island.

"Amy, how are you feeling now?" Sonic looked at her, she still didn't look well; "I'm feeling better than I was in space, but now I feel seasick because I'm on the high seas."

"Do you want me to walk with you to your room?" Amy nodded, "Thanks Chris."

"Miles, is it safe to unbuckle our seatbelts?"

"Sure, go ahead, you can move around if you want."

Chris let the hedgehog lean against him as Sonic followed close to behind watching Chris. They walked up the stairs, & down the hallway, Amy was the first into the room, she curled up on the floor next to her favourite spot next to her oversized, pink pillow. Chris laughed lightly as Sonic followed her & curled up into a tight ball around her body; he could do that because she was smaller than he was. He watched as they drifted off to sleep, though, Sonic pretended to be asleep, he kept an eye on their surroundings with very little movement of the head, "Goodnight Sonic, Amy." he whispered.

"Goodnight Christopher." the blue hedgehog watched as Chris watched him, then, Chris left the room quietly. After Chris left, hoping he wouldn't wake Amy, when he stepped out of the room, Sonic laid his head back down & continued to watch their surroundings.

Chris saw Flora in her room; she was looking for something in her drawers & making a little noise, "Flora, could you be quieter? Sonic & Amy are sleeping." Chris pointed to Sonic & Amy's bedroom.

"Sorry, I'm looking for the necklace Daddy gave me when we were on ARK. It's very special to me, it has all kinds of different gems on it in the shape of spheres, & it has a locket pendant which has a picture of Mommy, Daddy, my brothers, my sister & I in it."

"A necklace you say?" he reached into his pocket & pulled out a similar necklace that she had described,

"Is this your necklace?" he held the necklace in his hand for her to examine, "Yes, that's my necklace! Where'd did you find it?"

"I found it in the bathroom this morning." he gave the necklace to her, "I also have this bracelet that I was going to give back to Helen when before we left Earth. You may have it if you want."

"Really? Thank you Chris. It matches my necklace too! Thank you!" she slipped the bracelet on & then put her necklace on, "Thank you so very much Chris." the clock chimed on the quarter-hour,

"I have to go, Daddy promised to play a game with me today."

"Okay, I'll see you later." she ran off to the living room, passing Silver as he came up the stairs as the younger hedgehog went down them, "It's really cute the way she says 'Daddy,' "

Chris listened to the white hedgehog's remark as he climbed the last step, "I know. What really baffles me is that Shadow is showing another side that no one except Scarlett, Maria, & Amy have only seen."

"Yeah…" they gathered the laundry in the bathroom & the bedrooms, "Oh, just a warning: Sonic & Amy are asleep in their bedroom. It was really funny the way Sonic just curled up around Amy & pretended to be asleep." he chuckled.

"It's not really 'funny;' " scolded the silver hedgehog & immediately, the chuckling stopped, "all male hedgehogs do that to protect the female when they feel threatened or uneasy about a situation."

"Do you think that's why he did that? Because afterwards, he looked carefully around the room; & right before I left, he watched me leave." Silver looked concerned as he cocked his head at this.

"That doesn't sound right…Did you do anything that may have lost a little of his trust towards you?"

"Not that I know of." he pulled the laundry basket down the steps, "I was holding Amy when we landed this afternoon. I don't know if that would have anything to do with it."

"No, not that. Everyone was in the bridge this morning; I didn't see you do anything to hurt her. Maybe he's just a little nervous around you. You know, you're still a kid."

"Maybe…" he looked down at his feet little as he dragged his basket into the laundry room & set it next to the rest of the baskets.

Scarlett turned around to pick up the basket, but noticed Chris's expression, "Is something bothering you?"

"When I walked up with Amy to her bedroom, she laid down on her favourite pillow, then Sonic curled his body around hers." Scarlett started another load as he told of what happened, "Afterwards, he looked carefully around the room, & right before I left, he watched me leave. Silver said that all male hedgehogs do this when they feel threatened or uneasy about a situation." he gestured to Silver.

Scarlett stood for a moment pondering the subject, "Silver's explanation makes sense. He should know because he's a hedgehog." she glanced at Silver & he to her, "It's just my opinion, but I think that you should just give it some time, just act as if nothing has happened; be friends with him, not foes, & bear in mind that you want to gain his trust back, not lose more."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"How do you think I managed to be friends with Shadow? It's hard to earn his trust when you first meet him," she folded the clothes from the dryer, "but you managed didn't you?"

"Yeah, after he threw me against that wall on ARK."

"Christopher," she warned, "if you still hold on to that memory, you'll never trust Shadow. Now let's get back on the subject here: Sonic, like all animals, will want to protect their female." she knelt down to eyelevel in front of Chris, "So I advise you that you let them work it out on their own when it comes to eating, sleeping, birth, ETC. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Chris nodded his head quickly.

"Scarlett, I've got to hand it to you, you know what you're talking about when it comes to animals & humans' relationships."

She blushed, "Thanks Silver."

TASH&MB

"Sonic?" Tails stepped inside Sonic & Amy's bedroom, "Sonic, are you in here?" he scanned the room, it was darker now that the sun had set, once his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see objects in the bedroom, he saw an empty bed, a cedar chest, a dresser, two hedgehogs asleep on the floor, a pair of shoes, a folded blanket…two hedgehogs asleep on the floor! He did a double take, there, asleep on the floor next to the pillow, were Sonic & Amy. Sonic lay curled around her, Amy had her head on his neck, he didn't seem bothered by it. "Sonic? Amy?" he whispered in astonishment. Sonic twitched his ear, he looked up, his eyes adjusting to the dark room, "Miles? What are you doing in here?"

Tails shifted his weight from side to side, "I-I'm sorry Sonic, I'll come back again later…" he started for the door, "Miles! _Answer my question, what __**are **__you doing in here?"_ he said more sternly.

Amy looked up around her, she saw Tails in front of the door & Sonic behind her, "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to do that out myself, but Miles won't answer me."

"Sonic, I'm sorry, but, Shadow wanted me to tell you that we found another Chaos Emerald."

"A Chaos Emerald? Well why didn't you say so?"

Sonic nudged Amy when he stood up, Amy groaned when he did, "Amy, are you alright?"

Tails ran over to where the blue hedgehog knelt beside the pink one, "Sonic," she sounded like she were in pain, "I don't feel very well." she ran to the bathroom where she started to throw up, "Tails, turn the light on." Sonic pointed to the light. Tails turned on the light while Sonic followed Amy. He could hear Sonic's soothing voice try to comfort her, "Relax. Just let it all out." he rubbed her back.

TASH&MB

Scarlett, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, Mario & Luigi heard a weird noise coming from the upstairs, "What's that noise?"

Scarlett followed the noise to Sonic & Amy's bedroom with the others following right behind,

"Is everything okay in here?" she noticed the bathroom door partially open.

Mario approached Amy & knelt beside her, "Hey, are you okay?" he whispered, she just shook her head.

"It'll be fine Honey, just relax." he looked at her dress, which had vomit on it, "I think you need to clean up & get to bed." he herded everyone out of the room except Sonic & Scarlett.

Scarlett quickly undressed Amy, washed her with a damp cloth, & slipped her red pajamas on her, then laid her in the bed, "You guys can come in now." she opened the door & left for the living room.

"Thanks Scarlett for helping."

"You're welcome Sonic. You know I'm always here to care for you all."

"I know…Say, how old are humans supposed to be before they can marry?"

"I think eighteen is the legal age in Japan & China." Chris joined the two.

"Aren't you from Japan?"

"Yes, Sonic, I was born in Japan, but I don't have much Japanese in me. Scarlett, isn't Italy & America's legal ages the same as Japan?"

"Sì, it is." she gave a mischievous look for a fraction of a second, it was slightly visible through the help of the moonlight, coming through the window in the living room, "How old would you & I be on Earth? Here's a hint: one month on Mobius is one year on Earth."

"I would be eighteen, & you would be twenty-one."

"Do you understand the time between Earth & Mobius? You have been here on Mobius for six months, but on Earth, it was six years."

"I never thought of it that way…"

"We are in a different dimension: Earth, the Solar System, & that Universe are in a different dimension than we."

"I think you're right. But how does that explain the time change?"

"It might be because we're on a longer "schedule," you know, how the Earth completes its circle around the Sun. We might just take longer than they do. I'm not exactly sure how Mobius's solar system works, but, somehow our age runs the same way Earth's does, but in a much slower manner, but we don't even notice the difference."

"I think I had better get back inside, Amy wanted me before I left."

"I'm going in too. Chris, are you coming?" she turned to her left & tapped him on the shoulder when he didn't respond, "Chris, are you coming inside?"

"Hmm? Uhh…Yeah, yeah, I am coming in right now. I'm sorry I didn't answer you the first time, I was just thinking about Son-…never mind." he stopped himself in mid-sentence, he didn't want to hurt Sonic, but he wanted to talk to someone about this again; he was worried that Sonic might never trust him again.

"What were you about to say? I thought I heard you start to say my name." Sonic watched Chris shift from side to side, then look down at the ground, "I-I don't know how to explain this…I mean you & Amy-" he stopped, he didn't want to look at Sonic, he was worried that he might say something negative about the situation.

"Chris," Sonic turned to the young boy to face him, "if you mean it's about when I curled up around Amy, don't worry." Chris nodded his head, "I admit I was a little nervous, but that didn't take all of my trust for you away. I'm sorry Christopher; I didn't realize you took it like this."

"I'm sorry Sonic. I shouldn't have worried myself like I did, I should've known better that you wouldn't lose your trust in me. I'm sorry…& I forgive you." he looked up at Sonic who was standing right in front of him, "I forgive you too." Chris hugged the blue hedgehog & he was so happy that the situation was cleared up before it got too far out of hand, "Hey, once the babies are born, I'll let you see them. However, you have to promise me that you'll always remember that I trust you. Okay?"

Chris nodded his head & smiled, "I'll also make sure that you & Amy have privacy. I won't intrude."

"Okay." Sonic hugged his human friend, "Thank you."

"Come on guys, let's go inside. Chris, it's time to get to bed."

"Come on! I'm _eighteen!"_

"On _Earth _that is, but in _my eyes & Mobius's_, you're _twelve. _Now go get ready for bed."

"Scarlett!"

"Don't you 'Scarlett' me Chris, I know better than that."

"Come on Christopher, I'll race you."

"Everyone knows that you'll win."

He looked at Chris in a childish manner, "I'll play fair." he whined.

"Alright. On your mark. Get set. Go!" the two bolted toward the door, Sonic kept an even pace with Chris; they both tried to enter the door at the same time, but they got stuck in the door jam, "Hey!"

"OW!" they squirmed & squirmed, but that didn't even make them budge, Scarlett walked up behind them, "What did I say about running through the house?" she laid her hands on their shoulders, "Well?"

"Don't run." they said blandly & rolled their eyes, they knew she was right, even though Sonic ran all the time.

"Alright now hold still." she took hold of Sonic's waist & pulled him back, with a little struggle, he came out with a "POP!" & both the humans & hedgehog fell to the ground, Chris & Sonic landed on top of Scarlett, "MAN! When I have both of you on me, you weigh a ton!" she sat up, Chris rolled off of Sonic while he stayed on her lap, she lifted him off of her & laid him next to her, "What happened?"

"When I pulled Sonic out of the door frame, both you & Sonic came out at the same time & landed on me & it didn't help my stomach."

"Sorry Scarlett. Are you alright?"

"I'll be alright."

"Good. I'm glad you're alright," Chris smiled & hugged Scarlett, "you're my big sister, & I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I love you Chris. You're like a little brother to me. I've never had siblings to play with growing up, therefore, you count as one & so does everyone aboard this ship. Though….Luigi raised me, he's more like a father to me, Mario is like a father, but he's more of an uncle, Daisy is like a mother, & Peach is like an aunt. Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Tails, & you Sonic, are all like brothers, Amy, Cream, & Tikal are like sisters."

"Same here," Sonic raised his hand, "though Amy is different."

"You said what I was going to say Scarlett." Chris was still holding onto Scarlett.

"Hey little bro., before we go to bed, would you like to watch a Woody Woodpecker cartoon?"

"Woody Woodpecker? Sure I'll watch it!" he tugged at her hand like a little six-year-old wanting candy.

"Do Tails, Cream, & Flora want to watch an episode?"

"I'll go ask them on my way upstairs. Later!" Sonic bolted off like lightening.

They were just about to go back inside when Scarlett saw something moving in the bushes, it was coming towards them, "Scarlett! It's me Noni!" a dark brown hedgehog came out of the bushes, he looked about Sonic's age, & his voice sounded like a young hillbilly; like Ernest T. Bass from the Andy Griffith Show.

"Noni?" Scarlett ran toward the brown hedgehog, "Noni, it's you! I've missed you so much! I've got so much to tell you, tons of things have changed since I saw you last."

"Who's Noni?" Chris asked, "The name sounds familiar…"

"I'm Scarlett's friend, she rescued me from the Lava Pits a few years back." he smiled at Scarlett, "I've missed you Scarlett."

"How long are you staying? You can stay with us."

"I'll only be able to stay until tomorrow afternoon. I saw your ship land & I thought I'd pay you a visit, & thank you for allowing me to stay with you for tonight."

"You're welcome Noni."

"Would you like to watch a cartoon with us?"

"No thanks, I want to get to bed if you don't mind. I've been traveling for sometime now, it's past my bedtime, & I've got a long trip ahead of me tomorrow."

"Where are you headed?"

"To the forest regions, I've decided I'll settle down over there where it's quieter & more peaceful."

"Tell me about it in the morning. But for now, I'll show you where your room is."

She led him to an empty bedroom & let him settle down for the night, "Buona notte Noni. I'll se you in the morning."

"Goodnight Scarlett."

Scarlett & Chris walked into the living room; she popped a DVD into the DVD player, then turned the TV on. The cartoons were in black & white.

"Is this what you grew up on?" Mario, Peach, Luigi, & Daisy walked into them living room, Tails following right behind Mario, "You were born in 1945 right?"

"Sì, I was born in on the 15th of July in 1945. I lived with the Professor, Maria, & Shadow on the ARK. He brought a lot of cartoons, old TV shows, games, music, & many other things. My favourite was Gilligan's Island."

"Didn't you say you liked the Mario & Sonic shows too?"

"The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, & The Super Mario Brothers Super Show; I didn't learn about those & some other cartoons until I lived with Chris in Station Square."

Mario pressed the play button on the DVD player, "We've just spent fifteen minutes listening to the history lesson. Let's just watch the show."f

"I think I talk too much."

"Sometimes."

"Come here, sit down, & let's watch the show." she picked Tails up & laid him in her lap, then Luigi sat next to her, "I can't tell you how much I've missed you since you took that wrong pipe," he hugged her,

"& ended up in Station Square."

"I've missed you too." she wrapped her arms around him & watched Woody Woodpecker.

By the time the cartoon was over, she & Tails were fast asleep, "Mario, have a look at this, she & the little kitsune fell asleep." Luigi pointed out.

"I'll take Tails up to bed." he carefully picked the fox kit up, "He's small for his size."

"Foxes are usually about that size," Chris began, "I like foxes, I think they look really pretty."

"Scarlett," Luigi shook her shoulder, "Scarlett, it's time to go upstairs to bed." she woke up a little, still sleepy, "Okay I'm getting up…"

"Come on guys, I'm leaving you & I'm turning the lights off." Mario said from behind the couch, "Ciao!"

He turned the light off; the only light there was a nightlight, "Scarlett, I'll get Cream, I'm sitting the closest to her anyway." Chris picked Cream up & followed Mario to the steps, "I've got Flora." she called to him.

They made their way up the stairs & to the bedrooms; they laid each in their own bed & went to their own beds, "Buona notte."

"Buona notte." they all said simultaneously, "I'll see you in the morning for breakfast. Goodnight." Chris & the others left for their rooms.

Scarlett got ready for bed; she thought about Sonic & Amy; Mario said that Dr. Volant said that she'll be looking for a place to give birth in a day or two before the birth. _Amy has been sleeping more in the laundry room, she said she likes it because it's warm in there._

She folded her clothes that she had washed earlier that day then turned off the light & fell asleep.

Something woke up Scarlett, she sat up & looked around her bedroom, nothing. She stepped outside her bedroom door & looked up & down the dark hallway, still nothing. She heard a sound, it sounded like it came from downstairs, she followed the echo of the sound to the livening room; she scanned the entire area; nothing. She heard it again; this time she followed the sound into the kitchen & looked around, _Nothing here. Maybe it came from in the laundry room._

She peeked inside, & saw the box that Sonic & Amy always slept in was turned around facing the wall, she knelt down next to the box & looked inside, a pair of eyes stared back at her, "Sonic? Amy?" she whispered. She looked more closely, it was Sonic who stared back at her, "Hey Sonic, I heard a noise coming from in here, it sounded like someone hurt themselves. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I banged my head on the washing machine twice! That thing's hard!"

"Oh…so that's the noise I heard… I thought you were sleeping in your room."

"After the cartoon last night, I went up to bed but she was gone; I looked around & I found her here."

"I'm glad you found her."

She watched as he shifted to his left; behind him, Amy lay fast asleep with four baby hedgehogs also asleep next to her, "There's four of them, two male, two female." Sonic pointed to the small hedgehogs curled up next to their mother. There was a white with pink on the very tips of her quills, an orange one, one a brownish-red, & the last one was a dark, navy blue, "They're really cute. You know you could've woken one of us up if you needed to."

"Sorry, I guess instincts took over; I didn't even think about that. It was about three o'clock when she had them."

"I understand." she hugged him, "You're already a good father Sonic."

He looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you know when there's danger, you know how to protect them…things like that. You know how some male hedgehogs on Earth tend to kill their young males because some are territorial?"

Sonic slowly nodded, "Yeah…"

"You didn't kill them; so that makes you an excellent father." she pulled him into her lap hugging him.

"Thanks." he watched his babies in the box carefully.

"What are you going to name them? I thought for the navy-blue male, Shelby."

"Personally, I like the name you chose & I would like to keep it." Amy looked up from where she lay.

"Did we wake you Amy?"

"It's okay, no harm done. What about Roselle for the pink one? I've always liked that name."

"Roselle it is."

"What about Hibiscus for this little one? She's as orange as one."

"I like that name."

"I was only kidding."

"No really, I like Hibiscus." Sonic held Hibiscus in his arms, "What about Zuriel for this one?" he pointed to the brownish-red one, "I don't know…"

They some talked more about names, & finally decided to keep the names they had originally thought of: Shelby, Zuriel, Roselle, & Hibiscus.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while?"

"I don't mind, it's just a half hour to day break anyway."

"Okay, goodnight Sonic." she kissed him goodnight, then pulled one of the blankets down from the shelf & wrapped it around Sonic & Amy, then pulled one down for herself, she sat down on the floor & watched Sonic curl back up next to Amy, & drift off to sleep. After a while, the sun peeked out from behind the horizon, a new day was beginning, but Scarlett was already fast asleep like the hedgehogs.

TASH&MB

"What in the world?" Tails woke up to the sound of an alarm clock, he followed the sound to Scarlett's room, her alarm clock rang like it was the end of the world, "Scarlett turn that thing off!" he looked over to her bed, it was empty, "Scarlett?" he turned the alarm clock off, "Now where did you go?" he searched the upstairs. He looked in Sonic & Amy's room, it was empty, "They must be in the laundry room again."

He looked in the bathroom, no one there, no one in the livening room, nor the kitchen, he checked the laundry room, Scarlett lay on the floor with a blanket wrapped around her in her pajamas, in front of Sonic & Amy's box, _Why would she be in here? Wait, Sonic & Amy's bedroom was empty…could Amy have had her babies last night?_

"Scarlett, are you awake?" he knelt down next to her, "Scarlett, it's time to get up." she woke up when he shook her shoulder, "Tails?" she opened her eyes sleepily, "Buon giorno Tails. What time is it?"

"Your alarm clock woke me up, does that give you a clue?"

"Sì, it does. Time for me to get up anyway." she sat up, she looked inside the box where Sonic lay asleep in front of Amy, "Amy had her babies this morning, I woke up when Sonic banged his head on the washer a half hour ago."

"She did?" he peeked inside the box, "How many?"

"On the 21st day of June, which is today, four baby hedgies were born. Let's leave so they can sleep some more." she picked Tails up & carried him to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" she pulled a cereal box from the shelf, "I'm having cereal."

"I'll have cereal too." he grabbed two bowls, two cups, & spoons from the dishwasher, "Can we watch the Saturday Morning Cartoons?"

"What time is it?"

He looked at the clock, "Five minutes after seven."

"We have enough time to watch Superman if we get to the living room fast enough." she pulled the milk from the fridge, "You want milk or orange juice?"

"Milk please." Noni, Silver & Shadow walked into the kitchen.

"Quiet! Sonic, Amy & the babies are asleep." Scarlett scolded.

"I met your friend Noni last night. He about scared the daylights out of me when I bumped into him in the hallway on my way to the bathroom. I didn't know if I bumped into a ghost or what." Shadow imitated a ghost.

"What did you mean 'babies?' " Silver almost dropped the cup he was floating around with his telekinesis powers.

"Sonic told me that Amy had her babies at about three this morning; I was up with Sonic about a half hour ago."

"The babies are fine right?" Noni seemed a little concerned.

"Yeah, they're fine." she had a curious expression on her face, "There's four in all, two male, two female. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" he glanced over at Shadow, "I don't know how to explain this…you see, when there's male hedgehogs born, the father might kill them, you know…because it's mainly about territory & dominance. I was just a little concerned, that's all."

"Noni," Scarlett walked up next to him & knelt down in front of him to his height, "if anything had happened, we would know about it, I understand that you're a hedgehog & you know these things, but you need not to give advice that's already given."

"I know, but…never mind…" he looked away.

"Noni, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine." he said quickly.

"Noni," she said more sternly, "what's wrong?"

"No." he looked down at the floor, he seemed ashamed of something, "I-I can't…no…I can't talk about it…" he shut his eyes tightly.

Scarlett knew something must be wrong, otherwise, he wouldn't be acting like this, "Noni, come with me. Shadow, Silver, if anyone wants something to eat, tell them I'll be back in a few minutes. Or…you two could try to make that omelet I tried to teach you how to make that one time. Remember? It exploded on the walls & ceiling." she smiled remembering that time, both male hedgehogs blushed violently.

"Come on Noni."

She led him out of the kitchen & to the family room, it was empty, no one there except for them, she closed the door behind them.

"Noni, tell me what's going on."

"Scarlett, I don't know where to begin…" he sat down on the chair.

"You told me that you were once were a wild hedgehog. Didn't you?" she sat next to him.

"Yeah, I was. I lived in the wild for several years, I knew all about the city, & its problems, how it was destroyed, I was born in the hospital there, but I lived mostly in the wild." he paused & drew a long, deep,

breath, "I met Silvia, a female hedgehog, we had a litter of all males…I-I kill-" he began choking up so much, he was almost unable to finish, "I killed them. I killed them all…" Scarlett listened to this, dumb stricken,

_Noni? My old friend. He-he actually did this?_ she started tearing up.

"Noni…I-I didn't know all of this…" she hugged him, he cried in her arms for several minutes.

"Silvia was madder than a hornet at me, she left & I never saw her again. After that, I went the city, where my aunts & uncles lived."

"Noni, you don't have to finish, I know what happened." she held him tight, several minutes passed, the clock struck seven forty-five, & there was a knock on the door, "Scarlett? Scarlett, we need you, everyone's hungry."

"I'll be right there Miles."

"Okay."

"Come on Noni, do you want something to eat?" she looked at his partially bloodshot eyes which were returning to normal, "I don't know…"

"Come on, you've got that really long trip ahead of you today & you need strength."

"I guess you're right. I'll take some pancakes & eggs."

"Okay." she smiled.

They walked to the kitchen where Noni sat down in an empty chair.

"Good morning Scarlett." Luigi & Daisy walked in, "Buon giorno Luigi, Daisy." they sat down in the chairs that were next to Noni, "You didn't tell me we had a visitor." he turned to Noni, "What's your name?"

"Noni. I heard that yours is Luigi."

"Sì, it is."

"I'm Daisy." she waved from her chair.

"I'm Miles, but you can call me "Tails" if you want."

"I'm Knuckles."

"You already scared the living daylights out of me." commented the black hedgehog.

"I'm Cream, & this is Cheese."

"Flora."

"Tikal."

"Ciao, I'm Mario. This is Peach, that's Yoshi."

"Don't forget Toad." Peach pointed to Toad.

"You met me last night, I'm Chris."

"I smell pancakes!" Sonic came out from the laundry room, "Anything else cooking?"

"Yeah, there's plenty of stuff to choose from, just grab a plate & dish out whatever you want."

"How's Amy & the little ones?" Tails asked when Sonic walked up next to him, "She's doing alright, she wants to sleep some more."

"What are their names?"

"Shelby, Zuriel, Hibiscus, & Roselle. Amy had the final say on Shelby, I chose the name Roselle for the white-pink one, Scarlett thought of Hibiscus because Hibiscus is as orange as one."

Silver stopped playing with his food & looked up, "What do the males look like?"

"One of them is navy blue, his name is Shelby, the other is a dark, brownish-red, his name is Zuriel, it was the first name that came to my mind."

"I like the name Shelby." Silver commented, "How's Amy doing? Is she alright?"

"She's resting right now. She said that she was going to sleep in."

"Yeah, I like it too. Congratulations on your kids Sonic." Tails said to his older brother, "Can I see them later today?"

"Thanks kiddo." he knelt down in front of him & whispered, "I'll let you see them this afternoon when Amy is up. Alright?"

"Okay." Tails smiled & hugged his older brother, "I love you as my brother Sonic."

"I love you too little bro." he stood back up holding a spatula, "Which one do you want? Eggs, ham, & cheese, or waffles?"

"Waffles please." he held his plate out for Sonic to put the waffle on it, "Thanks!" he ran back over to the table & sat next to Scarlett.

When Sonic turned around, he noticed the new hedgehog, "Who's he?"

"I'm Noni. I believe that your name is Sonic. Right?"

"Yeah, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Where did you come from?"

"I'm from Christmas Island, I'm moving to the forest regions on Asia." he paused & looked up at the blue hedgehog who listened intently, but seemed confused, "How'd you get in here?"

"Noni is my old friend. When we went to the volcano area, I pulled him out of the lava pit, he almost touched that hot stuff! It gave him some bad burns, but he was fine."

"After she helped tend to the burns, she spent the rest of the day with me. We talked, & she told me about you, about the adventures you've gone on, all kinds of things. She also told me about the Mushroom Kingdom, it sounds really cool."

"How old are you?" Silver asked the brown hedgehog, "I'm fourteen."

"I'm fourteen too."

"Aren't you a European hedgehog?" Shadow stepped in from the living room.

"Yep, I'm a European hedgehog."

"We are all African Pygmy hedgehogs." Shadow pointed to himself & to all the other hedgehogs in the room.

"I've never met any hedgehog other than an African Pygmy." said Silver, amused by the European one.

"I'm just the same as you, except I look different."

Mario walked into the kitchen & sat at the table, "Buon giorno."

"Buon giorno Mario, would you like some breakfast or not?"

"Why would I be in the kitchen?" he glanced over her shoulder, "I'll take two waffles per favore."

"Due it is. Here." she gave him two waffles, just what he wanted.

"Hey, where's the syrup?" he opened the cupboard, "Never mind, I found it."

Amy came into the kitchen from the laundry room, "I can't sleep any." she sat next to Sonic.

"Are the little ones okay?" he seemed to be a little worried that they were left by themselves.

"They're fine, I just got up for some water." she opened the bottled water she had, pulled a plastic cup from the stack, & poured the water into it.

Shadow watched as Amy sipped the water, "Are you feeling alright?" he asked from standing next to the laundry room door, the place he had been the entire time…out of the way, a wallflower for this morning.

"Yeah, I'm okay." she got back up & started back for the laundry room, she lost her balance & fell on the floor, "Ames," Sonic rushed to her side, "I don't think you're too well."

"I have a bad headache & I feel as if I'm going to throw up again." she leaned against Sonic who supported most of her weight, "Do you want to stay down here or upstairs? I can take the kids upstairs for you."

"Upstairs."

Scarlett stood up. "Do you want me to carry the box upstairs?"

"Yeah." Sonic glanced over his shoulder worriedly.

She went into the laundry room, put a blanket over the opening, & carried the box which held the precious cargo upstairs.

Tails followed Scarlett up the stairs, "Is Amy going to be alright?"

"She'll be alright, she just needs rest."

"She must be really tired." he put a finger up to his lips, as if thinking.

"She is _very _tired; just let her sleep."

She followed the blue hedgehog into the bedroom, "Set the box next to the bed."

"Okay." she carefully set the box down, Sonic lifted the blanket up a little, he peered into the dark box, lit only by the lamp on the nightstand, "Tails," he motioned for the kitsune, "come here."

Tails quietly walked over to where Sonic & the box were, he knelt down next to Sonic, "See?" he pointed to each of the baby hedgehogs, "This one is Roselle, that one, Shelby, Zuriel, & Hibiscus."

"They're really cute." Tails smiled watching the little hedgehogs move around a little.

"All hedgehogs when they are born, are born with soft fur, their quills are under their skin; they will start growing in a few days."

He picked up Roselle, "Feel her fur." Tails felt Roselle's fur, it was very soft, like a rabbit's, "It feels like rabbit's fur. This one is Roselle right?"

"Yep, this one's Roselle." he cradled the little hedgehog in his arms.

Tails watched as the tiny newborn snuggled against her father's chest for warmth, "She looks just like you Sonic."

"Doesn't she?" Amy watched from the top of the bed.

Tails watched as Sonic held his precious daughter, he looked at her with so much tender, loving care…it was such a tender moment; everything seemed perfect for the blue hedgehog.

"Miles, would you like to hold her?" Sonic watched as the fox's face lit up, "Could I?"

"Sure," Sonic carefully laid the newborn in Tails's arms, "hold her head up, & hold her firmly but not too tight." the kitsune looked at the little hedgehog, he smiled, he was holding his big brother's little one!

"I didn't realize how small they really were." indeed, they were, they were smaller than the size of a tissue box, yet larger than a large apple.

He gazed down into emerald eyes, "She has the same colour as your eyes Sonic, emerald green."

"They're beautiful Sonic." Scarlett hugged the cobalt hedgehog; she smiled as Tails held the little hedgehog.

Roselle started to stir, "I think she wants to go back to you." Tails gave the little one to Sonic as he gently took her back into his arms, he cradled her next to his body, "Shh…it's fine, Daddy's here." he gently rocked her back & forth. Scarlett watched this beautifully, tender, father-daughter moment.

Her heart felt very sore, but not a sore pain, the sore feeling that makes your body feel tender all over…sort of like having a bruise without a bruise…that tender feeling in her heart was _Love…_

She knew that Sonic felt the same way by the look in his eyes when he looked at his children…he loved them very much…more than anything else in the world…_**his **__children, & Amy._


	9. Chapter 8: That Special Birthday

**Chapter 8: That Special Birthday**

It was late summer afternoon on June 23rd, when Amy & Tails tried to keep Sonic away from the _Blue Typhoon_. They were preparing for his 16th birthday later that evening. They wandered all over the ship trying to get everything ready before they came back, "Noni, will you please get the gifts out & place them on the table? There should be one from each person."

"I'm already on it." he opened the door & pulled them out one by one. There were several small, soft packages & medium sized packages. He assumed these to be socks & shoes, but he couldn't figure out what the others were.

"They're all here Scarlett." he called back.

"Good. Silver, Knuckles, how's the cake coming along?" she glanced over to where a floating white hedgehog making funny faces at an angry echidna covered in white icing & sprinkles were.

"GET DOWN HERE!" he bellowed & swung punches at the hedgehog who dodged them & continued to taunt him.

"Taranaki! Leave. Him. Be." she warned, "If you lay one finger on him, so help me, I'm going to get Shadow to Chaos Blast you into next week." the way her voice & actions were, it almost seemed as if she could perform that stunt herself.

"Scarlett, when will you ever teach that hedgehog not to start the mixer on _high?"_ he had an attendancy to call people by species whenever he was mad, "He's got a mixed up _brain!"_

"Shiruba, come down per favore. I won't let Nakkuruzu get you if you come down."

"Alright." he eyed the echidna who looked as if he were going to charge at any moment at him. He lowered down slowly still eyeing the echidna. When he landed, he stuck by Scarlett's side, going with her wherever she went in the kitchen, & protecting him whenever Knuckles or someone jumped on him for doing something wrong.

Tikal was helping Knuckles help put the finishing touches on the cake that Silver had abandoned for the sake of his health, "You know, Silver didn't mean to start the mixer on high."

"I know, but still, someone needs to teach him _how_ to cook."

Tikal glanced over to where Scarlett was teasing Silver by tickling him when he wasn't looking.

"Scarlett seems to be the most protective of Silver. You know?" she whispered to the red echidna.

"Yeah, she does get protective of him even though he does something wrong she still defends him."

"I agree." interjected a black & red hedgehog, "They are always reading together & they are constantly around each other."

"Yeah."

"Shadow, will you go get Sonic? We're ready for him; all we need to do is turn off the lights & hide."

"Only if I can find him I'll bring him back." he said sounding irritated by having the job of finding his rival.

"Shadow, I thought you were beginning to like Sonic, not hate him still."

"I do to an extent. But when it comes to finding the Fastest Thing Alive on Mobius, a planet I'll probably be running on for hours trying to find him, then I'm not." he ignited his hover skates, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

The last thing they saw was the Black Blur leaving the kitchen.

About a half hour later, Shadow came back with Sonic, Amy, & Tails, "Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked them.

"Sure." Sonic seemed to be daydreaming about something, "I wonder where everybody is."

"I think they went to the grocery store."

"Today?" he sounded disappointed: they had forgotten his birthday was today & he wanted to celebrate it with everyone.

When they entered nonchalantly into the kitchen & turned on the light, everyone jumped out from nowhere, yelling, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Sonic!" which, inevitably scared the blue hedgehog so much, that his quills bristled & stood on end.

He jumped backwards, "Whoa! Hey! You guys remembered!"

"Why would we forget your birthday Sonic?"

"I don't know. I guessed that you didn't want buy anything."

"Don't worry about that. How about some cake?" Daisy carried the cake over to the kitchen table.

"What kind?" he looked at its designs, it had blue swirls that formed the figure of Sonic's back quills, & a pair of eyes looking at the observer.

"Your favourite."

"_Vanilla?" _he sounded like a kid in a candy store.

"Yep."

Everybody gathered around the blue hedgehog & sang, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Sonic, happy birthday to you!"

"& many more, on Channel 4!" someone added.

"Thanks guys! This is the best birthday present ever: just having friends like you!"

"You're welcome Sonic." Tails hugged his older brother.

"Happy 16th birthday Sonic the Hedgehog!" everyone cheered.

Later that evening, he went through the things that everyone had given to him: socks were the main presents, two pairs of new shoes that he needed, one from Scarlett, the other from Amy, he got the DVD he wanted, the old Looney Toons Cartoons that he liked watching, he also got the new hip-hop CD from Knuckles, & he also received _several _prank gifts, his favourite kind of gift, which included a Jack-in-the-Box, a green, sticky, goo-like substance, which he didn't even want to know what it could be, & an empty box filled with those Styrofoam peanuts. Other than that, he had a great time celebrating with his friends.

He glanced down at the four baby hedgehogs fast asleep on the bed next to him. He closed his eyes just for a minute & the next thing he knew was that he was asleep.

He lay fast asleep for the next hour with Roselle snuggled up near his shoulder, & Shelby, Hibiscus & Zuriel also asleep next to his partially curled up body.

The door opened & Amy came in the room, Sonic looked up sleepily, "Hey, Ames, I was starting to wonder where you were."

"Downstairs talking to Shadow." she sighed, "He said that the Chaos Emerald we found a few days ago was fake."

"Really?" disappointment washed over him, "Well, at least we have four Chaos Emeralds."

"Yeah." she sat on the bed next to him & their four baby hedgies, gently rubbing Zuriel's back, "We'll soon find the other Emeralds."

"Don't worry we will." he winked & gave her a thumbs up, "Do you know which present I enjoyed the most?"

She shook her head, "Not really. What is it?"

He turned over on his back & pulled Roselle up on his chest, "This little bunch of fur balls."

"I think I like these "fur balls" too." she hugged him, "I love you Sonikku."

"I love you too Amy Rose;" he hugged her, "you're the best birthday present a guy could ever have." then they both shared a kiss.


	10. Chapter 9: With Music Brings Melody

**Chapter 9: With Music Brings Melody**

A few hours after breakfast…

"Scarlett," Noni began, "I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you, I have to be on my way before the snow hits the forest lands."

"I understand. We'll be sure to visit you when we're in that area. Right guys?" she turned to the group behind her.

"Sure we will." Tails smiled happily at the brown hedgehog, "As long as you live there we will."

"You can bet on it Noni!" Sonic smiled as the other's face lit up, "Thanks guys, I really appreciate your friendship." he looked to Sonic, "By the way, how's your little ones doing?"

"They're doing great, Shelby is the most active one." Sonic paused a moment, he was thinking, "Hey, how would you like to see them before you leave?"

He shrugged, "If it's alright with Amy, I guess I could."

"It's fine with me." she motioned for him to wait where he was, "Wait here." she left for the upstairs & came back carrying a hooded basket lined with terrycloth, inside was a soft pillow where the babies lay.

"Awww…they're really cute." Knuckles patted Sonic on the shoulder, "What are their names again?"

"Roselle is the white-pink one, Shelby is the dark, cobalt, Hibiscus is orange, & Zuriel is brownish-red."

"Roselle is very pretty & Shelby looks just like you." he watched as Hibiscus squirmed between her brother & sister, "You know? Hibiscus is almost the same colour as you are Knuckles." Sonic observed.

Knuckles glanced down at his own fur, then to Hibiscus's, "She is isn't she? Just a little more orangey than I am."

"I think Roselle looks like her mother." Noni watched as Amy blushed, "You're a good mother Amy."

She blushed a deeper red, "Thanks."

"I have to be on my way. I'll see you soon Scarlett." he hugged Scarlett, then headed for the door, "Goodbye, I'll see you soon." he waved to the others, they all waved back at him, "See you soon!"

Scarlett closed the door, she went back to the couch, she watched Sonic pick up a crying, white-pink, baby hedgehog, "Shh, it's alright," he whispered, "Daddy's here, nothing's going to happen." he noticed Mario watching him, "Would you like to hold her?" he asked sitting on the couch next to him.

"Sure." he smiled as Sonic gently passed the baby over to him, "Hold her head up."

"I thought hedgehogs had their quills when they were born." he gently petted her fur.

"They don't. I was born with light blue fur, then it changed to this colour." he pointed to his own fur, "After a few months, she'll get her quills. It's because it's easier on the mother when they're born**-**if you know what I mean."

Mario nodded, "Yeah, I see…"

"Her fur will darken a little, but not much."

"Tikal, have a look at this one: he's trying to climb over his sister."

"Sonic, is this one Zuriel?" Tikal asked the blue hedgehog holding the sleeping Roselle.

"Yes, that's Zuriel."

"What in the world does 'Zuriel' mean?"

"I don't really know…" mused the blue hedgehog.

"I have a baby names book, I'll get it." Scarlett ran up the stairs, she brought the book back with her,

" 'Zuriel' it's Hebrew for 'The Lord my rock.' "

"I like the name."

"I think someone is getting tired…" Sonic laid Roselle back in the basket with her brothers & sister, then pulled the blanket back over the brown, wicker basket, making sure that air could circulate throughout the basket.

"Happy belated Father's Day Sonic." Shadow put his arm around the blue hedgehog, "Thanks Shadow."

TASH&MB

Scarlett played with her Chaos Powers: she was using the magnetism power to pick up the needle & thread across from her, & send electricity to it, causing it to spark with blue sparks. She paused & she glanced up to look at the orange fox crouching in the nearby meadow, "He's got that wild instinct in him…" she watched as Tails crouched down low in the tall grass in a meadow watching a small flock of chickens, he crept closer, making sure he wasn't seen by any of the chickens.

Sonic watched the fox kit too, "He's a fox, & I found him living alone on the island. What did you expect?"

"Maybe I can cook it for dinner if he doesn't eat it before he brings it to us." Scarlett suggested.

"Look! He's going after that brown rooster." Chris pointed to the fox.

Sonic looked out in the far part of the field where he could barely make out two figures, one orange, the other white, "That's not Tails…it looks like another fox, but white."

Out in the field, Tails & the white fox leaped at the rooster at the same time, he landed on top of the white fox, she gave a loud yipping sound then attacked Miles. Miles tried to protect himself, he attacked the other then tried to make a run for it, but the other fox didn't let up.

"That other fox is attacking Tails!" Luigi yelled to the others.

Scarlett glanced up from playing with the needle, "What do you mean?"

Sonic, too, glanced over to where the two foxes were fighting, "Tails!" he shot off like a bolt of lighting.

"Come on!" Scarlett & Chris followed after the blue hedgehog.

"This doesn't look too good…" Luigi told himself as he ran inside to get the First Aid Kit.

Back in the meadow, Sonic had reached the two foxes, the white fox & Miles had blood on their fur.

Sonic spin-dashed into the white one, knocking her to the ground, "Don't you mess with my little brother." Upon Sonic's attack to her, the white fox then tried to attack Sonic, but looked over at Scarlett & Chris who had just arrived. Tails ran in front of her protecting her. He stood in front of Scarlett let out a low growl as his eyes were trailed on the other fox, his twin tails were wagging back & forth.

"Scarlett, don't move." Tails stayed close to Scarlett when she tried to back away, the other fox looked curiously at Miles, then walked slowly over to them, her tail dragged on the ground, Miles let out another low growl, the white fox stopped short, she laid down on the ground & she put her head on the ground.

Miles slowly walked up to her, cautiously sniffing her face, then her wounds.

Scarlett & Sonic watched this, _Is she acting submissive to him?_ they both thought.

The white fox watched with her eyes as Tails sniffed her; Miles then sniffed at her face once more, & he gently nudged her muzzle, she looked at him, then sniffed his face, Miles let her.

Sonic & the others watched the white fox, she looked very thin, her ribs were showing, & blood stained her beautiful white fur, "My name is Melody, I'm sorry I attacked you;" she apologized timidly, "it's just that you startled me & I thought you were going to attack me for the rooster."

"It's okay, I forgive you & I didn't mean to frighten you**-**I wasn't going to attack you or anything. By the way, my name is Miles, but all of my friends call me Tails." she gave a soft whine then nudged his muzzle, Miles, in return, started cleaning her face of the blood.

"That's so sweet!" Amy squealed.

"That's a very pretty name Melody." Daisy complimented, "By the way, I'm Daisy, & this is Luigi." she put her hand on his chest, then laid her head on his shoulder as he proudly wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm Mario, this is Peach." Mario, too, wrapped his arm around Peach.

"I'm Knuckles, & this is Tikal." the red, male echidna stood next to Tikal, & smiled at her, then took her hand in a loving manner.

"This is Yoshi. He doesn't exactly talk**-**all he says is "Yoshi" all the time." Scarlett pointed to the green dinosaur, "Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!" he looked excitedly around at the others, they all laughed, "See? I told you he says, "Yoshi" all the time." Scarlett hugged the green dinosaur.

"I'm Rosalina, this is Polari, & Luma." the two Lumas twirled around at this, they both came up to Melody,

"I like your name." said Luma, "Me too!" said the ebony Luma, Polari.

"Luma, Polari." Rosalina began with a barely noticeable warning in her voice.

"Alright Mamma." Luma shot over to Rosalina's side, with Polari following close behind.

"This is Toad, that is Silver, Shadow, Flora, & Chris." Sonic pointed to each, they all waved to the white fox, "I'm pleased to meet you all."

"Where do you come from?" Miles asked, "From the forests perhaps?"

"Yes, I come from the Northern Forests. I choose to live here where it's warmer; I like the warm weather anyway." she looked about her, "Besides, I like plants, warm beaches, meadows, & the plains."

"I like the warm & cold weather. Though the mountain region is cold, it is my favourite area because it's very pretty through there."

"Yeah…" she thought aloud.

"How old are you?" Sonic asked the young, white, fox, "I'm eight years of age."

"I'm eight too." Tails shot back, "You're a pretty good hunter, I didn't notice you until you leaped out in front of me."

"I think we both jumped out at the same time." she said blushing, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's alright, I forgive you." he nudged her muzzle.

Scarlett knelt down next to the two foxes, "You look like a skeleton…" she said as she ran her finger down Melody's frail, bony, ribs.

"I have hardly been able to catch anything during the past few weeks because of a drought. I tried digging some burrows, but most of the animals have died in their burrows."

"Come, & you'll get a meal fit for a king." Scarlett's Italian accent was the first voice to be heard before the others' offers.

"Really?" she stood up impatiently, then sat back down, "But what do I give you in return?"

"Nothing," she started to sing the first verse of _"Come & Dine," _she sang, _" 'Come & dine' the Master calleth 'Come & dine,' you may feast at Jesus's table all the time. He who fed the multitude turned the water into wine; to the hungry calleth now, 'Come & dine.' " _she motioned for the others to follow her, "Who wants lunch?"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tikal grabbed Knuckles's hand & tugged at it, "I'll race you."

"Last one there is a rotten Eggman!" Sonic called as he darted off towards the _Blue Typhoon_.

"Come on Melody, want to race?" Tails asked the white fox.

She grinned mischievously, "See ya!" she darted off following the others.

"No fair!" Miles chased her through the meadow, half way through the meadow, Tails caught up to Melody, they were neck & neck.

"Scarlett, turn around & have a look at this." Luigi pointed to the two foxes coming right at them, Scarlett turned around & the next thing she saw was a flash of orange & white go by her & into the ship,

"Those two…" she thought aloud, "We need to get Miles & Melody's wounds cleaned before they become infected." she glanced down at the First Aid Kit she held in her hands & sighed thoughtfully.

Later that evening most everyone had gathered in the living area. The twin-tailed kitsune walked up to Sonic, who was walking down into the living area where most of the family were, holding a Jacks game set, "Sonic, will you play a game with me?"

He ignored him as he continued to walk on ahead of him, "Not now Tails."

"Please Sonic?" the kit pleaded.

"Tails, I said _no!_ Go ask Scarlett or Melody to play with you." he said rather loudly.

"But Sonic**-**"

"_NO."_

He hung his head, "Alright." his voice was quiet & sounded very hurt; though, none of this affected the hedgehog, he continued walking as if nothing had happened.

TASH&MB

"Can we have your specialty," Mario started, "Italian wedding soup?" Luigi finished.

"Sì, you may. How many want Italian wedding soup?" hands & heads went & perked up, especially Melody's, "What is Italian wedding soup?" she asked cocking her head.

"Italian wedding soup is a soup made in Italy, a country on Earth. Traditionally, the soup is used at weddings, but many people use it as an everyday soup." she pulled out several ingredients, "Garlic, water, spinach, pasta, & parsley are just some of the ingredients that make up this soup."

"Scarlett, I'll make the Italian bread this time." Luigi said in Italian as he held the baking pan.

She handed him the butter, "Qui es la burro."

"What language are you speaking?" Melody cocked her head as she listened to them converse.

"The country Italy, speaks Italian;" Mario explained.

"Scarlett, Mario, & I are from Italy." Luigi popped in, "Scarlett is from Rome, but Mario & I are from Pisa, that is."

"People from Italy, are known as Italians." Scarlett finished, "Its official name is the Italian Republic."

"I read about Italy, in a book at the library once. It sounds pretty."

"Sì, it is very pretty." Luigi answered, "I miss Italia."

"I miss Italia too." Scarlett pulled a pan from the cupboard, "Do you think we'll ever see Earth again?"

"I hope we can see it soon…" mused the red plumber.

Scarlett replied in Italian, translated to, "Come on, let's just finish dinner." she paused, thinking about something, "Can you make me a promise?"

"What do you want us to promise?" Mario watched her smile; she knew she had them interested.

"Make me a promise**-**don't say anything**-**but, I think Miles feels a little hurt;" she continued in their native language, "Sonic is his like a brother to him, more or less, Sonic has treated him like his own son. Miles _loves_ being around Sonic, but, did you notice that a few minutes ago, that he tried to get Sonic to play with him when he saw that Sonic had nothing to do, but Sonic didn't want to have anything to do with him…he just jumped on him for no reason."

"I saw that too…Miles seemed really hurt when Sonic just jumped on him. I tried talking to him, asked him if he wanted to play a game, but he seemed really hurt by what Sonic did, he didn't want to talk, he wasn't himself…" the red plumber watched as the kitsune half-heartedly played with Melody, he didn't seem as playful as he was with Sonic when he played; he seemed depressed.

TASH&MB

"Miles, is something bothering you?" Melody asked her new friend.

"I'm fine, nothing's bothering me." he glanced over at Sonic watching them, "I'm fine…" he walked over to the window & laid down in front of it, he watched the rain fall that had started a few hours ago. Melody followed him, she laid down behind him & rested her paws on his neck, then she started to playfully bite his neck.

"Melody! I don't want to be bothered right now!" he snapped at her, Melody instinctively jumped up.

Now realizing what he just did to their guest, he licked her face, "I'm sorry Melody I didn't mean to jump on you." he rested his paw on her shoulder pulling her down & began licking her face.

"I forgive you." she licked his face in return.

They played fight for a few minutes. Sonic had watched the whole ordeal, "I wonder why he jumped on her like that?" he asked himself.

"Maybe because you're the one that started it."

Sonic turned to find Knuckles glaring at him, "What do you mean _I _started it?" he protested.

"You did. A few minutes ago when Tails asked if you wanted to play with him, you jumped on him.

You hardly ever jump on him, & when you do, it's usually something he did to make you really upset." he paused, glancing over at the two foxes, "He's been a little depressed & irritated since you've jumped on him."

"I guess I did jump on him…" the cobalt hedgehog felt ashamed, blushing a light red, Knuckles saw the shame in Sonic's eyes as he spoke, "Sonic, before the babies came, you & Tails were like brothers; but now, you're ignoring him even when you have nothing to do." he let out a sigh & lowered his voice before continuing, "He just wanted you to give him some attention. It's up to you about what you do now."

The echidna left the room, leaving Sonic alone to think about this. He watched the foxes watch the rain, Melody snuggled her head against Miles's, as he continued to licked her face, _They like each other… _thought Sonic.

Sonic walked over to the two foxes & knelt down next to them, "Hey, Tails," he began, "I'm sorry I jumped on you earlier today; I was just a little upset about something." Tails cocked his head slightly, Sonic's voice had lowered considerably at the last part of the sentence, "I forgive you Sonic. Is there something bothering you?"

"I'll be okay kiddo; & thank you for forgiving me." he hugged his little brother, his eyes watered up, "I'm so sorry Tails…"

"I forgive you for jumping on me." Tails said as he hugged him back.

"No, not that," he pushed Tails away so he could look into his eyes, "I've been ignoring you for the past few days, & I shouldn't have. You're _my _little brother. Nothing can break that. _Nothing_." Tails's eyes began to water up as Sonic spoke, "I love you Miles." he hugged the young kitsune.

Melody watched this tender moment, she saw that though they were two very different species, they still considered each other as brothers. Earlier, she had seen Mario & Luigi get mad at each other, but they forgave each other a few minutes later; similar to the way Sonic & Tails had done.

"I love you big brother." Tails smiled, snuggling his head in Sonic's coarse fur, "Come on fuzz ball, I can smell Scarlett's Italian wedding soup just waiting for us! Are you coming with us Melody?" he looked at the white fox watching them.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" she ran to the kitchen & paused at the doorway; she glanced back & saw Sonic racing Tails, Sonic kept a steady pace with Tails.

All three animals ran into the kitchen & Sonic let Miles win the race. "Grab a bowl & dish out some soup; it's ready." Mario & Luigi were the first to dish their soup out, considering they _love _Italian food.

Miles, Melody, Sonic & Knuckles were next, then the rest came downstairs.

"Hi Luigi." Daisy flirted.

"Hey Daisy." Luigi set the two bowls he had in his hands, "I got you a bowl of soup."

Daisy sat down next to him, "Thanks Luigi." she kissed his cheek, he blushed, "Daisy, not here…" he whispered, Mario shook his head & smiled, _Luigi, you're so modest; you get so easily embarrassed when she does that. She __**is **__your girlfriend. _he watched as the two lovers held each other's hand under the table, _Though you do not want to really come right out & say that you're boyfriend & girlfriend, you __**are.**_

They ate dinner, said their goodnights & went to bed, "Melody, you may stay here if you like."

"Thanks Scarlett, I really appreciate your hospitality. I'd love to have a family like yours…" she looked around the room, a bed sat near the window, a chest at the foot of it.

"Melody, would you like to _be _a part of our family?"

"You mean that?" her face lit up.

Scarlett nodded her head, "Sì, I do."

Melody ran over to Scarlett & hugged her, "Thank you so very much! I've always wanted to have a family."

"You're welcome Melody. You're part of our family now." she hugged her back.

She climbed into her bed, "Thanks Scarlett. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Melody." she turned off the light & went to bed.

The white fox snuggled under the covers happily as she thought of her new family…a _real family._


	11. Chapter 10: Treasure Island

**Chapter 10: Treasure Island**

It was a rather cool August evening, & the whole gang was tired & hungry, "Let's have macaroni & cheese tonight." Flora suggested.

"Macaroni & cheese it is." Scarlett pulled bowls from the shelf, she hummed along to Italy's national anthem, "Fratteli di l'Italia." & soon enough, Mario & Luigi were humming the same song too.

They were half way through making dinner when a loud splashing sound was heard outside, "What's that?"

"I'll see what it is." Silver walked to the outside, the breeze blew through the trees, & the grass, everything seemed peaceful, except for the circular pattern on the lake. Silver ran over to the shore, he peered into the clear water, he saw a golden colour at the bottom of the lake, he floated over to the spot where it was, in the water was a golden coloured hedgehog who was unconscious.

He looked closer, blood contaminated the clear water, he gasped when he saw this & he immediately dove into the water & looked around for the golden hedgehog, she lay partially under a large rock. He swam towards her, & pushed the rock off of her then scooped her up in his arms; her body was very cold from the cold water, & the brown dress she wore didn't help hold in body heat. He swam with her in his arms back to the shore, he laid her down & tried to force the water out of her lungs.

Sonic & the others came running to the lake, "What happened?"

"The noise we heard, it was this hedgehog here. She must have fallen into the water & hit her head on the rocks in the lake, because when I got here, the water still had circular ripples where she had fallen."

"Is she okay?" Sonic asked kneeling next to Silver & the golden hedgehog, "I don't know, she had a lot of water in her lungs, but she hasn't woken up since I pulled her from the water." the golden hedgehog stirred slightly, "I think she's waking up…" Silver rubbed her to get her body temperature back up & to get her blood circulating.

Scarlett knelt down next to the three hedgehogs, she felt the golden hedgehog's arms & forehead, "She's still cold, if we don't get her warmed up quickly, she might catch hypothermia & may die." the Italian said as she picked the golden hedgehog up, "Come on guys, let's get back home." they started back for the ship, Silver followed close behind Scarlett. Sonic cocked his head as he watched Silver, he seemed greatly concerned about the golden hedgehog.

"Silver, will you get the First Aid Kit?"

"What did you do with it?" he looked inside the medicine cabinet.

"It's under the sink."

He looked under the sink & pulled the kit out, "Here's the First Aid Kit." he watched the golden hedgehog shiver on the bed underneath the blankets, she was awake now & she had said her name was Gold, a very pretty name for her, "Gold, are you okay now?" he asked her.

"I'm still very cold; but I'll be fine." she watched as Silver pulled a towel down from the shelf, "Here, the first towel I gave you isn't soaking up the water anymore." he wrapped the towel around her, "Are you feeling warmer?"

"Thanks. What was your name? I didn't catch it earlier." said the golden hedgehog.

"I'm Silver, I'm fourteen years old." he sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm fourteen too." her copper eyes sparkled.

"Your names remind me of the song "Silver & Gold," sung by the Snowman in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer." Scarlett giggled as she started to sing the song, _"Silver & Gold. Silver & Gold; anything, everything Silver & Gold. Silver &…Gold…"_

"Scarlett, not _that _song." red could be seen through Silver's white fur.

"Aww, come on Silver; it's just a song." she teased.

"But it has _our names _in it."

"Silver, I like the song." teased Gold, "You know, you're really cute when you blush." at this, Silver turned an even deeper shade of red, he turned his head so Gold couldn't see & really wished hard that he didn't have white fur right now because that made it easier to see through his fur & see the red.

He seemed really nervous but tried to hide it, "Are feeling alright now Gold?"

"Yes, thank you. Silver, thank you for saving me from drowning." Silver looked at her, he blushed again, but this time didn't worry too much about it, "You're welcome Gold. Do you have a family to go to?"

"No, I've never had a family in my life. I was watching earlier the way you all treated each other, you treat one another like brothers & sisters, no matter what the age. Especially you, Scarlett, Mario, & Luigi, you three seem to be the closest, & you seem to be very close to the black, & the blue hedgehog, & Silver too. I've never had anyone who treated me like that; they all abused me…" she looked down at her lap, almost whispering the last part. Silver's ears pricked up when she said the last part & felt sorry for her…

"_What are you waiting for? Get out of here!" yelled a male's voice, "I hate you! I never want to see you again you albino! GO!"_

_The youngster ran out of the front door of the house with tears in his eyes. He only wished that his father would be kinder to him. __**Love**__ is all he ever wanted from him. Was that too much to ask?_

"You're right, we are pretty close. Luigi raised me, & Mario is like an uncle to me. The black hedgehog is Shadow, & the blue one is Sonic. Shadow & I are pretty close." she dried Gold off as she spoke, "You say you don't have a family no?"

Gold listened to Scarlett intently, "No…"

"How would you like to be a member of our family? You would get the same treatment as everyone here gets; no one gets treated mean. Will you join our family?" she asked the golden hedgehog, "Please?"

"Will you?" Silver was eager for her reply too.

"Sure, I'll join your family; & thank you for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Gold, our new family member." Silver hugged the golden coloured hedgehog, she hugged him back, tears streaming down her golden face, "Thanks guys."

"Would you like to meet the rest of the family?" Mario asked from the doorway.

"Ciao, Zio Mario!" Scarlett greeted the red plumber.

"Sure, I'd like to meet the rest of the family." Gold beamed.

"Here they are." they all piled into the room, they introduced themselves & they talked for the rest of the evening.

Scarlett was walking with Silver down the hallway to her room to read like they did every night, she pulled their book out & turned to the page, Silver sat in her lap as always. Everything was fine except Silver seemed a little upset, his ears were flattened against his head, "What's wrong Silver?"

"Scarlett, why did you even sing that song? It was embarrassing." he rested his head on her shoulder, hoping she wouldn't see him blushing again.

"I'm sorry Silver, I didn't mean to embarrass you like I did." she rubbed his slightly tensed back, "Do you like Gold?" she asked surprisingly bluntly. Silver looked up at her in surprise & embarrassment, he was blushing again, "Well…I kind of do…"

"Silver, admit it. You _do _like her. A _lot." _she playfully pushed his shoulder away from her.

"Well, yeah, I do like her." his voice low enough so only she could hear, "She's really pretty, & she has a good personality."

"& her name fits with yours."

"Scarlett!" he whined, "It's not exactly that…"

"_Silver & Gold. Silver & Gold. Anything, everythi-"_

"Scarlett! Stop it!"

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop." she looked at the open book in her hands, "Do you really feel like reading tonight? I don't."

"No, not really. Can I listen to you sing some old songs?"

"_Why do you build me up, Buttercup Baby just to let me down? You mess me all around; & then worst of all, you never call baby when you say you will, but I love you still. I need you more than anyone darling, you know that I here from the start. So build me up, Buttercup don't break my heart…"_

She sang songs until the silver hedgehog was fast asleep; snuggled in the blanket she had wrapped him in.

She rubbed his head & back, she glanced at the clock, it was 9:45, _I'd better take him to bed._

She picked him up & carried him to his room, she laid the white hedgehog in his bed, pulled the blankets over him, & kissed him goodnight, "Buona notte sweetheart." she turned the light off & went back to her own bed, & laid down to sleep. She thought about Silver & Gold, _He was so cute when his were flattened, _she giggled to herself, _Especially when he blushed when Gold teased him about the song._ _They're perfect for each other; their personalities, their names, their colouring, their ages, everything._

TASH&MB

"Good morning Scarlett." the golden hedgehog sat at the kitchen table.

"Buon giorno Gold." she flipped a pancake & laid one onto a plate for Gold, "The syrup is in the top shelf in the pantry."

Silver walked into the kitchen, he heard their conversation, he floated over behind Gold, making sure she didn't see him, "Morning Goldie!" he put both of his hands on Gold's sides making her jump & scream.

She turned around to face the laughing white hedgehog, "Silver!" she pinned him on the floor tickling him.

"Goldie, stop! Stop! Please!" he tried to hold back laughter, but couldn't, "Sorry Silver! You took me off guard, so now you're being tickled!" Silver tickled Gold back, "Got ya Gold!"

"Guys! Do you want to wake up the whole household?" Scarlett scolded; unfortunately, they had woken up Rosalina, "Rosalina, did they wake you up?"

"Yes, but it was time for me to get up anyway."

"We're sorry Rosalina, we didn't mean to wake anyone up at this hour." Silver apologized, Gold nodded her head, "I'm sorry too."

"It's okay. What's for breakfast Scarlett?"

"Pancakes, waffles, cereal…"

"I'll take whatever is already out." she put a few waffles on her plate.

Sonic came into the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of water & headed for the door, "Buon giorno Sonic. Want some breakfast before you go out on your morning run?"

"No thanks. Hey, are you coming today?" he gazed at her, she had a sweatshirt & sweatpants on, with slippers, "Yeah, just let me put my shoes on & I'll be ready to go."

"Rosalina, if anyone asks where the food is, just tell them it's under the plate on the stove." she pointed to the stove, "Okay, I'll tell them."

Scarlett finished tying the bow on her shoe, "I'll see you guys later." she waved goodbye & was just about to leave when Shadow ran into the kitchen, "I'm coming too!" he grabbed a water bottle & left with Sonic & Scarlett.

Sonic & Shadow kept a steady pace with Scarlett as they ran out to the countryside; making sure that they didn't run too far ahead of her.

"Did you notice something funny last night?" Scarlett asked the two hedgehogs, they shook their heads, "No, I didn't notice anything funny, did you?"

"Yeah, Silver & Gold. When Gold teased Silver about the song "Silver & Gold," the one I sang, he was really embarrassed."

The sun was now starting crest l'Quattro Stagioni Montagna, which translates to "The Four Seasons Mountain."

"Shadow, I challenge you to a race to l'Quattro Stagioni Montagna & back."

"Okay, I'm ready whenever you are. Scarlett, will you do the honours of starting the race?"

"On your mark…Get set…GO!" the two hedgehogs bolted off towards l'Quattro Stagioni Montagna faster than lightning. They made it back in a few minutes, Sonic won like he did every morning they went out to run; he was naturally born to run faster than the speed of sound…& Shadow.

"Sonic wins again! I saw a blue blur before I saw black & red." she announced.

"I almost beat you that time Sonic." said the midnight hedgehog, he drank some water from his water bottle.

"You did? How close did you come?" Scarlett asked quite amused by this.

"About three feet in front of him; but then he sped up near the finish line."

"Come on, let's finish our run. I promise that we'll have chili dogs tomorrow, the day we go swimming. Alright?"

"Alright! Chili dogs…" the cobalt blue hedgehog jumped up for joy while thrusting his fist into the air.

The midnight hedgehog just watched him, thinking that he was crazy, "Why do you get so happy whenever you are, or are going to eat chili dogs?" his voice, it sounded just like it always had before Flora came back; cold, lifeless, & emotionless.

"Because, chili dogs are my favourite food;" the cobalt hero shot back, "& besides, Scarlett makes good ones too."

"Thanks Cobalt." she smiled, Sonic looked at her with a suspicious eye, usually she doesn't call him nicknames unless she's flirting, playful, or bored.

"Okay Scarlett O'Hara." Scarlett blushed the colour of her name, Sonic looked up at her, "Oh…sorry…"

"Let's rest for a moment." Scarlett led the way to their usual resting tree along the pathway.

"I'm tired…" Shadow sighed sitting down beside Scarlett, the dew on the grass was almost dry, so he didn't worry about getting wet.

"You look tired. Did you sleep well last night?" she wrapped her arm around his body which was leaning against her, "No, the _Blue Typhoon's _engine kept me awake all night. It usually doesn't bother me. But that soft whirring sound did." he complained, "When I did fall asleep, I must have slept crooked, because I'm really sore this morning."

"Will you be able to make it back home?" Sonic asked he midnight hedgehog.

"I don't know…it depends on how much further we go." he watched one of the clouds float by.

"We won't go any farther; we'll turn around as soon as we leave this spot." Sonic said as he rubbed Shadow's back & shoulders, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks…Cobalt."

"Hey!" the blue hedgehog started tickling the black & red one.

"Not again!" Shadow dodged the next tickle to his side; when he got the opportunity, he tickled the blue hedgehog back.

Scarlett giggled as both hedgehogs rolled around on the grass tickling each other, laughing & making their natural "snorting" sounds, which sound like a pig's snort.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Shadow genuinely laughed." Sonic said in between tickling Shadow's belly & sides.

"Watch out! I'm coming in!" Scarlett tickled Sonic, that gave Shadow the opportunity to tickle Sonic.

"Gotcha Sonic!"

"You're being pinned down by both of us now!" Scarlett explained, "So now…you won't be able to escape."

"Scarlett, try to tickle me." Shadow taunted.

"Okay…" she sprang toward the midnight hedgehog, he was gone in a flash; she turned around to find both Sonic & Shadow running towards her, "Oh no…" she tried running backwards, but they both had her pinned down & were tickling her in a flash.

From all sides, she was being tickled all over; their hands were moving faster than the speed of sound; or so it seemed.

They tickled each other until they grew so tired, they couldn't even laugh, "My cheeks are sore."

"Mine too."

"Mine feel as if they've just been hit by a juggernaut."

Sonic & Scarlett both looked at each other in confusion, "Do you know what a juggernaut is?" Sonic asked the Italian.

"No…I don't."

"A juggernaut is like large semi-truck; it's a British slang."

"Yeah, now I remember…I was looking through the dictionary the other day & I found that word." said the midnight hedgehog's counterpart.

"Who would ever call a semi-truck a juggernaut?" Scarlett mused.

"The British." Shadow answered back coolly, he leaned against Scarlett, & closed his eyes, enjoying the cool, morning, breeze.

Scarlett & Sonic watched the sun rise above l'Quattro Stagioni Montagna.

"You ready to head back home?" Sonic asked the girl sitting next to him.

"Sì, it's time to get back home." she glanced down at the black hedgehog in her lap, "Shadow, it's time to get back home." she looked at him more closely, he was asleep, "Aww…he's asleep.

"Poor guy said he was kept up all night by the ship's motor; no wonder why he's asleep."

"I know…do you think we should wake him?"

"No, I'll carry him back the rest of the way. He needs to get some sleep." Scarlett picked him up & began walking back down the path with Sonic following next to her.

They continued for a good half-hour, Sonic was getting a little irritable because he couldn't run; but he kept this to himself.

Shadow started to talk in his sleep; he was talking about some science formulas which neither Sonic nor Scarlett could understand; though, Scarlett understood some of it: it had to deal with the make up of a Chaos Emerald's energy being transferred into energy that could be used to help power the Eclipse Cannon the Professor was working on.

"He has talked in his sleep ever since that copy of a Chaos Emerald woke him up." she giggled, "Though it is very rare that he does…"

"How do you know that?"

"He usually sleeps with me at night."

"I thought he slept in his own bed."

"He does. But…don't you go blabbing this to everyone okay? He usually gets scared at night."

"Shadow? Scared? Of _what?" _the blue hero laughed.

"He's got phasmophobia."

"Shadow having a phobia? Please." he said stretching that last sentence.

"Phasmophobia is the fear of ghosts, Luigi & I have it. You have hydrophobia, the fear of water, so don't go blaming him for having a phobia when you have one yourself." she scolded the blue hedgehog, "One that's ridiculous in my opinion…" she muttered under her breath. Sonic turned his ear toward her, she knew he heard him, but didn't say a word, "I have at least thirty-six different phobias Sonic, in case you're wondering."

"What are they?"

"You really want to hear them all?"

"Sure."

"When we get back home I'll tell you, I have them written down on a list."

"Okay."

TASH&MB

"Okay, I have in alphabetical order: acrophobia, aichmophobia, algophobia, astraphobia-"

"Hey, isn't that the phobia that Tails has?"

"The fear of thunder & lightning? Yes. I also have: aviophobia, bacillophobia, claustrophobia, dental phobia, hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia**-**"

"What in the world is hexa…something phobia?"

"The fear of the number 666. There's also: hoplophobia, ligyrophobia, megalophobia, necrophobia, nyctophobia, phasmophobia, phonophobia is the same as ligyrophobia, scopophobia, taphophobia, tomophobia, traumatophobia, trypanophobia is the same as aichmophobia, xenophobia, apiphobia, arachnophobia, chiroptophobia, musophobia, selachophobia, & globophobia."

"WOW! That's a lot; & many of them I didn't really understand."

"Here's the dictionary." she handed him the list of phobias & their meanings.

He smiled as he scanned the list, "You have globophobia?"

"I'm afraid of balloons**-**the rubber ones…I'm a little bit happier with aluminum balloons than I am with rubber ones." she blushed at being afraid of such a petty thing, "My globophobia also has to deal with ligyrophobia, the fear of loud noises. I don't like popping balloons. Once I tried to get over my globophobia, but I couldn't."

"But we usually have balloons at parties, you aren't afraid of them there…are you?"

"Yes, I am afraid of the balloons, have you noticed that I avoid them? Whenever we pop the balloons at the end of parties, I always cover my ears."

Sonic pondered that thought for a moment, "Now that you mention it, I do recall you avoiding them & covering your ears at most of the parties."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tails walked into Scarlett's bedroom.

"Salve Tails, we were talking about multiple phobias that we have like phasmophobia, arachnophobia, astraphobia, globophobia, & ligyrophobia."

"Which one of you has arachnophobia?"

"Me. I have at least thirty-six different phobias, one of which I know you have too, astraphobia."

Tails blushed at this remark, "Sonic, don't you have hydrophobia?"

"Yeah, I do; and you're still not going to get me to go swimming tomorrow."

"Aw come on Sonic, remember in Il Fiume di Prezioso Gemme? You learned how to swim then."

"Only because you picked me up & carried me out to waist deep water; that's the only way I learned."

"You did very well that day."

"Come on Sonic, won't you at least have a picnic with us?"

"Well…Scarlett, if I come, I won't promise you I'll swim, but I definitely will come if there's chili dogs."

"Come only for about three seconds then _"gone!" _if that's what you mean."

"No, I'll stay for the entire time tomorrow."

"Do you think the kids can swim yet?"

"No, not yet. Maybe next summer they'll be able to say a few words, walk, & maybe swim."

"Sonic, how many languages do you speak?"

"English & Japanese." he turned to towards the Italian girl, "What about you?"

"Italian being my native, English is my second native, Latin, Japanese, Greek, Chinese, & Angelican."

"Can you write Japanese & Chinese characters?"

"Sì, I can; though I find it difficult to write them sometimes."

"I know, it is hard. But once you learn the basic characters, you're good to go for life." Tails wrote a few Japanese characters down on a piece of paper with skill, "What do these mean?"

"That one is "anime," the other is "Mythbusters" I think."

"What Scarlett said."

"You got them both. I think everyone here can read & write Japanese, & of course, English."

"You said that right." Luigi walked into the bedroom, "Scarlett, were you going to the store today?"

"Sì, what do you want me to get while I'm out?"

"Could you buy the ingredients for fettuccini alfredo for tonight's dinner? I haven't had that in a while."

"Sì, that does sound pretty good; I'll buy some for tonight's dinner. Okay?"

"Grazie mille Scarlatto."

She nodded, "Prego Padre."

"Why did you call her "Scarlatto?" Her name is Scarlett."

"Tails, "Scarlatto" is my Italian name, just like you're name is "Miles" but you go by "Tails," the name everyone calls you."

"So, what's your registered name? "Scarlett" or "Scarlatto?" "

"My registered name is Scarlatto. But, as an English name, it is "Scarlett." It means, "One who makes clothes of scarlet." "

TASH&MB

"Goodnight Luigi." Daisy kissed Luigi goodnight before going into her bedroom, "Buona notte Margheritina." he smiled when she turned around with a confused look on her face, " "Margheritina" means "Daisy" in Italiano."

"Italian is a pretty language…" she kissed him, "like you…"

"I love you Margheritina."

"I love you too Luigi. Goodnight." she kissed him again.

"Goodnight Daisy." she went inside her bedroom turned around & closed the door, leaving Luigi standing outside the door for a few seconds, _Buona notte Margheritina._

He walked back down the hallway, past Scarlett's room, "What's up?"

Luigi kept walking, "Luigi." Scarlett ran out to catch the plumber, "Luigi, I asked you "What's up?" & you didn't respond. Are you okay?"

"Oh…sorry Scarlett, I didn't mean to ignore you." he sighed.

She cocked her head, "Are you okay?"

"Scarlett…YES! I'm okay! I-I-" he closed his eyes before continuing in Italian, "Tomorrow, while we're at the lake, I'm going to ask Margheritina to marry me."

"You going to ask Margheritina to marry you?" she answered back in Italian.

"Sì. Now please, don't say anything until I get an answer."

"What about Mario?"

"Well**-**I…not until after I have an answer." he responded uneasily.

"Padre, Mario is your brother, I've never known you to keep things away from him."

"I know…I**-**just don't want…I just don't want this to spread like wildfire; it would just stir up commotion &…" he sighed heavily & let his shoulders droop, "never mind Scarlett."

"Scarlett are you going to**-**oh, never mind." Rosalina turned to go back inside her room, meanwhile, Scarlett's brain was racing with ideas…

"Padre, couldn't you practice proposing with Rosalina?"

"Scarlett, _no!_ I couldn't do that!" he retorted.

"Padre, I can see that you're very nervous about this."

_Why do women have this "intuition?"_

Scarlett could see the expression on his face, she knew he had given in, "Rosalina?" she called.

"Rosalina?" she peeked inside Rosalina's room.

"Hi, Scarlett, did you need something?" she laid the book she was reading down in her lap.

She shifted her weight from side to side excitedly, but nervous, "Well…actually…"


	12. Chapter 11: Romance On the Lake

**Chapter 11: Romance on the Lake**

"Daisy, will you marry me?" the ring glistened in the morning sun, it was a beautiful ring, one of the rainbow coloured gems of rarest quality from Il Fiume di Prezioso Gemme, shaped in a heart, set in gold with more diamond accents to the sides of the diamond heart. The river running into the lake made the most peaceful sound…everything seemed just perfect…if only this was _Daisy _he was talking to.

"I think you're ready to ask her Luigi."

"Sì, you're ready, just say it like you've said for the past five minutes…"

"You think so?" he looked hopefully to Scarlett, then back to Rosalina, a simultaneous "Yes!" came from both of them.

"Alright. Alright. Just let me chose the time to do it alright?"

"Whenever you want to do it, just do it."

"Cannon ball!" Knuckles ran at full speed towards the lake, he leaped out far in the middle of it & possibly could have held the world record for the world's largest splash…for the sixteenth time.

"Come on in Sonic! The water's fine!" Amy waved to the blue hedgehog to distract him as Scarlett came up from behind him & carried him out into the open water.

"Sonic! You don't have to stick to me like glue!" she tried to pry the cobalt hedgehog off her body but failed.

"Don't tell me that the Blue Blur is afraid of water now is he?" Shadow teased.

"Shadow!" she said sternly, "Don't make me dunk you into the water now." she waved her finger.

"Going under!" Scarlett dove under the water with a surprised blue hedgehog still clinging to her.

She swam down to the very bottom, she looked at Sonic still clinging to her waist wide-eyed, she rubbed his back, then swam along the bottom with him in her arms…_**still**_ clinging to her.

She scanned the bottom of the lake, she fingered a small bump underneath a ton of mud; she tried scooping the mud off this bump, but it proved to be to heavy, she examined the mud…it was a rock! & a very large one in fact. Sonic noticed the excessive movement she made, he reached down toward her hand, he touched her hand & moved it upwards, pointing to the surface. Scarlett nodded & proceeded to swim to the surface.

"Sonic, did you see what I saw?" she asked immediately when she broke the surface & gasped for breath.

"Yeah I did. It looked like a handle of some kind."

"It was pretty heavy, I couldn't lift it off the ground."

"Do you think Knuckles could lift it?"

"Maybe." she turned around & scanned the area, in search for that red echidna, Silver & Gold were playing chase on the sandy bank, Amy was relaxing in the sun with her kids & Shadow was talking to her, Tails was racing Melody across the lake, Mario, Peach, Luigi, & Daisy were all bunched up talking to one another.

She scanned the area, but she didn't see him…until…"Cannon ball!" he ran at full speed to the edge of the dock, jumped & curled into a ball & landed right in the middle of the lake…_**again**_.

"Knuckles, can you help us please?" she shouted something that sounded like a native islander's tongue.

"What was that all about?" Sonic looked at her confused.

"I speak Knuckles's native tongue too."

"Oh yeah, I remember…I forgot you also spoke Angelican."

He remembered the time when Scarlett had first come to Mobius: _Eggman was attacking them as usual. He kidnapped Scarlett & dropped her off at Angel Island where she got a minor case of amnesia. Knuckles found her, she was injured & he cared for her. He gave her the name Tigerlily, & he taught her his native language, Angelican, & in turn, she taught him English & cared for him in return for caring for her._

_When Sonic & the others found her, she had refused to leave her "home" island but convinced her to come back._

"What is it?" he answered back to her in Angelican.

"I need your help over here. I can't bring it to you; it's too heavy."

"Okay, I'm coming." he swam over to where Sonic still clung to Scarlett, "Sonic, you're too old for this nonsense. I mean, _no _echidna of my tribe would get away with behaviour like this." he said the next part in his own native language, Angelican, "Bibbi do ba gi tukuwo bida fogi bibabo pota inath!" which translated to, "Go stick your head in a hornet's nest & sneeze."

"Knuckles." she said it stern enough quiet even _Eggman's_ annoying laughs of "I have the greatest plan the world will ever know!" laugh.

"Why don't you tell that to Sonic that. In _English_. Otherwise I'll say it for you."

He sighed, all of his pride deflating like a balloon, he knew there was no way out of it, "I said, 'Go stick your head in a hornet's nest & sneeze.' I'm sorry Sonic, it's just that your fear of water is so silly!"

"What about your fear of ghosts?" Sonic retorted.

"Guys, enough. I didn't call Knux over here for the both of you to use each other as a verbal punching bag." she drew in a deep breath & let all out slowly knowing that this would never end unless she did something _now._

She took the both of them by the head & dunked them under the water as they continued to argue.

"Hey! What was that for?" they cried when she let them come back up for air.

"Sorry guys. Come on, Sonic & I found this giant boulder under the water, it had a handle of some kind attached to it. Will you help us move it?"

Knuckles shrugged in defeat, "Let's go."

They dove back under the clear, cold water. As they neared the bottom, it grew colder, though Scarlett continued to lead the way to where the boulder was.

A school of fish watched the three as they swam by, a crab caught Sonic by the tail, _What is it with his tail, & crabs?_ Scarlett & Knuckles had to wonder, no matter how many times they dove into the sea, ocean, &/or almost any body of water, Sonic always had to deal with a crab.

She motioned to Sonic to hold still, she grabbed the crab by the claws (being careful not get pinched herself) & swiftly pried its claw open, wrapped a rubber band tightly around its claws & slipped it into her mesh bag.

The expression on her face that she gave the crab gave Sonic the feeling this was going to be tonight's dinner instead of chili dogs.

Scarlett held the blue hedgehog & motioned them to follow her.

When she led them past the fish traps she had set earlier, Knuckles smiled to himself, he had taught her well when she was on Angel Island. Through the traps, & they came to a "forest" of water plants; they grew wild here & Scarlett always gathered them every year to use as food. She scanned the bottom, looking for the bump. She motioned Knuckles to come over to her, she pointed to the boulder then to the handle, Knuckles swam around the boulder, he put his feet firmly on the ground & pushed it off the spot it was resting; it slid off like a feather on a windy day.

He motioned for her to come to her, lifted the cover off with that mysterious handle Scarlett had found; the lid slipped off; & there, beneath the lake, was a tunnel.

Before they could continue, they all found that they were running out of breath; they swam up to the surface & drew quick breaths & went back under.

Scarlett swam halfway inside the tunnel, it was small, just small enough so Eggman couldn't get through.

She looked around, it was dark, the only light came from the surface, which was behind her. She slipped in further until she was fully inside the tunnel, she did a difficult (& tight) turnaround with skill, not even bumping into the wall which was just two feet away from her. She emerged from the tunnel & got both Sonic & Knuckles's attention, she did the tight turn she did inside the tunnel with ease & slipped inside then back out in one graceful movement. Knuckles got the idea & swam toward the tunnel, but Sonic, not knowing exactly how to swim stayed where he was; Scarlett swam up next to him & held him close as she entered the tunnel as fast as she could go underwater leaving Knuckles behind to catch up with them.

Through the tunnel they swam around one curve & another. They swam into a large room, Knuckles examined the walls of the room & found it was made from a rare rainbow coloured marble.

He swam along the wall, it had hieroglyphics. He examined them, it showed a map of the tunnel they were in, leading to the room where they were, opposite the door they came in, it showed another tunnel; he swung around to look at the tunnel, it wasn't there. He searched the entire room, he swam over to Scarlett, he motioned for her to follow him, he showed her the wall with the hieroglyphics. Sonic noticed something in the picture, he went over to where the picture told him.

He went to the opposite side of the room, he searched for the thing the picture told him to look for; he felt around the floor, he glanced up at the wall, it had a crack in it. He motioned for Knuckles to help him, Knuckles pushed the wall apart & it revealed the tunnel which he was looking for…

Scarlett explored the tunnel, then motioned to follow her back outside to the surface for they all were running out of breath.

Back outside the tunnel they went & they surfaced to the air where they gasped for breath.

"I'm going to ask Luigi & the others if they want to come with us."

"That's a great idea!"

Sonic followed her to where most of the others were throwing a beach ball to each other in the water, "Catch!" Mario tossed the ball to Scarlett, "Great, now while I have your attention, I'd like to ask if any of you want to come with us. We found a tunnel within a tunnel down on the bottom of the lake's floor.

Want to come?" she watched as their expressions changed from half-bored to enthusiastic.

"Yeah, we'll come. Right guys?" Peach asked others, they all nodded their heads, "Well, where is it?"

"Follow me." she dove back under the water & swiftly swam through a patch of water-plants & underneath the echidna & rose up behind him startling him in the process.

"This way!" she pointed below her & the red echidna to the tunnel.

Everyone followed her except Yoshi, Toad, & Sonic's babies; they weren't in the mood for an adventure, besides, someone has to look out for Sonic's kids.

Sonic, was still very nervous when he was at the surface of the water, no matter how many times Scarlett tried to help him stay _above _the water & not under it. Mario saw that Sonic was having trouble staying afloat; he swam up next to him, "You okay?" he asked the struggling blue hedgehog, "I'm…okay." he took his mind off his swimming for one minute & he started going under.

"Gotcha." Mario pulled the now scared hedgehog back to the surface, where he clung to Mario for safety, "It's okay…" he whispered, hugging the drenched hedgehog, Sonic was now shaking violently in his arms, "It's okay. You're safe." Sonic looked at him wide-eyed, then to the bottom of the lake, "Are you sure you want to come?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah…I'm still trying to get used to the water."

"It's alright Sonic." Luigi reassured him, "We can teach you how to swim if you want."

"No thanks, I'll just stay close to you or Scarlett."

"Okay, but if you ever want to learn, just ask someone."

"I will."

Scarlett brought her mesh bag (without the crab); she searched around in it for a second, for she owned four pocket & utility knives, but only had one with her at the moment, a smaller mesh bag to keep knick-knacky finds in, & her lucky jade stone.

She handed each of them one small, waterproof flashlight to keep with them while they were there.

"Come on guys. We go this way." Scarlett led the way through the tunnels & into the newly discovered one.

Daisy looked around the newly discovered tunnel; she shined her flashlight into the darkness, nothing.

She ventured into it, she noticed something above her, it looked like a light…she swam towards it, she emerged to the surface, she looked around her, she wasn't in the lake anymore, she was in a pool, the mouth of a river was flowing into the pool of water she was in, & the light was coming from**-**the _gems?_ the gems on the ceiling of the cave seemed to glow very brightly like actual sunlight, all inside a large cavern.

On the floor, gems glittered all over…like…_tile_…

She quickly dove back under & back to the tunnel where the others emerged from it. She motioned for them to follow her.

"How did we get back here?" Sonic & Scarlett looked around the cavern. Scarlett walked around on the shore of the river.

"Scarlett, where are you going?""I'll be right back; I think I know where we are. Sonic, come with me; I'll need your help."

He immediately zipped right over from Mario to Scarlett where he followed her throughout the caves.

"Scarlett, are we in Il Fiume di Prezioso Gemme?"

"You thought the same thing I did?"

"Look to your left." he pointed to a small dock.

"The…boat….it's here…we're in…"

"Il Fiume di Prezioso Gemme." he finished her sentence.

"Sì, but, how did we get here? I thought we were on Mobius."

"That tunnel we all went through, it must be some kind of warping tunnel zone."

"Sonic, quick. We need to get back to the tunnel to see if it's still there. Otherwise, we might get stuck here."

Back through the tunnel they ran, gems on the walls flying by them, everything seemed like a blur to her. They emerged outside of the cave where the maple tree she had planted 12 years ago still stood just like it had a few months ago. Up the path she ran, the cool wind blowing on her, it was nearing midsummer in the Mushroom Kingdom, & the flowers along the worn down path were in full bloom. She ran up the steep path & stopped at the edge of the cliff where the entire kingdom came into view.

"We…are…in the Mushroom Kingdom…_again."_

"We'd better go tell the others."

"Sì, let's go now."

TASH&MB

"Knuckles, Mario, Silver, Peach?"

"Are you here?"

"We're over here!" a voice came from up the river.

"I have some good news, & some bad news."

"Tell us the bad new first so we can be happy about the good news."

"Well, the bad news is, that the tunnel we came in from, is a warp tunnel. It warped us to a pool in Cristallo Caverna; a cave I named in the Mushroom Kingdom for its gems & crystals."

"What does it mean in English?"

Scarlett picked up a deep, blood-coloured gem, just like her name, "Crystal Cave." she said.

"What is the good news?"

"If the tunnel we came in sends us back to Mobius, then it's a two-way warp tunnel. If it doesn't, then we'll have to figure out a way to…Shadow, did you bring the Chaos Emeralds with you? I have the Red & Purple Chaos Emeralds."

"Yeah, I have the Green Emerald."

The cobalt blue hedgehog held up a Chaos Emerald, "I brought the Blue Emerald."

Scarlett shook her head, "It just seems too obvious…"

"Tell me, how do you say "emerald" in Italian?"

"Smeraldo. Do you want to know how to say "master" in Italian?"

"I guess so."

"Padrone."

"Never mind. I've heard enough." everyone laughed at Knuckles's reaction.

"Certo?"

"I'm certo."

"Who's going in the tunnel?"

"Mi dispiace, spot already taken." with that, Scarlett dove under the water & back through the tunnel.

She aimed the light from her flashlight down the long tunnel, she saw an opening. She swam through it, things around her were now starting to look familiar, she decided to keep going, if she could reach the surface & have a look around, that would confirm where she was.

Through more twists & turns, she came to an opening where light was. Quickly running out of breath, she swam to the surface; trees & bushes surrounded the lake that she was in, Cream, Toad, Yoshi, & Cheese were on the shore, they ran out to greet her.

"Scarlett, where are the others?"

"The tunnel we found, it's a warp tunnel. It warped us to the Mushroom Kingdom. But thankfully, it's a two-way warp tunnel. I have to go get the others. I'll be back."

"Be careful!" they waved to her, she disappeared.

TASH&MB

"I hope she didn't get caught in that strong current we did."

"She'll be fine. I know she's a good swimmer." the green plumber reassured his older, red, plumber-brother.

"Margheritina, will you help me here?"

"What do you need help with?" she blushed.

"There's rainbow trout in the river. Will you help me catch some?"

"With what? We can't catch any."

"Yeah, but we can try to catch them with our hands. Let's just have some fun chasing the fish around."

He dove into the water, then came back up holding a fish, "I guess I'm better at this than I thought I was…"

"Put him in this." Mario tossed him a mesh bag, "Grazie Mario. Now I don't have to struggle with this guy anymore." he dropped the squirming fish into the bag.

"Scarlett!" Silver ran over to her, hugging her tightly, "Hi Silver. Guys, great news, it's a two-way tunnel.

We can travel back & forth between the two dimensions now."

"Cool!"

"We can?"

"Neat!"

"Alright!"

"Come on, I told Cream that we'd come back in a few minutes a few minutes ago."

"Can we visit this place anytime we want to?"

"Sì, just as long as you're back before sunset so you don't get lost."

"Let's go meet Cream."

"Christopher, let's go!"

"I'm coming!" a voice echoed throughout the caves followed by a young, carrot-topped, boy in red & white swimming trunks, "I'm ready."

"Alright, let's go." she dove under the water & came up next to Sonic, "Hold your breath." she hugged him close to her & dove back under to the very bottom, several feet down.

Gems lined the floor, she picked a few up & dropped them into her bag, then swam back to the surface.

"If anyone wants to get a gem, grab one now because we're leaving. There's every kind of gem you can think of directly below me." she pointed down, "We're leaving in five minutes."

"Gold, look at this." Silver held a brightly coloured orange gem up to the light.

"Ohh…that's pretty!" she exclaimed.

"Guys, if you want a gem grab one now. Okay? We'll be leaving in five minutes." Scarlett called from below them, they were perched high up on a large cliff looking at stones, "We'll be right down."

He gently pulled Gold's waist against his, then wrapped his arm around her to grab her shoulder; Gold blushed when he did. He then jumped off the ledge, using his telekinesis power to slow their fall.

Gold was taken off guard when he jumped, but quickly recovered. She looked up at Silver, he looked down at her; they were facing each other. She rested her head against his soft, white, patch of fur on his chest & closed her eyes; he blushed a deep red when she did.

They gently descended down to the ground; it seemed like hours, but lasted only seconds. He let one foot touch the ground, & then the other. Both were wishing that the fall had lasted longer.

He looked at her, she was still holding on to him. He gently pushed her away; he looked deep into her eyes.

He leaned toward her, & she him; their lips met…he pulled her toward him, hugging her delicate body close to his; they could feel each other's body heat.

"Silver, Gold, it's ti-" Sonic stopped mid-sentence, the two hedgehogs quickly pulled away & looked at Sonic embarrassed, "Okay…" the blue hedgehog turned to leave.

"Uhh…we're…ready to go." Silver laughed nervously, his face was a bright red, as was Gold's.

"Okay…" Sonic looked at them mischievously, then turned to leave once more, "We're leaving to-" he stopped in mid-step, & spun around, "Don't forget to ice White Cake with Rainbow Confetti."

"Sonic!" the embarrassed white hedgehog yelled after him.

"What was that all about?" Gold asked Silver.

"Long story…" he continued to stare after the blue hedgehog, "& I am beginning to hate that nickname…"

TASH&MB

"Hi-ya lovers. Did you enjoy your make out session? Hmmm?" Sonic teased the half red & white hedgehog, & the half red & gold hedgehogs.

"Sonic…_Don't. You. Start_." Silver refrained from throwing something at him with his telekinesis powers.

"Sorry Silver." he laughed.

Scarlett ran up behind him, "Come on Silver, I'll race you to the tunnel."

He looked up at her, she was 5'1, not too short, not too tall for her age of 16, but like Sonic she could sure win a race at running or swimming. Unlike Sonic & the others, they were short, because that's the size of most Mobians; but that didn't change who they were on the inside…

"Okay. I guess so." he shot a glance at Sonic before being dragged to the shore where he & Scarlett started their race.

"Come on Mario, wanna race?" the red plumber's younger brother waited intently; Mario sighed, Luigi had a slight competitive streak in him too, especially with Shadow, "Tre…due…uno…zero…" he counted down to zero, "VIA!" then took off.

They shot over to the edge of the pool & dove into the deep pool.

The others didn't see them again, they assumed that Scarlett, Silver, Mario, & Luigi had gone back to the lake where they first began…on _Mobius_.

"Come on Sonic!" Shadow ran to the pool & did a cannon ball, (quite well considering that he was a hedgehog & hedgehogs had the ability to curl up into balls), after a few seconds had gone by, he poked his head out of the water, his black & red body dripping wet. He turned towards the blue hedgehog, "Are you coming or not?"

"Uhh…" he looked at the water nervously, "Shadow, c-can I swim with you back to the lake since Scarlett isn't here?"

"_What?_ Oh, oh…I forgot that you**-**sure, you can swim with me." he swam over to Sonic who reluctantly stepped into the water, "Come on; I know you can swim." he encouraged his blue counterpart.

Sonic waded out into the water until it reached his chest, he took a step forward only to find that the shore ended…_here. _He sank like a rock half-way to the bottom of the pool, Shadow dove under, he grabbed his arm & pulled him back to safety.

"I thought you could swim a little…not sink like a stone." he smiled, "Sonic, are you okay?" genuine concern showed for his friend. Sonic was a little clingy to Shadow, he stayed a few _centimeters _away from him, but not as much as he was to Scarlett or Mario, "Relax Sonic. Your muscles are so tensed up that you can barely move."

"Sh-sh-shads?" Sonic began, "I-I'm having trouble breathing." Shadow noticed that indeed his breathing was becoming much quicker & hoarser, he was starting to cough, he was beginning to sweat sweat-drops, his pupils dilated to the size of saucers, & to top it all off, his whole body turned pale & stiffened up.

"Sonic, are you okay?"

"N-n-no." he scrambled toward Shadow, fear showed in his eyes that he couldn't take this anymore, & Shadow knew that this was too much that his friend could handle.

He held him close to him as he swam for the shore; come to think of it, they were _past _the middle of the pool, & a _large _pool it was.

Shadow swam towards the shore with Sonic clinging to him. Daisy was already heading towards them from the others on shore, "Is he alright?" she called as she waded out to the two hedgehogs, "Sonic?" she pulled him away from Shadow, "Shhh…it's okay." she brought him to the shore where the others crowded around him, "Sonic, you're about as pale as Rouge." Knuckles rubbed his back trying to get him warm again.

"I think he's in shock." Tails knelt down in front of Sonic & felt his arms & forehead.

"No, I got water in my lungs on top of my hydrophobia; that's why I was coughing."

"We need to get him back home; & home is through that tunnel." Daisy hugged the hedgehog in her lap, he clung to her as if his life depended on it.

The others agreed on this decision, they had to get Sonic home & fast.

"Sonic, I'm going to swim with you back to the lake. Alright?"

The hedgehog only looked up at her wide-eyed & nodded slowly; he didn't want to go back in the water, but he knew he had to if he wanted to go home.

"Are you coming?" Scarlett called from the pool of deep water; Sonic's face lit up when he saw her.

"What happened here?" she asked as she sat next to the blue hedgehog who curled up in her lap.

"Sonic freaked out in the water because of his hydrophobia. We had to take him back to the shore to calm him down." Shadow explained.

"Where's Amy & Chris?"

"They left with you. Remember?"

"They did? I didn't see them; maybe they followed Mario & Luigi."

Knuckles shook his head, "Wherever they are, I'm sure they ended up back at the lake."

"Well, it's time to get home; the sun is beginning to set back at the lake." she picked up Sonic & carried the blue hedgehog to the pool of deep water, "Let's go Sonic." he uncurled from his tight blue ball & clung to Scarlett as she swam out into deeper water, "Come on you blue rat." she teased, trying to take his mind off the water which seemed to work.

"HEY! WE'RE _**HEDGEHOGS**_, NOT RATS!" Sonic, Silver, Gold, Shadow, & Flora yelled at the same time, "Sorry." Scarlett smiled sheepishly, then turned to swim toward the tunnel.

TASH&MB

"He acts differently around Scarlett than he does me." Shadow said as he watched them leave.

"I know." the kitsune paused for a moment, then cocked his head, "I think he thinks of Scarlett as a mother…I mean, I guess not just him, but, everyone thinks of her as a mother, a sister, &/or a very close friend. Like Silver for instance, he & Scarlett read every night, even if he & Scarlett have read that story hundreds of times, they'll still read it because they enjoy being near each other." he sighed, "Even I like rereading some of the stories, or even listen to a made up one." he looked up at the midnight hedgehog, "Have you ever noticed that Silver sleeps in her lap a lot?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I have noticed that."

Tails lowered his voice down to a whisper, "Even Knuckles, Sonic, Noni…everyone…including me."

"I like being near her too. She's sweet & kind, good-natured…she-she's been like a mother to me my whole entire life. Maria was only 12 when she sent me to Earth's surface; Scarlett was about 27, I think, when that happened…Maria has been like a sister, but**-**Scarlet is like a mother." he looked at the ground for a long moment; Tails thought he saw his eyes flicker from emotionless to hurt for a split second, but shrugged it off.

"Shadow," the fox said quietly, "the others are leaving. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, let's go." the hedgehog's usual dark & mysterious voice was replaced with a sort of saddened one…

Walking down the path, Luigi & Scarlett were enjoying their surroundings until…

"You know Scarlett? I never did get a chance to talk with Daisy." he sighed, "I was kind of hoping to today…"

"Don't worry, you'll have lots of other times."

"Hey, Scarlett, wanna race me back to the ship?"

"Via!" she ran down the path.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" he raced down the path after her.

"That's my brother!" laughed Mario, "He's got that competitive streak in him just like Madre."

The black hedgehog looked up at Mario, "What does "madre" mean?"

"It means "mother." Luigi got that competitive streak from our mother, Mamma Mario."

The black hedgehog looked up at Mario & looked at him curiously for a moment, _I wonder what it's like to have a mother…_


	13. Chapter 12: Eggman's Return

Chapter 12: Egghead's Return

"**Decoe! Bocoe! Get in here!"**

"**Yes, Dr. Eggman, Sir? What is it you need?" Bocoe watched as the Dr.'s temper started to boil.**

"**What **_**else **_**would I need from you? To go to the grocery store? I need you to help me carry out my new evil plan…the Egg Death!" he started laughing hysterically until Bocoe interrupted his little victory party,**

"**Dr. Eggman, Sir, didn't you already have another Death Egg?"**

"**You idiots! I said "Egg Death" not "Death Egg!" That Death Egg machine of mine was a failure until I took it & I remodeled it into the ultimate weapon against that hedgehog! It'll finally get rid of him & his team of animals so I'll be able to rule the world!"**

**TASH&MB**

"**Knuckles?" Scarlett looked inside his room, everything was there except for the echidna himself,**

"**He's always there when you don't need him & isn't there when you do." she sighed, "Tikal, don't worry you'll find him in due time."**

"**Maybe…I'll see you later. I'm going to look around the Hidden Palace Zone before sunset."**

"**Be careful. You know Knuckles gets very edgy when someone goes to Hidden Palace Zone uninvited."**

"**Specifically, Dr. Eggman & Rouge the Bat. They're always **trying to steal the Master Emerald."

"See you later!" Scarlett waved to Tikal as she left, rather quickly, in search of Knuckles. She jumped when she heard a voice coming from behind her; she turned around & discovered that Knuckles was standing directly behind her.

He folded his arms, "What were you & Tikal talking about the Hidden Palace Zone for?"

"She's looking for you. She said that she must find you to tell you about something important. I don't know what she was talking about…but it sounded very important if she was willing to risk going to the Hidden Palace Zone knowing about all the traps you set for anyone trying to get to the Sacred Zone."

He sighed, "I hope she doesn't get into any trouble or get caught in one of the traps…I'll try to be back before lunch." he watched sun's rays struggle to send its light over the distant mountains announcing that sunrise has come, then turned to look at l'Quattro Stagioni Montagna to the north.

"I guess I'll see you later." Scarlett hugged Knuckles then let him go on his way.

Through the dense jungle of Angel Island, Knuckles walked, it was a long walk to Hidden Palace Zone, considering that you had to go through Mountain Zone in order to get there, _If you know the shortcuts that I haven't taught Tikal yet, you'd be able to get anywhere on this island in no time!_ thought Knuckles, _Or, maybe she knew about it already?_

Whatever he thought, he knew Tikal wasn't too far ahead.

Along the worn dirt path he ran, tropical flowers bloomed on both sides of it. He entered into the Hidden Palace Zone, it was filled with beautiful tropical flowers, trees, & plants, a river ran through it leading to the Sacred Zone. The echidna looked up when he heard a soft rustle coming from one of the bushes up ahead; there, he could see about a half mile away another red echidna; it was Tikal, she was entering the Sacred Zone now. Knuckles ran ahead to catch up with her until he heard a scream…

Faster than he had ever run before, he ran to the entrance of the Sacred Zone, it was a large cave with several traps; he wondered if she had been taken off guard by one of the traps, "Tikal!" he looked around the cave, nothing here; he ran towards the meadow where the Master Emerald was kept. Inside, he saw Tikal lying on the ground, hands on her lower stomach, "Tikal, are you okay?" he knelt down next to her,

"Eggman attacked me; he tried to steal the Master Emerald but he left when he heard you coming. I don't know if he killed him…"

"Killed whom?" he wrapped his arms around her.

She could barely even say, "The baby."

"_What?"_ he pull away from her & looked into her eyes, "He killed _what?"_

"Our baby. I thought I heard the egg break when I hit the wall."

"How hard did he hit you?"

"Enough to send me crashing into this wall." she gestured towards the wall to their left.

"We need to get you to a doctor Tikal, I can't lose you as well as the baby." he scooped her up into his arms & carried her back outside of the Sacred & Hidden Palace Zones & back into the Mountain Zone.

"Knuckles! Tikal!" Sonic ran up to them, then skidded to a stop inches from the echidnas. He looked at Tikal with great concern, "What happened?"

"Eggman. We need to get her to a doctor; the baby's probably dead by now."

"What baby? What are you talking about?" Sonic looked confused.

"What happened? Where's Eggman?" Shadow & the others came running up the dirt path towards Knuckles, Tikal, & Sonic.

"Eggman attacked Tikal & tried to steal the Master Emerald. He escaped before I got here in time."

"Knuckles what were you talking about with the _baby_?"

"Tikal…" he glanced down at her where she lay in his arms, "…is…was…pregnant. But after Eggman's attack, he probably killed the puggle."

"Y-you mean…T-Tikal was-?"

"Yes, Sonic. Tikal is pregnant. But I don't think the puggle survived." he stared at the ground.

"Knuckles…I-I didn't…know."

"I'm sorry Knuckles." Shadow showed concern for him; this was very rare of him to do so.

"Shadow where's Tails?" Silver inquired.

"He'll be here any second now with the _X Tornado_." just as he said that, the _X Tornado _flew above them & circled the zone, "Like I said, 'any second now.' "

Sonic motioned for him to land the plane, "Land the plane!" he raced over to the plane's shadow on the ground & guided Miles to an open area.

Once Miles had landed the plane, Sonic told him of what had happened, "The nearest hospital is about 15 minutes off Sonic, I think we can make it if the weather holds." he turned to the others, "Knuckles, you ride with Tikal behind Amy."

Knuckles did as the kitsune said, as Tails then gestured for Sonic to get in the front seat behind him.

He held Tikal closely to his body as the plane began to move forward.

"Ready guys?" Miles called from the front of the plane.

"Ready!"

"Alright. Preparing for take off." the X Tornado picked up speed as it sped down the makeshift meadow runway.

"Is everything okay back there?" Sonic asked on the radio to Amy, Knuckles, & Tikal.

"Yeah, everything's fine with me. Knuckles, is everything okay back there?" some moaning was heard from behind her, "Tikal," he whispered, "are you okay?"

She slowly shook her head, "No. My lower stomach hurts so much…" Knuckles wiped blood from her cuts & scrapes, "No." he answered back to Sonic on the radio, "You just heard what she said didn't you?"

"Yeah I heard." was the reply, "Don't worry Tikal, we're going as fast as we can to the hospital. Alright?"

She nodded her head, "Okay." she said through pain. Knuckles pulled her closer to him, she rested her head on his chest.

"You'll be alright." he was fighting the tears that were trying to fill his eyes, "You'll be alright Tikal, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I love you." he kissed her forehead.

He looked out the window & to the ground below, they were still a long way from the nearest hospital. He couldn't hold the tears back any longer, two tears rolled down his cheeks along with others to follow, Tikal looked up at him, "I love you too Knuckles."

"Are you guys okay back there?" Amt looked behind her to the echidnas, "Sorry…" she turned back around to face the front again; Knuckles was now crying softly.

Tails flipped the radio off, "Did I just hear someone crying?"

"I thought I heard that too." the blue hedgehog glanced back over his shoulder, then back to the kitsune.

"I think it was Tikal."

"No…I don't think so; personally, I think she would be in too much pain too cry. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but…maybe it was Knuckles. He usually holds back his emotions…but, by what he just said…I think he just couldn't take it to hold back his emotions like he normally does."

"Maybe…" Tails looked out the side window, there was a large building a few miles away from them, "There's the hospital." he flipped the radio back on, "Guys, the hospital is just a few minutes away, so fasten your seatbelts, we're preparing to land…& I promise, I'll try to make sure the landing is as smooth as possible."

Knuckles nodded his head, "Thanks Tails." he fastened his seatbelt back up & held onto Tikal as they landed.

Maybe a rough bump here & there; but besides that, it was just smooth as Tails had promised it would be.

Tails pressed the button which opened the front hatch of the airplane. Sonic jumped out of the seat he was in & onto the paved road Tails had landed the X Tornado on. He ran to the back where Amy had just opened the back hatch, he climbed up to help her down then climbed back up to where Knuckles sat still holding Tikal, "Here." he reached down into the plane scooping up Tikal in his arms & carefully carried her to the ground followed by Knuckles.

Tails pointed to the ER, "The ER is over here."

The small group walked quickly over to the Emergency Room where Knuckles checked Tikal in at the check in desk.

"Considering the situation; they said that they'll take her in immediately." Knuckles informed the others.

They waited for a few minutes & out came the nurses who took Tikal to the back, "Can Knuckles come?" Tikal asked quietly.

"Of course he can." one of the nurses said soothingly, "We're just going to check you out & run a few tests."

"I guess I'll see you later." Knuckles followed the duo of nurses back with Tikal.

TASH&MB

"I wonder how long it'll be…" Amy mused after a few hours went by.

"Not long, hopefully." Sonic hugged her; the doors of the ER slid open & Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Scarlett, Chris, & Rosalina walked over to them, "Ciao, guys. Any news yet?" Mario inquired.

"The nurses took her back about a few hours ago to run test & get the remaining eggshell out. The last that we heard is that they'll be checking on the puggle afterwards."

After a few minutes, the door to the back room of the hospital slid open, & Knuckles stepped into the waiting area, staring at the floor.

Sonic & the others watched him, "What's wrong Knuckles? Is everything okay?"

Tears dropped from the echidna's eyes to the floor as he walked silently over to them & sat down in the empty seat between Luigi & Sonic, "The baby died." he spoke softly & quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Knuckles." Amy hugged him, hoping that this could help comfort him.

"I'm sorry Knux." Sonic wrapped his arm around the red echidna, "Was it a boy or a girl?"

"She was in the womb for one month; enough to say that it was a girl." as more tears poured from his eyes, he didn't even bother to wipe them. Luigi wrapped his arm around him, but didn't say anything; but to Knuckles, this meant a thousand words to him…knowing that there were people who cared…a family.

A few silent minutes passed & the waiting room grew very quiet until Scarlett broke the silence, "How's Tikal? Is she okay?"

The red echidna nodded, "She has some scratches & bruises, & a bad stomach ache, but she's fine; no internal organs are damaged, no concussions, & no broken bones thankfully; they said that she might be able to go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Cool!" & "That's great!" was what everyone said simultaneously.

"They put her on the fourth floor in room 429." he motioned for them to follow him, "We can visit her as long as we leave when visiting hours are over."

He led them through the corridors, a few people stood leaning against a wall near a drinking fountain. On they walked, over to the elevator, a button was pressed & a few minutes later, the doors opened, allowing them inside. Knuckles was the last inside, he pressed the button that had a distinct, black, "4" on it, the doors closed & the elevator began its ascent. The ride was an uneasy one, to start things off, Knuckles & Tikal were a mother & father whose first child had just died in the womb & no one had known about it up until now which made the red echidna embarrassed to the core of his bones.

A sharp, high-pitched "ding!" was heard, the doors slowly slid open to reveal a long, narrow, white & periwinkle-blue hallway & it had the nauseating smell of antiseptics & medicines. The doors all had numbers that started with fours, the echidna scanned each one until his eyes locked onto the one that said "429."

He silently walked ahead of the others, leaving them to catch up with him.

He led them to a room, the door was closed; it had a sign that said, "T. Echidna (A) & F. Nightingale (B)."

He was the first inside, "Tikal," he began, voice quiet, & slightly uncomfortable, "you have some visitors."

He motioned for the others to come inside, "Hi, Tikal, how are you going?" Daisy's usual tomboyish voice was a soft & gentle voice.

Tikal nodded her head, "I'm alright I guess…Knuckles, what happened to the baby?"

His eyes grew wide as she spoke, then he glanced down at the floor.

"Come on guys, we better leave for now. We'll see you later." Mario chased them out of the room & down the hall.

Knuckles was furious & his hotheaded temper didn't help either, "They didn't tell you? You have as much right to know what happens to the baby as any other mother does!" he let his head drop towards the ground & covered his face with his hand & his voice beginning to choke up, "Tikal…" he walked over to the bedside, "Tikal, the baby…sh-she didn't survive. They said that she died on impact." tears formed as he spoke, but he fought to keep them from running down his cheeks, "They said that they'll send her to The Johnson Funeral Home to have her cremated…"

"I knew the eggshell was crushed but I didn't know that the baby died. Did you say that it was a girl?"

Knuckles grasped her hand, "We don't know what she looks like, perhaps, we'll never know until we die & see her again." as the tears from Tikal's eyes ran down her cheeks & soaking her cheek fur, she listened to his upset, yet very hopeful voice, "We _will _see her again after we die."

He sat at her bedside for the rest of the night, allowing Tikal to cry on his shoulder as his eyes would fill with tears & he would cry too…but silently.

TASH&MB

"I feel sorry for Knuckles & Tikal…" Amy's eyes were damp from crying, she was leaning against Sonic's chest watching for the past hour the skies turn from a deep blue to a dark gray; for some reason, this just seemed like a scene from a movie to her & the others.

"I was a little shocked to see Knuckles crying when he came out…I've never seen him cry before." Sonic said as he hugged Amy.

"I know…I never thought he would actually take on the responsibility of a father, & Tikal a mother." Luigi played with his gloves as he spoke, his voice dull.

"Can I sit next to you Luigi?" Scarlett asked, he glanced up at her, "Sì." he patted the seat next to him, she sat down & leaned against him, "Scarlatto…" he gently wiped the tears from her eyes & hugged her lovingly as a father would do.

"Do you think we should leave or should we wait a little longer?"

"I think we should wait a few more minutes before we go back to Tikal's room."

"Rosalina, do you want to come with me to get something to eat in the cafeteria?" Peach suggested trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, I'll go with you. Are any of you guys coming?"

"No need for that." a familiar voice said from behind, "The hospital is closing up as we speak. I promised Tikal that we'd visit her in the morning."

"Oh…"

"Is it really that late?"

"Yes, it's about 7 o'clock." his voice didn't seem to have any life in it anymore, it was just…_dull._

"Taranaki," Scarlett began in Angelican, Knuckles's native language, "are you okay? I mean, you just lost your very first child."

Knuckles listened to her, then wrapped his arm around her, "I'll…I'll be okay" he tried reassuring her, but he could tell that she wasn't convinced.

"Alright Knuckles." she hugged him as they walked to the elevator.

"Scarlett, did you call Knuckles 'Taranaki?' " Sonic looked suspiciously over at the two.

"Knuckles, didn't you tell them?" Scarlett half laughed & scolded.

The echidna blushed, "My native name is Taranaki; but people started to call me "Knuckles." Kind of how you got your name _Olgilvie."_

Sonic chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head, "Oh…"

Knuckles continued to stare straight at the button he pressed; he flinched slightly when Scarlett hugged him, laying her head near his, "Knuckles," she continued speaking in his native language, "I know you're very hurt right now & I don't mean to make you any more hurt than you already are, but why didn't you tell us that you were going to be a father?"

He hugged her back, tears streaming down his face again, "Scarlett, I'm sorry." he said back to her in his native tongue, "I was just embarrassed that Tikal & I were going to be parents."

"Knuckles, I'm not the only one you should say sorry to." she pointed to the others around them; she was speaking in English again, "We were all hurt when we found this out because we thought you didn't trust us."

"Yeah, it did make me kind of angry Knux. I mean, we're all like family here: we all share our stories & things that bother us & such."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry guys. I was afraid that if you found out, that we would be shunned &/or get thrown out of the Freedom Fighters." he hugged each one of them, saying "I'm sorry." with so many tears staining his fur, Scarlett & the others wondered if he was a rain cloud.

"It's alright Knucklehead." Sonic hugged his friend as he continued to cry, "I forgive you. We would've given you support whether or not you asked for it Knuckles, believe me." at that, everyone around them started agreeing with Sonic.

Scarlett pulled a handkerchief & wiped the echidna's violet eyes as she continued to speak in Angelican, "We'll go home & get some sleep alright?"

Slowly nodding his head, he leaned against her as they walked to the _X Tornado_. Tails opened the _X Tornado's_ cockpit. She picked him up & set him in her lap, allowing him to hold onto her as the ship took off.

Up in the front half of the airplane, Tails & Sonic were monitoring the flight patterns.

"I've said it before & I'll say it again, I've never seen Knucklehead cry before."

"He's really hurt Miles, I mean, his first child…just…_died_. I wonder how he's going to be later tonight…"

Tails flipped on the radio, "Scarlett, do you want to call Shadow & the others to tell them we're on our way back home?"

"Sure." she turned the radio on & contacted the _Blue Typhoon_.

"Hello?" a voice said from the other side.

"Hey, Shadow, it's me. We're on our way home right now. We've only been flying for about 15 minutes."

"How's Knuckles & Tikal? Are they alright?"

She glanced down at Knuckles, then back at the radio, "Shadow," she began in Latin, "we'll have to talk in Latin since Knuckles is sitting in my lap right this minute."

"Oh…okay."

"Well, Tikal _was _pregnant as you know-"

"What happened?" he interrupted; this sudden burst of emotion, was _very rare_ for Shadow.

"Shush! I'm getting there! Their puggle died upon impact."

"It did? Was it a boy or girl?"

"Girl. I've never seen Knuckles cry like this_…ever."_

"_Knuckles? Cried? _He doesn't seem like that kind of guy you know?"

"I know…" she hugged Knuckles as she switched to English. Once they had landed & arrived safely back home, Scarlett carried the sleeping echidna into the ship.

Shadow stood at the door waiting for them, "Is everything okay?" he followed Scarlett who was carrying Knuckles inside.

"Sì, everything is fine Shadow. He just fell asleep on the way home." she climbed the flight of steps to Knuckles's room.

Silver was sitting on his bed reading a magazine when he noticed Scarlett in the room across from him.

"Hi Scarlett! Are we going to read tonight?"

"Quiet! Do you want to wake him up?" she snapped at the white hedgehog, "He finally fell asleep on the way home. I don't want him to wake up again."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay." she laid him on the bed then pulled the covers over him.

"Silver, where's Shadow?"

"I think he's downstairs."

"Thanks Silver, I'll be right back in a few minutes to read a chapter in our book. Okay?"

"Okay."

She left to find Shadow as Silver left for his room. She followed the long, dark hallway to the stairs; it was quiet this evening; no one seemed to be playing games, watching TV, or having fun… & she could see why. She stepped on the first step on the stairs & sighed; she saw the other steps awaiting her to walk on them.

She stayed there for several minutes before she heard footsteps coming towards her; she couldn't make out who it was, it looked like one of the hedgehogs, he seemed to have a faster, happier step than other's footsteps. "Scarlett?" she immediately knew whose voice that belonged to, it was Sonic's, "It's me, Sonic." he watched her sit on the steps, "Are you okay? You seem a little down."

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Tikal & Knuckles." tears formed in her eyes.

He cocked his head as she spoke, the dim light from the nightlight reflected off his emerald eyes, "I know you're worried about them; we're all worried about them. We'll all do what we can to help comfort them." he hugged her, "Don't cry Scarlett. You _know _I don't like tears." he pulled her closer, allowing her to cry into his chest as she cried harder.

"I'm sorry Sonic, it's just that Knuckles is so very sweet, he helped me when I was on Angel Island, & he cared for me. He's like a brother. I don't like to see him hurt like this."

Sonic let her cry next to him for a few more minutes. He looked up to see a red echidna standing behind her near the bathroom door; he put his finger up to his lips then walked towards them, "Don't cry anymore."

She looked up to see Knuckles sitting beside her, "I heard what you said & I appreciate it. I'll be okay Scarlett. The puggle is gone; there's nothing we can do about it except remember Lily. There's no need to dwell on past things that have already happened."

"I'm sorry Knux."

"It's alright Scarlett…" he glanced back up the stairs, "I think a certain _white _hedgehog is waiting for you upstairs. He's growing a little impatient."

"Oops…I had better go find Shadow & calm down Silver." she hugged the echidna, "Thank you Knuckles. Do you want to read with us?"

"I'll meet you in your room." he got up & started walking away, "I'll drag Silver with me on my way there."

"Be careful with him." she called after him, then shook her head, "I know he'll try tackling him tonight…"

She picked Sonic up & cradled him in her arms, "Scarlett…NO!" she continued to carry him downstairs, "Scarlett, put me down."

"Alright if you say so…"

He then looked down & saw the stairs below, "NEVER MIND! NO! NONONONONONONONONNONONONONO! _**NO!"**_

"Gotcha!" when she reached the bottom step she laid him on he couch & tickled him for about a minute.

He looked up at her smiling & contented, then reached up & hugged her, "I love you Scarlett. You know how to make someone's day."

"What's all the noise about?" the others came out of the kitchen, Daisy was the one speaking.

"I was tickling Sonic." Scarlett giggled.

"Are you ever going to stop tickling him?" Toad said.

"As long as he's Sonic the Hedgehog, I'll never stop."

They laughed, "Sorry Sonic, I guess you'll never be set free from being tickled by Scarlett."

"I don't mind; I enjoy laughing as much as I do running."

"Where's Shadow?" Scarlett searched the small crowd for the black & red hedgehog.

"I'm right here."

"Shadow, do you want to read with Knuckles, Silver, & I?"

"Hey, why don't we all read it together down here in the living room?" Mario suggested.

"Okay. Sonic, Shadow, why don't you two race each other upstairs to see who gets to my room first."

"Alright! Come on Shadow, we didn't get a chance to race today. What do you say?"

"Catch me if you can!" he shot off with Sonic leaving right on his heels.

Amy watched them race up the stairs & they were gone, "Those two." she giggled, "I know he will win."

Shouts & footsteps were heard as the two hedgehogs bolted back down the steps & into the living room.

Sonic was holding Silver & Shadow was holding Knuckles; they dropped them on the couch.

"You aren't supposed to scare them out of their wits!" the three Italians scolded at the same time. Scarlett hugged the scared silver hedgehog, "Calm down Honey." she whispered; his eyes were still as large as saucers.

"I'm sorry Silver. We were trying to pull a prank on you two."

"Sorry guys."

Silver nodded, he still stuck _very_ close to Scarlett, almost behind her & he was shaking a little. Scarlett sat on the couch with the others.

"S-sonic, d-don't _ever_ do that again. _P-please."_ Silver's voice was shaking.

"I'm sorry Silver." Sonic rubbed his back, but Silver scooted away from him slightly towards Scarlett who pulled him onto her lap, hugging him tightly, & rubbing his back to calm him down.

"He doesn't trust you Sonic, & I don't blame him. If I would be standing here one minute & over there the next, I'd be a little freaked out too." Mario sat in the chair across from them.

"Where's the book?" Scarlett asked the Blue Blur & the Black Blur.

They both looked at each other & shrugged, "I thought you had it." they said at the same time, they both pointed their index fingers at each other, "Faker! Hey! You can't-" they were cut off when they realized that they were suspended in mid air, _high_ above the ground by Silver.

"Are you guys going to continue this 'You're the Faker, I'm not' stuff? You've done it ever since I met you two."

"Sorry Scarlett. What book were you reading anyway?"

"Indiana Jones & the Raiders of the Lost Ark. It's okay, we can all just make up stories." she glanced around the room to see the other's expressions.

"How about the Headless Horseman?" Shadow suggested.

"NO WAY!" Tails & Flora looked disgusted, "What about King Arthur & the Knights of the Round Table?" Miles suggested.

"Gather 'round the "Round Table" everybody!" Scarlett motioned to the coffee table as everyone looked towards her. She began the story with the ever classic, "Once upon a time…" & ended it with "The End."


	14. Chapter 13: The Legend of the Chaos

**Chapter 13: The Legend of the Chaos Princess**

Knuckles walked inside Scarlett's bedroom, he stopped in front of her bed, "Scarlett, would you like to come with Sonic, Miles, Amy, & I to visit Tikal?" she didn't respond; he shook her shoulder, "Scarlett, are you awake?"

Asleep, she started speaking in her native tongue; Knuckles only understood a few words that she had taught him, & that was, "Taci!" & "No!" which translates to, "Shut up!" & "NO!"

He shook her more roughly, "Scarlett? Scarlett!" now becoming frustrated with the Italian girl, he decided to shout out a new sentence, "Scarlatto Rosa Macioci, wake up otherwise there's not going to be any pasta dishes today!"

She flung her body around to find the red echidna looking down at her, "I'll take the pasta any day!"

He shook his head, "You're becoming more & more like Mario everyday…I'm sorry Rosa, we wanted to know if you were coming with us to see Tikal."

"Sì, I will. Just let me get a _pasta_ breakfast ready & get dressed. Man! When you said no pasta for today, it made me want some." she giggled as she walked over to the closet; she could hear giggling coming from the hallway, "Who's trying to pull a prank today? No?" she looked in the hallway to find the only three, male, anthropomorphic, multicoloured, hedgehogs on the ship outside her bedroom door.

"What are we doing today Blue Blur, Ultimate Lifeform, & Silver Boy?" she teased the three.

"Well…we all kind of pitched in to help make breakfast this morning."

Miles & the others stepped out of the bedroom across the hall, "We wanted to show you how much we appreciate you Scarlett. You do so many things for us already that we don't know how to repay you."

"What he said," Sonic's voice came from the small crowd of hedgehogs, "& that we'll do all the chores today for you Scarlett."

"Grazie guys. Grazie mille."

"You're welcome Scarlett." that voice, that Scarlett knew, came from Shadow. She knelt down next to the three hedgehogs & hugged them along with the rest of her family, "I'm going to get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

Everyone left except for Shadow; he stood next to the door, "Come on Shadow." she picked him up, cradling him in her arms, carried him into her room & laid him on her bed. He watched as she continued to gather her clothing for that day.

He shivered when he felt a cold breeze hit his back when she opened the window; it was still early morning, so he had expected the cold air.

"I'll see you at breakfast Shadow." Scarlett left the hedgehog, curled up in a tight black & red ball in the middle of the warm sunlight on her bed. Scarlett glanced back to him & chuckled softly.

A few minutes after her shower, she went back to her room to find her favourite green earrings. She looked inside the drawer & found her blue ones, but not her green pair. She stepped back & thought for a moment.

Shadow was still lying on his back on the unmade bed watching her, "What are you looking for?" he asked, "Maybe I can help."

"My green, pearl earrings; the ones that Maria gave me back on the ARK. I know I had them before I took my shower…they were sitting on the vanity."

He stood up & walked to the dresser & picked something up, "You mean these earrings?" he showed her a pair of earrings, the ones that she had described, "YES! Those are the ones! Thank you Shadow."

She put the earrings on, they matched her blue eyes perfectly, "I saw them on the floor earlier, so I laid them on the dresser so they wouldn't get lost."

"Grazie mille Shadow for finding them for me." she pulled her red hair back with a clip that had a baby blue bow on it, "Is the bow straight?" she turned so that he could see, "It's _almost _perfectly straight." he adjusted the bow for her, "Now it is straight."

"Grazie. Let's go get some breakfast." she motioned for him to follow her, "Where's Flora?"

"Last I heard is that she's playing with Tails & Melody in the meadow behind the ship. Why do you ask?"

"I haven't seen her too much in the past two days."

"Don't worry Scarlett, she has friends to play with now."

"Come on, I'll race you to the kitchen!"

"You know I'll win so why do you ask?"

"Because of that." Shadow looked in the direction Scarlett was pointing to then gasped, "Wha-!" he dodged the table before he hit it, Scarlett started to giggle, "See?"

"Yes, I _see."_

Into the kitchen they ran; Scarlett let Shadow win like she did most of the time.

There were waffles, fruit, & orange juice spread out on the table, & even a dish that looked exotic,

"Knuckles, don't tell me you made that papaya, mango, & pomegranate dish that you made on Angel Island…didn't you?" the dish she pointed to was made up of cooked fruit, with cacao beans & fried plantains with lemon & sugar sauce poured atop it; all inside a pie crust.

"Yes, I did. I know it's your favourite breakfast dish on Angel Island. I saved you a pomegranate since it's your favourite fruit." he handed her the pomegranate.

"Grazie mille Taranaki, grazie."

They all sat down to eat, some tried the new dish Knuckles had made, & some didn't; Yoshi & Tails in particular, loved it.

Something seemed to bother Scarlett throughout the entire meal, "Scarlett, are you alright?"

"I need to speak with Knuckles alone."

As they left, everyone wondered what was going on.

She dragged him outside the ship near the meadow, "Now why did you drag me out here?"

"I've never told anyone about this before. But…watch." she flipped her hand over so her palm was facing up, then suddenly, a small, orange flame appeared on her hand, "Chaos Flame." she stated simply, "Watch."

She turned around to face the open field, "Chaos Spear!" suddenly, a Chaos Spear appeared in her hand & she threw it across the field & landed in the middle of the field causing a miniature explosion. She turned back to the echidna, "That's not all…I can travel throughout time & to different dimensions whenever I want. I can also use the four elements, earth, water, wind, & fire as well as lightning & others in any way I want or possibly can; & I have _every kind_ of power imaginable. Like Blaze's power, fire, & Silver's, telekinesis."

"Only the Chaos Princess can-" he stammered, struggling to finish his sentence; suddenly, his eyes grew wide, _"Scarlett?"_

"Knuckles, remember the inscription you showed me on the Master Emerald about the Chaos Princess?"

"Yeah…" he looked her in the eyes, "You remember that inscription on the Master Emerald about the Chaos Princess?"

"Yeah, I don't remember all of it, but, is the legend true?"

"I'm not 100% sure Scarlett. I'll tell you what, we'll both go to the Master Emerald later today, after we visit Tikal & find out when she's going to get out & _maybe_ reread that inscription okay?"

"Okay. Who is the Chaos Princess anyway?"

"The Chaos Princess is the Daughter of Chaos. She has greater powers than Chaos himself; she can perform the moves that Shadow can, like Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, & the other ones _without _a Chaos Emerald. She is gifted with every kind of power imaginable. It is even said that she can travel through time & to other dimensions."

"If she's supposed to destroy every living thing, then why are we still here?"

"She hasn't come yet, but it said that she _will_ come."

A noise sounding like someone choking on water was heard behind them.

They both turned to see all of their friends standing a few feet away from them & a wet, blue hedgehog (they supposed that he had gagged on the water); their faces showed pure shock, "Did I just see what I think I saw?" Shadow continued to stare toward them completely dumbfounded.

"Sì. You did."

"Everything you just described & can do sounds just like the Princess." Knuckles continued, "To have those powers…Shadow can use those powers because his life was started using the Artificial Chaos Emerald; his life depends on it."

"Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Blaze, & you can transform into Super Form. I can also transform into Super Form; _**without **_a Chaos Emerald."

Knuckles expression matched the others around him; he grabbed her hand, "Come on. We're going to see Tikal; she knows more about this than we do. Miles, get the _X Tornado_ ready to leave immediately; we're going to the Mobian Hospital." his bass voice was the only thing heard in the area.

"Alright." the young kitsune ran off to the _X Tornado_ & came back in a matter of seconds with the huge spaceship/airplane.

"The plane's ready! Let's go!" Miles called from the _X Tornado _as the others climbed in.

TASH&MB

"So you can perform the same powers that Shadow can? Like Chaos Control, Chaos Punch & you can control the four elements & have all kinds of different powers & the other ones like the Princess can?"

"Watch." she ignited the orange flame she had shown Knuckles earlier, "Chaos Control." she disappeared & reappeared on the other side of the hospital room, "I have no Chaos Emerald with me; all Seven Chaos Emeralds are back at the _Blue Typhoon."_

"This is unbelievable…Scarlett, you _are_ the Chaos Princess!"

"I can't be Tikal."

"No, you are."

The nurse stepped in the room, "Ms. Tikal, here are your release papers. You are free to leave whenever you want. Just be more careful. Okay?"

"You can count on it. I'm not letting you get hurt again. EVER!" Knuckles hugged the reddish-orange echidna which lay on the bed next to his chair.

"Knuckles, let me get dressed & then take us to the Master Emerald."

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Sonic, Knuckles, & Tails left for the waiting room while Scarlett stayed to help Tikal get ready to leave.

_How can Scarlett be the Chaos Princess? _the Knuckles thought, _If she's the Princess then…she's the daughter of Chaos! Chosen by the Master Emerald to be her! There's something I forgot…what is it?_

Sonic noticed the red echidna's eyes grow larger with each passing second, "Knucklehead, are you okay?"

"I just forgot something very important that was written in the inscription. I can't remember what it said."

"We'll be able to figure it out what it was when we get there." he chuckled softly, "That's kind of funny, my mother, Queen Aleena, was royalty, & now Scarlett, or _Princess _Scarlett, is royalty."

"Why aren't you a prince, Prince Sonic?" he teased.

"I don't really like the royalty bit. I like to be free from all that "royalty" stuff. I couldn't take on the responsibility anyway. If I'm cooped up in a castle day after day, I'd go NUTS! There'd be nothing to do!" he complained.

"Guys, we're ready to go." Scarlett walked into the waiting room with a nurse & Tikal.

"Let's go." Sonic motioned towards the elevator, as he pressed the "down" button. The elevator made a sharp "ding!" & the doors slid open, "Next stop: Angel Island!" Sonic imitated a train conductor, as he held the elevator door open.

TASH&MB

"Watch out for the quicksand." Knuckles warned the others behind him as he led them through the last part of the jungle on Angel Island.

The jungle was filled with tropical flowers, fruit, & colourful foliage, "Knuckles, should I warn them about the _you know what?"_

"Huh? Ohh…_that __**you know what. **_No, let them figure it out for themselves."

"You sure?" the Guardian simply nodded in response.

"What are you talking about?"

Scarlett couldn't hold back the giant grin that appeared on her face.

"You'll see in due time."

Sonic shook his head, "This must not be too good…"

They walked a few more minutes & came to a wide river with a very large school of piranha fish, "I believe that that is what you were talking about right?"

"Sì." she continued to walk towards the river as the piranhas gathered near her, "ARE YOU CRAZY? GET OUT OF THERE!" Sonic tried to bolt toward Scarlett but Knuckles held him back before he could step one inch from where he was standing, "Calm down Sonic! She knows what she's doing; I taught her a secret that no one else knows." he lifted the blue hedgehog above the ground to prevent him from making an even larger hole than there already was beneath his feet.

Scarlett walked casually over to the edge of the riverbank; a piranha fish jumped out of the water less than a foot away from her face, though, she ignored it like it was another one of the million rocks. She continued to walk along the river's bank as more piranha fish jumped out & tried to snap at her. She glanced up in a nearby coconut tree near several avocado trees. Taking off her sandals, she climbed the coconut tree with ease. When she reached the top, she stood up, then leaped to the closest avocado branch stretching across the river, "Scarlett!" Sonic began, "Be careful!" by the time he finished the second syllable in "careful," she was already cutting a rope on another tree which let a small, narrow, bamboo bridge down across the river.

Sonic's jaw dropped, "How'd she move so fast? I've never seen anyone move so fast in trees except for Tarzan."

Knuckles started across the bridge, "You could say that I taught her a few tricks of my own & a few she invented." he paused, "I hope that answered your question." he left the "Blue Blur" to catch up with them.

"Where to next?" the kitsune asked glancing around at their surroundings, it was all jungle foliage, a bamboo bridge with a hedgehog stalling to cross it, a peach tree, a red echidna starting down a narrow dirt path…wait! A hedgehog stalling to cross a bamboo bridge?

"Sonic, aren't you coming?"

Scarlett turned to see the so called "Blue Blur" still standing on the bank across the river from them.

She sighed as she crossed the bridge, she picked him up & slung him over her shoulder like a sack of feathers, then returned with the hedgehog staring down at the rushing water with _huge_ eyes. "You are too old for this Sonico! Grow up!" she let the blue hedgehog jump out of her arms.

"Sorry." he said as he continued to stare at the rushing water beneath them.

"Let's get going." Knuckles interrupted as he continued to walk down the trail with the others, leaving the blue hedgehog behind, until he noticed that Tails had left too, "HEY! WAIT UP!" he ran after them.

TASH&MB

"We're here Scarlett, _now_ we'll find out if you really _are_ the Chaos Princess." said Knuckles as he knelt in front of an old stone plaque with ancient Echidna writings mounted on the stone platform the Master Emerald rested in mid-air on.

TASH&MB

Scarlett sat alone on the bottom step of the Hidden Palace & let her mind wander to past events, '_The servers are the Seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos.' that isn't true anymore: yes, the Seven Chaos Emeralds are the servers for the Master Emerald to keep them from going berserk. But no, it doesn't take hatred to unify them, it takes love & friendship to unify them. Chief Pachamach, if only you would have listened to your daughter Tikal, then, maybe, the other invading tribe wouldn't have caused so much chaos here on your island & possibly saved your tribe many years ago & Knuckles wouldn't be the last one left…though, Tikal was able to travel through time to the future about a year ago to help stop the Chaos Creature & be with Knuckles. _Scarlett glanced over at the two echidnas.

Scarlett sighed, _The Master Emerald is what keeps this floating island afloat. If the Master Emerald shatters again like it did back in Station Square & release the Chaos Creature again, _she cringed, _Eggman might have another chance to take over Mobius._

Sonic sat next to her, "Do you really believe that you're the Chaos Princess?"

"It depends…when Knuckles comes with the translation from that plaque, we'll know for sure. If I'm the Daughter of Chaos, then wouldn't that mean that that Chaos Creature back at Station Square is my father?"

"I guess so…" he shrugged, "But how did you end up in Italy?"

"Don't look at me!" she raised her hands up in a surrendering kind of gesture.

A few minutes passed; Knuckles & Tikal seemed deeply disturbed about something as they spoke in their native language. Scarlett walked over to the two echidnas, "You both know that I can speak you native tongue right? Did you find anything out?" she inquired in their language. The two echidnas both looked at each other for a while without saying anything. Knuckles was the first to tear their gaze; when he saw Scarlett's patient & searching eyes, he sighed, "Scarlett, I have some good & bad news. The good news is…that you _**are**_ the Princess."

"The bad news?"

"The bad news is that the Chaos Princess would _destroy_ the entire Universe, dimensions, & _all_ living beings in them. It didn't say when; but I have a feeling it's going to be around similar circumstances like when we destroyed that creature back on that planet. Remember?"

Scarlett nodded, "Yeah…what about my father, Chaos? Isn't the Chaos Creature…_Chaos?"_

"Yes, he is, & yes."

"A person who can cause so much damage…?" she trailed off, "Aren't I a member of your tribe too?"

"You're _definitely_ a member of our tribe."

"But I was born in Italy & I don't…have any…parents…" her mind wandered off for a moment, "Do you think that Chaos visited Earth? Or they were under attack & chose to have me born in Italy in order to protect me?"

"Maybe."

"& it just happened to be that I'm going to destroy the whole Universe because I'm the Daughter of Chaos!"

"I'm sorry Scarlett, but, there's absolutely nothing we can do to prevent this."

"Isn't there another translation?"

"No. There is only _one_ translation for it & that is it."

Scarlett shook her head, "No…no…" she turned around to begin running down the steps.

Sonic & Tails by now, had decided to go up to where the others were. As they climbed the steps, they saw Scarlett running by them with tears streaming down her face away from the Hidden Palace Zone to Heaven's Waterfall in the east part of the Mystic Ruins.

"Knuckles! What did you say to her?" a baritone voice made himself quite clear that he was _very _upset with the red echidna. The echidna started to explain what he told her when he finally calmed he hedgehog down.

"Is the "destroy the whole Universe" thing the reason she's crying?"

"I'm afraid so Tails."The kitsune glanced back to the trail Scarlett had followed, "Don't worry Lil' Bro. she'll be back soon." the cobalt hedgehog laid his hand on the kitsune's shoulder as he gazed in the same direction, "She'll be back…"

Scarlett walked the trail along the river to Heaven's Waterfall, the tallest waterfall on the island; it reached up into the skies so high, that you would have to had climbed the waterfall in order to see it.

Along the path she continued to walk, tropical hibiscus & native flowers lined the path; only making Scarlett cry even more knowing that this would all soon be destroyed…by _her_ soon.

She sat atop a large rock staring down into clear, blue, water. A tear dropped making a small splash & a ripple. She threw a rock in the water, causing it to skip across its surface a few times before sinking.

"_I can see why you're hurt." _a voice began.

"SONIC! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Scarlett snapped turning around to see nothing, "You may the King of Speed, but I know you're here somewhere. Just leave me alone."

"_I'm not Sonic," _the voice said again, _"I'm Ariel, your Chaos Guide."_

"_Now_ I'm hearing things!" Scarlett got up from her sitting position & began walking away toward a vanilla vine, her favourite plant besides roses; it reminded her of Vanilla, Cream's mother. She teared up again remembering its fate.

"_Princess Scarlett," _the voice began once more, _"you aren't hearing things. I am real. I know that you cannot see me, but you soon will." _her voice changed to a more stern voice, _"You must understand that you must __**never**__ tell anyone about __**me**__. Understand Princess?"_

"I don't care who you are! I don't want this Chaos Guide! I already have enough problems as it is! One, I'm a "princess," two, I've been thrust into several different worlds several times & my age during those times has changed, three, I'm going to destroy the _entire __**Universe **__**&**_ _**all **_of the _**dimensions**_ _**everything **_in it, &, four, I have someone talking in my head who says they're my Chaos Guide! Isn't that a little much for _one_ person?" she snapped at Ariel.

"_Princess Scarlett, please calm down. I'm here to help you. You won't destroy the Universe."_

"But Knuckles said that there is no way to prevent it from happening."

"_Forget what he said. I'm going to teach you how to use your powers so that you don't destroy the Universe."_

"You'll teach me how to use them?"

"_Yes." _Ariel answered.

"How long have you been with me?"

"_Ever since you first used you powers back on the ARK. Remember? You transported yourself from the Space Observatory to your bedroom. Remember?"_

"Oh yeah…I remember. But that was over fifty years ago; you were there when that happened on the ARK?"

"_Yes. Everyone who can use the Chaos Emeralds' Power has a Chaos Guide. Even Shadow."_

"That makes sense…what about Sonic?"

"_He too. They know about them, but they aren't allowed to say anything."_

"Anyone who uses the Chaos Emeralds? Even Silver, Knuckles, & Blaze?"

"_Correct. When they first used their powers, they received a Chaos Guide."_

"Including me…" she mused, then, an idea hit her, "Parla Italiano?" Scarlett asked suddenly.

"_Non parla Italiano Scarlatto. But I've been able to pick up on a few Italian words when you speak to Mario or Luigi, but not the whole language. I may know a lot about your life, but not everything."_

"I'm assuming that you know Knuckles & Tikal's language, Angelican & are a member of their tribe?"

"_Yes." _Ariel paused, _"& I'm assuming you want to know about Chaos. Correct?"_

"Yes."

"_Well, he's not exactly your father, you're called the Daughter of Chaos because you have the powers of the Chaos Emeralds in you. The Master Emerald chose you to be the Chaos Princess out of all of the millions of other girls in the Universe; the Master Emerald gave you the powers to control the Emeralds the day you were born. You are the Chosen One; the Chaos Princess."_

"Oh…"

"_I might suggest that you Chaos Control back to the Blue Typhoon & ask Shadow if he can help you learn how to use you powers. He knows how to summon the right ones at the right time & can help you a great deal."_

"Wait. I thought that _you_ were supposed to teach me."

"_I am. Shadow will __**teach**__ you, whereas, I'll help you to improve you skills as you progress & help teach you when he isn't there. I just want to give you a heads up, I'll talk to you whenever you need help making a decision in a battle; it'll to help you not to make irrational choices."_

"Just let me tell Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, & Tikal where I'm going. Alright?"

"_Alright Princess."_

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"_Because you are royalty. You have been royalty ever since the day you were born."_

"How? My parents weren't king & queen of some land."

"_No, they weren't. The Master Emerald chose you, out of all the others in the Universe to be the Chaos Princess."_

"& I'm not even going to ask why."

She approached the Hidden Palace Zone; Sonic & the others were wondering why she was smiling but didn't ask why, "Ciao, guys! If anyone wants to know where I'm going, I'll be back at the _Blue Typhoon_. Ciao! Chaos Control!" before anyone could object, she had already Chaos Controlled away to the ship where she had startled Shadow when she suddenly "popped in."

"Sorry Shadow, I didn't mean to spook you."

"It's alright. Where are the others?" his voice remained as emotionless & as mysterious as the day Sonic met him years before.

"Back at Hidden Palace Zone. Can I ask you a favour?"

"What kind?" his expression was unreadable, as always.

"Could you teach me…" she lit up the flame from earlier, "how to use my Chaos Powers?"

"I'll teach you in the meadow." he reached into his quills for the Green Chao Emerald, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The meadow they were transported to was the meadow where Tails & Melody had met a few months ago.

It was about three square miles & had nothing but dying plants; the perfect place to practice without killing anything or catching anything on fire; besides, Fall was coming for the planet of Mobius & Angel Island.

"Alright Scarlett, how many do you know already?" the black & red hedgehog still held the Chaos Emerald in his hand, "I know _all_ of the ones that you know Shadow. I've watched you practice your attacks & Chaos Powers & I've tried to imitate them. I need to learn how to control them & practice them in attacks."

"Even the Super Form?"

"_Without_ the Chaos Emeralds & I can last for as long as I want to, & with them I can perform every single kind of attack."

"Without the Emeralds?" Sonic, Knuckles & all of the others came to watch; they were standing near the edge of the field.

"I _am_ a part of Chaos ain't I? & the Master Emerald & the Seven Chaos Emeralds' power is within me; sort of like Shadow."

"I guess so." they shrugged.

"Did I forget to mention that I have Super Speed like you Sonic? I can run _almost_ as fast as you can-like Amy. With & without my hover-skates."

"Oh! Come on!"

Shadow listened closely as she spoke, "Sonic, I would like you & Scarlett to practice your speed skills first. Do _not_ use Chaos Attacks. Just do speed attacks."

"Alright. Ready Scarlett? 'Cause here I come!" he shot away from the others towards Scarlett at full speed only to miss her because she simply stepped to the side. She did her own human version of Sonic's homing attack on him at full speed. She hit him sending him flying to the ground, "You're better than I thought."

"I've had several years to practice them Sonikku. Ever since I was on ARK." she said as she dodged a blue ball of quills coming at her, "& I've managed to master most of your attacks." she dodged another, _"& _Knuckles taught me a few coordination moves in the martial arts, karate, tae-kwon-do, tai chi chuan, ninjitsu, kung fu, aikido, judo, kendo, jujitsu…"

"OKAY! OKAY!" he mock-teased, "Then I guess I won't take it easy on you." he spin dashed directly at Scarlett, knocking her down, "I think you need some practice." he continued to tease her.

He then raced several hundred feet away, made a very sharp u-turn, & ran as fast as he could, curling up tighter than cannon ball performing his ever-so-classic spin dash once more. Fortunately, Scarlett saw him coming again & did her own version of the spin dash by jumping while curled up in a ball the best she could while dodging the "blue blur."

She raced to the edge of the field where she turned around to see Sonic getting ready for another spin dash.

This time, she was the first to take off & knocked the wind out of the cobalt hedgehog, "I told ya so!" she taunted as she did the final attack taking him off guard & sending him a few feet back.

"ALRIGHT! You win!" he sat straight up, "You're a **good** fighter Scarlett. I didn't know that you had it in you." he gave her his trademark grin & thumbs up.

"Than-kwoo Sonico." she blushed when she realized that she had mispronounced "thank you" because A) she is still learning the complex English language & words, & tends to use words she doesn't know in English in Italian (which Mario or Luigi has to translate for the others sometimes), &, B) she pronounced it like somebody who is just learning how to say "" for the very first time.

Sonic chuckled & wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "It's alright; it happens to everyone. Nobody is perfect." he continued to stand up, "You're starting to rival my speeds…_& _not by hover shoes like someone else I know." he pointed to Shadow using his thumb.

"I'm a few hundred miles below your speeds Sonic! I can't possibly-"

"WHOA! You _can _rival mine Scarlett," he interrupted, "if you keep working at it."

"Alright!" Shadow called from where he & the others stood, "We'll start target practice with the Chaos Spear!" he said as he set up a cardboard box in the middle of the meadow.

"Ready?" he asked Scarlett, she nodded, "Alright, begin!"

Scarlett called forth a Chaos Spear & threw it at the cardboard box with skill; Shadow watched her, "Very good Scarlett. Very good." he complimented his friend as she continued her target practice.

About an hour passed & Scarlett was growing tired with each spear she threw, "Shadow, I have to quit for today. I'm too tired to go on."

"Alright, we'll stop." they walked together back to where most of their friends were standing.

Sonic by now, had walked back out of the ship to the small group. Roselle waddled over to him from Amy,

"Daddy!" she stretched her little arms out to him, wanting to be held; Sonic, giving in to her, picked her up, "Did you just say 'daddy'?" he exclaimed to the small pink & white hedgehog.

"Daddy!" she giggled again.

"Amy! Roselle just said her first word!" he exclaimed hugging the little hedgehog in his arms.

"She did?" Amy ran over to them.

"You bet she did. She said, 'daddy;' her very first word!"

"She knows who her daddy is Daddy Sonic!" Silver laughed.

Everyone there, including Shadow, went "Awww…." as Sonic nuzzled his face against Roselle's as she snuggled against his chest, closed her eyes & fell asleep, "I love you my little angel…" he whispered.

This father-daughter moment was also being watched by a pair of two eyes, Scrap & Grounder.

"Come, Grounder, we must take this information back to Dr. Eggman." said a high pitched voice coming from the rooster robot.

"I don't know if he'll like this Scrap." replied the other's dumb-sounding voice.

"OH! Come on!"

"Hmmm…" the scientist replied after the two robots told their story, "Now, all we have to do is find out how to catch a hedgehog."

"What if we take a cage & drop it over the Blue Rat?" Grounder said mimicking the movements of the trap.

"NO!" the scientist boomed, "Not _another_ one of your stupid ideas!" he boomed once more.

The argument went on about what kind of trap will be used.

Later on that week in Bowser's Castle, King Koopa was becoming increasingly curious about the blue hedgehog & his world. As far as he knew, the hedgehog was once Mario's rival in gaming & could move faster than the speed of sound.

Standing up from his throne, King Koopa called his dear, little, reptilian Koopalings, "My dear little Koopalings," he began I'm going to make a visit to the blue hedgehog's world."

"You mean Sonic the Hedgehog? Why?" interrupted Bigmouth.

"Because," he began again, sounding irritated, "we can wreak all kinds of havoc in his world for him & those Drain Brains they call plumbers.""Alright! Finally to get payback for stuffing all of our garbage back in our castle a few years ago." the toughest of the group said with excitement.

"Actually, you guys littered the Mushroom Kingdom with it. Remember?" said the koopa floating in his own little cloud, named Lakitu said.

"You don't need to rub it in." said Kootie Pie, with her annoyingly high-pitched voice & spoiled manner.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning." said King Koopa, "If any of you aren't ready in the morning, you can forget about going, because I'll leave without you. Understand?"

The Koopalings all nodded & raced off to pack for their adventure in the morning.

"I hope you don't pack your entire bedroom Kootie Pie." said Bigmouth as Kootie Pie left for her room.

"I WON'T! I'm only taking the things that I can't _**possibly**_live without." she said before stomping back off to her room.

"Like _everything."_

"Bigmouth, you're such a bigmouth!" the Koopalings yelled in unison.

"Man…"

TASH&MB

"There's Mobius!" said King Koopa as he stared out the large window of his airship towards the planet which looked similar to Earth & the Mushroom Kingdom's planet; it had seven continents like those planets, but they looked different in some strange way that he couldn't lay his finger on it.

"We're preparing to land in a few minutes father." cried Iggy from the controls; but just as he said that, the ship caught fire as it entered the atmosphere & left a long tail behind it.

Fortunately, the airship was also a spaceship which had a metal covering instead of its former wood covering.

The ship continued to fall down towards the land at an angle, continuing its trail of fire behind it.

Meanwhile, somewhere several miles away, Scarlett & Shadow were dangling their bare feet in the cool, rushing water of a river nearby the _Blue Typhoon_ gazing up at the stars & talking when they suddenly noticed the "Shooting Star."

"Shadow, look, a shooting star! Make a wish!" she exclaimed.

"Why wish on a shooting star?" he asked.

"Because, it's fun, & it's a tradition on Earth." she explained. As they watched the shooting star, Shadow still wondered why humans made up traditions like these anyway. Sometimes, they're just plain _stupid_.

Oh well…he can't change any of them anyway.

Scarlett stood up, grinning from ear to ear, "I'll race you back home Shadow. We'll just see how fast the Ultimate Lifeform can _run without_ his hover skates." she held the said item up tauntingly.

"Hey! Gimme back my shoes!"

"See ya at home!" she ran away carrying his shoes with her.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't said that." he said as he took off behind her. He managed to run despite the limp he had.

Before long, he caught up to her & they raced back to the _Blue Typhoon, _which was out in the boonies of Westside Island. When Shadow was running along side of her, she pounced on him & tickled him. The two tickled each other for several minutes, then continued on their way back home, where they spent the rest of the night watching movies with friends & ended up falling asleep together on the couch halfway through the first movie.

_**Nothing**__ can separate those two. the blue hedgehog chuckled quietly to himself as he watched them sleep peacefully on the couch. Scarlett had her arms wrapped around the bundle of black & red hedgehog asleep in her lap._


	15. Chapter 14: Memories of the Wind

**Chapter 14: Memories of the Wind**

_Standing in front of a large observation window overlooking the planet they called "Earth," rotate ever so slowly as it has done for the past several thousand years. Only two figures stood there, admiring the planet's beauty, a blonde-haired girl in a sky blue dress around the age of twelve years & a black & red hedgehog._

"_I wonder what it's like down there…" the girl mused._

_The hedgehog continued staring at the planet, not once taking his eyes off it for a single second,_

"_What do you mean? You were born on that planet."_

"_I can't go; you know that Shadow. Remember what Grandfather said? Even if I could, I would catch sick & die. I'll have to wait until he finds a cure for my disease, NIDS; he said that you were the cure for it."_

"_I know…" he mused quietly._

"_Shadow, if I never do make it, will you promise me something?" she said patiently awaiting his answer._

_He finally tore his gaze from the planet, "What is it?"_

"_Shadow, if I don't get to go to Earth, if I die, I want you to promise me that you'll help the people of Earth, do good to them, show them everything that I wasn't able to do. Show them what happiness really is. I want them to enjoy their lives…"_

_He looked into her blue eyes, "I promise Maria."_

_Footsteps beating against the metal floors; they were not walking; they were running, running in pursuit of someone or something._

_Two figures' shadows ran along the walls of the dimly lit hallway. The first figure was pulling the other along behind him as they entered into a room & locked the door behind them._

_An escape capsule stood in the middle of the room. The lights came on as one of the figures, Maria, was typing in several codes at lightening speed, "Quick, Shadow, & get inside the escape capsule." she pointed to the door of the capsule. Shadow ran inside it; he quickly turned around as a whooshing noise was heard, that noise was the door to the capsule, "Maria!" he called out, frightened, he knew by the way she didn't move from her spot that she wasn't coming._

"_Maria!" the doors they came in suddenly flew open as several G.U.N. Soldiers ran into the room,_

"_Don't move or I'll shoot!" shouted one of them, aiming his gun at Maria._

_Crimson eyes watched from inside the capsule, helpless, there was nothing he could do to help her. He watched as she defiantly disobeyed the soldier's order & turned around to pull the lever, which would send the capsule to Earth, & he shot her in the back; blood immediately stained her blue dress. She fell to the hard metal floor as the soldiers dispatched. She waited until they left & struggled to get back up; she made her way over to the console, "Shadow, promise me that you'll help the people of Earth & do good to them. Please Shadow, for a better future." she struggled to finish, "This," she motioned toward Earth, "…__**this **__is the reason why you were created, to __**help **__people. Please Shadow."_

"_Maria!"_

"_Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." she looked at him one last time & gave him her last smile, then pulled the lever that would take the black & red hedgehog to Earth. Then collapsed._

Shadow suddenly shot straight up, sweat drops were covering his face & body; quite uncomfortable if you already have quills _& __**fur; **_especially since it was nearing winter,__"Another nightmare…" he mused as he glanced towards the digital clock on his nightstand, it read, 6:45. He decided to stay up since he would be getting up in a few minutes, _Probably will get a head start today…I hope._

He walked over to the dresser & pulled out his usual gloves, socks, & gold bracelets, without the latter of these, he would lose control of the Chaos Power within him when he used these powers since he gained them when he was _created _by the _Artificial_ Chaos Emerald, Dr. Gerald Robotnik had created rather than earn them by a _real_ Chaos Emerald.

Though those dreams, he had almost every night, continued to haunt him, he decided to shrug it off, but the more he ignored it, the more vividly they came back to him. He reminded himself that several years ago, he decided that he would put aside his past & try to make a new future. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't.

He went back to his room, it was five minutes after seven now, he glanced out the window, winter was here & it looked like it was about to snow at any minute. He turned on the light revealing something beside the clock, he looked closer, there, lay a picture frame & a picture, the one of him holding Flora when she was born. In the picture, he was smiling as Flora tugged at his black ear.

He turned around & opened the closet door, he pulled something down from the shelf, it was a brown photo album with gold trimming. He opened it, the first picture was of his "family" on the ARK, Dr. Robotnik, Scarlett, Maria, & Shea & himself holding their four babies. He remembered this picture, it was a week after his children were born…& a few days before Shea died.

The next picture was of 6 hedgehogs, two adult, & four babies. The first adult hedgehog was himself, the second was Shea, a golden brown hedgehog; they were holding their children. Shadow was holding Flora, the black hedgehog with orange stripes, & Matt, the dun coloured one. Shea was holding Clarice, the dark gray one, & Juan, the bluish gray one.

They were so tiny when he held them after they were born, when they slept next to him, when he protected them when the scientists wanted to perform tests on them, oh, was he angry…all of those memories flooded his mind as he continued to look through the pictures.

"Buon giorno Shadow. What are you doing?" Scarlett sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm looking through the photo album Maria gave me."

"Is that the one I took?" she pointed to the next picture, this was the one of when Shadow & his children were asleep, only part of their faces peeked out from inside his curled up body, protecting them like most hedgehogs would do; it also reminded them of Sonic when he & his kids fell asleep, he would curl up around them like Shadow had done in this picture.

There was the one where they were learning how to walk, & the one where they first opened their eyes.

"Why don't you show the others? I'm sure they would like to see them; they've never seen Shea nor your children before."

"I don't know…" he said reluctantly.

"Oh, come Shadow, it'll be fun." she said as she motioned for him to follow her.

"Oh, alright." he finally gave in, "I'll show them _after_ dinner."

Later that day, snow began to fall, & Scarlett was late for dinner. She made her way to the dining hall where everyone was eating.

"Buona sera everybody!" she called as she entered the dining hall, "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken, mixed vegetables, fried tofu, & mashed potatoes." the silver hedgehog picked up the bowl of mixed vegetables & laid in Scarlett's usual spot on the table, "I saved you some of the fried tofu before the kids ate it all." he said glancing over to the foxes whose faces turned pink.

"Grazie mille Silver." she sat down & said Grace silently to herself.

"Scarlett," the twin-tailed fox began, "do we have to take a bath today, or can we wait until tomorrow?"

"Today, after Shadow shows you guys something, you'll take a bath."

"What do you want to show us Shadow?" Sonic added to the conversation.

"Well, I found some of our old family pictures from when we were on ARK."

"You mean of Shea & your children?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"We'd like to see them if that's okay with you."

"Sure." he nodded again.

After dinner, he gathered up the other photo albums Flora had given to him for Father's Day.

Everyone enjoyed talking to him & Scarlett about their life on the space colony called ARK.

"That one's cute!" Silver pointed to one of Shadow looking very upset at the camera with a bowl of oatmeal on his head while four little hedgehogs sat at the table behind him, giggling.

"I remember that one!" Scarlett laughed, "Shadow wasn't very happy that morning when he had to take another shower."

"Who's this?" Knuckles laughed as held up a photo showing a small black & red hedgehog.

"That's me after the Professor took me out of that chamber filled half way with the green fluid behind him."

"I remember that day like it was yesterday…" Scarlett looked at the photo, "I remember the first time I held you Shadow. You were so tiny!" she squealed, "Here, hand me the blue album on the coffee table." Silver handed it to her, she opened it & started skipping through the pages while Shadow looked at her suspiciously, "Are you going to the picture I think you're going to?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, no, you don't!" he tried reaching for the album but she pushed him back.

"Too late, I already found it. This one is the cutest in my opinion. He was getting a bath & got a hold of the shampoo." she held up the picture for everyone to see: a baby Shadow was sitting in the midst of bubbles in a rather _large_ bathroom while holding a bottle of shampoo. The _entire_ bathroom floor was _covered_ in bubbles.

"Did he do what I think he did?" asked Sonic.

"Yep. Shadow put as much shampoo as he possibly could in the tub, & ended up filling the bathroom clear to the ceiling with bubbles. It wasn't fun trying to catch the little rascal in a maze of bubbles either; the Professor got so mad when I told him, but when he saw Shadow sitting there so innocently he just couldn't help but laugh."

Everyone laughed as they listened to the story, though, like always, Sonic laughed the loudest, "I never thought the Ultimate Lifeform could have an Ultimate Bubble Bath like that!"

"There's plenty of other funny pictures, including the one when his kids decided they were going to have a food fight; they covered Shadow with chocolate cake as he slept." she held up the other picture as everyone began laughing again.

"Here's another family photo." Knuckles held up one of a sleeping Shadow with four baby hedgehogs on top of his stomach.

"The Professor took that one a few weeks after they were born." she turned the page, "Here's another cute one!" she held up the photo which had Nate the Cook looking _very_ angry as he held a baby Shadow; his jet black fur _completely covered_ in flour, with the entire floor of the kitchen covered in various other ingredients for cooking, "This is when he got into Nate's Kitchen in the Cafeteria & made the world's biggest mess! It actually made it into the Guinness World Records of '60 for being the biggest mess in history!"

"Looks like he was a _stinker_ back then, weren't cha?" he nudged the already red-faced, black hedgehog to the right of him.

"This one's cute!" squealed Cream, she held up one of the Professor leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on the desk asleep with a sleeping black hedgehog on his stomach.

"Maria & I found them like that. We were trying so hard to hold back laughter."

"Here's another album." Rosalina pulled one down from the shelf & carried it to the coffee table, "This one's about Sonic & the others." she read the inside title.

"Open it. Let's see what's inside it." said the Macioci.

"Here's one of Tails's 5th birthday party!" Tikal held up the photo showing Tails blowing out five candles on a birthday cake.

They continued looking through the pictures for several hours until the lights went out, "Awww! We were just getting started!" Tails complained, "The lights should come back on in a few seconds." they waited.

Nothing. "I'll go check the generator." he scampered to the engine room where the generator was, leaving the rest behind.

"Why don't we sing a song until he gets back?" suggested the white fox.

"I know! What about Silver's theme song, "Dreams of an Absolution?" " Scarlett pulled out the CD from the shelf & held it up, "I can play it on my iPod charger, it uses both batteries & electricity."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Silver, you know the words better than anyone. Sing it for us."

"I don't know." he said reluctantly.

"Per favore Shiruba?" though Scarlett's sapphire eyes weren't visible, Silver knew that she was doing the "puppy dog" look, & whenever he thought of it, he just gave in.

"Okay!"

"ALRIGHT SHIRUBA!" everyone cheered.

Scarlett used the light from her iPod to light up her path to the charger, "Which one do you want? The original, or the remix?"

"The original."

She turned it on & flipped to the song. It began with a soft angelic-like synthesizer, then to an electric guitar, along with drums & other instruments. About thirty seconds passed & the song began.

"_In the nightlife, do you see what you dream?_

_All your travels, are they of what they seem?_

_Look around you, then you may realize_

_All the creatures saw with the light._

_& I might know of a future,_

_But then you still control the past._

_Only you know if we'll be together,_

_Only you know if we shall last._

_In the nightlife, do you still feel your pain?_

_Or the valor you waited never came?_

_If you were evil, would you go change the past?_

_In addition, a faux paux with one last chance._

_& I might know of a future,_

_But then you'd still control the past._

_Only you know if we'll be together…_

…_tonight…_

'_cause every night I will save your life_

_& every night I will be with you_

'_cause every night I still lay awake_

_& I dream of an absolution_

'_cause every night I will make it right_

_& every night I will come to you_

_But every night it just stays the same_

_In my dream of an absolution_

_In the night, do you see what you dream?_

_All your triumph & all you'll ever be_

_Look around, then you may realize_

_Happiness lies trapped in misery_

_& who knows what of a future_

_We can all try to change the past_

_Only you know if we'll be together…_

…_tonight…_

'_cause every night I will save your life_

_& every night I will be with you_

'_cause every night I still lay awake_

_& I dream of an absolution_

'_cause every night I will make it right_

_& every night I will come to you_

_But every night it just stays the same_

_In my dream of an absolution_

_[instrumental]_

'_cause every night I will save your life_

_& every night I will be with you_

'_cause every night I still lay awake_

_& I dream of an absolution_

'_cause every night I will make it right_

_& every night I will come to you_

_But every night it just stays the same_

_In my dream of an absolution_

…_& you'll see…_

…_Why you'll be…_

…_& you'll see…_

…_all you can know…_

'_cause every night…_

_& every night…_

_& every night…_

_I will dream…"_

Standing at the door, a light purple cat stood listening to the song before knocking, '_& I might know of a future, but then you still control the past,' yeah, I know we're from different times: I, the past in the future before Silver's time, Silver the future. 'If you were evil would you try to change the past?' we stopped the Iblis Trigger didn't we? Little, annoying, creep…powerful too…'Only you know if we'll be together…tonight' Only the person who destroyed the world will know that…he's the one who'd control the past…the Iblis Trigger. ' 'cause every night I will save your life.' If we hadn't been able to stop Iblis, then, we wouldn't have been able to save those lives…_

The cat smiled, then whispered, _"…a dream…a dream of an Absolution…"_

"Hey! It's cold & _wet_ out here! & Silver, you know cats hate water!" a familiar voice came from behind the door.

Everyone inside automatically looked at each other, though it was still dark, "I'm coming Blaze." the silver hedgehog opened the door to let the cat in. She stumbled in, almost tripping over her own feet, but Silver caught her before she fell flat on her face. Then the lights came back on. Gold eyes met yellow & yellow, gold…Silver smiled, then Blaze.

"Hey! Are you going to let her in or what?" said the blue hero, Silver blushed as he helped her back up on her feet.

"What are you doing here tonight? It's raining & growing dark out." Silver's baritone voice said softly.

"I arrived here on the island a few weeks ago, I'm visiting; & tonight, I was out shopping at the Little Village, when I had to go back home, I took the wrong trail & ended up out here, in the country instead of the city. I saw your ship & I decided to come here until I find out where I'm at. Where am I anyway?"

"You are far from the country, you're in the boondocks." the kitsune helped try to clear it up.

"What's…the 'boondocks?' " she asked confused.

"That means, you're not even _near_ the country, nor the outskirts of a town, or city; you're _**lots**_ of miles away from anything. Probably about a hundred miles away from Little Village."

"I knew I shouldn't have used Chaos Control…" she mumbled to herself.

"I think that solved our problem." chuckled the silver hedgehog, he wrapped his arm around her,

"Are you okay? You're shivering like a leaf on a windy day." he used his telekinesis powers to carry a blanket over to him, he wrapped it around her as he led her towards the fireplace Tails had built for the living area.

"You'll catch a cold Blaze. Why didn't you use your fire powers?"

"I can't use them in the rain. Remember Silver? You know that."

"I forgot. Sorry Blaze." his gaze turned toward the floor.

"It's alright Silver. It happens to even the best." she hugged him, but as she did, she noticed that he pulled away slightly. She cocked her head & gazed for a moment into those golden eyes; they didn't seem to have that love that was once there, I mean, there was love, but, not the kind that is a romance love, more of a friendship love. Something was bothering him.

Scarlett was folding laundry, she gave another blanket to Blaze, "You can have the room next to Melody. It's a few doors down the hall."

"Who's Melody?"

"Oh, you haven't met her or our new friends yet; she's the white fox, Gold is the golden hedgehog, & Flora is the one who looks like Shadow but orange instead of red." she gestured to each she named off, "Also, Sonic & Amy have a little surprise. Show her Sonic."

That's when Blaze noticed that the blue hedgehog was holding a bundled blanket, "This is Roselle." he walked over to the cat, "The navy blue one is Shelby." Shadow was currently holding Shelby, the navy blue baby, "This one is Hibiscus, & the one Amy is holding is Zuriel."

"Awww! They're so cute!" the cat squealed with delight, "When were they born?"

"The morning of the 21st of June of this year."

"& you're their father?"

Sonic shook his head, "Yep, & Amy is their mother." he said gesturing to the pink hedgehog, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Really?" she gasped.

Sonic nodded his head, "Sure, I trust you." he passed the navy blue hedgehog over to Blaze.

She gazed down into light blue eyes, "He has gorgeous blue eyes. Almost like Nazo's…_ice _blue…"

Scarlett cocked her head, "The ice & navy blue hedgehog? The one who looks similar to Sonic?"

"Yeah. Nazo."

"That's the one."

"That means, 'mystery' in Japanese, doesn't?"

"Yep." Sonic chimed in, "He's the only person we don't know very much about. We've only seen him like? Once? Twice?"

"I've seen pictures of him in the newspapers."

"They've had reports about him; people have seen him walking around the Big City."

"That could've been _anyone_ Tikal. There's lots of people who look like each other."

"I guess you're right. I just wonder where he is right now…"

"I'm going to get cleaned up. By the way, what time is it?"

"Almost 9:30." Knuckles pointed to the wall clock.

"Thanks Knuckles. Where's the bathroom?"

"Follow me. Sometimes it gets confusing."

"Thanks Cream."

The little rabbit led the cat upstairs while the rest of the group remained in the living area.

"I'm going to go do the laundry. Silver, will you help me by folding?"

"Sure." he used his telekinesis to float the large laundry basket sitting on the top of the stairs into the living area, "Ready."

"Silver…" she smiled as she shook her head & carried her basket into the laundry room, _" & who knows what of a future? We can all try to change the past. Only you know if we'll be together tonight…"_

" '_cause every night I will save your life…"_

"_& every night I will be with you."_

" '_cause every night I still lay awake…"_

"_& I dream of an absolution."_

" '_cause every night I will make it right…_

"_& every night I come to you…_

"_but every night t just stays the same…in my dream of an absolution."_

"_& you'll see…"_

"_Why you'll be…"_

"_& you'll see…"_

"_All you can really know…"_

" '_cause every night…"_

"_& every night…"_

"_& every night…"_

"_I will dream…"_

Scarlett smiled sweetly at the white hedgehog.

"What?" he looked at her curiously.

"Don't you like Blaze anymore?"

"What?" he suddenly dropped the laundry detergent, "Oops…" he picked it back up, "I…I…don't…know…I mean, I like her as a friend, but not the way I used to." he set the detergent back on the washing machine & continued to face it, staring down at the bottle.

"Shiruba…" Scarlett began in Japanese, "you still like her don't you?"

He nodded slightly, "But…I like Gold better." he looked at Scarlett who was now kneeling down at his level.

"OH! I don't know! I _really like _Gold though. I don't want to hurt Blaze, or Gold." he sighed.

Meanwhile, Blaze was carrying her laundry basket to the laundry room when she overheard part of their conversation. She stopped at the doorway when she heard Silver; tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, no…uh…Silver…" Scarlett pointed to the doorway, when Silver turned around & he & Blaze made eye contact, then she ran out of the room, "Blaze! Blaze! Wait! Come back!" he ran to the middle of the hallway; she was nowhere to be seen. He hung his head, "I'm sorry Blaze…" tears formed in his eyes.

Scarlett knelt down next to him, "Come here Honey." she hugged him as he cried into her shoulder, "No…what have I done?" tears from both the human & hedgehog fell to the cold, hard floor.

"I'm so sorry Silver." she hugged him tighter, rubbing his back, "We'll quit for the night."

"Blaze, what happened?" a voice came from the end of the hallway. Sonic ran towards Scarlett & Silver,

"Why is Blaze crying? What happened? Is everything okay?" he then noticed Silver; Sonic had so many more questions he wanted to ask, but now he felt that it wasn't the time.

"Are you okay little bro?" he used Silver's new nickname in hopes of cheering him up…but it didn't work this time: the white hedgehog continued to bury his face into Scarlett's shoulder.

"Sonic, Blaze heard Silver say that he likes Gold better than her."

"Oh…I didn't…know that." he knelt down with the other two & wrapped his arm around Silver, "It's alright Buddy."

"NO!" he shoved Sonic's arm very roughly away from him, "It's not alright Sonic. I just lost my best friend. The one who took _my _place in that dimension. The one who stuck with me, listened to my problems whenever I had one. I betrayed her after all that she's done for me; I let her down."

"Silver!" Scarlett scolded in a lower voice than usual, "Don't take it out on Sonic; he has nothing to do with this!"

He ignored Scarlett's words; he just stood there facing Sonic as more tears filled his eyes & stained his white fur, waiting for a few moments for an answer from the blue hedgehog who was taken off guard by Silver's sudden change of attitude.

"Silver, I'm sorry."

The white hedgehog, realizing that he just yelled at Sonic for something he hadn't done, showed guilt in his own eyes, "No, Sonic, _I'm _sorry. Scarlett is right, I shouldn't have yelled at you for something you didn't do. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Silver," he hugged his "little brother," "you know I always will. I understand how you feel; you're going through a rough time." he pulled away to look into the other's eyes, "Even if Blaze doesn't love you anymore or the way you want her to, just remember that you have a family here that will love you. We all love you." he motioned to the others who had gathered around them & who also stood around him that Silver hadn't noticed until now.

"Yeah, Silver, we're family." Tails smiled at the silver hedgehog.

Knuckles pounded his fists into one another, "You can bet on it!"

"Sure thing!"

"Yeah."

"Everyone's family here." Chris wrapped his arm around Scarlett, his adopted sister & she around him & Luigi, "Right Padre?"

"Sì." he hugged her back.

"Shadow? Mario?"

"Ah…come on you-a know we are un famiglia." he scolded, but still smiled at his adopted niece.

"You've known that since the day we met Scarlett." Shadow's smile was also slightly scolding her.

"You know we all love you Silver."

"Yeah…" Gold had tears in her eyes & Silver noticed that.

"Gold," he whispered, "I love you too. Just give me some time to think about it. Okay?"

She slowly nodded her head, "Alright."

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate knowing that." Silver thanked them.

"You're welcome." everyone said at the same time.

"Prego Silver." the green plumber hugged the white hedgehog, "Prego."

"What do you say we all get to bed?" Scarlatto hinted toward the clock hanging on the wall; it was _way_ past everyone's bedtime.

"Yeah. Goodnight everybody."

"Buona notte."

"I'll see you in the morning."

Multiple goodnights continued as they left for their bedrooms. Only Sonic, Shadow, Silver, & Scarlett stayed behind.

They walked up the stairs to each one's own bedroom, dropping each off as they passed their room.

"Silver, do you want to listen to a song instead of our usual book?"

"I don't know…"

"Here. Listen: _Sometimes we make it harder than it is, to take a perfect night, & fill it up with words we don't mean…dark sides best left unseen…& we wonder why we're feeling this way. Sometimes I wonder if we feel the same. How we can be unkind, questioning the strongest of hearts; that's when we must start believing in the one thing that has gotten us this far…"_ she picked up the hedgehog who curled up into her arms, _"That's what love is for: to help us through it. That's what love is for: nothing else can do it. Melt our defenses, bring us back to our senses, give us strength to try once more…Baby, that's what love is for…"_

She continued humming the tune for a while longer, "Shiruba, it's up to you now who you want to love. None else can chose it for you. Only _you_ can."

"Yeah…now I have to find a way to apologize to Blaze & tell her what my decision is."

"Silver," the lilac cat stood at the doorway, "I think you've already told me. I heard what you said. I know you love Gold more than I. It's your decision on who _you _want to love, & I respect your decision." she sat on the bed next to them.

"But, Blaze, I betrayed you. You took my place in that dimension, listened to my problems, you even defended me several times…& I let you down." he looked to the floor, ears flattened against his head.

"Silver, I'm the one who let _you_ down. I made you think that I liked you."

"What do you mean?" the hedgehog was becoming more confused by the minute.

"I misled you. Remember when I said that I liked you before I sealed myself in that other dimension?

I meant that I liked you as a friend & a brother, not a couple. I'm sorry I caused all of this Silver."

"Oh…" he looked down at his feet disappointed, "We're still friends, right?"

"Of course Silver, we're _best _friends…" she hugged him, "…forever."

Though he was still a little hurt, he smiled at his best friend, "Thanks Blaze." he whispered as he hugged her back.

"You're welcome Shiruba." she whispered back.

"Oh, by the way," she laid a small, velvet, jewelry box in his hands, "take this & give it to Gold for Christmas or something. I know she'll like it."

He opened it & gasped, "My grandmother's jewelry set I gave you. Blaze, where did you find it?"

"Hidden in the bottom drawer of my dresser. It's not mine, it's yours. It belongs to you."

"Thanks a bunch." he hugged his friend again.

"You're welcome Silver."

The next day, everything seemed to run smoothly for the hedgehog, except when he went to bed to sleep…his sleep insomnia was back & had decided to haunt him tonight…no matter how hard he tried, one memory wouldn't leave his mind…

"_Get out of here woman! I don't ever want to see you again!"_

"_Get off of her!" the young one tackled the older, adult male, his father, to the ground, "Run Mom! Get out of here! Oomph!" he was thrown into the nearest wall, thus, breaking several bones disabling him to move. He watched in horror as the older one beat his mother to death, "Stop! Stop! Come on work!" he struggled to use his telekinesis, "Please…" he pleaded. Nothing._

"_Stop it! Leave her alone! Please!" the older didn't even listen, he was under the influence of drugs & his own will power, & nothing could be done to stop him._

_During the next few weeks, he stayed in the hospital. Blaze & the nurses were his only companions, & the only ones who treated him kindly._

_During the next several weeks, things got worse than they had ever been for the youngster…he not only had to suffer from the loss of his mother, but also from the abuse by his father…_

_An early Saturday Morning & the alarm clock buzzed telling the young hedgehog to get ready for work. He got up & felt his wound from the night before…it was still bleeding. He grabbed his usual outfit, a pair of gloves & shoes then took a shower. After he finished his shower & had dried off, he peeked inside his father's bedroom, "Dad, I'm leaving to go to work now."_

_He got up from the bed & slapped the child very hard on the face, "Why'd you wake me up at this hour?" the replier sounded very irritated, mean, & stern._

"_My boss changed the hours on me. I told you that last night & I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving now."_

"_Then go to work!" he pointed to the door._

"_Okay." he left the house & left for his work._

_He entered the building, which was a rundown restaurant & shelter during the day for the poor because of Iblis, he worked at making some of the food & cleaned up after it closed._

_Blaze, one of the waitresses & also one of the cooks there, cheerfully greeted her best friend, "Hiya, Silver! How's ever_-_what happened? Are you okay?" she grabbed the First Aid Kit from under the counter & opened it as she walked up to Silver._

"_I'm fine Blaze." he protested._

"_No, you're not. You're bruised & bleeding." she dabbed her rag into some rubbing alcohol & cleaned the cuts on his face, "What happened?"_

_He flinched at the sudden movements & from the alcohol stinging his wounds, "Blaze, I told you already. I'm fine!"_

"_No you're not."_

"_Alright! I tripped & fell into a bush."_

"_That's not enough to make you bleed this much."_

"_& I_-_scared a cat & it scratched me."_

"_Silver, does this cat always scratch you every day?"_

"_Not always. Sometimes I…"_

"_Sometimes you what?"_

"_Walk into the wall. I sleepwalk." yes, this was true, but the cat? Not at all. Of course, you heard of what happened earlier that day._

"_You sleepwalk __**every night?"**_

"_Sometimes."_

"_Then how do you get the other cuts & bruises?"_

"_I_-_I don't know." he pretended to ignore her as he cleaned off the first table._

"_You don't know how you got those? Silver, I'm your best friend. Why won't you tell me how you got those?"_

"_I…I can't."_

"_Are you being treated okay? Are there gangs around where you live? Are they threatening you? I can call the police & they'd be able to_-

"_There's no gangs or anything! Just_-_nevermind!" he finished the last of the tables & began working in the kitchen._

"_Just what Silver?"_

"_Blaze, I don't want to talk about it! Just_-_just leave me alone!" he turned to face the other part of the kitchen, away from the cat._

"_Silver_-_"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_Alright." she shook her head as she went back out into the lobby area of the restaurant & sat down on one of the chairs. Minnie the Mouse soon came in a few minutes later, "Am I late? Tell me The Boss isn't here yet."_

_She sighed knowing that The Boss always came in fifteen minutes late, "Not yet."_

"_Something wrong darling?"_

_Blaze recounted the morning's affairs to Minnie._

"_He's hiding something, that's for sure."_

"_But what?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe he'll ask your forgiveness & come out & talk to you. Just wait & see."_

"_Maybe." she glanced towards the kitchen._

_After the day's work was done, the employees were readying to leave. Silver & Blaze among them._

"_I'll see you tomorrow morning Silver."_

"_See ya tomorrow."_

_She exited the building turning right & taking care to hide behind the fence that bordered the building knowing that Silver always went right when he left._

_In a few minutes, her friend left the restaurant & made his way down the street several blocks. Blaze followed close behind taking care to hide when needed._

_The duo traveled to the eastern part of town several blocks away to a very rundown part of Crisis City where Silver entered a house that almost looked like a shack in the middle of a field of weeds where she was able to hide in next to one of the windows where no one would see her when she looked inside that night._

_She peeked inside & saw the mother of all messes: Silver's father passed from the alcohol out on the couch with trash strewn out all over the floor, & Silver was cleaning this all up._

_About a half hour later, Blaze witnessed what her friend had to go through each day: the brutal physical, & mental abuse he received from his father because he didn't wake him up right at nine o'clock or some other petty thing._

"_What are you waiting for? Get out of here!" yelled a male's voice, "I hate you! I never want to see you again you albino! GO!"_

_The youngster ran out of the front door of the house with tears in his eyes. He only wished that his father would be kinder to him. __**Love**__ is all he ever wanted from him. Was that too much to ask?_

_Tears began streaming down his face as did Blaze. She had just seen 1/100 of what Silver sees every single day of his life & she still had much to learn about him._

_She followed him to the outskirts of the city where he had to stop because he was out of breath. All around broken buildings cluttered the streets. The only source of light were the street lights shining down into the street._

_She knelt down next to the hedgehog who sat against a building with his head tucked between his knees, crying, "Silver, are you okay?"_

_He looked up partially startled & surprised to see his friend kneeling beside him, "Blaze? How'd you get out here?"_

"_I…followed you to your home. No one has that right to treat you the way your father does!"_

"_What does he have to do_-_Blaze, you were __**spying?"**_

"_Silver, I'm sorry. I got really worried about you & I wanted to make sure that you were okay & you're not. I saw everything that happened tonight."_

"_Blaze, you only saw a portion of what I have to go through each & every day! You don't know anything about me or my life at home! You don't know about all of the drugs my father takes, all of the alcohol_-_you don't know __**anything**__ about me! You don't know how I almost died & how my…" he paused for a moment, "my mother…was killed." at the mention of his mother, he began to cry._

_The cat wrapped her arms around him in a hug, comforting her friend in his time of need._

_For some time, Silver cried uncontrollably in Blaze's arms, every now & then mentioning something about his mother, "It's gonna be okay Silver." she whispered as she stroked his back, "It's gonna be okay."_


	16. Chapter 15: Do You Wanna Dance?

**Chapter 15: Do You Wanna Dance?**

Morning's light broke through the window of Silver's room waking him up, "Come on Sun, give me a break, it's Saturday!" he gave up knowing that the Sun had won this battle. He turned over only to find Tiger, Scarlett's cat, snuggled against him asleep. Being careful not to wake him, he quietly got out of bed.

He placed his quill brush, a double-sided brush for quills on one side, & fur on the other, with his small pile clothes consisting of socks, gloves, & boots.

He then made his way to the bathroom, laying his pile on the table, which was reserved for items such as these, sat a large bouquet of about 4 dozen roses, dyed & preserved from Scarlett's rose garden that summer.

_Gold's favorite flower is the rose,_ he thought, _one rose wouldn't hurt; there's close to four dozen of them._

_It's not like it'll look bare without one rose._

He chose the smallest rose he could find, it was orange at the base, then gradually faded into yellow at the tips of the petals. So delicate & elegant. This surely was the one for Gold; he knew just by looking at it.

He then remembered about the Saturday Night Dance the residents of the _Blue Typhoon_ held every Saturday night, _I'll give it to her tonight. It'll be perfect!…Also another way Scarlett gets us to take a bath._ he smirked then shook his head & stepped inside the hot, running water; washing off all dirt that contaminated his pure white fur.

When he left the bathroom, he ran into Scarlett who scolded him for taking the rose. After a few minutes of compromising, he finally convinced her to let him have it once he explained its purpose.

"Okay, Silver, for Gold." she sighed as she watched the hedgehog run off into his room & laid the rose on his nightstand.

Shadow stopped next to her, "Did I just see what I think I saw?"

"Sì, the rose is for Gold. He's going to give it to her tonight at the dance."

"He seems happier now."

"Nouvo amore."

Shadow eyed her, "Translation?"

"New love."

"I thought so…" he watched as Silver exited his bedroom & ran downstairs, " 'New love' is right."

"Hi, Sonic! Hi, Tails!" Silver said as he sat down on the couch next to the blue hedgehog who was holding Shelby & Hibiscus while Tails was struggling to hold Zuriel & Roselle.

"Here." Silver picked up Roselle, "You're adorable!"

Sonic cocked his head at Silver's odd behaviour, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing."

"She looks just like you Sonic! She's the cutest of the bunch." he laughed as he held Roselle up.

"Thanks, everyone says that." he laid the two babies in the miniature crib the others had given him & Amy as a baby shower present.

Silver continued to hold Roselle in his arms while Sonic left to warm the baby bottles.

After a while, Sonic came back with four bottles, handing one to Silver & Tails, laying one on the coffee table & keeping one for his baby he would feed next.

"Say, where's Amy?"

"Doing a little early Christmas shopping with the girls."

"A few days before Thanksgiving?"

"That's Ames." he said as he turned the TV on to channel 40, the Discovery Channel. Right now, Man vs. Wild was on; the one where Bear Grylles had to make it across the desert.

Several episodes, & more friends later, Scarlett & the Marios came walking down the steps talking so fast in Italian to each other, Silver & the others wondered how they could keep up (besides, they hadn't a single clue on as to what they were saying either).

"Are we going to have two or three turkeys this year?" Shadow asked the babbling Italians.

"Three, & I want you to make your Special Stuffing for them."

"_You. Shadow the Hedgehog, can cook?"_ Knuckles laughed.

"_Yes. I can cook when needed. _I'm not helpless. Scarlett & Maria taught me how to make a few different dishes on the ARK."

"How about some_**chili dogs?" **_Scarlett said trying to stretch out the last part to take their attention away from the black & red hedgehog before the situation got too out of hand.

"Yeah, Scarlett, we're hungry. Make us some chili dogs!" Sonic looked up at her from the couch.

"I will in a minute. Luigi, will you help me make the chili dogs for such a big crowd?"

"Sì, I'll help you."

They walked into the kitchen where they began setting up the pots of chili dog sauce on the stove, "Are you going to ask Daisy this Christmas since you didn't get to do it at the lake?" she said suddenly in Italian so the others wouldn't understand what she had said if they were there or not.

"I'm not sure about that. It all depends on how Christmas goes."

"Sì." she washed out a pot & filled it with water & hot dogs, "Does Mario know yet?"

He laughed nervously as Mario entered the kitchen, "Not…yet."

" 'Not yet' what?"

"Uh…well, last summer, at the lake, I was going to propose to Daisy but I didn't have the chance. I'm thinking about trying again this Christmas."

"I didn't know you were going to propose last summer or this Christmas. My little brother is going to propose!" he watched his little brother's face turn a bright shade of red as he continued to make the chili dogs.

"Mario!" he said almost in a whisper as Daisy & the rest of the girls came back from their Christmas shopping, "Salve Luigi." she smiled & waved at him as she went upstairs to put the gifts away in the attic area Tails had built about a year after they defeated the Metarex & saved the Universe.

Later that night, Gold was readying herself for their usual dance, "Gold?" Blaze stood at the doorway.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that Silver & I got everything straightened out last night. We aren't boyfriend/girlfriend, we're just really close friends & he got that mixed up."

"So…everything's okay now? No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." she turned to leave then stopped & turned back around to face Gold, "One last thing: Silver's a really sweet guy. He's not like other guys who treat you like dirt. I know; I've been around him for longer than you have. You've really got a hard-to-find guy on your hands now & don't give him up for the world."

"Thanks Blaze."

"You're welcome Gold. I'll see you at the dance."

About a half hour later, Silver finally mustered up enough courage to ask Gold to the dance, "Gold, may I come in?"

"Come on in, I'm putting on my necklace."

He opened the door, Gold was sitting at her vanity putting on her jewelry, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

He wrung his hands nervously, "Will you be my date for the dance?"

"Sure I will. Just let me put on the rest of my jewelry & I'll be ready."

"How's your day been?"

"Okay I guess. What about you?"

"The same."

"Can you help me with the clasp?"

"Yeah." he fiddled with the clasp & finally got it to close, "Y-you look pretty tonight." he smiled nervously. Indeed, she was pretty, she had a 50's style red, silk dress on with the emerald necklace he had helped her with earlier.

"What's that?" she pointed to something he was hiding behind his back.

"Nothing…I mean, I've got something for you." he held out the rose to her; he watched her face light up,

"Silver! So you're the one who took it!""What do you mean?"

"I've watched that rose everyday now since my arrival. Everyday I would look at its beauty. This morning when I went to look at it, I found it was gone, & here you are, holding the very rose I gazed upon everyday. Thank you Silver." she took the rose & gently kissed his already red cheek as he laughed nervously, "You're welcome."

They both walked to the recreation room, everyone was ready & waiting for the last couples to come before they started. It was a large room, it had a small wooden stage with red curtains, hard-plastic picnic tables in one corner, & a disco ball hanging over the large, empty, wooden dance floor. It was the room where Tails & Cosmo had watched the stars together at the window in the back. The first song that came on was "Do You Wanna Dance?" This was the song that they played every Saturday Night to start off the dance.

_Well…do you wanna dance & to hold my hand?_

_Tell me I'm the love of man._

_Oh, Baby, do you wanna dance?_

_Well do you wanna dance & to make romance?_

_Squeeze me all through the night._

_Oh, Baby, do you wanna dance?_

_Well, do you wanna dance under the moonlight?_

_Squeeze & kiss me all through the night…_

Everyone was doing as the song suggested, asking each other to dance. Sonic & Amy, Shadow & Flora, Tails & Melody, Knuckles & Tikal, Cheese & Toad, Chris & Scarlett, Mario & Peach, Luigi & Daisy, & Cream, Yoshi, & Blaze were dancing in a group. The only people who weren't dancing were Silver, & Gold. Silver shot a glance at Gold, blushed & turned away, then, partially looked over at her, "Oh, by the way, isn't the first song they played was "Do You Wanna Dance?" " he hinted as he held his hand out.

Getting the hint, Gold blushed as she took his hand, "Yes."

They made their way onto the dance floor & danced to a few songs, switching partners until everyone had danced with each of the girls, "Buona sera Shadow." Scarlett switched from Knuckles to Shadow.

Since they were very close to the mentioned couple on the dance floor, they spoke in Latin to one another, "Good evening Scarlett. Have you seen Silver & Gold dance?"

"Sì, they seem to be getting along really well. Did you notice how nervous Silver was when he asked Gold for their first dance?"

"Yes." he said laughing, "He seems to be fine now. Look." he pointed to the couple, they were sitting at the window where Tails & Cosmo once were a long time ago. They were talking & watching the stars.

"Look! Another shooting star!" Gold's finger followed the star across the sky.

"You've got a good eye for them."

"Thanks."

When the dance had ended, Silver walked Gold back to her room, "Goodnight Gold."

"Goodnight Silver." they looked each other deep into the eyes, slowly moving closer…their lips met for a few seconds.

Little did they know that the _**whole**_ gang was sitting on the attic steps in the dark watching this whole scene. Amy was doing all she could to hold back a squeal but Cream beat her to it. Blaze tried to cover her mouth but it was to late, Silver & Gold had spotted them, blushing _redder_ than Shadow's blood-red stripes.

The gangs' 19 pairs of eyes were the only thing you could see, & their eyes were white rimmed, like a frightened Arabians'.

Everyone doubled over with laughter, including Silver, Gold, Shadow & Knuckles.

"AWKWARD!" they all shouted at once & continued with even more & louder laughter.


	17. Chapter 16: Thanksgiving

**Chapter 16: Thanksgiving**

The alarm clock went off & Scarlett probably smacked the daylights out of it just to turn it off. She glanced at the time, it was 6:54. She got up & picked out simple black pants & a shirt, for some strange reason she felt that she was going to need it & preparing the food for this evening's dinner wasn't going to be easy without everyone's help. She showered & woke Silver up, "Silver! Shiruba! Argentato! Wake up!" she shook his sleeping form & he finally woke up, "Shiruba, you sure can sleep like a log. Come on & get showered, I need your help in the kitchen today."

"Alright…alright. I'm getting up."

"Shadou! Rise & shine sleepyhead! I need your help too."

"Nakkuruzu? Nocci? Knuckles?" she shook him, "Nocci, I'm going to steal the Master Emerald!" she waited. Nothing. "NAKKURUZU ZA EKIDUNA, WAKE UP!" she practically yelled at the echidna.

"Hello? Ciao? Salve? Buon giorno? Good morning?" she waved her hand in front of his face. _Still nothing._ She decided to play her favorite old trick on him, the Blow Horn. Yes, she still had that playful streak in her.

She ran off to go find one, _If this doesn't work, then who knows what will._

She found the blow horn within a matter minutes & gathered everybody up, "Now when I blow the horn, you all shout something like, " "WAKE UP!" or something."

She crept into the room & stopped next to his bed then blew the horn making him jump three feet out of the bed & onto the floor scaring him half to death & on cue, everybody ran into the room, "WAKE UP KNUCKLEHEAD!" they yelled at the echidna.

He sat up, "What'd you do that for?"

"It serves you right for having me sit there trying to wake you up for a half hour."

"I won't pull that prank again." he said rubbing his ears.

"Buona. Now get dressed. I need you in the kitchen."

"Alright. But Tikal & I want to tell you guys something."

"What is it?"

"Guess." he said pointing to Tikal.

"You mean?"

"Yep. Tikal & I are going to be parents soon."

"Hey! Hey! Congratulations Buddy!" the cobalt hedgehog nudged the already red echidna, "When will he arrive?"

"It'll be born in about a month or two, then we'll have to wait until it's hatched which will take another month."

"So about three months?"

The echidnas nodded, "Yep." he pulled Tikal closer to him & kissed her, while Tails, in the background, made a disgusted face.

"Sì. Congratulations guys."

"Well, looks like we're going to have another 'Daddy in the house' " Sonic said teased the echidna as he, Knuckles, Scarlett & the others made their way to the kitchen which was already pretty busy this morning.

"Knuckles, will you get the turkeys out from the refrigerator for me per favore?"

"Got it." he grabbed ten of them (this family's got an appetite! Believe me!) & opened the package they were in with a swift movement of his claws, ignoring Sonic's comment.

"Grazie. Shadow, can you make the stuffing for the turkeys before they go into the oven?"

"Already on it!" he called from the pantry pulling out the ingredients needed for the stuffing.

Mario came into the kitchen, "I'll make the soup when the turkeys are close to being done."

"Silver, can you get the vegetables per favore?" Amy pointed to the cans of veggies on the top shelf of the pantry.

"Thanks. Your powers sure can come in handy." she began chopping the vegetables & mixing them with the stuffing Shadow had made.

"You're welcome Ames."

Sonic went into the living room at about noon; he put his jacket on & picked up the wireless phone to go outside. When he got there, he dialed a number & waited until someone picked it up, "Hello? Mom?"

"Sonic?"

"Yeah, it's me. I wanted to say 'Happy Thanksgiving,' & was wondering if you wanted to come over to celebrate Thanksgiving with us. Amy & I have got four little surprises."

"You have kids now?"

"Four of them; Roselle, Shelby, Hibiscus, & Zuriel."

"When were they born?"

"The 21st of June of this year."

"Why didn't you call me when they were born?"

"We were on Christmas Island when they were born; you know that most of the islands on Mobius are pretty rural areas. We've been in some pretty rural during the past few months. I'm sorry I couldn't get a hold of you."

"It's alright Olgilvie."

"Mom, are you coming today for Thanksgiving?"

"Sure. When should I come & where are you?"

"We'll be staying on Christmas Island until Christmas."

"What time should I come over?"

"Anytime you want."

"I'll be over in about an hour or two. I love you."

"I love you too Mom. I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright. Bye Sonic."

"Scarlett, guess what?" Sonic seemed incredibly happier than before he went outside, "I called my Mom up & she said she'll be able to come in about an hour or two."

"That's great, because I called Sonia & Manic about a week ago. They called me last night & said that they just arrived on the island & will be coming at one o'clock."

"It's 12:45 right now. They should be along any minute now."

"Who is?" asked the pink hedgehog who called from the living room peeling potatoes.

"Sonia & Manic, my brother & sister."

"They are?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Sonia & Manic again. It's been a few years."

"I know…"

A few minutes later, a knock was heard at the door, Sonic was the first to answer it, "Sonia! Manic! Come in! It's been such a long time since I've seen my little brother & sister!" he hugged his brother & sister.

Sonia, the pink hedgehog hugged her older brother, "It's good to see you too Sonic. How have you been?"

"I'm doing great. Wow! You guys have changed! Just look at you!" indeed, they have changed, Sonia was wearing a red sweater, blue jeans, a grey coat that reached to her knees & a red scarf. Her hair had also changed from the rocker hairdo to a more feminine one that reached half way down her back in curls.

Manic had also changed, he wore…nothing…like Sonic; just a pair of shoes & gloves. His hair on the other hand looked like Sonic's except green instead of blue.

"Uh…I have someone I want you to meet." he chuckled nervously, "Ames, come here." he called.

"Yeah?" a voice sounded from the kitchen, "What is it Sonic?"

"Amy, I want you to meet my brother & sister, Sonia & Manic. Guys, this is Amy, the mother of my children."

"Children?" the pink, & green hedgehogs said in unison, "What children?"

"Uh…I have children now." he gestured to the small cradle on the other side of the room, "Come here, I'll show them to you." he said as they made their way over to the cradle with the four baby hedgehogs inside.

"Awww! They're so cute!" Sonia squealed.

"They are kind of cute. What are their names?"

"Roselle, Hibiscus, Shelby, & Zuriel." he pointed to each one, but at the sound of Roselle's name being heard, she reached her arms up to her father, "Daddy!" she squealed.

"Come here Roselle." Sonic said as he picked up his little daughter.

"I think she's Daddy's Girl." teased Manic.

"He does seem to pay attention more to Roselle more than the others." Shadow said as walked in & sat on the couch.

"Hey! I love all of my children Shads!" the cobalt hedgehog protested.

His black counterpart rolled his crimson eyes, "I know Sonic. But Roselle is your favorite, it's quite obvious." he had that right, even though the cobalt hedgehog didn't want to admit it…

They continued talking until another knock was heard at the door, "Mom!" Sonic embraced his mother tightly, "It's been such a long time since I've seen you Mom!"

"I know Olgilvie, I've missed you too. You said you had a surprise you wanted to show me didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah! Come over here." he led her to where the others were, "This is Amy. Amy, this is my Mom, Queen Aleena of Mobius."

"It's nice to meet you…uh…"

"Just call me Aleena or Mom; I don't mind either."

"Mom." Amy finished her sentence.

"These are our children Roselle, Hibiscus, Shelby, & Zuriel." Sonic motioned to a sleeping Shadow on the couch who held two sleeping hedgehogs named Zuriel & Hibiscus on his chest, to Silver who was holding Roselle on the floor watching the television (& almost falling asleep), & Amy who had Shelby.

"You wanna hold Shelby?" Amy held the navy blue hedgehog out to Aleena.

"Yes. Thank you." she held onto the tiny hedgehog, "Oh, they're adorable! Shelby looks just like you Olgilvie!"

He blushed, "I know. Everyone always says that about him."

"Guys, it's time to eat!" Amy called from the kitchen.

"Okay, we're coming." answered Sonic, "Come on Mom, we've got turkey, apple pie, ham, cream corn, & yams…" his mouth started to water just thinking about it.

Scarlett snuck up behind him & grabbed his sides making him jump 10 feet into the air & screaming, "YAAAAAH!"

"HEY!" Shadow woke up & was ticked off.

She looked up at the hedgehog who was clinging to the light fixture shaking like a _leaf _on a windy, Autumn day.

"What'd you do that for?" he stuttered wide-eyed as he looked down at his torturer.

"We have everything you could possibly think of for Thanksgiving food…but no chili dogs."

"…aww…" he looked about as disappointed as he sounded, "uh…but…how am I going to get down from here?" he eyeballed the floor below him.

Shadow put his hands on his hips, "Just jump; you're wasting valuable time up there when you're supposed to be the "Fastest Thing Alive" Blue Blur."

"Hey! I can get down," he wasn't too happy about Shadow's remark, "…but I don't know _how_ to without getting hurt." he added.

"JUST JUMP!"

"Come on, the food's getting cold!" Scarlett called from the kitchen.

"Olggy, just jump." everyone started laughing at the nickname, & his face turned beet-red.

"MOM!" he said just before he jumped down from the **really **high ceiling, "Please don't call me that." he cast his eyes to the floor as everyone continued to chuckle every now & then.

Sonic's Mother pulled him aside from the rest of the group, "You've grown up & you have kids now, I should've thought about how it would make you feel. I'm sorry Olgilvie."

"It's alright Ma, we all have habits on calling people nicknames, like Shads, he hates that name." he chuckled, "Anyway, I forgive you Mom," he hugged her, "& I love you."

"I love you too _Sonic."_

He glanced up at her, surprised, then smiled, "Thanks Mom. What do you say we get some food before the Marios eat it all eh?"

"Alright." she laughed.

They started to the Dining Hall when they suddenly heard a loud rumbling & an explosion outside.

"What was that?" a Bobomb flew into the window shattering it to pieces. Amy saw this & ran over to her children to try to protect them.

"LOOK OUT!" Sonic raced over to Amy pushing her out of the way as a piece of the roof caved in, he protected her from most of the flying debris.

Eggman sat in his hovercraft in the frame of the broken window & everyone watched as Eggman flew in with his hovercraft & picking up Sonic's children before Sonic himself could get to them, "OH! Are these the new ones?"

Sonic was enraged, "HEY! THEY AREN'T YOUR KIDS EGGMAN!"

"Oh, but you could've asked me to baby sit them for you. You know? I guess I can make up for that by babysitting them for _eternity."_

"NO YOU DON'T!" Sonic was just about to spindash him when he realized that Eggman might hurt his kids if he tried _anything._

"I'll only give them back unless you give me the rest of the Seven Chaos Emeralds, or it's bye-bye to them." he motioned to the laser gun on his hovercraft, "I have three Chaos Emeralds & you have four."

Sonic & everyone else's eyes grew wider than saucers, "Don't hurt them! Give us some time. Y-you can't k-kill them." tears began forming in his eyes as he spoke, "_**Please.**_ I'll do _anything._ Just don't hurt them."

"Then give me the rest of the Emeralds by December 12th or you won't see your precious children again."

He turned around in his hovercraft laughing like a maniac.

Manic laid both hands on his brother's shoulders, "Sonic, I'm sorry. We'll try everyway possible to help you."

Sonic nodded his head as the tears in his eyes from earlier began falling; Manic hugged his older brother.

"I was supposed to protect them at all costs & what did I do? I let them get kidnapped because I wasn't fast enough."

"Sonic, you're the _Fastest Thing Alive; _you're _faster _than fast." it was Shadow's rare show of sympathy who spoke now, "I couldn't keep up with your speeds even if I wanted to. You're a _really good _father Sonic; I couldn't compete with you." he watched as his blue counterpart as he slowly turned to him, "Thanks Shadow, I really appreciate you saying that about me."

"Anytime Sonic. Anytime." he patted his friend's shoulder, "I think someone else needs you." he cocked his head towards Amy.

"Thanks."

Shadow watched as he & Silver tried to comfort Amy, _We're going to give Eggman some payback for kidnapping both my daughter, his children, & all of the grief he's caused us._

Mario held up a piece of the demolished bomb, "Did you see what kind of bomb that was?"

Everyone shook their heads, "No."

"It was a Bobomb!"

"A what?" the Sonic characters said simultaneously.

"A Bobomb! You can _only_ find Bobombs in the _**Mushroom Kingdom, **_but they're here, & that can only mean one thing, Bowser's here somewhere on Mobius!"

"B-but…how?"

"I don't know, but if he's working with Eggman, it must not be good."

"We have to stop them! With two people trying to take over Mobius, it'll be harder than ever!" Sonic grimaced at the thought, _**Two**__ of them! They're going to pay big time!_

"You can count me in!" Luigi punched his fist into the air, "Besides, if he tries anymore kidnapping" he pulled Daisy by the waist closer to him making her blush, "I'm certainly not going to let it happen to Margheritina."

"Thanks Luigi." she kissed him.

"Count me in too!"

"Me too!"

"You can bet on it!"

"You have me!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Tails ran to the elevator which would take them to the Bridge.

He turned around to see none followed him, "Come on guys!"

"Let's go!" Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Scarlett, & the Marios followed the kitsune, soon after the others glanced around at each other & shrugged & followed them.


	18. Chapter 17: Eggman's Airship

**Chapter 17: Eggman's Airship**

"Okay, here we are & here's Eggman's Airship." Tails pointed to the map he pulled up a moment ago, "Silver, you go first to locate the Emeralds. Scarlett, Shadow, I'm sending you two in after Silver locates the Emeralds & to find Sonic's kids."

"I'm leaving already & I have my communicator." Silver left for the door.

"Contact us ASAP when you find them."

"Will do!" the last thing you saw was a blue aura encircling him as he floated away.

"Okay. When do you want me to leave?"

"In a few minutes."

"Just let me get my pocket knife, communicator, flashlight, a pony-tail holder & mirror in case I have to go through some laser maze, & my black tennis shoes & socks on & I'll be ready. Also, I can see why you chose Shadow to go with me, he's black & Eggman's ships are usually dark inside, he's fast, he gets along best with me than anyone, & he can help carry Sonic's children."

"Okay, but just hurry." Sonic called out to her & she & Shadow left the room.

TASH&MB

"Are you ready Shadow?" of course, Scarlett knew that Shadow was always ready for anything.

"Yes. I'm ready. Do you have your things together yet?"

"Sì, Shadow, everything's ready. Now let's get going. We have to find Sonic's children & the Chaos Emeralds."

He grabbed her hand pulling her onto his back, "Hold on tight; it's going to be a _fast_ ride." with that, he shot out of the room & rounded a corner carefully so they wouldn't crash & arrived in the Bridge where the others awaited them.

"I've already sent Silver in, he's locating the Chaos Emeralds & will contact us when he's found them. Are you guys ready?" Tails asked the duo.

"We're ready to go anytime now." answered Scarlett, "Just tell us when."

"Now would be best."

"Oh guys!" Sonic called to them just before they took off, "Be careful." Scarlett then noticed that that spark that used to be in the hedgehog's eyes were now gone & replaced with worry, concern, & fear for them.

"We will." she answered, "We'll find your children Sonic. Shadow & I _will_ find them." she hugged him.

"You saved my daughter Sonic; now it's my turn to repay you."

His blue counterpart nodded, "Thanks Shadow." he looked at the black one, he started toward him reluctantly, but stopped. Shadow, having picked up on Sonic's actions, finished them for the blue one & hugged him as a few tears stained his jet black fur, "Don't worry."

Amy smiled through her sad looking face, "Thanks you guys."

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted the black hedgehog as a white aura appeared behind them. It seemed to slow time down significantly as the white aura engulfed them, taking them to Eggman's airship by means of portals.

Running through the dark hallways silently, the human girl & the hedgehog dodged another trap set in front of them as they followed Silver's instructions, "Watch out, I had trouble with some of the traps."

"I can see so."

Apparently this area was either heavily guarded because of top secret files, or the Chaos Emeralds, but they chose the latter, when they approached a large maze of traps, lasers, & anything else you cold think of in a James Bond, Indiana Jones, or a spy movie.

"A laser maze. My favorite." Scarlett started through the maze with the hedgehog following close behind.

She mentally thanked Rouge the Bat for teaching her a few moves whenever they were in combat because they certainly helped her right now where she narrowly avoided falling centimeters away from a laser.

"Scarlett, I think I can see another trap up ahead." Shadow pointed to the small, quarter-sized chunks of metal on the floor ahead of them, "They look like miniature mines."

Suddenly, Shadow's eyes widened as his black ear twisted around to face behind them, "Scarlett, go on ahead, I can hear someone approaching."

He urged her to go on, but she refused to go, "I'm not Shadow. I have to protect you if you get hurt."

"Scarlett. You. Go. _Now."_ he warned her, flattening his ears against his head while Scarlett was doing everything within her power to keep from squealing "CUTE!" at the sight of her friend's adorable expression.

"GO!" he whispered harshly.

Scarlett shot a last glance to him before leaving him alone to fight off whatever was coming their way.

The footsteps, having now almost tripped, ceased & were replaced by the sound of the gentle, flapping sound of wings.

Shadow backed against the nearest wall & awaited the person approaching him. He saw a faint shadow on the far wall, he could recognize that figure _anywhere_, "Rouge…" he mouthed the bat's name.

The bat, upon hearing a faint whisper, turned to the wall where Shadow was, "Well, hello there Handsome." she said in her usual seductive voice, "Fancy meeting you here. Hmm Shadow?"

"Rouge, if you think you're going to stop me, don't even try."

"I'm only here to _**help**_ _you guys_ out; I've parted with old Egghead over there." she pointed with her thumb in a random direction behind her, "I'm just _pretending_ to work with him."

"So you can steal the Chaos Emeralds while you're at it."

"Oh, no, you've got it all wrong-" the white bat began, her sea green eyes faintly showing in the dim light.

"What _you've _got _**wrong**_ Rouge, is that you're only a liar. I know how you work. Remember? We used to be partners working for Eggman."

"Shadow, let me work with you. I won't mess anything up. I promise." her voice sounded convincing, but Shadow knew her too well, but thought again.

"Alright." he sighed, "But if you slipup _one time_, I'll Chaos Blast you off the face of this planet-better yet, to another _dimension."_ when it comes to Shadow & the threats he makes, he has _every intention_ of carrying them out. With Shadow, that is _**NEVER & not EVER will BE**_ _good _[because he's got a whole lot _more_ than just Chaos Blast up his sleeve & he can combine some of his moves to make some of his most powerful moves]…& Rouge knew that, but she took that chance.

"Okay Hotshot," she paused to see his expression, one who knew him well, like Scarlett or Rouge, could make out the _slightest _changes in his emotionless face, & right now, he was madder than a hornet when she said that but kept his temper down, "let's go find Scarlett."

TASH&MB

Creeping by an army of robots lining the wall, Scarlett tried her best but failed when she tripped over an exposed pipe on the floor awakening the dormant robots. One by one, each robot raised his cannon arm & shot bullets at her causing her to dodge several at a time really fast. She turned toward the firing robots & picked up several with her telekinesis & threw them into the wall shattering them to pieces. She wobbly threw more into the wall, _Wow! It's been a long time since I've used this power. Where's Silver when you need him?_

Suddenly, several robots were being lifted up in a blue aura & smashed against the wall., "Scarlett! Up here!" that was Silver's voice, she looked up & saw Silver himself standing on one of the metal support beams, "You'd better come up here; it's safer."

She used her own powers to lift herself up to his level, "Good job Silver-whoa!" she lost her balance when she landed on the beam next to him.

"I gotcha!" he grabbed her hands & pulled her back up letting her regain her balance.

"Grazie mille Silver. How far is the vault from here?"

"Not too far; we should be able to get there in a few minutes."

"Then let's get going!" she urged, "We can't waste anymore time."

TASH&MB

"Here's the door. We might have to combine our powers in order to open it." he explained, "I was over here earlier & tried to open it myself but it was too difficult."

"Let's try it. The sooner we can get out of here, the better. Ready?"

"Ready." they both used their telekinesis powers & encased the door in it, they pushed as hard as they could before they both heard a snapping sound. They both looked at each other, "Do you think we can push it out?" Silver suggested.

"Let me try something here…" she ignited the Chaos Flame she had shown to the others so many times before & combined the flame with her telekinesis, causing the flame to shoot through the blue aura that she, like Silver, had always produced when using their powers. The flame shot through it & smacked against the metal door, "Silver, get out of the way!" he obediently moved back, "Chaos Blast!" she directed the blast through her blue aura & into the door where it connected with the flame she had made earlier & pushed the door the rest of the way out.

"Come on Princess," Silver teased, "we have to get those Chaos Emeralds!"

They both ran into the dark gray room, lit only by the Chaos Emeralds' gentle glow radiating from them.

Standing on podiums, the Chaos Emeralds stood shining in their coloured auras, "I'll get the ones on the left." Silver lifted each of the Emeralds up & gently lowered them back to the ground still holding them in his light blue aura. Scarlett, meanwhile, did the same, except she lifted them all at once.

"Ready."

"Alright, let's go find Sonic's kids."

They left the same way they came, running along the beams to where Scarlett had found him.

"Silver, we have to find Shadow. I last saw him before I found you."

"We should pass him in this long hallway." he noted.

They continued running along the metal beam until they reached the place where Shadow was last seen.

"Shadow?" the Italian called out, "Shadow, where are you?"

"There!" Silver pointed to a black figure coming towards them.

"Shadow, where were you? We've been looking all over for you."

"Rouge stopped me." he motioned to the white bat standing uncharacteristically timid behind him, "She says that she'll help us fight Eggman for no charge."

"Okay…"

The bat stopped glanced over to the others for a moment, "I know where Sonic's kids are. I can lead you to them."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Wait-how are we sure we can trust you?"

"Just let me beat ol' Eggy up for ya." she stated simply.

"Come on." Scarlett did not sound too happy about having one of their enemies on their team.

"Alright. The room where Eggman is keeping them is on the west wing. Follow me."

They all looked at each other, unsure if they could fully trust her.

The white bat put her hand on hip, looking at the group impatiently, "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go already!"

Shadow motioned to the rest of the group & nodded, signaling the others that it would be fine.

Down the dark corridors, the small group of Mobians dodged traps & avoided more dormant robots.

A few minutes later, Rouge stopped at a metal door & punched in a security code. The door slid open revealing another dark room. Being a bat, Rouge easily navigated the room over to where a basket lay, "Here's the kiddos. Now let's get going."

Silver, meanwhile, had stopped near the doorway peering down into a small box on a table & some papers near it. It was dark in there, so when Scarlett turned to leave, she almost stumbled over him.

"Silver! What are you do-"

"Shh! I found something." he continued to peer into the box, "Look. I found this little one when I first came in." inside the basket was a baby hedgehog, the colour of Rouge's eyes, sea foam green with ice blue eyes.

"We're looking for _Sonic's_ children, not someone else's."

"I know, but I couldn't help but save her too. She looks less than a week old & she's helpless. _Please_ Scarlett?"

"What about her parents?"

He seemed a little disturbed, "Look at this. I found some papers of Eggman's beside the basket explaining whose child she was & how he took her away from them because they abused her. According to the second page, she doesn't have any other living relatives."

"Oh…" she watched as the baby wiggle wiggled around in the blanket in Silver's arms, "I guess…since she doesn't have parents, that you can keep her. She is _your_ responsibility Silver, no one else's. Okay?"

His face lit up & he nodded his head enthusiastically, "Alright." then looked back down at the baby hedgehog, "Hear that? I'm going to take care of you."

"We will _not_ take her with us!" Shadow threatened as Silver immediately became protective over his new child by putting hugging her to his chest protectively, "She is my child now. Besides, I couldn't let her stay here, she doesn't have a family," Shadow now noticed that whenever he mentioned that she didn't have a family, he seemed troubled, but just shrugged it off as a normal reaction, "& there's no telling what Eggman would do to her at this age." he had a good point there.

"I already said that he can keep her. He has cared for Sonic's kids before, so he should know how to care for this little one." the Italian tried to calm her friend. He looked to her, then to Silver, "Hmph. I guess you can."

"Alright!" Silver held the little female as she tried to snuggle into his chest fur for warmth.

"I don't mean to spoil your party, but we have to get going before Eggman gets here."

"You're too late Rouge, I'm already here." Eggman laughed like a maniac as he encased them in a metal cage, "Hand over the Chaos Emeralds."

"No way Fatty! Not when I'm around." Scarlett showed the doctor her Chaos Flame.

Ignoring the new nickname, the doctor examined the flame glowing on her hand, "Oh! So you're the Chaos Princess eh?"

"Sì."

"You _do_ know that she & I can Chaos Control ourselves out of here right?"

"Yes, & that's where you're wrong. You see, this cage is designed to send any powers that are used on it back to the person or thing that threw it. So you _won't_ be able to get out no matter how hard you try. & now I'll finally be able to kill you all!" he laughed maniacally _again_ before turning to leave. He turned his attention to the Italian, "I believe the equivalent of 'goodbye' in your language is 'Ciao' right?"

"Yes, & no, it's 'Arrivederci' Egghead. "Ciao" means both "hello" & "goodbye." "

"Arrivederci then." he shut the door behind him, leaving the group alone in the dark room.

"Now look where we are: in _prison!"_ the bat complained.

"The others will soon wonder where we are & come to get us." Scarlett assured her, "Shadow, try using Chaos Blast or something on the bars; I'm sure Eggman must have been lying about something here."

"Silver, use your powers to protect them; I don't want anybody getting hurt."

The others gathered around the white hedgehog as he summoned the blue aura to come out of hiding & encase them in it, protecting them from the future blast.

"CHAOS BLAST!" a large ball of fire appeared in Shadow's hands & then shot into the bars in front of him. It hit the bars & bounced back off, coming right back at Shadow & hitting him square in the stomach & sending him flying into the opposite wall.

"Shadow!" Scarlett ran over to the injured hedgehog & knelt down beside him, "Are you okay?" she began checking him over for any injuries.

"Shadow, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"_Don't try __**anything**__ with that cage. _It_ won't _do you _any _good."

"We _have _to figure out some way to get _out."_

"Let's rest for the night & try again in the morning." Scarlett suggested, "I'll stay over here with you two." she leaned against the wall next to Shadow & messed up his chest fur with her hand. He looked up at her grinning mischievously. Silver had curled up into a tight ball on the floor next to her, leaving just enough open space for air for him & the baby hedgy inside the ball with him.

Rouge made her way to the other side of the room, "I'm sticking over here. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rouge." she then turned to the white bundle of fur & quills, "Goodnight Silver."

From inside the ball came a muffled, "Goodnight."

Scarlett giggled as she watched him pull his head out of the ball & abruptly shake it.

"What happened?"

"She _sneezed _in my face." he answered while wiping his face off.

She giggled & pulled the ball of white quills closer to her. He uncurled a little revealing the baby female on his chest.

"What are you going to name her?"

"I thought of Minta for her. But then I thought of Aquamarine or Marina."

" 'Marina' is Italian for 'seashore.' But I like 'Minta' the best."

"Minta it is! Welcome to the family Minta!"

Shadow looked up from where he had almost fell asleep, "So you're naming her Minta eh?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Nothing. I just like the name you gave her."

"Yeah. It's a gorgeous name for the little one." Rouge looked at the mint coloured hedgehog, "She's pretty cute you know?"

"Yeah…& she's my little girl." he held her in his arms & nuzzled his muzzle next to hers, "I love you Minta." he whispered softly to the newborn.

"Buona notte Padre Silver." the Italian gently teased the silver hedgehog.

"Goodnight Silver Boy, Scarlett, Shadow."

" 'Night Scarlatto, Rouge, Silver." Shadow then genuinely smiled at Silver, & whispered, "I know you'll make her a great dad. Goodnight Minta."

"Thanks." he smiled, "Goodnight Shadow. Goodnight Scarlett, Rouge."

TASH&MB

"Have you spotted them yet?" came a voice from the radio.

The twin-tailed fox picked up the receiver, "No, not yet. But I'm still looking for Eggman's ship. I lost track of it Sonic."

"Gone? Which way is it going? Maybe I can catch up with it."

"I saw it going northwest, towards north Africa."

"Africa eh? Get the _Blue Typhoon_ ready to leave immediately. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Alright. Signing off."

"See you in Africa kiddo."

The fox switched stations, "Hello? Hello? Anyone there? Calling the _Blue Typhoon."_

"Tails, is that you?" Knuckles's voice sounded over the radio.

"It's me. Get everyone ready for an emergency takeoff once I land. We're leaving for north Africa immediately. Eggman's ship is heading in that direction. Sonic has already left in her airplane & we'd probably be out of range by now."

"Alright. I'll open the door to the aircraft garage. I'll see you when you get here."

"Thanks Knux. Signing off."

TASH&MB

The _X Tornado_ landed & slowly made its way to its usual parking spot.

Amy ran into the room with Mario & Luigi following behind, "Is everything okay with the others? Have you located them?"

"No. Sonic found Eggman's Airship & he thinks that he's holding them captive & taking them to north Africa."

"Africa?" everyone said simultaneously.

"That's all the information that we know so far & we have to leave _immediately."_

TASH&MB

"Getting ready for takeoff!" the young kit flipped several buttons on the complicated looking control panel in front on him.

"Takeoff in three…two…one…zero." the whole plane started moving forward & everyone on board felt a sudden jerk when its engines turned on preparing to lift off the ground.

"Hold on everybody!"

About five minutes passed & the plane was already a few thousand feet in the air heading for Africa.

"Guys, I've located the ship. I'm running below it right now as we speak. He hasn't slowed down any yet.

Right now I wish I had a Chaos Emerald or _something_ to-HEY! _A speeding pad!"_ his voice went high-pitched when he said the last part, "& it's angled upwards!" he is the only person that you could actually use multiple exclamation marks with, because he gets _super-excited_ about almost _anything_ he likes.

The hedgehog slowed down just enough so that the airship would be about a mile in front of him, then he raced as fast as he could & ran up the ramp & flung his body clear over to Eggman's floating ship.

His feet barely made any noise on the metal ship when he landed. Several robots stood on the windy runway & he simply ran right by them & entered the ship through the closing door to the aircraft garage.

Inside the ship was dark, only a few lights on near the doors & hallways. He walked by an airplane that seemed to be broken, judging by all of the tools & parts lying on a table next to the engine.

The whole garage was filled to the roof with robotic parts, & techno/geeky-like items, _Tails would just love rummaging through this place._

Sonic gazed at the massive bolt which lay on one of the work stands, it was _huge!_ He couldn't figure out any other use for it besides it belonging to the planes.

He turned his attention back to his mission: retrieving Scarlett, Shadow, Silver, & his children.

He turned & ran out one of the doors, this one should take him to wherever Eggman was holding the others.

Through the darkest corridors, you wouldn't see anything, but if you looked closely, you could see a blue streak zip by. He continued dodging the lasers that were constantly fired at him, praying that the next corner he turned would lead him closer to his friends & family.

But when he did turn that corner, he found Bokkun waiting for him, "Hello there Sonic!" greeted the Dark Chao, "Dr. Eggman has got a message for you!" he held the TV up for Sonic to see.

"Greetings my fellow enemy," at this, Sonic scoffed, wishing that Eggman would just get to the point, "I have your friends…" a video of them was shown. There was one group of hedgehogs & a human all huddled up with each other, as another one, whom Sonic concluded to be Rouge, was on the opposite side of the room picking at her nails.

"You see Sonic, they were too slow for me; so I'm just letting them rest for the night here in my ship…in _prison._ Their execution is scheduled for tomorrow morning."

Sonic tried to keep his temper down as much as he could, but seeing his friends being held hostage by Eggman bugged him to death, "What about my kids?"

"Oh, don't worry about them, they'll be safe with your friends until then. See you soon." the TV turned off leaving Sonic to face Bokkun's Exploding TV once more.

"Have a blast!" he threw it at the blue hedgehog.

He caught the TV, "WHA?" he threw it back to Bokkun, "Why don't you 'have a blast!' for a change?" the little Dark Chao caught it, & tried to throw it back, but it had already exploded in his face, "Why'd you do that for?" he cried.

"Because I'm getting tired of having things blow up in my face all of the time. Especially your TV's. Gotta juice!" he shot off like a bolt of lightening leaving Bokkun behind.

He ran looking inside every room he passed, until he found something that brought back bad memories…the GIMME-A-KISS Robot that is _obsessed _with kissing. As soon as he saw it, he just gave it that same look when he first met the thing when he was _supposed_ to be relaxing that afternoon on the Thorndyke's balcony.

He dodged the robot as it tried to kiss him, "Forget it! I already have a wife!" he ran out the door & closed it behind him, hoping that the robot didn't know how to breakdown doors or pick locks.

TASH&MB

"Where's Sonic?"

"I don't know." answered the crimson coloured echidna who stood close to Tikal, "How much farther do we have to go?"

"In three minutes we'll be there."

TASH&MB

"Where's Sonic when you need him?" mused the Italian.

"Right here."

Everyone turned to face the blue hedgehog standing in the doorway, "Sonic!"

"How'd you guys get in here?" he examined the security system's control pad & punched in a security code, & the cage that trapped the others, rose back into the ceiling.

"Is that the 'secret trick' that Tails taught you?"

The hedgehog nodded, "Yep. Now answer my question. How'd you guys get in here?"

"One word: "Eggman." "

During all of this commotion, Minta woke up whimpering, "Shh…it's all right. I'm here." Silver held her tighter, trying to calm her down.

"Who's she?" Sonic pointed to the baby.

"Minta. She's my kid."

"Your _what? Daughter?"_

He shrugged timidly, "Yeah…she's mine."

"But…Gold wasn't…_pregnant." _Sonic was downright confused now.

"NO! NO! Minta isn't my _actual_ daughter, I adopted her."

"You adopted her?"

"I found her here on Eggman's ship with papers explaining how he took her away from her parents because she was abused by them." there was a long pause before he continued, "&…she's less than a week old. It said that they have a record on abusing people & take drugs & things." Sonic noticed that when Silver looked at the ground; he seemed disturbed by something.

"She's a _newborn_ Silver. She's a lot of responsibility."

"Sonic, I already talked to him about it. He's ready to take on this responsibility of being her father."

The blue hedgehog still seemed unsure, "Okay…if you say so…go ahead & keep her-_oomph!"_ he was cut off when Silver tackled him to the ground, hugging him, "!"

He tried to sit up but was pushed back down, "Alright Silver, you're welcome." he was then greeted by a tighter hug, "Thank you _sooo _much Sonic!"

He was finally able to sit up when Silver got off of him, "You're welcome." he smiled, but in his mind he was thinking, _Man! This little kid must be pretty special to him if he's this emotional._

"So, where is she?" he looked around the room.

"Right here." Silver picked up Minta & showed her to Sonic, "Isn't she beautiful? Look at her eyes! They're the most beautiful colour I've ever seen!"

Sonic looked at mint coloured fur & quills, then to icy blue eyes, "Yeah." he smiled at Minta then to Silver. Then he remembered something, "Don't mean to change the subject, but Guys, we've gotta get outta here & _fast._ Shadow, can you Chaos Control us outside of the ship?"

"Already on it." he raised the green Chaos Emerald he had in his quills above his head, "Chaos Control!"

They were teleported outside of the ship, but they were on a beach near a sea.

"Where are we?"

"We're in North Africa."

Scarlett gazed across the vast, open sea, "If we're North Africa, then that must be the Mediterranean Sea. We've been here before. Remember? A few years ago on vacation."

The blue hedgehog crossed his arms & tapped is foot, "Yeah, I remember," he sighed, "& there was _water."_

"& if that's the Mediterranean, then the Mobian Italy must be on the other side. Right?"

"Yeah. Mobius is basically another one of your Earth, but in a different dimension. Come on, we have to find the _Blue Typhoon._ It should be here any minute." the last part he mumbled to himself, "Unless they're lost…"

"Should we wait here for about an hour or so? Or should we help them find us with a signal fire?"

"Both. Silver, Scarlett, you two get the fire going, Shadow & I will search the surrounding area for any signs of them, & Rouge will search the skies. Okay?"

"We'll set up camp in that brush over there." Silver pointed to the gargantuan amount of foliage that he proposed to be their campsite.

"We'll meet back in an hour or so. Cheerio!" he spoke in a stark, British accent.

The human, hedgehog, & bat watched as the black, & the blue hedgehogs shot off into the distance.

TASH&MB

"_Where _in the world did you get that British accent so suddenly?" the black hedgehog questioned his counterpart.

"I'm from Christmas Island, & Christmas Island is an island of Australia, & Australia used to belong to Great Britain. Now if I am from an Australian island, that would mean I'm Australian & I used to have an Australian accent because Great Britain used to own Australia, & the Australians came to Christmas Island. Therefore, I have a British accent."

Shadow raised an eyebrow at how long this blue hedgehog could actually talk for so long _without _taking a single breath, "So you're from Australia?"

Sonic grinned mischievously, usually Shadow didn't show this much interest in anything except Flora, Scarlett, Maria, or trying to take over the world & seriously hurt Dr. Eggman for tricking him, "Yeah. I already told you that a minute ago."

"Tell me about its culture. Is it like any other tropical island?"

"Well, no, not exactly, every island has its own tribes & culture. It's a part of the Kiribati Republic, an island part of Micronesia. Tarawa is its capital. Kiritimati was its former name before they changed it to Christmas Island. I don't even know _why_ they call it 'Christmas,' it doesn't even _snow_ there!" he raised his hands in a despondent gesture.

"Don't mean to change the subject, but where did Tails say he'd meet you?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he chuckled from embarrassment, "He said he'd follow me to Eggman's ship. But…I think he kinda lost me back there. But I don't know where."

"_Olgilvie…"_ he mumbled something under his breath along the lines of, "I am going to throw you in front of a juggernaut when we get outta here."

TASH&MB

Earlier that day while Tails was following Sonic, the _Blue Typhoon_ lost track of the Blue Speedster & got lost somewhere in Kenya, with a raging sandstorm that prevented them from going any further.

"I can't see anything you guys! We'll have to wait until morning or until the sandstorm settles down."

"Where the _heck_ _**did **_that hedgehog _**go!"**_ Knuckles's temper didn't help the situation either.

"Tails, are you sure we'll find them?"

"I'm positive Amy, we'll find them." the fox kit reassured his friend, "We'll find Sonic, Scarlett, Shadow, Silver, & your children."

The pink hedgehog nodded & she tried her best to stop crying, but under these circumstances, she couldn't.

"Where is she?" a worried, green, Italian plumber paced the floors of the bridge. He was mumbling in his native language about several different things all at the same time.

"Don't worry Luigi, we'll find Scarlatto soon." his brother & Daisy tried to calm him down & make him sit down & eat, but every time they got him to sit, he stood right back up & started pacing the floors again.

"Luigi, we'll find her. I know we will." she looked into distressed eyes; she was just as concerned as Luigi was.

"I know Margheritina. I'm just worried about her. She's my daughter; I've taken care of her ever since I found her & I don't want her getting hurt." he rubbed his hands together anxiously.

"I understand Luigi." she hugged him to try to calm him down, "I'll always be here for you." she whispered.

"Grazie Margheritina. Grazie mille."

"Prego."

TASH&MB

Shadow scanned their surroundings, "No sign of them. Not a _single _sign."

"It's getting late & I think it's time we'd better head back to the others. They might get worried."

"Wanna race back?"

The blue hedgehog got into a sprinting position, "Get ready…on your mark…get set…GO!"

The two hedgehogs bolted off like lightening & arrived back at their camp in less than a minute's time.

"I won!"

"No I did!"

"Nuh uh, I did."

"No way! I won the race!"

"You did not!"

"Did too!"

"Guys! You both won the race! Okay? Now let's eat. Rouge found a herd of wild buffalo a few miles away. We killed one & made some steaks out of them. So _eat._ It's the only thing tha we could find that looked edible…& catchable." she added under her breath.

"Steak from a buffalo eh?" Sonic examined the steaks that Scarlett pulled out of the fire with a stick & laid them on individual leaves for each person. Then they said Grace & ate the meal prepared for them.

Once everyone had had their fill, they went to bed. Though, Sonic & Silver were the only ones up on night watch. They lay on the ground watching the constellations go by & making up new ones.

"That one looks like Froggy!" Sonic laughed.

"How in the world do you see a _frog_ out of _that_ constellation?"

"Easy. Just use your imagination. Connect the stars of the Triangulum & you have Froggy when he had a tail!" he laughed.

The white hedgehog made a funny face, "I guess…it does…" during the last part of his sentence, he didn't sound too interested in it anymore.

Sonic looked over to the other concerned, "Silver?"

"Yeah?"

"You seemed…a little _disturbed_ earlier today when you talked about Minta not having a family. Is everything okay?"

"_Why were you even born? You're so stupid! You can't do anything correctly without needing help!" though the young one knew what was coming, he stayed as still as possible waiting until the older male smacked the side of the young one's face until it bled._

_Later that night, the young one was walking to the kitchen when he noticed his father lying passed out on the couch from all of the drugs & things he took. Trash of all shapes, sizes, & kinds lay strewn out all over the older one, the house, & floor; this is what the youngster cleaned & more for a while before going to his own bed._

_The next day, he got the same treatment & the day after that & the day after that. He was __**abused**__ all of the time by his own father._

"Uh…yeah…I'm okay." he lied through the skin of his teeth, he wasn't okay & Sonic easily saw through this.

"Silver, you aren't okay aren't you? What's wrong?"

"I'm okay Sonic! J-just leave me alone alright?" he got up & sat next to the trees on the edge of their campsite…a few feet away from Sonic.

"_Get out of here woman! I don't ever want to see you again!"_

"_Get off of her!" the young one tackled the older, adult male, his father, to the ground, "Run Mom! Get out of here! Oomph!" he was thrown into the nearest wall, thus, breaking several bones disabling him to move. He watched in horror as the older one beat his mother to death, "Stop! Stop! Come on work!" he struggled to use his telekinesis, "Please…" Nothing._

"_Stop it! Leave her alone! Please!" the older didn't even listen, he was under the influence of drugs & nothing could be done to stop him._

_During the next several weeks, he stayed in the hospital. Blaze & the nurses were his only companions, & the only ones who treated him kindly._

The blue hedgehog thought he heard the sound of soft whimpering; he glanced over to the white one: he saw tears glistening in the moonlight, "Silver…are you sure?"

"No…" he buried his face in his knees.

Sonic crawled over to where Silver was; he wrapped one of his arms around him, "It's okay Silver," he whispered, "I'm right here. Don't worry." after a few moments, Silver recalled everything that had happened & when he started talking, it seemed to flow out like spilling a can of water.

"My father…when he beat my mother, he ended up killing my brothers & sister when my mother was pregnant. I was the only one who survived. He _hated _me. He told me that he wished I'd never been born. See here?" he pointed to several scars beneath his fur, "Whenever I did something wrong, he'd hurt me. _Even _if I couldn't get home on time. If I was just a few minutes late he'd still hurt me & tell me to hurry it up. If I came home too early, he'd hit me & tell me to slow it down & come home on the specific time he told me to come back at. Sometimes he wouldn't let me eat for days & because of that I had to be sent to the hospital several times."

Sonic hugged Silver tighter; he was shocked to hear about his friend who was abused by his own father. He had never been loved. He was _rejected _by his own father…

He continued, "He was a drunkard, he stole, smoked, took drugs, he'd bring in unknown women…_everything._ I had to pay for all of the bills with the money I earned from my job I had & he'd use the rest of it to buy drugs & alcohol, & cook because there wasn't any food; he was so lazy, he never went out to buy anything like groceries or anything, he'd only buy things that he _really_ wanted, like drugs & such. It was worse when he was drunk. He'd yell things at the neighbors & abuse my mother. He…" his voice choked up, struggling to finish, "He practically beat her to death one night." he was crying uncontrollably, he was shaking like crazy, & he looked as scared as all get out. Sonic wrapped his arms around him to try to calm him down, which did seem to help, "I tried to stop him but I couldn't. When he threw me against the wall after about like the hundredth, it broke my shoulder & my hip. I tried using my telekinesis, but I had used it all during that day trying to protect Blaze from Iblis. I was forced to watch her die that night right before my very eyes." He cried for sometime in the other's peach chest.

"I was always afraid of him. I never knew when he'd snap or be nice. _Every_ night I would cry myself to sleep until very late at night wondering just how would I get out of this place? This continued on for several years." he looked to Sonic, "One morning, I woke up & I went to the living room & saw him sitting on the couch with another person. He said, "As of today you belong to Miss Barbara. You are no longer my responsibility from this moment forward." I couldn't believe what hit my ears! He was actually giving me away to that lady that I didn't even know & I had no say in it. She looked even _worse_ than he did. I knew he never wanted me & that was his way of getting out of it. That day I finally had enough. That's when I ran away; I got tired of living in that kind of home. After that, I found out from the neighbors that the police took him away & he later died in the prison."

Sonic contemplated this: Silver came from an abused home.

"Is this why you chose to care for Minta?" his voice was quiet.

He wiped tears from his eyes & nodded, "I couldn't stand to see her grow up here at Eggman's…he might abuse her like I was."

"I…I didn't know that…you had been through all of this Silver. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Sonic. Don't worry about it." tears from the both of them were now falling.

"I'm _going_ to worry about it Silver. _You _are _my_ brother now-like Tails is. I'll defend you whenever you need it alright?"

"No, you don't-"

"No. We're _family,_ & families take care of each other…no matter_ what."_

He hugged his friend with tears sliding down his cheeks, "Thanks Sonic, I really, _really _appreciate it. Can you promise me that you won't tell anyone?"

"Hey, no problem Buddy, I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." he allowed the silver hedgehog to cry on his shoulder; he mumbled something which sounded like, "I miss my mother. I wish there were a way to get her back."

"_Look around you then you may realize, happiness lies trapped in misery. & who knows what of a future._

_We can all try to change the past…"_ the song Silver sang not too long ago…It seemed to help calm him a little bit, _"In the nightlife do you still feel your pain? Or the valor you waited never came? If you were evil would you go change the past? & a faux paux with one last chance?"_

After a while, Silver seemed to cry himself to sleep. Sonic was glad that he did because it meant that Silver was able to go to sleep & would not have to remember those painful memories that were brought back tonight. He was glad that this mystery was solved & that he could be there for _his _little brother-his family.


	19. Chapter 18: Lost & Found

**Chapter 18: Lost & Found**

Scarlett woke up wedged between one hedgehog on one side, another on the other side, & one on top of her stomach curled up into a tight blue ball. She carefully eased herself out of this mess of quills & busied herself by preparing the fire to warm up last night's dinner for this morning's breakfast.

She dug out a two-foot hole, took some of the charcoal & broke it up into smaller chunks, this would help circulate the air, & then she laid some dry grass over it. Over top of that, she wedged some sturdy, waterlogged sticks that she had soaked in the water last night, halfway into the hole, but above the grass enough that it wouldn't catch fire. She lit her Chaos Flame & used that to light the dry grass, then laid the meat on the sticks that she had just placed in the hole & covered it with a thick layer of banana leaves.

Oddly enough, whenever she lit the Chaos Flame of hers, it was always the colour of the rainbow: starting from the center, red, to purple on the outer edge. Shadow only had orange, red, blue, or white, but not multiple colours like hers.

She smiled when she noticed Shadow looking up from where he lay snuggled next to the other male hedgehogs, "Buon Giorno Shadow. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. What are you making?"

"Last night's dinner for this morning's breakfast." she answered simply, "Would you please go get enough water & fruit for everyone?"

"I think I saw several edible plants yesterday when Sonic & I went to search for the kitsune's ship."

"Will you check to see if they've come yet too?"

"I would be glad to Scarlatto."

"Grazie."

"Ciao!"

"Ciao!" she watched as the black hedgehog took off for food & search for their ship.

TASH&MB

"The storm seems to have subsided now." Knuckles approached window where Tikal was.

"A new day to search for them."

"I hop we find them soon." Queen Aleena mused.

"Don't worry Queen Aleena, we'll find your son & grandchildren faster than he can run." he joked.

"I hope so…"

TASH&MB

A white hedgehog lay asleep with a mint coloured baby hedgehog on his chest. Scarlett giggled as she watched Minta cuddle deeper inside of Silver's fur for warmth.

She continued tending to the fire, "Buon giorno Sonic."

"Hey! H-how'd you know that I was behind you? You couldn't possibly have heard me."

"I didn't."

"Then how?"

"I figured you'd smell the food."

He crossed his arms & sat down, "Oh…"

"Is Silver okay?"

"Huh? U-uh…yeah…he's okay."

"I noticed the same thing you did when he spoke of Minta not having a family. Is he alright?"

He fiddled with his fingers nervously, "I don't know if I should tell you this…but, Silver told me that the reason he wants to keep Minta is that-he came from an abused home."

"I thought so…whenever he'd talk about his family, he'd seem hurt & didn't really want to talk about it."

"I can understand why."

"Silver's coming." she whispered nonchalantly.

"Morning."

"Morning Shiruba."

"Same here. How'd you sleep?"

"Okay I guess." he looked to the ground, ears partially flattened.

"What's wrong Argento?"

"_Scarlett."_ the blue hedgehog nudged her.

"Sonic, did you say anything to her?"

Sonic lowered his head in shame, "I'm sorry Silver. Scarlett was really concerned for you too. I only told her that you are from an abused home. Nothing else."

"You broke your promise. I thought I could trust you." he looked to Sonic, then to Scarlett & back again & turned & walked to the Mediterranean's beach.

The Italian & hedgehog looked to one another, "I shouldn't have said _anything…"_

Shadow stopped next to the duo, "What happened?"

"Sonic it's okay. He's just hurt right now."

"Who? Silver?"

"I know, but I broke his promise that I gave to him."

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"I have to go talk to him. Maybe it will help." the blue hedgehog walked to the beach…where _water_ was…he continued on despite his fear of water. His friendship with Silver was _way more_ important than his fear.

"Scarlatto, _what _happened?" he felt like he was talking to a wall as she ignored him & continued preparing the food.

In the distance, he could see the white hedgehog sitting on the beach. He decided to run since it would get him there faster, "Silver?"

"Go away."

"Silver, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything."

"I said "go away." "

"I'm not leaving. I staying right here until you decide to listen to me." he noticed tears forming in the other's eyes.

They sat in silence for several minutes.

Silver finally broke the silence, "I thought I could trust you Sonic. You broke your promise."

"I know I broke my promise to you & I'm sorry. But what about Scarlett? She's even closer to you than I am & you've _never_ told her? Besides, she was worried about you too. I understand that you don't want everyone to know what your background is. But we're your _family_. Doesn't that mean that families keep secrets like these away from the public? I love you little bro." he hugged his brother.

TASH&MB

"They've been gone for a while. Do you think that they're okay?"

"I don't know since I don't know what the situation is."

"Okay! Silver came from an abused home. Happy now? If you tell _anyone_ Shadow, I'm telling you, Silver is _not_ going to be happy."

The black hedgehog sat there dumbstruck, "He's been-_abused?"_

"Yes." she did her best to speak English & not get mad in Italian.

"He doesn't act like he's been…_abused."_

"Oh, yes, he does. Now that I think about it, he seems to cower away a little when someone gets mad at him, or when someone is about to hit him. Have you ever noticed that when you hit him, he sometimes just _waits_ for the impact? He lets himself get hit."

"I…never…did. I wish I'd have known. I'm sorry Silver." he hung his head thinking about all of this.

"It's okay Shadow." Silver approached from behind them.

He looked up & turned around abruptly startled, then noticed Silver & Sonic behind him.

"I heard what you said. It's okay."

"Silver, I'm sorry. I never knew all of this. Please forgive me." a rarity began: tears formed in his eyes & rolled down his cheeks.

"I forgive you Shadow." he hugged him.

TASH&MB

"I was five when I left home after my mother died & looked for my relatives, but I couldn't find them. I spent the nights in allies & wandered around Crisis City looking for food & supplies. That's how I got this nice pocket knife: by searching the streets & allies." he showed them a bronze pocket knife with other knick-knacks on it, "Blaze & I met when we were nine. She said that she didn't like being in the palace where she came from, that she enjoyed it out in the city better. We usually wandered through the streets of the outskirts & teased the neighborhood baker all of the time by hiding one of the trays of freshly baked biscuits he put out. Then years after that, I met you Shadow. Then Sonic, & Scarlett."

"& I thought I was the one with the rough life."

"I never knew where my next meal was going to come from. Usually I found food in the trash cans." the others listening grimaced at the thought.

"If people didn't eat it all by then." Silver mumbled.

Sonic thought for a moment, "I've had to live like that & it wasn't fun. Looking around for food & shelter. But after a while you get used to it."

"Me too. I can remember wandering the streets of the Vatican & Rome looking for fabric, food, & other supplies." the Italian remembered those hard days she spent looking for food & shelter.

Sonic pointed to something in the distant sky, "Is that the _Blue Typhoon?"_

"It may be! We have to try to get their attention with the signal fire or…CHAOS BLAST!" she made a miniature blast go off a few feet away from their group. She did several of these.

TASH&MB

"What's that?" Mario watched as the explosions continued.

"It looks like a bomb went off." Tails concluded.

"Let's go check it out."

"I don't think we should."

"Alright. If you say so. Could we just fly over it?"

"At a distance though. I'm not getting all of us hurt." the kitsune flew the ship a few miles away from where the explosions were. Everyone watched them for any sign that they might come closer to the ship.

TASH&MB

"He's flying it _away_ from here! Sonic, do something!"

"I'll be back!" the blue hedgehog ran as fast as his feet could carry him to the ship. He tried to get ahead of it to get their attention, but it didn't work, it continued to fly away from them.

TASH&MB

"Silver, come here." she grabbed the hedgehog's hand, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

She transported them several miles from where Sonic & the ship were, "I have an idea that if we concentrate our powers on the ship, we might be able to get it to slow down. We need to get the ship to notice us somehow."

"I'm not sure if it'll work, but we can try."

They both concentrated their powers on the ship coming towards them. One blue, the other was rainbow coloured.

TASH&MB

The warning alarms were going off in the kitsune's ship & everything was going berserk.

"What in the _world_ is going on here?" the scarlet echidna yelled over the noise.

"I don't know. I can't control the ship anymore!" he struggled with the controls desperately trying to regain control over them, "It's slowing down!"

"Look out!" Peach called out, "Sonic is right in front of the ship!"

TASH&MB

"What's going on here?" the blue hedgehog turned his head to face the ship slowly descending to the ground.

Two familiar figures appeared ahead of him, "Oh…so you're the ones doing it." he sped up to reach them.

TASH&MB

A familiar blue hedgehog appeared ahead of the human & hedgehog, "Sonic's heading our way."

"So you're the ones creating all of this racket eh? We've got to get their attention be-"

"Look out!" a black blur pushed all three of them out of the way of the massive ship's landing surface, "I think that you already _had_ their attention Faker."

They watched as the gargantuan ship soon came to a halt.

"Finally!" the Italian sighed a sigh of relief, but suddenly remembered something _important,_ "Silver, where's Minta? What about your kids Sonic?"

"I forgot to get her!"

"I'll go get them for ya, don't worry."

"Thanks Sonic."

"I'll come with you to help carry them."

"Let's make it a race! Ready?" he got ready to take off, "See ya there!" he shot off faster than the speed of sound.

"HEY! Get back here Faker!" Shadow raced along the trees to the other.

"I think they're back to their old selves."

Scarlett smiled, "I think so too."

"Scarlatto!" Luigi ran up to _his_ adopted daughter hugging her tightly & talking in his native language as if there were no tomorrow, "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you. Please don't do that again. Per favore Scarlatto?"

"Padre, I'm fine. The Sonic Team is used to doing this all of the time here on Mobius & other places. You should've seen the time when we fought the Metarex. Now _that_ is something to be worried about."

"Scarlatto…no, I love you too much to lose you. You're my daughter."

"I can't understand a thing they're saying."

"He's asking her to not do that again & she's saying that she's completely fine during battle." Mario answered.

"He must've been really worried about her."

"You should've seen him pacing the floor! Daisy & I couldn't get him to sit down for more than a single _minute."_

The blue & black hedgehogs skidded to a stop, "Here's Minta Silver."

"Thanks Sonic."

Amy ran up to Sonic & hugged him to death, "Sonikku! I've been so worried about you! Where's are they?" she looked around for her children.

"No need to worry Amy, they're right here." Shadow gave Sonic & Amy the ones he was carrying back to them.

"Thank you Shadow." Amy hugged her friend, "I've missed them so much."

"Ciao, Silver! Who's this?"

"My daughter."

"Your what?"

"I found her on Eggman's ship…" he began.

TASH&MB

"& that's why I kept her. Because I came from an abused home & I couldn't stand to see what Eggman would do to her."

"Silver, I don't know what to say…Mi dispiace. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Mario."

"We're always here for you Silver."

"Thanks." he looked at his family which was made up of a variety of different animals & humans.

"I don't mean to change the subject, but we need to stop Eggman & save our Universe." he pointed to the explosions in the distance.

"Are we ready?"

"I think we are."

"Then let's do it!"

They arrived at the place where they saw the explosions. It was the Mobian Italy. It looked like a war zone instead of a historical place…& [as the team concluded by a massive footprint] Bowser had done all of this.

"Do they speak Italian in the Mobian Italy?"

"Sì. Just listen." they heard distant screams from the Italians. They saw human Italians run by.

"Sonic, isn't the Mobian Italy one of the colonies the humans who got stuck here created?"

"Yep & they modeled it after the real Italy."

"Neat."

Several Bobombs went off nearby, "Watch out for the Bobombs!"

"Very funny Knuckles."

"Let's just keep moving alright?"

The echidna folded his arms, "Humph!"

"We don't have to be a grump about it! This is literally Scarlett & the Mario's home."

"Sonic, we weren't born here on the _Mobian _Italy, we were born in the Italy on _Earth."_

"It's all the same. We are in another dimension, this is basically the same as your dimension except for the people who live here & the events that go on here."

"I know, but we're still from Earth."

"They are the _same _planet."

"It still isn't our home planet. No one here knows us."

He let out a long & deep sigh, "Okay, I give up, you're from Mobius."

"We're from Earth."

"No you're from Mobius."

"_Sonico…"_

"Alright. Alright. You're from Earth. But these planets are the same planet."

"Don't. You. Start."

"Scarlett, where's the nearest police station?"

"I'll ask this man over here." she waved to get his attention, "Dov'è il posto di polizia?"

He started talking in Italian, then he mixed it with sign language, then he finally stopped.

"Grazie mille signore."

"Prego."

"Well? What'd he say?"

"Go straight for about two kilometers then make a left, follow L'Strada di Santo to the old bakery shop on the corner, & turn right down L'Arcobaleno Strada, go down that road for a half kilometer & we should end up at the Polizia di Italia."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Sonic shot off like a bolt of lightening down the road & disappeared.

"Sonikku! Wait up!" Amy called after him, but no answer came back, "Typical." she sighed.

The road they followed had several shops on both sides of the road that were half destroyed from all of the bombs Eggman had sent.

"Mario, where do you think King Koopa is?"

"Nobody calls Bowser that anymore…" the red plumber mused, "I'm pretty sure he's helping Eggman with something."

"I've got that feeling too." a seductive voice said from behind.

"Rouge, where have you been? We needed you back at the campsite." Shadow said in his usually emotionless tone of voice.

"Sorry, I got lost trying to find my way back."

"What's _she_ doing _here?"_ Knuckles yelled at the black hedgehog that simply paid no heed to him.

Sonic suddenly appeared by the group, "Did I just hear the name 'Rouge' being said here?"

"You certainly did. & Rouge the Bat is a part of _our_ team Sonic. When we were on Eggman's ship, she said that she wants to beat him up as much as we do. So _no_ excuses."

"But-"

"_No excuses."_ she repeated quite firmly.

"But she's a _thief!_ A _**jewel thief!"**_

"Slow down there Hot Shot," the bat turned her gaze over to the blue hedgehog, "I only want to get back at Eggman, not steal the Emeralds from you. Besides, with my ninja skills, you'd need me against Big One."

"_Who?"_

"Big One is Eggman's robot that he created, over where Egghead himself is trying to "protect" the fat guy."

"Rouge," Sonic grinned wider than a Nintendo &/or Sega fan does when a brand new game comes out, "you just gave me an idea…"

TASH&MB

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" the Italian girl held up an egg to the cobalt blue hedgehog.

"To throw some egg back in _Egg_man's face for giving us all the trouble he's caused in the past & is causing us now the present."

"Oh…" she folded her arms then turned to the others behind him, "You guys doing okay back there?"

The fox kit pulled on a wagon-filled to the rim with eggs out of a mud puddle, "Yeah…"

"I think it's going to rain again." Amy pointed to the sky.

"Don't worry Amy, we'll defeat Egghead before he can say '!' "

"What?" Silver's eyebrows raised.

"Don't ask me where the director from the "Mary Poppins" got '' from!"

They approached Italy's main police station that was situated right in the middle of a big pile of rubble.

Scarlett & the Marios went in & came out a few minutes later, "We told them our situation & they said that they'll help us whenever we need backup."

"& that most of the citizens of the city have been evacuated about an hour ago."

"& we also found Sonic trying to talk to them when we arrived. It appears that one of the policemen knows English."

"Tails, get the _Blue Typhoon_ ready in case we need help. Mario & Luigi, you guys take care of the Goombas & the other tyrants you've encountered from Bowser before. We'll take care of our side. Shadow, Scarlett, Silver, & I will go tackle Eggman's main airship. Peach, Daisy, you stay here with the others." he turned to the pink hedgehog, "Amy, I want you stay here with the others. This is a dangerous mission, & I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you too much."

"Alright." she hugged him, "I love you Sonic."

"But Sonic, we want to help out too." Daisy begged.

"No."

"But-"

"Daisy, you're a _female,_ you could get seriously hurt & besides you aren't strong enough to go with us." Luigi butted in.

"Mario, please?" now it was Peach's turn.

"Luigi is right Daisy. You could hurt yourselves & we don't want that to happen. The same goes for you too Peach."

"What about Scarlett?"

"She is _trained_ to do this kind of stuff. Besides, Scarlett is the Chaos Princess, & the Princess has stronger powers than Shadow & Sonic combined."

"All right. I love you Luigi. Please be careful." Daisy kissed her green plumber goodbye.

"I love you too Margheritina." Luigi whispered back.

Peach did the same, "I love you Mario."

"See you soon. I love you too Peach."

TASH&MB

Sonic knelt down in front of the kitsune & held him at arm's length, "Miles, this is a _really dangerous_ mission. If anything happens to me, please take care of Amy & my children."

"I will." he said through tears while hugging his brother.

"Thank you." he whispered softly to the kit, tears forming in his eyes.

TASH&MB

"I love you Minta." Silver hugged his little daughter before giving her to Gold, "Gold, I just want you to know…that if I don't make it, I want you to know that I…I love you." he was blushing a deep red.

"I love you too Silver." she kissed him.

"You do?"

"I do."

"I love you Gold." he said it more confidently this time around, "Can I ask you a favour?"

"What is it?"

"If I die, will you care for Minta?"

"I promise."

"Thank you Gold, I can't tell you how much this means to me." he cradled the side of her face in his hand & kissed her.

"You're welcome." she smiled, _If only he knew._

TASH&MB

"Take care Tikal."

"You know I will."

"I love you…" he kissed her, "& the baby very much." he kissed his child through her belly like he had done so many times before, "Daddy will be home to see you soon."

TASH&MB

"I love you Flora. Stay here with Tails & the others alright?"

"I will, & I love you too Daddy!" she hugged her father, as his grip became more tighter on her.

"I love you." tears fell from his eyes as he held his precious daughter in his arms.

TASH&MB

"Silver, watch out!" Sonic pushed the white hedgehog out of the way of several spinning blades hanging in midair.

"Thanks Sonic, I almost became dead meat out there." he examined the contraption that almost had him for lunch, "How can those blades hang in midair?"

"The same way you can make a bus fly across an ocean & almost give me the coup de grâce."

"Sorry."

"No problem little bro." he winked & did his ever-so-famous, "thumbs up," "I'm always here for ya."

Silver smiled.

The Ultimate Lifeform came back from the mini-mission that he had been sent on.

"Shadow, did you find a safe path?"

"If you could call "the world's most dangerous weapons" "the safest path" then maybe."

"Is it really that bad?"

"You gotta see it to believe it." he answered simply.

TASH&MB

"SPEEDING PADS!" the blue hedgehog said his sentence a little _too high_ pitched for his voice range when he ran at top speed over to the Speeding Pad & flew across the metal canyon.

Silver smacked his hand to his face, _"What_ is it with him & speed?"

"Umm…he's the Fastest Thing Alive & can run faster than the speed of sound?"

"I guess."

TASH&MB

"RAILS!" the blue hedgehog had _again_ found another thing to love…_rails to slide on._

He leapt onto the closest rail & slid down it while the others just stood there & wondered _"Just __**how **__the heck can you make __**sparks **__from __**rubber **__soles?"_

TASH&MB

"YIPPEEEEEEEEE!" the cobalt hedgehog once again proved that his voice can go higher than expected when he found a _cannon_ right on the edge of the cliff they were standing on.

"You are going to _launch_ yourself from a _cannon?"_ the scarlet echidna's temper was going to blow any second now if that hedgehog found any more dangerous things to do today.

"Yeah! It would kill two birds with one stone!" he was _way too happy_ today.

"& just _how_ will we do that?"

"Not only will it be fun, but it will also get us closer to Eggman!"

"I'm flying across."

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

"I'm gliding."

"Aww…nobody's coming?" he said in a whiny voice.

"_NO!_ & if you get anymore crazy ideas Hedgehog, you'll be left behind."

"You won't leave your buddy behind huh?" he said as he lit the fuse & climbed into the cannon where he curled up into a tight, blue ball.

"Yes, actually."

"See ya!"

The echidna & the others then watched as the hedgehog flew across the cannon.

"He is the most crazy person I have ever met." Silver watched as Sonic uncurled just in time to land on his feet on the other side next to Shadow.

"If he doesn't get us killed one way, he'll do it another." the echidna stated simply before gliding across the canyon.

"Let's go otherwise _we'll_ be the ones left behind." Scarlett floated above the ground, "How come this reminds me of a story I've read?"

"Wanna race across?"

"You're on!" she ran & jumped off the edge, "See ya there!"

"Wait up!"


	20. Chapter 19: Christmas Eggs Part I

**Chapter 19: Christmas Eggs Part I**

**Midnight. In the streets of Milan, Italy of Mobius.**

"Shh! Do you want to get those robots up &…uh-oh…RUN!" a whole _army_ of robots awoke from their slumber & charged without hesitation toward the small group. Scarlett & Silver floated above the ground, "CHAOS BLAST, FULL FORCE!" Scarlett yelled & suddenly, probably the largest ball of fire you'd ever see in your entire life appeared in her hands, expanding as it left her hands & collided with the robots. The blast destroyed more than half of them.

"_Nicely done Princess Scarlett,_ said a voice in her head, _with Shadow helping you master your Chaos Abilities, it really paid off."_

"Thanks Ariel, it really _did_ paid off."

"Who are you talking to?" Sonic gave her a questioning look.

"Uh…no one."

"Yeah…_sure."_ then he whispered, "I recommend you talk to your Chaos Guide in your head, not out loud."

"Sorry…Ariel just talks to me like…whenever. You know? I'm sure yours does too."

"Now who told you that?"

"Ariel."

"Thanks Ariel."

"_No problem."_

"She says 'no problem.' "

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Wow! Scarlett, you did that?" Silver gazed out towards the vast field.

"Your powers are _way_ stronger than mine are."

"They are?"

"You're the _Chaos Princess._ Remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Sheesh, let's get moving already. If we're going to defeat Eggman, we're going to have to get there before one o'clock."

"Let's go so Knucklehead here doesn't become even more hot headed than a habanera pepper."

"& let's get going before you end up being a human punching bag." the echidna showed the hedgehog his sharp claws, threatening to hurt anything that gets in his way, but of course, being Sonic the Hedgehog, the Fastest Thing Alive, he couldn't resist teasing the already hot tempered echidna knowing that he'd be able to always dodge one of the echidna's fatal punches, "I'm a _hedgehog_, not a human, echidna." he nearly avoided a broken jaw from the echidna, "Easy Knux."

"Not until we get moving!"

Scarlett & Silver looked at each other knowing that this wouldn't get any better, "See ya!" they said in unison, then began running off down the streets of Milano to catch up with Shadow.

Sonic heard them & noticed them walking off with Shadow, "Hey! Wait up!"

"Get back here Hedgehog!" Knuckles raced after the blue hedgehog, intending to turn him into a punching bag by the end of the night.

A thunderstorm. Not just any thunderstorm, I'm talking about the Mother of _all_ thunderstorms came & stayed as the group made their way fighting robots & other little villains to Eggman's hideout.

A lightening bolt zipped across the sky, "Now there's something that _is_ faster than you Sonic," laughed the echidna, "& I thought you were supposed to be the "Fastest Thing Alive!" "

"Well if you think light is alive, then you're crazy! Just because it's faster than me, doesn't mean it's alive." he argued back, getting irritated.

"Just keep moving." Silver said firmly.

"I wonder how the Marios are doing…"

"Yeah."

"I hope they're doing okay."

…_Meanwhile, a few miles away…_

"Good job Luigi!" Mario gave his younger brother a high-five.

"Grazie Mario, but I couldn't have done it without you."

"No, _you're_ the one you did it, not me. Anyone who can knock down an army robot in one go is a hero!"

"Uh…Mario…"

The older twin sighed at his brother's reaction: he was_ freaking out_ about something, & it reminded him of his brother's phasmophobia.

"_What?" _Mario turned to see what his brother was pointing at: an _entire __**army**_ of robots had just now noticed their sibling lying on the ground in scraps of metal & they were charging at the twin brothers, "MOMMA MIA!"

"_**RUN!" **_they both yelled at the exact same time & turned & ran…possibly faster than Sonic himself.

Talk about _twin_ brothers.

Sonic & the others had encountered an army of robots too…except for one tiny problem: Eggman was up ahead, floating above the robot army, & he was holding onto Gold with his hovercraft thingy.

"Don't take another step closer or she'll be crushed!" he warned them.

"Scarlett," Shadow whispered, "I'll pin Eggman down & you try to mingle with the controls to get it to let go of her. Ready?"

She nodded, "CHAOS CONTROL!" they said together; then, Chaos Control began. First, it freezes time, then it creates a warp tunnel that engulfs you & takes you to where you want to go & then time starts back up again. It happens so quickly, that you barely even know it happens.

Shadow ended up behind Eggman, he grabbed his fat body & pinned him against the chair, "Quick Scarlett, find the button to release Goldie!"

She rushed to the control panel, every kind of button you could think of was on there, it had buttons of all shapes, sizes & colours. She pressed a combination of buttons she memorized that Eggman had used when he had captured her not long ago. It worked. It sent a message to the arms of the massive machine that held onto Gold & dropped her to the ground.

"Sonic!" Gold yelled as she fell through the air. Though, there was no need to say anything, Sonic's supersonic brain & instincts [that tend to be faster than his speed] had already told him to move when he hadn't comprehended it until he was directly below her & she fell into his arms.

"I'll get you next time!" Eggman sped away in his hovercraft once the black hedgehog had released his death grip on him.

A blue fist shook after the doctor, "Not in your dreams Robotnik!"

"Look out below!" a streak of red & green fell into a nearby bush.

The Italian girl ran over to the mangled bush & Italians, "Did he have you too?"

"Sì. He captured us not too long ago."

"We were running away from an entire army of robots & he found us an hour later & dropped us here."

Scarlett gently touched her padre's wound. He flinched, "Ahi!"

She pulled her hand away slightly, "Mi dispiace Padre."

"It's okay." he reassured her.

She pulled out her handkerchief & wrapped it around Luigi's arm.

"Grazie mille."

"Are you guys okay? That seemed like a nasty fall."

"We're okay. Just a few scratches & bruises is all."

"Gold, how'd you get captured?"

"I was going to get berries by the edge of the forest near the _Blue Typhoon_ to add to our food supply when Eggman captured me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she lied. She _had_ to. If they found out…

"I suggest we continue." Knuckles interrupted.

"Yeah. Let's."

"Come on guys. Looks like we're a bigger team than before."

"Sì."

"Yeah."

The small group resumed their journey, Gold, Sonic, & the Marios lingered near the back of the group.

"It's good to have you back Mario & Luigi!" Gold hugged the two plumbers, "Ohh…" she moaned.

"Goldie, are you alright?" Mario knelt down to her level, "Hon?"

"I-I'll be fine…" she clutched her lower stomach.

"Goldie, are you feeling okay?" he said a little more sternly.

"_Yes,_ Mario! I'm fine." she turned away from the three Italians & the blue hedgehog.

Luigi thought he heard the sound of crying, "Gold, are you hiding something?"

"N-no…" she suddenly turned around & buried her face in the plumber's green shirt, _"Yes…yes, I am_." she sobbed, "I-I'm…"

Luigi took a guess, "Pregnant?" he said reluctantly, not wanting to get jumped on.

"Silver…he…I…don't…know how…to tell him." some of her words were muffled through his shirt, "I don't know h-how."

"Just tell him when you get the chance."

"But, I don't know how he'd take it. I'm not sure if he'd get really upset or angry or be happy."

Sonic wrapped his arm around her, "Honey, I'm sure that he'll take just fine. Don't worry. I'll talk to him about how he'd feel about being a father. Alright?"

She nodded her head, "Thanks Sonic."

They walked through the forest a while longer. This time, Sonic & Silver lagged behind the group.

"Silver, how would you feel if you were a father?" that sudden question filled Silver's ears.

"I dunno. Overjoyed, ecstatic…that would be wonderful!" he smiled at the thought, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. I just got curious is all. Knuckles, Shadow & I are, so I just wondered if you'd feel the same way."

"How did you feel?"

"The same way you just described…but I also felt relieved to see them alive…just to hold them in my arms that morning let me know that this was real. It's a hard feeling to describe Silver. You have to experience it to know."

"I guess so." he shrugged.

He wrapped his arm around the other, "I _know _so."

TASH&MB

"Goldie, I talked with Silver. I think he'll take it really well."

"Thank you Sonic. Can you & the others…kinda like stay somewhere away from Silver & I for a few minutes? Just long enough so I can talk to him?"

"Don't worry Goldie, we'll sit over there by the Big River so you can talk to Silver." he pointed to the Big River not too far from where they were.

"Thanks." she hugged him.

"Now go tell that father-to-be. Alright?"

She smiled, blushing, "Alright."

Rain. There is a downpour, & there is an _ocean_-pour that soaks you to the _bone_ with water. This was a little after Sonic & Silver talked about being fathers & after he spoke with Gold. Not to mention that Sonic _hates_ water.

"We're almost there. Just hold on a little while longer." Silver reassured Gold who was lagging behind the rest of the group.

"Silver, I'm not feeling well right now. I have to stop & rest."

"Gold, are you sure you're okay?"

"Sonic, I'm fine. I'll get better. Don't worry. Right now, it's got the best of me & I have to rest." she looked at the concern in Sonic's eyes, "I'm fine, really I am."

"Let's stop at those pine trees up ahead; they should be thick enough to stop most of the rain from getting through to us."

"Come on Gold," said the silver hedgehog softly to the gold one, "we'll be able to rest in a minute."

"Okay."

They walked to the trees & sat beneath their branches; the others were sitting opposite of them across the path, facing a wide river overlooking the sunset for no particular reason.

Gold moaned again clutching her lower stomach.

"You okay?"

"No…" she shook her head, now sounding more serious, "Silver, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" curious, he leaned a little closer.

"I-I'm…one month pregnant."

"_Pregnant?" _his eyes widened & glanced at her stomach, it was bigger than normal, but not _huge._

Why hadn't he noticed it before?

"You mean?…_We?_…We are going to-?"

She smiled nodding her head, trying to not scream & jump up & down for joy, "Silver, we're going to be parents."

"Goldie, that's wonderful!" he picked her up & swung her around, then kissed her, "Let's tell the others!"

"Guys!" they both ran over to where the others were.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Silver's whole expression was ecstatic! He was going to be a father in less than two months!

Sonic tried to hold back a smile, "What?"

Luigi chuckled at the parents'-to-be reactions, "Yeah, what happened?"

"Gold is pregnant! We're going to have babies soon!"

Shadow turned from his spot on the tree trunk, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful? We're going to be parents!" exclaimed the golden hedgehog.

Scarlett jumped up from her seat, "Well, congratulations guys!"

"Congratulations! Looks like we've got another Daddy in the house!" teased Sonic.

The white hedgehog beamed, even though his cheeks were redder than the echidna's fur, & Silver's white fur didn't help-it shows better than other colours, "Thanks." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Shadow looked over at the parents-to-be, he too noticed that Goldie's stomach seemed to bulge out a little, "Congrats you two."

"Congratulations guys!" Knuckles wrapped his arms around the two, "Sonic's right ya know?"

"Oh…not now…" she sat down on the log next to Shadow grasping her head.

Silver knelt in front of _his_ girl, "What's wrong?" gold eyes watched copper ones with concern.

"I feel sick."

Luigi knelt down in front of her too, "It'll be alright. We'll rest here for a while. Okay Hon?'

"Thanks…" she rested against the tree that stood behind the log & soon fell asleep.

"Should I Chaos Control her back home?" Shadow held the Green Emerald.

"I think that would be a good idea. She's pregnant & we don't want your babies getting hurt." Sonic wrapped his arm around Silver & winked, "But, let her stay here for the night; it's getting late." he looked towards the setting Sun, the sky around it was red…that was a good sign.

The Italian girl spread the bedding out on the ground, "Here Silver, I made a bed for you two to sleep on."

"Thanks Scarlatto." he used his telekinesis to gently float Gold over to the bedding.

"Here's an extra blanket. The nights are getting colder since it's almost winter."

"What day is today anyway?"

"The 12th of December."

"Have we really been gone this long?"

"Yeah. We left the day after Thanksgiving, we've been walking a long distance Silver, & we've fought robots & traps every day since then. I assume Robotnik's base is in the Alps."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well…it has mountains which make it harder to get to. Believe me, don't climb Mt. Everest."

"You've climbed Mt. Everest?'

"Back on Earth, yes. When one of the Professor's co-scientists left for vacation, he asked I could go along, so I went, & I was able to climb it to the very top. I've done a lot of things in the past. Including traveling the world & learning different languages."

"How were you able to learn all those languages in such a short time span anyway?"

"I was thirty back then Silver, & then I lived with the Marios, & then with Chris; so I pretty much had a lot of time on my hands. & plus, I have a photographic memory."

"I keep forgetting that you are older than us."

"I do to…but, when I look back at the me-memories…I-I remember…good times…& bad." she remembered the time when the scientists forced Shadow to do an experiment, therefore, accidentally killing several innocent lives that day. That particular event scarred Shadow for life. He was so young then & the scientists scared him with their experiments. He wasn't like he was back then like he is now: he was very timid & shy, he would hide behind Scarlett or Maria. When Maria couldn't leave the designated area for her so she wouldn't catch anything, he would cry uncontrollably in Scarlett's arms when something scared him. In fact, when he first shot a gun, he ran as fast as he could back to Scarlett, his foster mother. He'd always wanted to know what they'd do to him that day, were they going to give him _another_ shot? Were they going to perform another check up? The thing he hated most were needles. It was one of the phobias that both Scarlett & Shadow had.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm okay. Goodnight Silver, I love you." she hugged her best friend, the white hedgehog.

"Goodnight Scarlatto, I love you too." he returned her hug. A single tear slipped down her face & he noticed it, "Scarlett, are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled, "Yes, Silver, I'm sure."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because you're my best friend & you're going to be a father. I love you Silver, so much. I'm just happy for you is all."

"Thanks. Say, can I hear one of your stories?"

"Sure thing. How about the story from the Arabian Nights called The One-Eyed Beggar eh?"

"OOOO! I love that story!" though he was going to be a father, he still couldn't resist acting like a kid.

"Listen, O King Shahryar," she made the story sound dramatic by using her voice & gestures to tell the story, "of a story a beggar-man once told me. He was once a king who loved adventuring across the Seven Seas…"

TASH&MB

"He grieved because he wished greatly that he had listened to the Ten Princes, that this fate wouldn't have befallen him. & that's how the king became a one-eyed beggar." she looked about her & noticed that Sonic & the others had gathered around her & the hedgehog listening to the story.

The cobalt hedgehog stretched out on the blanket he spread out for himself, "It reminds me of when I met Shahra a while back."

"_&_ of how you landed on top of me & sent my head two feet into the sand." Knuckles added.

"Let's get to bed alright guys? We have a long journey ahead of us." the red Italian reminded the others.

Silver was sitting in Scarlett's lap like he normally was, & Scarlett continued to rub his back gently, "Buona notte guys."

There were simultaneous "Goodnights." coming from around the campsite.

She laid Silver down next to Gold & kissed him goodnight, "Buona notte Argento. Ti amo."

"I love you too Scarlett. Goodnight." he snuggled against Gold.

Sonic lay not too far from the Italian & the two hedgehogs, "Goodnight Silver."

"Oh, Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting Goldie stay here tonight. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I understand what it's like to be alone, & I knew that if we had taken her back home, that you would've gotten pretty worried about if you'd see her again."

He blushed, "Yeah…anyway, thanks Big Bro."

He teased Silver by messing up his fur, "You're welcome Lil' Bro. Goodnight."

" 'night & thanks again for giving me a family."

He smiled warmly at the younger hedgehog, "You're welcome. Goodnight Buddy."

"Goodnight."

TASH&MB

"I love you Gold." Silver kissed the golden hedgehog.

"I love you too Silver." she smiled at him before he returned to Shadow's side.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon Goldie!" he waved to her just before Chaos Control transported them back to their campsite.

"What did the others say when you brought her back?"

"They were relieved to find her & happy when she told them that they are going to be parents."

"Good. You guys ready?"

"READY!" everyone said simultaneously.

"Then let's go scramble some Eggman!"

The team left their campsite & traveled north from Lazio, to the Alps. They reached the mountain range by two days before Christmas Eve.

"Alright," Sonic gathered the others into a huddle, "Scarlett, Silver, you two use you telekinetic powers to squash & fling all robots in the way, Shadow & I will do Homing Attacks while the Marios will stomp on the Goombas-their specialty. Knuckles, you take on the Big One & other large robots with Rouge."

"Why Rouge?"

"Oh…" she faked a sad voice, "you don't like me anymore?"

"NO! I've got Tikal now, & she's the mother of my child who is going to hatch very soon."

Rouge blushed, but she continued on as if nothing had happened, "Oh…well, congratulations Knux, I…congratulations Daddy-o."

"Uh-uhh…thanks Rouge. What do you say we go beat some robot huh?" he wasn't _trying_ to flirt with her, he was just trying to be a kind friend to her…& _that's_ what made him blush.

"Let's." the two left & started on the bigger robots by punching, kicking, & using martial arts attacks.

The Italian looked out over the vast ocean, then to the army of robots. "Sonikku, do you think we'll win this battle? I mean, there's _two_ forces joined together now & who knows what they have up their sleeve."

"Don't worry. Just leave the worrying to me. Alright Scarlatto Rosa?" Elise. That's what he had said to her not long ago when they were in her kingdom. _Don't worry._

She smiled at his use of her name, "I promise Sonic."

Silver stood by her side, "Ready Scarlatto?"

"Ready." she said more confidently.

"I'll take out the first row, you get the second." the two friends ran in front of a massive army of robots, &, just as Silver had said he would, he took out the first & Scarlatto finished the next row.

"Shadow, you go left & I'll go right."

The black hedgehog nodded curtly, "Let's go." the two hedgehogs dashed off leaving the Marios to leave last.

"Are you Luigi?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." he sounded sorta…_down_ when he spoke.

"Something wrong Lil' Bro.?"

He sighed, "No…"

"I can tell something's bothering you. Luigi, what is it?"

"I'm concerned about Daisy." he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Why? Is she okay?"

"Sì, she's fine. I just don't want her to get captured & get hurt by Eggman or Bowser." he pulled out of his pocket a velvet case with the ring he was going ask Daisy to marry him with several months ago with.

His older brother glanced at his hand & realized why he was upset, "She'll be fine Luigi. Don't worry. You'll be able to ask her soon, then you'll be married, & in no time you'll have mini Marios running around in the family name." he laughed as his brother, who immediately blushed redder than the echidna, stuffed the ring back in his pocket & looked to the ground embarrassed by his older brother.

"Aww…I'm sorry Luigi. Mi dispiace." he hugged his brother, "What do you say we go stomp on a goomba eh Lil' Bro.?"

The other looked from his shoes back up to Mario & a small smile appeared on his face, "Okay."


	21. Chapter 20: Christmas Eggs Part II

**Chapter 20: Christmas Eggs Part II**

Goombas! Goombas were everywhere! There were even _Goombosses_ there too!

"Bowser really outdid himself didn't he? I'm just glad that the Bullet Bills aren't here…or King B-Bullet Bill! I correct myself. GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

Silver looked at his friend like she were a nut, then noticed King Bullet Bill heading their way, "Wha?" he ducked as the Bullet just barely grazed the top of his quills.

He used his telekinesis powers to swerve several of the other Bullet Bills into a nearby wall.

"Finally! I caught King Bullet Bill!" Scarlett jumped into the air & flew over to where King Bullet Bill stood frozen in the air by her own telekinesis powers, "HA HA! I finally caught you King Bullet Bill! What do you have to say now? Oh! But of course, I forgot, you can't speak! So ta-ta for now!" she waved childishly at the Bullet before throwing him into the wall, causing the Bullet to explode into a million, tiny pieces.

Silver looked at her quizzically, _"__**What **__the __**heck **__was __**that**_ all about?"

"_Somehow _those little king/boss monsters manage to stay alive & I don't know how…because we always seem to meet again years later…" she mumbled to herself, "Oh…sorry. King Bullet Bill. We met a while back, & every time I went to try to defeat him in a game or in person, he always won. So this time, I _finally_ defeated him. After…thirty? Thirty-some years maybe? Oh…I don't know, he's always been on my Most Hated Foes List for a long time."

"Okay…let's get going. We have a deadline to meet."

Something moved in the shadows. It looked like a man's frame with wings. Sonic looked closer: there were _two _of them & they had _wings_ too! They jumped out from the shadows.

"WHA? WHAT? _What? What is __**that?**__**"**_ it was the Mario Bros., & they were…_bees?_

Shadow's face showed nothing but pure disgust, "That's what I'm thinking. _"__What?__"__"_

"What in the World is going on here?"

"I'm Bee Mario." he proclaimed triumphantly.

"& I'm Bee Luigi!" the other also proclaimed pointing to his chest with his thumb.

Sonic face-palmed, "I do _not _understand you guys sometimes." he continued to look at their Bee outfits & wonder just _who_ the heck would _actually_ wear these things, "What is the meaning of this…this _bumble bee_ getup?"

"In the game, Super Mario Galaxy, we went to the Gold Leaf, & the Beehive Galaxies where we found the Bee Mushroom" he showed the two hedgehogs the yellow & black mushroom, "which allows us to transform into Bee Mario & Luigi to fly around the galaxies. We found a huge stash of these & other mushrooms in a store. You should try it. It'll really help you guys here."

"Uh…" he glanced to Shadow who gave him the look, "Don't even think about it." he held his hand out to grab the mushroom from Mario…oh, was _he_ the outgoing one…"Sure I guess." Sonic took the mushroom from Luigi's hand & ate it. It immediately turned into a bee…_Bee Sonic_ that is. The hedgehog immediately gasped when he saw his outfit, "Wha?" he had the little yellow & black cap on with the antennae, a yellow & black overalls, & a pair of clear wings.

"Oh man. How long will it be before it wears off?"

"Never-"

"What do you mean _never?_ Am I going to stay like this until I _die?__"_

"No, not really."

"How can I change back?"

"You have to go swimming in water in order to change back. Or at least fall in it."

"_Water?_ Forget it! I'll stay as Bee Sonic as long as I can before I even _think_ about touching water!"

"Okay. We also brought some extra lives with us." he handed the hedgehogs some mushrooms of all different colours, "Shadow! No! Wait! Uh-oh…he ate the wrong one."

The black & red hedgehog turned into a bee too. He was Bee Shadow. How exciting…(& I say that with sarcasm). He looked at himself & almost jumped out of his skin, "WHAT? Oh, no…_Please_ let this be a nightmare!" he begged the Heavens. He looked exactly like Sonic & the Marios, except for his fur, quill, eye, & skin colouring.

Sonic took one look at his friend who was giving him the expression "I _told_ you to not even _think_ about it" & burst out laughing, gasping in between words, "YOU…you…look….even…funnier…than…I do!"

"HEDGEHOG! _Don__'__t. You. Dare.__"_

"Bee Shadow! Bee Shadow! HA HA! You look _ridiculous!__"_

"CHAOS BLAST!" a gargantuan ball of fire flew towards the cobalt hero. Luckily, he dodged it, & the fire missed him by mere _centimeters._

"Shads…okay. Okay. I'm sorry!"

"You'd better be Bee Sonic!"

"_Hey!__"_

"You called me 'Bee Shadow!' "

"Man, you don't have to get so touchy!"

"Is it true that you must get in the water before you change back?"

"That or lose a life."

"Ah…never mind. I'd rather stay like this until God knows when." he went back inside the half demolished cabin they found.

They followed him back in, "At least you can fly."

Shadow cast a glance at the plumber & said, "Don't start. Otherwise you'll _be_ sorrier than a sad clown that's supposed to be happy." he looked to the other two, "& that includes you two too."

The hedgehog & Italians gave looks to each other which said, "Big Time uh-oh…"

TASH&MB

"Rouge…don't start." the echidna warned. But the bat just continued about how bad her white fur looked after they battled that robot in the muddy snow.

"I can't believe I got this dirty!" she squealed with disgust, "I'm sooo _filthy! UCK!__"_

"Shut up Rouge! We're going to _have_ to get dirty in order to save the Universe."

She folded her arms together & looked away from the echidna, "Humph!"

He shook his head & sighed, "You have been spending _way too much_ time with Shadow."

"Oh! Why the nerve of some people!"

"Don't blame me. It's your fault!"

"My fault? What about your stupid Emerald you have to guard?"

"The Master Emerald is not stupid! & how does the Master Emerald have to do with this?"

"Because you're always complaining about why you can't guard it!"

"Shut up you stupid bat!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on here!"

"What? I thought you knew! YOU ARE SO STUPID ROUGE!"

The bat snickered to herself, "Got him."

About five miles away…

"What was that noise?"

"I don't know. It sounded like yelling or something."

"I guess. Silver, look. The Sun is going down; I think we should rest for the night."  
"But where will we sleep?"

"I have my camping book at home & I learned quite a few things from it; so we should be able to find a warm shelter under the pine trees since they're so thick."

"That makes sense."

"Whenever I visited the country, that's what I'd do most of the time. Winter or Summer. I used to make ditches & I'd sleep in those. They really help to keep you warm during the cold nights."

"You never had shelter in the Winter?"

"Not once. I used the blankets that I found, branches, leaves, dirt, snow, anything I could find. Let's find a thick pine tree & then we'll figure out what to use. Okay Shiruba?"

He smiled up at her, "Okay."

"Why is it so cold during the Wintertime?" Scarlett was now lying on her back with Silver lying next to her.

"Don't look at me, that's just how Nature works. Cold in Winter & hot in Summer." Silver watched as the snow fell from the sky & shivered.

"Guess so. Buona notte." the Italian turned onto her side, facing the hedgehog, & snuggled against the hedgehog's warm body, ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"Buona notte." Silver wrapped his arms around his best friend & sleep soon came to them both.

TASH&MB

"Goodnight."

" 'Night."

"Yeah, goodnight." a deep voice, like Shadow's, said from their right as ice-blue eyes pierced the darkness.

"Who was that?"

"It was me, Nazo." there, in the dead of night, stood a navy blue hedgehog with ice blue on the edges of his quills, who was none other than Nazo. Nazo the Hedgehog.

Sonic, the leader of the group, the one who usually talks the most, stood up, "N-Nazo? What are _you_ doing _here?__"_

"I'm here to help you on your quest to defeat Dr. Robotnik & King Koopa, or Dr. Eggman & Bowser as you call them."

"Yes. But, what has he done to you?"

"He killed Sweet-Friend & our children." he looked dejectedly at the ground as his voice choked up & he almost cried.

"Nazo, how long ago was this? Were they newborns?"

"A week before Thanksgiving. They were only a week old. Why? Do you know something about them?"

"Kinda. You see, Silver, our friend, found a one week old newborn on Eggman's ship on Thanksgiving Day. Maybe she could be your daughter."

He looked up eagerly, "What does she look like?"

"She's got mint green with sea-green eyes."

"Oh…"

"Is she not your daughter?"

"No." he turned away from the group as warm tears slid down his cheeks.

Looking at Nazo in this state, almost broke his heart, "I'm sorry we couldn't help you any." he laid his hand on Nazo's shoulder, hoping that this could help console him, "I really wish that I could."

When the navy & ice blue hedgehog looked up at the cobalt one, he looked shocked, "Thank…you. Nobody has ever said or wanted to do anything like that for me before. Thank you."

"You're welcome. What do you say you join our family & our team & give ol' Eggman some payback eh?"

"You mean that? You _really_ mean that?"

"Would I have said it if I didn't?"

"Thank you! Thank you so much! No one's ever done anything like that. Thank you!" he hugged the blue hedgehog tightly.

"You're welcome. By the do you know my name?"

"No. I've heard some people call you Olgilvie, & others Sonic."

"It's both. But you can call me Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I'm Nazo, an African Pygmy like you guys. I'll soon be 16 this May."

"Really? So, do you have any kind of special powers like the Chaos Powers or telekinesis?"

"Not those ones, but ice. I have the power of ice; I can freeze, melt, & make my own ice & water." he used his icy powers to create an ice cup & gave it to Sonic to examine.

"Nicely done. I've never seen better craftsmanship than this. Scarlett's pretty good at it too, but this takes the cake on design!"

"Thanks. Who's Scarlett? Is she a hedgehog who has ice powers too?"

"She's our friend, a human, the Chaos Princess. & to answer your last question: No, & yes. She has ice & all kinds of other powers unimaginable to the mind."

"Wow!"

"Where are you from?"

"I was born in Antarctica. Or a little more specific, 107° longitude by 70º latitude."

"Antarctica? That's a little too cold for me."

"I don't mind the cold." his _thick_ fur proved it. It was thicker than Sonic's own fur! & he had the thickest of all in the family.

"Isn't there a name for your birthplace?" inquired Shadow, now becoming oddly interested.

"Yes, Donados is located directly on that spot, longitude & latitude. It's in Wilkes Land."

"I've never heard of…Donados before. Is it covered in ice & snow like the rest of Antarctica?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Hey, guys, I don't mean to change the subject, but, it's almost midnight & I'm getting pretty tired." the black hedgehog pointed to the moon; it's position in the sky indicated that it was almost midnight.

"Oh, alright. Goodnight Nazo. 'Night everybody."

Together, everyone there said goodnight & went to bed again.

TASH&MB

"Shiruba?"

"Yeah?" answered the bundle of white fur & quills on her stomach.

"Are you cold?"

"Not really, _really_ cold. No. Are you?"

"I'd rather be by the fireplace right now."

"Then you're cold."

"Sì, I am." she sat up leaned against the tree trunk, wrapping the loose blanket around her & Silver even tighter & gazed out at the falling snow, "It's snowing again."

He uncurled, remaining in her lap, laid his head on her chest, & looked out at the crisp, white snow too, "I could try to make an igloo-like structure. It wouldn't take long."

She smiled, "I'll get some more snow & bring it over here."

The two began their work & soon built a small, igloo-like structure. It kept their body heat inside, & made it warmer for them.

Scarlett came back with a small pile of dry branches & made a small hole in the ceiling, then lit the branches with her Chaos Flame. The flame made the fire glow in different colours, "I didn't know that you could make the fire like a rainbow. That's so neat!" the white hedgehog looked on in awe at the rainbow flames.

"I'm the Chaos Princess, & the Princess has stronger & more unique powers than others who have the Chaos Powers." she explained, "I think we should get to bed."

"Aright."

She looked at the fire, then laid flat on the ground which was much warmer than before.

The hedgehog climbed back into her lap & snuggled against her, "Buona notte."

She stroked his soft, silver fur until he fell back asleep, "Buona notte Argento."

TASH&MB

Stars, they have been around for thousands of years…ever since God created the Heavens & the Earth seven thousand & ten years ago. They seem to twinkle when one looks at them, they have a sort of enchantment about them: the Arabians, Native Indians, Chinese, Japanese, & Knuckles's native tribe used them to tell time, when to plant their crops, when the Sun was lined up with a constellation, it told them when a person was born, & many other things. The echidna lay on the ground gazing up at these stars, thinking about them & the important roles they played during history such as the Star of Bethlehem & the time of Galileo, the famous astronomer. Then, his mind wandered to the dangers of their mission & wondered if he'd ever see his family again…& if he'd ever see his child hatch out of the egg it was in.

He sighed heavily as he leaned against the tree again, knowing that he'd have to fight in order to protect them if he wanted to see them again.

"Hey, Knuckles, are you okay?"

"What? Oh…uh…y-yeah."

"Knuckles, I heard you sigh. I'm a _bat _remember? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I know." he seemed to be off in a different world.

"Knux, you didn't answer my question. Are you okay?"

"Rouge! I told you already, I'm fine!" he turned away from the bat abruptly & leaned heavily against the tree once more & folded his arms.

"You're worried about Tikal aren't you?"

He gave a silent nod, "I…I don't know if I'll ever see her or my child again."

She dropped from the tree branch she hung from & knelt down next to him, laying her hand on his shoulder, "Don't think that way Knuckles! You're Mobius's & the Universe's _strongest_ guy! I _know _you'll see them again."

"It's not like that Rouge!" a small tear began forming in his eye, "I already lost my first child because of Eggman & I don't want to lose this one!"

She looked at him shocked, "I-I'm sorry…I-"

"Goodnight!" his reaction took her off guard so much, that she fell back, only her hands supporting her weight.

"Goodnight." she whispered quietly. Hurt, she climbed back up into the tree. She only wanted to help comfort him & this is what she got?

After a while, the echidna started to think about his rude actions towards her, &, despite his pride, he looked up into the tree at the bat, "Rouge," he began quietly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean to you. I'm really sorry."

Upon hearing this, she turned her head so she could see him, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's okay. You did right. You showed concern for me." he helped her down from the branch, but was soon bombarded with a bear hug from the bat, "I'm so sorry for teasing you in the past Knuckles. I'm sorry." she softly cried into his chest, "I mean, you've been through so much-& I go & make it worse for you." then, her voice lowered considerably, "No wonder you guard the Master Emerald so Knux…"

He instinctively rubbed her back to comfort her & whispered, "I forgive you Rouge."

She looked up at him, with tears still in her eyes, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She pulled away from him & started for the tree branch, blushing, "I-I think I'll get back to bed. Goodnight."

He watched as she flew back up & settled upside down on a branch before settling back in his spot on the ground, "Goodnight. & thanks Rouge."

"You're welcome Knucky."

"_Rouge.__"_ he warned.

She softly laughed at his reaction, "Alright, alright. Goodnight _Knuckles.__"_

He chuckled, "G'night Rouge."

TASH&MB

"Alright, we'll move out in a second. Is everyone ready?"

"Ready!" they called back.

"Let's move out!"

TASH&MB

"Scarlett, look out!" he pushed her out of the way of an incoming Bullet Bill.

"Grazie Silver."

"Prego." he watched as her face lit up when she heard those words.

"You remembered!"

"Sì, Signorina Scarlatto." he teased her.

"I see Signore Argento." she teased the white hedgehog back, this time, she tickled his sides.

"Whoa! Scarlatto! No! Per favore."

"Alright, I'll stop. Let's hurry to Eggman's hideout if we want to save Mobius."

He jumped & thrust his fist into the air, "ALRIGHT!"


	22. Chapter 21: Christmas Eggs Part III

**Chapter 21: Christmas Eggs Part III**

**The day before Christmas Eve, **_**trapped **_**inside Eggman's hideout, in the arena, & trying to confront him.**

"Well, well, what do we have here? A bunch of animals & their humans."

All of the animals [which consisted of hedgehogs, an echidna, & a bat] looked _very_ offended by Eggman's rude remark.

"Take that back Egghead!" Sonic was glad that by that time, they had found a body of water & got rid of their hideous-looking Bee suits.

"Never! You'll watch me take over Mobius & then the entire Universe! Release them!" he ordered to the robot named Decoe.

"Yes, sir." he saluted & pressed a button which released…Mephiles.

On the arena, everyone looked at the black…hedgehog(?) who stopped outside the now closed door from which he came, "Prepare to meet the Creator!" he thrust several Chaos Spears at multiple times at the group, injuring the Marios instantly.

"Mario! Luigi!"

"Padre!" the Italian girl wrapped her arms around Luigi & attempted to drag him to the edge of the safer part of the arena.

Shadow laid Mario down next to his brother & Scarlett, "Scarlett, stay here with them. I'm not letting you get hurt."

Before she had the chance to refuse, he already went back into the battle.

She watched as the minutes turned into several minutes, & several minutes turned to hours. One by one, each member of the Team became so badly injured, that he couldn't continue to fight.

Sonic & Shadow were the last ones standing & every enemy they & the Marios had fought was there: Scourge, Mephiles, Dr. Finitevus…everyone! They had all Seven of the Chaos Emeralds ready to transform them into Super Form & only _one chance_ to save the Universe from Dr. Eggman & Bowser. If this didn't work, then, the fate of Mobius & the Universe rested in God's hands.

The Seven Chaos Emeralds floated around the hedgehogs & then began moving around them, faster & faster. The two hedgehogs were being lifted off of the ground & glowed a miraculous gold.

They defeated the enemies in seconds. Only, Eggman had released the Final Boss…the Big One.

He was huge! Standing several stories tall & several hundred feet wide! It was a giant! It looked like the Biolizard!

"T-that's the Biolizard! How are we going to defeat that thing?"

"Remember what we did last time?"

"Yeah, but it also killed Cosmo in the process. Remember?"

"& she is the only one who is able to restrict the creature."

"Oh, but you are wrong my dear friends. This is _not_ the real Biolizard, he is one of the creations I found aboard the ARK along with Biolizard. I took the blueprints for this creature & created him using all of the evil creatures of Mobius. Meet Biolizard's successor, Biolizard Junior!"

The two hedgehogs looked at each other. _Both_ of them had fear in their eyes. Now if Sonic is worried, then, that's bad. When he's scared, then that's _really_ bad. But if _Shadow the Hedgehog _is scared, then that's _**really, really, really bad.**_

At that particular moment, Jr. decided he was going to strike at the hedgehogs with its fangs dripping with poison. The lizard was different than before, it was much larger, with the addition of poison, it was midnight black like Shadow, & it had the Chaos Abilities. The Abilities it had were much stronger than _**both **__Shadow __**& **__Sonic _combined…even in _Super Form!_

The hedgehogs got thrashed into the nearest wall by Jr.'s tail, then it struck them again with its tail.

The Italians & the other members of the Sonic Team watched as their heroes were beaten to death.

"SONIC, WATCH OUT!" Scarlett screamed as the lizard Chaos Blasted where the hedgehog lay.

"Oh, no…" Luigi hugged Scarlett close to him as they waited for the smoke to clear. Nothing lay in Sonic's spot except a large, burnt crater. They looked all around the arena to find Sonic behind the lizard on a ledge holding his bleeding, left arm. Then collapsed.

"Sonic…no." Scarlett, Shadow, & the others watched as the cobalt hedgehog lay motionless on the ledge, barely breathing. Scarlett stepped away from the group she had been tending wounds to, "Chaos Control."

She appeared next to Sonic in an instant & beheld the worst sight of her life. From the distance she was at before, had hid all of the cuts, bruises, broken bones, & his blue fur & quills, which was now black in most spots, was burnt very badly, & blood that stained his beautiful, cobalt blue fur, "Sonikku?"

She bent down & cradled him in her arms. The hedgehog seemed uncomfortable & moaned from the pain he was in. He just barely opened his eyes before he shut them very tightly & fell limp in her arms.

"Chaos Control."

Reappearing before the group, she lay him on the ground next to the now injured Shadow, "Sonic, please, say something." No answer. "That's it! I've had it with Eggman & Bowser!" she glowed a light gold, then turned a very deep gold. Despite Shadow's wish that she not fight, she disobeyed his wish & stubbornly got into a battle stance.

"Scarlett, what do you think you're doing?" Shadow struggled to stand up, but she gently pushed him back on the ground, "Shadow, I'm stronger than the both of you in Super Form. I can beat this…_reptilian."_

"No! I'm not letting you get hurt. I'm not losing you like I lost Maria & my family!"

"Shadow, I lost Maria, my family, & everyone I ever loved too. We're both in the same ocean. If I die, then I die saving you & the Universe."

"You can't!"

"I love you Shadow the Hedgehog. Chaos Control!"

"_Scarlett!"_

A massive arena. The battlefield.

She looked to & fro, the whole battlefield was empty, though, she could feel a presence in the room.

"Bring it on Eggman." she whispered.

Something hit her from behind & sent her flying across the room. She skidded to a stop in the dirt.

Sapphire blue eyes darted around the arena searching for what struck her. Nothing.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the lizard standing triumphantly on a nearby ledge.

He looked at her friends before he stepped closer to them.

She stood up & ran as fast as her feet could carry her, "Get back here! CHAOS SPEAR, FULL FORCE!"

Several spear-like objects poured our of the palms of her hands & struck the lizard in its side. They barely caused a cut on him & he proceeded to the group of people & animals.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" she appeared in front of the group & summoned her fire powers, thus, creating a massive wall of fire between her & the lizard.

She ran to the others & gathered them closer together.

"What are you doing?"

"Chaos Control." she whispered & the group was taken back to the _Blue Typhoon._

Before anyone had the chance to say anything, she had already Chaos Controlled back to the arena.

"Tails! Hurry! We have to get back _ah! _to that arena & fast before Scarlett gets killed by Biolizard!" the blue hedgehog yelped in pain as he spoke.

The fox kit knelt beside him, "Sonic, what happened?"

"Dr. Eggman created Biolizard Jr., the original Biolizard's successor."

"How?"

"Tails, we must get to Scarlett before she gets killed." his body's position said that he was ready to fight until the bitter end & wasn't going to let _anything_ stand in his way.

"Oh, right. I'm on it! Emergency takeoff immediately!" the kit ran over to the controls, started up the engine, & put it into full throttle causing the airplane to shift forward & begin the emergency takeoff.

Ascending into the sky, the _Blue Typhoon_ set off for Eggman's hideout.

They were within a 200 mile radius of Milan & _everything_ looked like a war zone.

They continued until they were less than a mile away when they spotted the building. It was demolished down to the concrete slab it rested on; not a single thing remained…only dust & rubble covered the ground. Not Scarlett, nor any living creature or robot was anywhere to be seen. Large piles of debris were everywhere you turned.

Upon seeing this, everyone's heart raced faster than Sonic himself, but Shadow's heart felt as if it would leap right out of his chest. The beats grew louder & louder, until it filled his ears with that only sound, "Scarlett!" he called, "Scarlett, where are you?"

Luigi stood up despite the pain he was in, "Scarlatto! Scarlatto Rosa Macioci, where are you?" he limped to the edge of the building, "Scarlett!" no reply, only echoes.

Everyone began the search for their missing friend, looking high & low, under & over things, but could not find her.

"Scarlett?" the silver hedgehog floated above the crumbled wall which once stood there searching for his beloved friend.

He moved as much as he could away from the area. Nothing.

Several minutes passed as they searched for her. The only thing they could find was a piece of torn fabric.

Sonic heard grunting coming from his right, the kitsune was trying with all his might to lift a massive concrete slab.

"Tails, she's gone." he said sadly.

"No. I found her!"

"You did?" he lifted one of the bigger pieces off of the mess, "Knuckles, help us! Hurry!"

The echidna lifted the massive slab off with ease. Upon seeing the sight beneath it, he almost dropped it. He threw it away from the group.

Shadow heard the commotion & came to the spot where everyone started gathering around. Sonic was kneeling beside Scarlett's blood stained body, full of large gashes, bruises, & broken bones checking her pulse. He looked up sadly at the others, then shifted his gaze to Shadow, "I'm sorry Shadow, but, w-we…lost her."

Several gasps were heard, then crying. The black hedgehog shook his head in disbelief, "No…n-no. Please, tell me this didn't happen!"

"Shadow, I'm sorry. She destroyed the Biolizard, but killed herself in the process."

"It's a miracle!"

"What is?"

"Look for yourself." the echidna pointed to the spot he was examining-the spot where she lay. The place she once was formed a ditch, it was deep enough for her body to lay without being crushed & the slab that he lifted covered the ditch, protecting her from any other debris.

"She has to be alive! Check her pulse again."

The hedgehog felt it once more, a very slow & irregular beat is what he could feel: _Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…thump…thump…thump…thump…..._

Sonic picked Scarlett up, "I have to get her to the Roman Hospital we passed on the way here & quick. It's the only hospital I know of here in Italy that is still up & running. I'll meet you guys there." he was about to take off when the sound of hover skates igniting was heard, "I'm coming with you."

Sonic looked over at Shadow whose expression was a determined one, "Alright." he wasn't about to argue with him, unless he wanted to get Chaos Blasted on the spot.

Two sonic booms were heard & the Team watched as both hedgehogs raced to Mobian Hospital with Scarlett.

The kitsune began running to the _Blue Typhoon,_ "Hurry! We have to follow them as quickly as possible."

The others followed him inside & prepared for another emergency takeoff.


	23. Chapter 22: Christmas

**Chapter 22: Christmas**

**The morning of Christmas Eve…**

"It's alright Hon, we'll let you see her in a minute or two." the nurse reassured the black hedgehog who paced up & down the hallway.

Sonic noticed that when his friend sat beside him, his crimson eyes had small tears in them, just waiting to fall, "Shads, she'll be okay." he wrapped his arm around his friend, "Don't worry, the nurse said that we'll be able to see her in a minute or two."

He shook his head, he seemed to be in another world, "No…why did I let her come? Why does everything have to happen to me? First Maria, & now Scarlett."

"Shadow, they did it because they love you; they both wanted to protect you & the rest of us from danger."

"I can't lose Scarlett like I lost Maria, Sonic! She protected me when my life was in danger & sacrificed herself to save me…& _this_ is how I repay her?" he sighed, his head rested in his hands as he looked to the floor. Sonic hugged his friend tighter: this seemed to help relax him a little, but his body was still tense.

"Mr. Shadow, & Mr. Sonic," the addressed hedgehogs looked up immediately & all attention was focused on the nurse, "she is doing well; she may be asleep. You may visit her now if you like."

Upon hearing the news, Shadow visibly relaxed, "Thank God…it's been all night since she's come here & they _finally_ let us see her!" he looked at the door to her room anxiously, but didn't move. He glanced to Sonic, his crimson eyes showed eagerness to go, but he waited for his friend to see if he'd come.

"You go on ahead. I'm going to wait for the others, they said that they'd come by this morning after their doctor checks them out." he used his thumb to point toward the door behind them.

"Are you sure?"

A lop-sided grin appeared on his face, "I'm sure Shadow. Now go see her; I'm sure she's waiting for you right now." Shadow looked at him curiously, the other sighed, "Now go!" he teased playfully.

Shadow put his hands up in surrender, "Alright!" he turned to leave, "I'm going, I'm going!"

"If you need me, I'll be either right here or talking to Silver." he thought he saw a slight nod as he left.

The hospital room, a simple room with white walls & gray-blue trimming, a light above the bed & a TV across the room on the dresser. Scarlett lay asleep, the nurse had said she might be, on the bed with two blankets over her.

Shadow crossed the room to her bedside & looked at her peaceful expression as she slept. He gently held her hand in his & whispered, "I'm so sorry Scarlett. I'm so sorry…" he rubbed her hand between his hands as he spoke.

A single tear fell & landed on her hand. That sudden, warm teardrop made her nerve cells go wild! They immediately sent a message to her brain, telling her that she should wake up & find out what it was!

Though, she did not give any visual signs that she was awake, she was, & she listened to Shadow's deep voice that always helped to calm her when she was upset about something.

"Scarlett, I wish I were the one who was the most badly injured, not you. You're special to me you're my friend…you're more than a friend…you've raised me & cared for me when nobody else would. You even risked your life to protect mine on several occasions. Like when I was younger-I was about to fall off of the balcony overlooking the Observation Room. You're like the mother I never I had…Thank you, & I love you Scarlett, very much. I wish you were awake so I could tell you this, but I-"

"Shadow-"

"Scarlett! Scarlett, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt, I only wanted to protect you from getting hurt, I-"

"Shhh…" she laid her finger vertically on his mouth & that immediately hushed him, "It's alright Shadow. I'm alive & fine." she pulled him up onto the bed with her & let him lean against her chest as he continued to whimper softly, "I may have a few cuts & bruises, but I'm fine. Alright Honey?"

He nodded silently.

"Buona. I heard everything you said & I appreciate it. Thank you Shadow, I love you too."

She rubbed his back as he continued to sob on her shoulder. She began humming a song called "Rock of Ages."

After a while, she sang the words, _"Rock of Ages cleft for me, let me hide myself in Thee. Let the water & the blood, from Thy wounded side which flowed. Be of sin the double cure, safe from wrath & make me pure. Rock of Ages cleft for me, let me hide myself in Thee…"_

After a while, he fell asleep from listening to her sing, & from watching the snow fall which had started several hours ago when they brought her here.

TASH&MB

"Where's Scarlett?"

"She's in room 213. Shadow went in about a half hour ago & hasn't come out yet. He seemed pretty upset because he feels that it is his responsibility to protect her from danger & from getting hurt & he failed to do so today."

"How is she? Is she alright?" her Padre, Luigi, always looking out for his little girl.

"She has a few broken bones in her ribs, & ankle, but not paralyzed, some pretty bad scrapes, bruises, & a few of her internal organs like her lungs, stomach, & intestines, are just bruised & barely damaged, & a mild concussion. Thank the Lord."

"Sì! Thanks be to the Lord for protecting her."

"Sì."

"Yeah.

"You bet!"

"Good."

"Yep!"

"You can bet on it!"

"Yeah!"

"Yep!"

"You bet!"

"Do you think we could go see how she's doing?"

"I don't know. Che ora è Mario?"

He glanced at his watch, "Uh…about 15 minutes 'till 18:00."

"Huh?" Knuckles, as naïve as he is, still doesn't understand much.

"15 minutes until 6 o'clock. Italia uses military time."

"Oh…"

"I guess we could."

Daisy stood up, "Come on, let's go see how she's doing."

The room was lit only by the lamp that was on the nightstand by the bed. The group stayed near the doorway as Mario poked his head in, "Scarlett, are you asleep?"

"No, I'm awake. Shadow is asleep though."

"He is?" he glanced around looking for the midnight hedgehog until he noticed him asleep on Scarlett, "Oh…" he chuckled.

Sonic watched Shadow as he slept half-curled on the Italian, "He must be pretty tired because it doesn't look as if his wounds are bothering him too much." he observed.

"How are you guys doing? Did they let you out early?"

"No, we're still here." he grimaced, "Our injuries aren't as bad as yours so they're letting us walk around so they can see how we're walking. If I had it my way, I'd be running!" he threw his hands up then let them fall back to his sides.

"Typical." she rolled her eyes, then she spotted green in the back of the group, "Padre!" she threw open her arms, ready to hug him when he came up to her bedside, "I've missed you so much!" she kissed him on his cheek, "How are your injuries doing? I know that you & Zio Mario were knocked right out in the first minute."

"I'm fine. I only had a few dislocated joints that's all…& a _ton _of cuts & bruises." & he had bandages galore to prove it too.

"I'm glad you're okay. Zio Mario, what about you?"

"The family that fights together, gets the same injuries together. I got the same kind of injuries he did & I'm fine now."

"Buona." she shifted her position so that she could sit upright, but her broken ribs prevented her, & she woke Shadow up in the process.

"What's going on?"

"Rise & shine sleepy head!" Sonic made a face at Shadow causing him to wake up fully & climb off the bed red-faced, "Do that again & you'll be sorry you did."

Sonic shook his head, "Man, sorry Shads."

"& quit the nickname too!"

"Shadow." the Italian girl warned. He looked up at her knowing that she'd _make_ him give up whether he wanted to or not & that she _always_ won.

"Hey, Scarlett!" Silver came up to Scarlett's bedside & hugged her, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." she closed her eyes tight when he hugged her even more tightly, "Ow…my ribs are still broken ya know?"

"Oops…sorry Scarlatto."

"It's okay Hon." she held his gloved hand & fingered it, "Tell me, how's Goldie? I don't see her anywhere."

"She's here. She's-she _was_ standing right there…" he scratched his head confused.

Toad jumped up & down pointing out the door, "Here she comes! Here she comes!"

"Sorry guys, I went to the nurse's station to get some water; I don't feel well."

"You don't look too well either. Here, take my seat, you need to sit down." Mario said as he got up from his chair by the dresser.

"Thanks."

"What happened to Biolizard?" Sonic asked his friend.

"Biolizard? Oh, oh…he's still alive; the only thing I figure out is that Eggman took him with him during his escape. I tried every attack I know & I even tried to combine all of my powers but it still didn't work. It destroyed the whole area in the process. I don't know _where_ Eggman went to. The last thing I saw before the wall hit me in the head was Eggman trying to escape, but a metal beam fell on top of him along with debris. I have no clue on whether he survived or not."

"He always manages to _somehow_ make a comeback…" Knuckles mused.

"I saw him under the debris, I assumed that he was dead & continued looking." the kitsune used his thumb to point backwards to the echidna, "Besides, Knuckles wasn't around to help life any of it off."

"& I wouldn't have helped you get Fatso out even if you'd have pleaded with me."

"Anyway, what happened to Bowser? Is he still alive?"

"Yeah, he's alive. We hardly even got to fight him like we did Eggman."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Besides, it was fun throwing eggs at Eggman during the battle! I've never seen his face so red as he was when all of those eggs broke on his observation window!"

"I know." she laughed, "Oww…" she hugged her lower stomach & grimaced in pain.

Her Padre brushed some loose hair from her face & spoke softly in Italian to her, "Scarlatto, are you okay?"

"Sì, my stomach just hurts." she answered back in their native language.

"Your _stomach_ is up _higher."_

She blushed, "I'll be okay."

"You sure? I can get the nurse to get you something."

"Sì, Padre, I'll be fine."

Mario squeezed her hand softly, "You're a strong girl."

"Grazie, Zio Mario."

Her Padre wrapped his arm around her, "Sì, you are." hugged her & kissed her forehead.

"When did they say that I can get out of this…_torture_ house?"

He laughed at her comment knowing that she _hates_ needles with a passion, "The doctor said that you can leave in the morning because the rib that you "broke" isn't broken, it just has a small crack in it."

"What were the organs that got damaged? I only heard about my lungs."

"Your lungs, intestines, & stomach have bruises & have barely any damage at all. No punctures or ripped or anything, just that."

"Buona & Praise be to the Lord! I'm very glad, because that means the less damage I have, the quicker I can get out of here!"

Everyone laughed knowing how much she _also_ hates hospitals. Another one of her phobias.

"Oh, Scarlett, I forgot to tell you something." began Knuckles, "I want you to meet the newest member of the family! Meet Tanahoe! She hatched just a few days ago on the ninth." he held a light orange echidna puggle in his arms.

"Oh, she's so cute!" Scarlett squealed.

"Hey, Tikal, you didn't say anything about Tanahoe when she hatched."

She blushed slightly, "I wanted to tell Knuckles first."

"I can understand that." he wrapped his arm around Knuckles & his other around Tikal, "Anyway, Congratulations Guys! You are now officially a mother & father!"

"Thanks Sonic."

"Yeah." he nuzzled his muzzle next to his tiny daughter's one. Then Tanahoe squirmed in her father's arms reaching out to the blue hedgehog.

"I think she wants you to hold her. Would you like to?"

"Sure thing." he carefully held the light orange echidna in his arms, "She's looks just like you."

He smiled proudly at this comment, "That's what Tikal said."

Rouge looked at the little puggle in Sonic's arms, "She does look like you. She's got your eyes! Violet!"

He looked at his little girl proudly, "She's the most beautiful young lady in the world next to Tikal." he hugged the orange echidna, the child's mother, lovingly.

Tanahoe yawned & stretched her little arms out, then reached out for her Daddy, Knuckles.

"Alrighty, I'll let you go back to Daddy." he gave her back to Knuckles where she immediately snuggled into his scarlet fur, closed her eyes, & prepared for a nap. It hadn't hit him until then, but, after he saw the way Tanahoe snuggled into her father's fur, he just realized that, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, & himself, have all formed strong relationships with their children…possibly _stronger_ than with their mothers. He cherished the moments he shared with his children, & he knew that the others did too, especially. The way Silver held his daughter, Minta, the way Shadow would hug Flora, & the way Knuckles looks at his newborn, Tanahoe; for each one of the fathers, it showed a different side of them that no one ever knew about before: loving, affectionate, caring, protectiveness…all of these & more. Every one of them gave them a new personality that affected everyone on board the _Blue Typhoon_ in such a way that they've changed dramatically- especially Shadow. Once a cold, hard-hearted, & I'm-mad-at-the-world attitude [which the latter, he _certainly_ was], became the loving, caring, & affectionate one [the latter he would never possibly admit to].

"So…" began the chameleon named Espio, his voice remained the same as it always has been throughout the past, "what do you think became of Eggman & the Biolizard?" the ninja continued to lean against the wall which he had been leaning against for the past hour, arms crossed, head down.

"I don't…know. Maybe they're alive still."

"I sure do hope that we can find a way to stop Eggman…"

"Yeah…but we'll worry about that in the morning. Okay? I want you to get some rest."

"I guess we'll see you in the morning eh?" the crocodile, Vector…whoops! Excuse me, _Detective_ Vector the Crocodile, leader of the Chaotix Team, which consists of Charmy the Bee, Espio the Chameleon, & Vector the Crocodile.

"I guess so. I love you Shadow, & Silver! I love you Padre!" she hugged her friends goodbye. They all were heading out the door when Silver stopped in the doorway, "Scarlett?"

"What is it Honey?" her gentle voice answered.

"Can I stay with you & listen to a story tonight? For the past two nights-no matter how hard I try-I still can't get to sleep without listening to one of your stories."

She cocked her head, "Why couldn't you ask Amy or Vanilla to tell you one?"

"Well…I…I'm used to your stories Scarlett. Besides, I'm…" his voice trailed off.

"Embarrassed?" he nodded his head just slightly, his cheeks were red, "Oh, Shiruba…come here." she smiled warmly at him while patting the empty spot on the bed next to her. He looked up, then floated above the bed & descended onto the bed next to her.

"Want me to finish Sinbad the Sailor tonight?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yeah! Yeah!"

"Alright then, Sinbad stole the gems from the Smithsonian Museum. He was about to make off with them when-"

"HEY! That's not a Sinbad the Sailor story! You made that one up!"

"Gotcha!" laughter filled the room as they continued to make up even sillier stories until they both fell asleep.

Later that night, when the nurse named, Miss Mirabella, as Scarlett called her, came to check on her patient, she found not one, but two patients. She informed the other nurse who was looking for _her_ patient, Silver, that he had fallen asleep with Scarlett in her room.

Upon seeing this sight, Silver's nurse shook her head, "Those two." she began in Italian, their native language, "He told me about Scarlatto & how she'd tell stories & how he'd always fall asleep in her lap. I always thought he was exaggerating. But now I believe him. The poor things must be tired. No?"

"Sì, very. I'll care for them until morning, Betsi. Okay?"

"Grazie Mirabella. Goodnight. If you need me, I'm just a hop, a skip, & a jump down the hall. Ciao & buona notte."

"Buona notte Betsi!"

…_**Meanwhile…**_

"Let's go after them Jr.!" a maniacally laugh followed, "To l'casa di l'Presidente di Italia!"

The notorious Dr. Eggman made a _hideous_ battle cry [if you would _even_ call it that] before zipping through the streets of Milan on his way to the Mobian Italy's capital, Rome.

It took a very long time before the mad scientist got to Italy's capital. He pounded on the massive door until it broke right off the hinges, "Presidente di Italia, I, Dr. Eggman, command you to hand over Italia, immediately!"

After the president found a few people to translate that into Italian for him to understand, he utterly refused bluntly, "Taci! I will not ever, under _any_ circumstances, bring Italy under the command of a maniac!"

After the translator told him what the president had said, he answered back quite arrogantly, "Then I will take it by force! Biolizard, get rid of this pesky Italian immediately!"

"Can't I do anything?" the reptile standing beside him asked.

"Koopa! How many times must I tell you this? I have a special surprise I'm working on for the pipe scums that call themselves "plumbers." You'll get your revenge Koopa."

"That's _King_ Koopa to you you Egghead!"

He folded his arms, "Sorry…"

The scientist just then realized that he had heard no screaming coming from behind him while he spoke with his reptilian companion, "Biolizard, are you going to rid of him or what?"

The reptile took one step closer but stopped dead in its tracks.

"Go Junior! Immediately! I want to conquer Mobius & all of the Universe! _NOW GO!"_ he yelled jumping up & down like a mad toddler not getting his way while pointing at the president.

Junior took another step bent down to the president…&…he couldn't go any further. The reptile, was made partially from organic material & partially from robotic parts. Half of its brain was real & the other half was robotic so the Doctor could control its behaviour if it got out of control. The gears in its brain struggled to turn while fighting with the organic brain on whether or not to kill this innocent man. Every step it took was a decision made by the robot in its head. It struggled to regain control over its own body which was created by the selfish Doctor whose only wish was greed to take over the entire Universe for himself; he didn't care about other's feelings, he only cared about his own.

Junior's struggle to regain control over his body led the robot inside him to shut down his body's organs-_permanently._ He collapsed onto the cold ground & lay lifeless. Not a _single_ muscle twitched-it just-_died._

"What do you think you're doing you lizard? You can't do this to me! I'm your creator! I command you to get up & rid of this man immediately!" no response. The Doctor jumped up & down like he had done a few minutes ago & really gave a new meaning to the definition "Mad Scientist."

"The Polizia of Italy are arresting you for an attempt at world denomination."

"You-you can't do that to me! You can't! I'm the great Dr. Eggman!" he ran away from the scene like a maniac in his flying hovercraft thingamajig, thingamabob, thingy-whatever you want to call it with Bowser right behind him in his own mini-version of it calling "Wait up! Wait for me! What about our deal? Remember?"

"I don't think we've seen the last of him." said the translator to the president.

"I know. I'm just glad that Italia & Mobius are safe for now."

"You can say that again!"

"I know. I'm just glad that Italia & Mobius are safe for now."

"I really didn't mean that you know."

"I know, I just felt like repeating it."

…_**Christmas Morning…**_

"Scarlett! Scarlett! Silver! GUYS! Come here & HURRY!" Sonic raced out of his hospital room & zipped past the others' rooms which were on the same floor.

"What's all the racket about?" called an unknown voice from inside one of the rooms. Many others were yelling & complaining about how early it was to be up & yelling about something.

"Sorry!" he called to the other patients, "Guys, come to Scarlett's room immediately. It's an emergency!" the blue hedgehog zipped to Scarlett's room as the others followed behind.

"Alright what's-"

"SHHH!" Sonic put his finger up to his mouth as he watched the TV.

"We're here in front of our President's house" the newscaster said, which Mario translated into English for the others, "where we are investigating about the event that took place last night with Dr. Eggman & the president. President Napolitano said he was sitting in the living area of his home when Dr. Eggman tore down the door demanding that he become president so he can take over Mobius, then on to the Universe.

He ordered the "Biolizard," as he calls it, to attack & kill the president. When it attempted to obey the Doctor's command, it took one step & refused. He gave him the order again & it took another step & allegedly it shut down. Scientists were looking at this creature this morning & they discovered that its brain is half organic, & half robotic. Upon examining the brain, they assumed that the robotic & organic brains were bickering with each other & that the robotic brain had an overload, utterly shutting the creature's internal organs & killing it. We will have more information at tomorrow evening at five. This is Elsie Rogers signing off at President Napolitano's home in Rome." Mario turned the television off, "That was the full report."

"I knew it'd work!" Scarlett suddenly threw her fists into the air shouting, "I knew it!"

"What?" everybody asked confused by her actions.

"I used an attack I created using my Chaos Powers, I figured out how to extract the electricity & magnetism in all of my attacks that use those elements to create a new attack that I call "Electric Chaos" & "Magnetic Chaos," I combined the two new attacks to create "Electric Magnetism Chaos." I know the name sounds geeky, but it's really simple."

"But how'd you get…? Oh, never mind."

"I understand what she did, she copied the electric magnets you see at construction grounds." explained the fox kit, "But _how_ she was able to extract them is another story."

"I could teach them to Shadow, he might understand it a little better than I do though. When I first discovered that I could extract almost anything from my Chaos Powers, I was just playing around."

"She used the theory about magnetism to disrupt the robot's normal coordination. When Eggman ordered it to kill the president, it malfunctioned because of that, therefore, causing it to overload & shut down."

"Sì, Miles caught right on to what I was doing. Except, I only used Magnetic Chaos on the critter when he was trying to escape."

A sudden mist filled the room. When it cleared, there was a young girl standing next to Scarlett's bedside with the Chaos Creature, she had long strawberry blonde hair in curls with green eyes. She spoke softly, _"You did a job well done Princess Scarlett. You have passed the test of becoming the True Chaos Princess."_

Scarlett's eyes grew wide as she recognized the voice, "A-Ariel?"

"_Yes, I am Ariel, your Chaos Guide."_

"What did you mean by the last sentence?"

"_What I mean is, that there were other girls who were the Chaos Princess before you. They all faced a creature that was as strong as Junior. What Eggman did was that he took all of the evil creatures of the Universe & he combined all evil creatures of Mobius into this creature. The evil creatures were the creatures that the other Chaos Princesses fought before you & failed."_

"But wasn't I supposed to destroy the entire Universe? Because when I did that last Chaos Blast, it brought the whole house down-_literally."_

"_When you learned how to extract different powers & combine them, you proved that you could control them & knew how to use them properly. You have done well Princess Scarlett. I now have the honour of giving you the Crown of Princesses." _a gorgeous golden crown appeared on a pillow in her hands. It had gems of _all kinds:_ sapphires, rubies, emeralds, onyx, amethyst…_all_ kinds…

"_This crown" _began the Chaos Creature, _"is given to you not only because you learned to control your powers, but also because you saved the world & defeated the past creatures that the other princesses failed to do."_ he waved his hand in the air, & suddenly, the injuries Scarlett had had, were gone, & she was standing up in an elegant room with the rest of her friends, & many other people whom she did not know, standing around her had on gowns & tuxedos. The Chaos Creature along with Ariel stood at the other end of the room next to two golden thrones with elegant engravings. She glanced down & noticed that she was wearing the most elegant gown of all the people in the room: she was in a silk, cobalt blue ballroom gown with intricately delicate embroidery, tiny sequins, beads, pearls, lace, & sparkles decorating it. She put her hand up to her head & noticed that her layered-cut-style, red hair was in delicate curls.

She glanced to the others who looked at her in awe, then to Ariel & the Chaos Creature.

"_Come here Princess."_ said the Chaos Creature. Scarlett glanced once more to her friends who motioned her on. She took a delicate step forward, holding her gown up just enough so that she wouldn't step on it. She took another step & the whole crowd of people stepped out of her way creating a long aisle for her to pass through. She took the offer with open arms & walked delicately down the aisle to the thrones, where Ariel & Chaos stood waiting for her.

She stopped at the steps right in front of Chaos.

"_Come closer Scarlett."_

She looked up & did as he said.

"_We are gathered here to witness the Coronation of the Chaos Princess, Princess Scarlett."_ he turned to Scarlett holding the Crown of Princesses, _"I crown you the Chaos Princess because you have shown your worth throughout your life, you have gained control over you Chaos Powers_-_which are stronger than mine & yet I still do not have full control over them_-_& defeated the past creatures & saved the Universe. We thank you for this; for without you defeating the Biolizard, there would be no more dimensions right now. I therefore crown you, Scarlett, the Chaos Princess!"_ he placed the Crown of Princesses on her head, when he did, everyone cheered.

"_Let the celebration begin! Go & have fun for the rest of the night."_

A sudden question made its way into her head, "After the party, where will I go? Do I stay here for the rest of my life, or go back home with my friends & family?"

Chaos considered this for a few moments, _"At the end of the celebration, you must return to your home with your friends, for they need you more than we would & you must help protect Mobius, & the Universe."_

"Thank you Chaos!" she hugged him, "& thank you Ariel, for helping me throughout my life. Without you, I wouldn't be where I am today. Thank you." she hugged Ariel & smiled, "Where will you be from now on? Will you remain with me or what?"

"_I cannot go with you, I must stay here."_ she looked sadly to the ground & Chaos saw this.

"_Don't you long to go with them Ariel?"_

"_I want to, but I can't."_

"_Who said that you cannot?"_

"_Your Majesty, you know as well as I do that I cannot leave."_

"_Ariel, you have done well; we have other Guides whom you have trained well, they will surely pass their training that they learned from you & give it to future Guides."_

"_But I-"_

"_No "buts." If you wish to go, go now or forever stay here to never return to their planets or any galaxy or travel throughout the Universe."_

"_Yes, your Majesty. Thank you!" she hugged the Creature._

"_Now go & live your life with them happily & peacefully."_ he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After the celebration had ended, the whole room filled with a white mist. Once it cleared, everyone found themselves back at the _Blue Typhoon _still in their gowns & tuxes. Ariel's belongings were found in boxes, suitcases, & various other containers in the middle of the room.

"Ariel, isn't it wonderful? You're living your dream!"

"I know! I've always wanted to live on Mobius; it's so beautiful!"

Sonic stepped away from the rest of the group & toward Ariel, "You may become a part of our family if you like."

"Sure I will! Thank you guys!" her green eyes sparkled with joy.

At the count of three, everyone said at the same time, "WELCOME TO OUR FAMILY ARIEL!"

"Thanks guys."

"You're welcome Ariel! You're very welcome!"

"& welcome to the family Ariel!" said the cobalt hedgehog.

"Hey, are we going to open the presents or not?" cried the two foxes.

"Sure kiddos. But first, we need to give Ariel something. Here Ariel, your present."

"Y-you don't have to give me anything Sonic, I'm just perfectly happy with the gifts I already received."

"Huh?"

"Chaos let me come here to stay with you guys & you guys gave me a family to be a part of. I don't have any parents like the rest of you & I greatly appreciate it."

"Not all of us have parents Ariel. Scarlett, Silver, Tikal, Amy, Shadow, Tails, Melody, Gold, Blaze, Minta, Nazo, & I don't have any parents; we're all orphans." Knuckles pointed to the others around him.

"Yeah…" Silver looked a little depressed.

"Oops…I'm sorry Silver, I didn't mean to remind you of-you know."

"It's…it's alright Knuckles, you didn't mean anything…by it."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…I'm sure." he smiled a fake smile so he wouldn't ruin everyone else's Christmas.

"Yeah we all kinda made our own family."

Sonic made his way over to Silver, "Hey, it's okay Shiruba." he whispered as he wrapped his arm around the white hedgehog, "I told you I'd always be here for you."

Silver smiled slightly, "Thanks Big Bro."

"Anytime Lil' Bro."

"Yeah, we're always here for you." Tails added on.

"Thanks Miles." he hugged the kitsune.

"No problem. What do you say we open some gifts eh?"

Looking at the eagerness & joy in the kit's eye made him want to smile, "Alright, & thank you kiddo for brightening up my day."

"You're welcome."

"Come on guys, let's open some presents from our Secret Santa!"

"Alright!" they all crowded around the Christmas Tree & began handing out each person's present.

"This one's for Silver!" Cream called out as she came from behind the tree.

"Melody, I found yours!" called Tails.

"Here's yours Knuckles, & here's one for…Rouge?" Sonic double-checked the name tag.

"Oh, I went out got her one since she's a part of the Team now."

"Oh…"

"Here you go Luigi!" Toad gave Luigi his gift, "I also found Sonic's & Yoshi's presents."

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!" Yoshi eagerly opened his present which turned out to be a needed blanket during the cold nights.

"Here's Peach's!" Daisy gave Peach the present which just _happened_ to be a jade necklace & earrings from Mario.

This continued until they had no more presents to unwrap. Goldie was the only one who didn't get anything, "You sure that's it?"

"That's it Goldie. I'm sorry you didn't get anything. Tell you what, we'll take you to the mall tomorrow & buy you something. Alright?"

"Okay. Thanks Peach."

"You said that Gold didn't get anything?"

"Not a single thing."

"Then I forgot to get her present from upstairs. I'll be right back." Silver ran up the stairs & came back holding a white velvet box, "I have something for you Gold." he said as he walked over to her.

He gave her the white velvet box, when she opened it, she let out a gasp, "Silver, this is for me?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, it's yours to keep. It was my grandmother's. I trust you to take care of it."

She let him take the necklace & put it on her, "An opal jewelry set? Oh Silver, it's beautiful! Thank you!"

"You're welcome Gold."

She blushed, "Thanks."

Being a master jewel thief, Rouge examined the rest of the jewelry. Her face lit up, "Wow! That is gorgeous! & they're genuine stones too! You're so lucky! Those have got to be worth a fortune!"

"My Grandmother didn't buy cheap stuff. The set was passed from her grandmother, & from her grandmother, & so forth. It was given to my mother when my grandmother died when I was four."

"It's lovely Silver. Thank you."

"You're welcome Goldie."

"Dinner is almost ready. I made the mashed potatoes, gravy, & lots of other things. Mario made his Christmas special, turkey! & Aleena made the stuffing. There's just too much to list!"

"Alright! Let's go have our Christmas dinner!"

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!"

"Come on Shadow, I'll race you there!" Sonic took off like a bolt of lightening & stopped at a chair next to the table.

"Chaos Control." as Sonic left for the dinning room, he decided to get there the fast way. Either way, you'd still get there at the same time Sonic would, so he didn't worry. He reappeared next to Sonic.

"That's not fair! You cheated!"

"You did too. So we're even."

"Would you guys just quit arguing all the time?" Knuckles scolded the two bickering hedgehogs.

"Knuckles is right you two, quit bickering!" Amy held out her hand to her side & her Piko-Piko Hammer appeared out of a puff of smoke. Sonic immediately back down for fear of meeting the end of her Hammer.

Shadow…well, let's just say that his arrogant personality caused him to _almost_ meet the end of the Hammer when he refused to sit down.

Scarlett smiled, _Shadow will always be Shadow. Stubborn, a stinker at times, & arrogant as all get out!_

They said Grace, thanking God for their Saviour's Birth & ate the marvelous feast that was prepared & set before them.


	24. Chapter 23: Farewell Mario Bros

**Chapter 23: Farewell Mario Bros.**

**Rome, Italy. The 31st**** of December. Nearing Midnight.**

A large circular object attached to a computer by a long, thick cord started glowing with ominously looking blue sparks flying from the sockets where the cord was attached. The object stood on a rooftop with the moon & the rest of Rome behind it.

"All I have to do is replace this cord Bowser, & if you'd hand me the Sol Emeralds, find the Marios & send them through this portal, you'll be free from them forever!"

"Finally! I can't wait until I see them gone."

"We must time this correctly, when the Sun rises on New Year's Morning, we must make sure that the Sol Emeralds are lined up with my invention to activate it, then the Marios will be free from us forever!" he laughed like a maniac, "After the Sun rises on New Year's Day, we won't have another chance until several thousands of years from now, & by that time, we'll be dead."

"I see. Here are the Sol Emeralds Dr. Eggman." the reptile replied as he held the Sol Emeralds in his hands out to the doctor.

"Thank you Bowser. Just a little tweak here & there…& we're ready!" the wind blew a nastily, cold breeze as the doctor stood back up & shivered, "Let's go give them the news!"

…**Our two favorite villains are in front of the **_**Blue Typhoon **_**at**__**Two o'clock in the morning…**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Scarlett woke up from a peaceful slumber by that knocking on the door. She glanced to the clock which said that it was five after two, "Who on Mobius would be here at this hour?"

She made her way to Luigi's room, "Padre? Padre, wake up." she gently shook him.

"Che? Che es…?"

"Padre! Wake up!"

"Sca-Scarlett? What are you doing in here? It's two o'clock in the morning."

"Someone's knocking at the door & I'm not going down there alone at this hour." the knocking began again, this time it was louder.

"Alright Scarlett."

They were nearing the door, Luigi put his hand on the knob to unlock & open it. Slowly he opened it & peeked out the door. Nothing. "Salve? Ciao, anyone here?"

"We're here." Eggman stepped out from behind the tree near the ship.

Luigi automatically pushed Scarlett behind him, protecting her, "What do you want?" he said rather harshly.

"We're here to make you a proposal. Please, if you'd get your brother, Mario, we'll be able to further discuss this."

"No way." he tried to shut the door but couldn't because Eggman's foot was in the way, "Get out of here!" he pushed the door harder, but still, Eggman refused.

"I'm here to discuss with you about your return to your hometown, Brooklyn. I heard that you're homesick for it. No?"

"What about Brooklyn?"

"Get your brother as I asked before & I'll further discuss it with you."

"Scarlett, Chaos Control upstairs & get Mario asleep or awake." as suddenly as his struggling with Eggman & the door began, it stopped, "& bring Shadow & Knuckles with you."

She nodded, "Chaos Control!"

TASH&MB

"Zio Mario! Wake up!" she shook him roughly, "Uncle Mario, Eggman & Bowser are downstairs!"

"What? Momma Mia! Not them again!" he started yakking in Italian so fast that Scarlett couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Zio Mario, per favore, calm down. Just meet Padre downstairs, he needs your help immediately. & don't hurt Eggman nor Bowser unless they're attacking you guys. Alright?"

"Oh, Scarlatto, I don't think so."

"They're going to try to help you get home to Brooklyn. Now go!"

TASH&MB

"Shadow, wake up per favore, Eggman is downstairs & we need your help with them."

"Them again?" he practically yelled.

"Shh! You'll wake the rest up!"

"I think you're a little late." Sonic stood at the doorway.

"What's all the yelling about?"

"Eggman & Bowser are downstairs with Luigi & Mario. They have a proposal for them to get home to Brooklyn & they're speaking with them right now."

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

TASH&MB

"Shadow, I really wish that you'd warn me next time you're gonna Chaos Control us somewhere without warning." Sonic sat on the couch with his arms folded across his chest.

"Sorry Faker."

"Don't start!" Scarlett scolded, "Just be happy & listen to what these creeps have to say. & we _will_ be _happy_ about it, won't we?"

"Yes, Scarlett." the black & red & the cobalt blue hedgehogs said dully at the same time, fearing her own Piko-Piko Hammer skills that Amy taught to her not too long ago.

"Buona."

"Well, we've come here with a proposal to get you back to your home planet by using my invention I've been working on for several months now. It uses the Sol Emeralds & the Sun. The Sol Emeralds will sit at the correct angle on a platform you see & when the Sun comes up on New Year's Morning, it will create a beam of light that will hit another Sol Emerald that rests on the machine, therefore, creating the power needed to transport you to your dimension." he looked around the room & noticed the other's expressions: they were completely lost. Only Tails seemed to understand what was actually going on.

"You see, after Mobius orbits the Sun every several thousand years, it creates a portal with the Sol Emeralds, but unfortunately, the portal is too tiny for anything to go through. But I was able to take the documents used by earlier scientists & enlarge the portal just enough so a man could walk through it comfortably. This is where my invention comes into play."

"But Scarlett could transport us to Earth any time. Right Scarlett?" Mario turned to the Italian girl sitting across the room next to Shadow leaning against the wall. They seemed to want to be wallflowers. Besides, she looked as if she were ready to fall asleep.

"Actually no. Scarlett can't transport from dimension to dimension because she is not strong enough yet."

"I thought you said that she had mastered her Powers?"

"Yes, she has mastered them. But that could cause her to lose all of her strength. She was lucky the first time she did it. I'm sorry Princess Scarlett, you can't do that yet."

She rolled her eyes & crossed her arms, "Oh, boy…Zio Mario, Padre, you _do_ know that _today_ is New Year's Morning don't you?"

"It is?" he turned to his brother, "Luigi, how badly do you want to go home to Brooklyn?"

"We've been waiting for so long to go home Mario-I'm not sure. I want to see Madre & Padre again."

"Scarlatto, are you coming with us? You've always said that you'd like to go back home to Italia."

"Zio Mario, mi dispiace. I know I really want to go home, but I can't-I have a family here that needs me as much as I need them."

"Hurry!" Eggman insisted, "You must make your decision before the sunrise or you'll never be able to return until several thousands of years from now."

"Luigi?"

"Mario?"

The red plumber barely nodded as he bit his lower lip, "Yeah."

"Shadow, can you Chaos Control us to the machine?"

"Will do. Chaos Control!"

Chaos Control warped everyone to Eggman's rooftop where the circular machine stood waiting.

All looked on sorrowfully-especially Peach, Daisy, Shadow, Sonic, & Scarlett most of all.

"I love you Daisy. Please don't _ever_ forget that."

"I won't Luigi. I love you too." she kissed him & the kiss lasted for several seconds.

Mario was speaking with Peach & did the same.

Mario knelt in front of the blue hedgehog so that he was at eyelevel with him, "I guess this is goodbye." he held out his hand to him.

Sonic took his hand & shook it, a small tear forming at the corner of his eye, "Yeah, I'm sure gonna miss you guys. It was great having you as a rival though." he chuckled.

"I know. You take care of Amy & the little ones; they've got a good father & mother" he looked to Amy, "to tell them stories & things. Arrivederci."

Sonic tried sound out the word, "Ari…ariv-ve…der-ci?"

"Ari-ve-der-ci."

"Arive-derci."

"You're about as fast a learner as you are fast on foot." he teased, "& I _know_ I'm going to miss you Sonico." he hugged the blue hedgehog.

He returned the hug, "Thanks Mario. I'm going to miss you & your brother too."

"Prego."

"Ti amo Scarlatto. I love you very much. Are you sure you're not coming?"

"If I left without Shadow, I'd be betraying him. We made a promise to each other a long time ago that we'd never leave each other for _anything._ He's keeping to his side of the promise, so now I have to keep mine. I'm sorry Padre. I love you very, very much."

The Sun was beginning to rise & its sunbeams were hitting the Sol Emeralds creating beautiful rainbows as they passed through the Emeralds to reach the machine.

"I understand Scarlett. I love you." he kissed her on the cheek before turning to leave with Mario through the machine.

Mario took one step towards the machine, then turned to wave to the others behind him. "Goodbye everyone!"

Luigi waved to the others as Mario had done, "Goodbye! We're gonna miss you guys! Bye Scarlatto, Margheritina! I love you guys! Bye, Sonic & Shadow!"

"Ciao Padre! Ti amo!"

"Ti amo!"

"Ti amo!"

"Bye!"

Crying from the girls was heard, as well as many "Goodbyes" were said as the Marios returned to their home planet. Never to see them again.


	25. Chapter 24: Welcome Back Home Mario Bros

**Chapter 24: Welcome Back Home Mario Bros.!**

The Marios stepped out of the portal & was greeted by Malini's Penny Grocery Store owned by their good friend Roberto Malini. They'd always come here for groceries when they first migrated from Italy, to Brooklyn back in the seventies to the late eighties.

The store was a simple red brick building with a red & white awning above the door covering part of the sidewalk. Several neon coloured signs with handwriting on them told of sales & the times the store was open. In front, a young man stood in front of the door locking up for the day.

"Let's see if ol' Roberto still owns this place Luigi." Mario motioned to the store now named Malini's Groceries.

"It'd be good to see him again." Luigi followed his brother to where the young man was standing. It wasn't how they remembered it, it was new & updated, it looked as if a mod squad came in & modernized it. At least to them it did.

"Ciao, I'm Mario & this is my brother Luigi. Do you know where Roberto Malini might be? We're his friends, the Marios."

The young, Italian man, in his early twenties turned around & looked at the pair, "Ciao, how may I help you?"

"We're looking for Roberto Malini. He used to own this store."

"Roberto? Oh I'm sorry Signore, but he's dead. He died in 1994."

"1994? It's 1986 you idiota!"

"No, it's 2010."

"Mario, remember what Scarlett said about the time change?"

"Time change? Oh, I remember now." he looked at the young man, "Are you Giorgio Malini? Roberto's grandson?"

"Why, yes. Yes I am. How did you know? I've never seen you before in my life."

"We used to live here. Do you remember Mario Bros. Plumbing that is across the street from us?"

He thought for a moment, "I…think I do. Are you the ones who always rode by us in the light yellow truck?"

"Yep. We're the ones. I can remember the day when you were born. Your grandfather called us up that afternoon & bragged about you."

He laughed, partially embarrassed, "He did?"

"Sì, he did. Say…Parla Italiano?"

He smiled & began in Italian, "Sì. I speak Italian. Grandfather taught it to me. He always told me to make it the first language my kids would learn so they could teach it to their children & their children's children. English is my second native language."

"Not to change the subject but, what was today's date?"

"New Year's Day, it's 2010."

"The first of Gennaio? 2010?"

"Sì, why wouldn't it be? The whole Earth is celebrating a new year."

"Luigi, remember when we were at Signora Vitella's apartment working on that one pipe that took us to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Yeah, I remember…that thing just about scared me half to death when it sucked us down the drain. Yuck!"

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"We're the Mario Bros. You know, we saved the Mushroom Kingdom from King Koopa & rescue Princess Peach."

"I'll admit that you _look_ like those fictional guys, but you guys are crazy."

"I'm the Mario from the game that Nintendo made. I'm the real thing. Everything in the games _really_ happened. Even the shows they created. Like the episode where Luigi finds Yoshi. Man, can that dinosaur eat! I'll tell you one thing, he can eat more than I can any day!"

"Yoshi is _not_ real. Nor are the fictional Mario Brothers."

"The Mario Brothers are _real_ Giorgio. We're standing right in front of you!"

"Giorgio, there will be another game coming out called The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog & the Mario Bros. In it there a several of our friends like Scarlett, Gold, Flora, Minta, Melody, & lots of others."

"Who's Scarlett?"

"Scarlatto Rosa Macioci used to live with us in the Mushroom Kingdom. She's my adopted daughter, & I'm already missing her very much."

"I know. But we can't do anything about it. Remember that Eggman said that once we are transported back to our world, we can never return to their world. We'd have to wait thousands of years before we they'd ever be able to use the Sol Emeralds with that machine Eggman made."

"What on Earth are "Sol Emeralds" eh?"

"The Sol Emeralds are the emeralds that Silver & Blaze used to seal Iblis into another dimension."

"Another _dimension?"_

"Sonic & the others are in another dimension like we are to them. They live on the planet Mobius."

"Mobius?"

"Yes, Giorgio, there are other planets & dimensions out there."

"I'm sorry you guys, but I have to get going. Ciao." he started walking away.

"Ciao."

"Ciao. I don't think he believes us."

"I think you're right. It's all real, but it sounds unbelievable. He must've thought that we were some mental patients or something."

"Yeah. Want to grab today's newspaper & see what's happened in the past 34 years?"

"Sure. Here's a quarter."

"Where'd you find that?"

"I found on the ground right after that portal spit us out." he gave Luigi the coin.

Luigi slipped the quarter into the slot, turned the knob, & pulled out the newspaper, "Looks like we have a new president."

"Who?"

"Obama?"

"What an ugly name!"

"It say that he's been president since February of last year & that he's the first African-American president in U.S. History."

"African? Let me see that." he took the paper from Luigi's hands & looked at Obama's picture, "He doesn't look at _all __**like**_ an African, he looks _**Arabian!"**_

"Try telling that to the news reporters."

"Yeah." he laughed, "What do you say we go find our old home eh Luigi?"

"If I remember right it's across the street." he looked across the street at a rather small, old, brick building, on the windows it said, "Mario Bros. Plumbing" below that it said, "We're the Mario Bros. & plumbing's our game; we aren't like the others who get all the fame. When your sink is in trouble, you can call us on the double. We're faster than the others; you'll be hooked on the brothers."

"Ha ha! I remember writing that rap in the eighties!"

"Yeah, me too. I wonder if that sewer monster is still hanging out in the wall."

"What about the trash shoot? The lady upstairs who always sang really loudly, Remember her?"

"I remember…"

Mario reached into his pocket & pulled out the keys, "Good thing I remembered to bring them. Otherwise we'd be locked outside our own apartment!" he laughed a hearty laugh. He twisted the key around & turned the knob. Inside, everything was the way it used to be, the couch in the middle of the room, the trash shoot, the open kitchen, everything was the way they had left it that Friday morning.

"Look, it's the pizza we never got to finish that morning! The pizza's gone, but the box is still here!" he laughed again.

"Mario, look. Remember that old doorknob that we could never get open?" Mario nodded, "Well, I still can't get it to open!" he laughed as he struggled with the stubborn doorknob.

"Here's your bedroom. It's just the way you left it too: red!"

"What about yours?" he opened the door to Luigi's room, "It's still green!"

They raced each other to the kitchen area, "I won!"

"Okay Lil' Brother, you win this round." his stomach growled, "I'm getting hungry."

"You're _always_ hungry Mario."

"I know I am. Want to see if Piccolo Italiano is still open?"

"Little Italian? Let's go!"

They walked to Piccolo Italiano, the Italian restaurant they went to _all of the time_ for homemade Italian cooking by Mamma Cora, the Italian immigrant who came with them from Italy, years ago & settled in the same Italian part of Brooklyn. "Piccolo Italia" is what the locals call it, which translates to "Little Italy."

This area could have been a town itself, everything in this area was written in Italian, had Italian residents, restaurants, stores, bookstores, even the movies in the movie theaters were in Italian dialogue!

Almost every resident of Piccolo Italia speaks Italian & maybe English as their second language & a majority of the population is made up from Italian immigrants such as Mario, Luigi, & their parents & Italians who have moved here. It seemed like an Italian China Town.

"This is the place. Smell that pasta? It smells like…hmm…manicotti! There's also…Oooo…I can smell it! Lasagna too!"

An older woman who looked in her late eighties looked up to see what all the commotion was about.

She looked towards the tables then to the door, "Mario? Luigi?"

"Mamma Cora? Is that you?" Mario walked up to her with open arms ready to hug her.

"Sì. Which one are you? I don't have my glasses on at the moment."

"I'm Mario. You can tell me apart from Luigi because I always wear red & he always wears green."

"I thought I recognized that voice of yours Mario! It's good to see you!" she hugged him, "Now where's Luigi?"

"Here I am. Ciao, Mamma Cora! How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine Luigi. Have you seen Mamma Mario yet?"

"They're still alive? Where can we find them? Where?"

"Right behind you." she watched as the two Marios turned around at the same time to face Mamma & Papa Mario.

"Mamma Mario!" Luigi immediately hugged the two elder Marios.

"Papa Mario!" Mario did the same as Luigi had done.

Mamma & Papa Mario returned their hugs then spoke in Italian, "Mario, Luigi! Where have you been these past thirty years?"

"That is what I was going to ask if you hadn't come so early. What does bring you two back to Piccolo Italia?" she stirred some pots filled with pasta as she continued in their native language.

"Mamma Cora, Mamma Mario, I know you won't believe us when we tell you this."

"Nonsense child! Tell us. Tell Mamma Cora & Mario what has happened." she urged.

"You know that we're plumbers right?"

"You learned the trade from your Padre."

"Of course." she set some bowls filled with pasta on the table before them, "Now have something to eat. You both look hungry."

"Grazie."

"Grazie Mamma Cora. Well, back in '86, we were on a plumbing job…"

TASH&MB

"So that's how we were able to get back. Through the Sol Emeralds Dr. Eggman & Bowser used for Eggman's machine."

"Mario, don't make up such nonsense! You'll bring shame to our name!"

"It's all true Mamma Cora! Everything there happened to us. Luigi, show her the mushroom you found several days ago at Roma."

"This is called the Bee Mushroom because it turns you into a bee."

"A what?"

"A Bee Mushroom. Watch." he popped the mushroom into his mouth & it immediately changed him into Bee Luigi! Everyone in the restaurant looked at the newcomers greatly astonished.

"What on Earth is that?" both women said at the same time.

"I'm Bee Luigi." Mario ate one of the mushrooms, "& I'm Bee Mario."

"I'm dreaming! This can't be real!"

"Pinch yourself & then see what's real & what's not."

Mamma Cora pinched herself, then Mamma Mario, "OW!"

"I know! Ouch!" she looked once more to the Brothers, "I'm not dreaming aren't I?"

"Nope. Everything you see here is real."

"We've been living in the Mushroom Kingdom for most of this time Mamma Cora. One month there equals one year here & vice versa."

"We've been living there for about 2 ½ years. Only until this morning did we find a way back here through Eggman's invention."

"It can't be possible! Tell me more about this Mushroom Kingdom & Mobius."

"Have you heard of Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Peach, or Princess Daisy?"

"Your nieces & nephews are fans of Sonic & the Mario Bros. games."

"Who?"

"Your sister got married not long ago & had four children. Two sets of twins Amadore & Aria & Innocenzio & Ilario."

"You mean Florence?"

"Sì, she finally accepted Guido's proposal in 1992 & married him in the same year."

"I'd love to see Florence again."

"How many things have changed in the past thirty years?"

"Technology mostly, architecture, government…there's been a lot of change; there's just too much to count. Music, computers…clothing is the thing that changed the most. Everything is so…modern! Nothing is like it used to be Mario. Nothing."

"I can already tell from the cars. Is _that __**thing **_a Chevrolet or is it a Ford?"

"That's one of Chevrolet's CRVs. Mario, Luigi, I don't mean to change the subject but would you like meet your nieces & nephews?"

"Certo! I'd love to meet our nieces & nephews."

TASH&MB

"This is Aria, that's Ilario, Innocenzio, &…where's Amadore?"

"Here I am Grandmother." Amadore came out from the kitchen with her mother, Florence.

"Florence!" Mario greeted his sister with the Italian style hug & kiss as did Luigi.

"Ciao, Florence, long time no see."

"How's my little sister eh? Last we saw you, you were no more than twelve years old."

"I'm doing good Mario. It's nice to you see you both again. Where have you been the past thirty something years?"

"Long story Florence. _Long_ story."

TASH&MB

"Those characters are real?"

"Sì, every single one of them. Knuckles's temper…boy, you do _not_ want to get in his way when he's mad."

"You can say that again."

"Why hasn't Sega said anything about Shadow's daughter? Or Sonic, Silver, & Knuckles's children yet?"

"They know about it already, except they haven't announced anything to the public yet. Is there a new game coming soon?"

"Sì," Ilario, the gamer of the family, began, "there's a new game & movie coming out called "The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog & the Mario Bros." coming out this summer."

"I hope they get it accurate…" mused Luigi, "Hollywood never really seems to get _any_ movie chronologically right or they'll just add or remove something that's important."

"I know."

Aria was looking outside at the falling rain, then looked over at Luigi, "So who's the Chaos Princess again?"

The green plumber didn't respond & continued to look sadly at the floor.

"Scarlett. She's our good friend & Luigi's daughter."

"Daughter?" Mamma Mario just about jumped our of her seat, "Luigi, if you've-"

"Madre, Scarlatto isn't my blood related daughter," Luigi didn't mean to interrupt his mother, but he _had_ to if he was going to straighten things out, "she's my _adopted_ daughter. She used to live on the ARK with Shadow & Maria. But when Maria had to send Shadow from the Space Colony during an emergency, Scarlett took the wrong escape capsule & landed in the ocean where she found a Pipe Warp & was transported to our world, the Mushroom Kingdom."

"What does she look like? Tell us about your daughter."

"Well, Scarlett was born on the 15th of July of 1945."

"1945? She'd be about seventy years old today."

"The time travel has made her fifteen years old."

"Time…travel?"

"Oh boy…" he mumbled, "How did she say it again?"

"I have no clue."

"We'll see you tomorrow. No?"

"Sì Madre, we'll see you for dinner tomorrow. I love you very much." Mario hugged his mother before he stepped outside the open doorway.

Luigi hugged her too, "I love you too Madre. I'm glad we're home."

"I'm glad of it too. Buona notte."

Multiple "Buona nottes" were heard as the Marios left for their shop a few streets down.

…**Several weeks pass in Brooklyn, whereas several days pass on Mobius…**

"I'm already missing Father & Uncle Mario."

Sonic wiped the tears from her eyes, "I know you do Scarlett, but they've been waiting for over thirty years to go back to Brooklyn."

"I wish I could've gone with them."

"Scarlett, you said yourself there's a family here that needs you."

"I know…but it's different."

Silver hugged his best friend, "Don't cry anymore Scarlatto, it's getting late & you need to get some sleep."

"Silver's right, we all need to get to bed. Buona notte."

"Goodnight Sonic, Shadow, Silver…"

"Want me to stay here tonight?" Silver was still on her lap.

"I don't mind Silver. Goodnight & I love you."

"Goodnight Scarlett."

"Goodnight." Shadow left the room quietly.

" 'night." Sonic flipped off the lights as he left.

He & Shadow entered the living room, "Shadow, have you noticed anything different about Scarlett during the past few days the Marios have been gone?"

"You mean the way she hasn't been acting like herself, hasn't been talking much, not using her powers any, & has not said a single Italian word?"

"Yeah…I'm becoming worried about her. Usually she can't stop speaking in Italian."

"It must be pretty hard on her when the Marios left. I mean, she looks up to Luigi as a father & Mario an uncle."

"I know. I just wish there was some way that we could cheer her up."

"Me too."

"For now, let's see what Silver can do for her."

TASH&MB

"Shh…don't cry anymore Scarlatto." the white hedgehog tried to sooth his friend who was crying in his chest fur, by stroking her hair, "They're probably thinking about you right now."

"I just miss them so much." her words were muffled as she continued to cry.

He hugged her tighter, "Shh…it's okay."

…**Late February in Brooklyn…**

Rain, not snow, but rain in late February. Quite unusual for this time of the year.

Luigi was sitting in a recliner with his chin in his cupped hand which was on the arm of the chair, watching the rain hit the snow, then melt & drain into the nearest street drain.

Mario watched his brother from the kitchen table where he was sitting. A bowl of uneaten oatmeal sat next to his, "Luigi, are you going to eat your breakfast?"

"No."

"You have hardly eaten anything during the past few weeks Luigi. You _need_ to eat."

"I'm not hungry." he simply replied, not turning his head to look at his brother.

"Luigi, you are going to eat this bowl of oatmeal if I have to feed it to you myself. Now eat."

The other sighed as he slowly got up from his chair by the window & made his way to the table where a bowl of lukewarm oatmeal awaited him.

He picked up the spoon after saying Grace & played with the oatmeal in between bites.

Mario watched him worriedly. A few minutes passed & Luigi was just playing with his food instead of eating it.

"Luigi, I didn't mean to jump on you, I'm just worried about you. You have hardly eaten anything since we got back from Mobius. You haven't even eaten any of your favorites like manicotti or spaghetti & you haven't been doing too well on our plumbing. You keep messing everything up & I know that you're a good plumber! The very best in Mobius, the Mushroom Kingdom, & Brooklyn! What's wrong?"

"I miss Margheritina & Scarlatto. You know how I am with Scarlatto, she's _mio bambina. _My child."

"I understand Luigi. But we can't return even if we wanted to. Eggman said that it would be _thousands of __**years**_ before we could even think about returning back."

"That's the thing that bothers me. I sometimes wish that I could return home. But another part of me says to stay here with Madre & the rest of our famiglia."

"I know, I feel the same way too. I miss everyone there, especially Peach."

"I miss everyone too, but it's just that I don't like how things have changed in the past thirty years."

"I know Luigi. I just wish that we could go back home & stay there."

Later that night, Luigi was laying in his bed wide awake staring out at the open window at the stars that seemed to twinkle when he looked at them. He gazed at one star in particular, the North Star…Polaris.

"_When you wish upon a star, it makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you. If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star, as dreamers do. Like a bolt out of the blue, Fate steps in & sees you through. When you wish upon a star your dreams come true."_

Sometimes a simple song can mean everything to someone. Sometimes Fate can change things around & cause everything to happen differently…little did he know that, Mario & Scarlett were too doing the same thing…each wishing the same thing…on the very same night.

[Luigi] "First star I see tonight…"

[Mario] "I wish I may, I wish I might…"

[Scarlett] "Have the wish, I wish tonight…"

[Together] "First Star, grant me this wish that somehow, some way, we'll be able to find a way to meet again."


	26. Chapter 25: Epilogue

************

Chapter 25: Epilogue

****

…Three years pass in Brooklyn, whereas three months pass on Mobius. Luigi & Scarlett continued their routine of singing "When You Wish Upon a Star" & reciting "First Star" every single night since the day they departed…but something is about to change…

"Mario, what happened to that wrench I had sitting on the sink?"

"It's right here." he handed the missing item to his brother, "You know, it's been three years since we've left Mobius, & on Mobius, it's been three months. I wonder how that can be?"

"Nobody knows. That's just how the Universe works I guess." he tightened the bolt & wiped the sweat off of his face, "Now we're off to Signora Vitella's home. Isn't that the place where we found that Pipe Warp?"

"I think so…yeah…it is the place. Boy, would it be fun to work on those pipes again eh Luigi?"

"Certo. But right now I think we'd better get going; it's already noon & we're supposed to be there in fifteen minutes."

Mario looked down at his watch, "You're right! Let's get going!"

He & his brother said their goodbyes to Signor Pazzo & left for Signora Vitella's place.

__

Knock! Knock! Knock!

An elderly, Italian woman answered the door, "Ciao, Signor Mario! Ciao, Signor Luigi! Come in, per favore, come in. It's been a long time since I've seen you two. Thirty years no? What happened?" she led them to the bathroom.

"It's a _long_ story Signora Vitella. A _long_ story, & I doubt very highly if you'll believe us."

"Tell me please, I'd love to hear what has happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Certo I'm certo! Now begin!"

"Well, it all started with these pipes right here…" he pointed to the pipes & sounded as if he were accusing the "innocent" pipes of some terrible crime [of which he was].

TASH&MB

"I've always wondered what happened to you after you disappeared on that day."

"That's everything that happened Signora Vitella. We'd better finish this job & head out."

"Oh, I have spaghetti cooking on the stove, wouldn't you like to stay & eat something before you leave?"

"Well…"

"Per favore? The last time you ever got to eat with me was the day you disappeared. I'd really appreciate having some old friends to stay."

He shrugged, "If you put it that way, I guess we can. Besides, we have a hour & a half until we leave for the next appointment."

"Grazie Mario. I'll have it ready in a few minutes."

"Okay. Grazie, Signora Vitella."

"Prego." she left the Marios to their work & began setting the table.

"Mario, do you have the wrench?"

"Right here."

"Grazie. All I have to do now replace this right here…what kind of sink is this?" he spat water out of his mouth as it continued to come pouring down onto his head.

"I don't know. I've never encountered one of these…_things_ before." he gently tapped the faucet with his screw driver & the water stopped instantly, "Whoa! What is that thing?" he tapped it again, but this time the sound of water rushing into the pipes was heard, but no water was coming our of the faucet anymore.

"What's it doing?"

"It sounds like the water is backing up."

"Luigi, I told you to turn off the water before we began."

"But I thought we were just going to fix the constant running water in the toilet, not the sink too."

What the Marios didn't notice was that the plastic pipes on the bottom of the sink was starting to grow a little bigger every few seconds.

**__**

BANG!

The pipes exploded causing water to fly everywhere soaking the carpet [which the Marios utterly despised for bathrooms & kitchens], their tools, & everything in the bathroom.

They watched as the pipe grew bigger & bigger until it was large enough that a full grown man could squeeze right through it. The pipe suddenly turned green & everything stopped what it was doing.

"A Pipe Warp!" the twin brothers exclaimed at the same time.

"What on Earth is going on?" Signora Vitella came rushing into the soaked bathroom.

"Your bathroom pipes are one of the very few Pipe Warps in this world Signora Vitella!" he explained,

"The pipes in your bathroom are actually Pipe Warps! These little guys are the things that transported us to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Oh…are you going to fix it?"

"I'm sorry Signora Vitella, but…" he looked to Luigi, "I think we need to return to our own home. Right Luigi?"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he was ready to jump into head first into the Pipe Warp.

"Signora Vitella, tell Mamma Mario & the rest of our family that we're sorry to leave on such a short notice, but we only have one chance to get back to our home before the Pipe Warp closes. Tell Madre we love her."

"I will."

"Arrivederci Signora Vitella! We hope to see you soon!" the two plumbers waved as they jumped into the pipe that sucked them in.

"Ciao, Mario Bros.! I hope to see you too very soon!" she watched as they, & then the pipe, disappeared.

The pipe reappeared & spat them out in the Mushroom Kingdom, right where they first began their very first adventure.

"It's good to be back eh Mario?"

"You can say that again! Come on! Let's go find everyone & tell them the news. I'll race you the castle!" he started running across the blocks, koopas, water, everything! Boy, was it good to be back!

"Wait up Mario!" Luigi hopped form goomba to goomba.

"Try to catch me first!" he dove into the water & came back up near the shore.

The plumbers were now running the Luigi Circuit, "Watch out!" the green one threw a koopa shell at his brother who was lagging a few feet behind him just barely dodged it. Unfortunately, his brother also had a _red_ koopa shell with him & he threw that thing with a direct hit at his brother. Of course, there were no hard feelings between the two because they played like this very often.

"Hey, look! There's the castle! Come on Luigi! I'm already beating you!" he jumped off of a small cliff which led him to the Mushroom Kingdom's gates.

A yellow-spotted toad was guarding the gates when he noticed a red & a green objects in the distance, "Hand me the binoculars!"

The toad standing beside of him quickly gave him the requested item, "What is it?"

"It's…it's…it's the Marios! Quick! Open the gates! The Marios are coming!"

"The Marios?" he exclaimed.

"The Mario Bros.?" echoed another.

"Hurry! They're coming at full speed!" the toad who spotted them helped to pull open the gate.

The plumbers ran in as fast as they could- not even stopping!

"Grazie mille guys!"

"You're welcome!" the toads all waved to their friends as they passed through Mushroom Square.

TASH&MB

"The Marios are coming!" Toadsworth called to Toad, "Toad, quick! Command the castle guards to open the gates & let the Marios in!"

"The Marios? I'm on it!" his little feet carried him as fast as he could to the guards.

"OPEN THE GATES! THE MARIOS ARE BACK!" he shouted as he came up to the guards.

"The Marios?" they all looked to one another.

"YES! THE MARIO BROTHERS ARE BACK!" Toad jumped up & down excitedly.

Princess Peach stepped put of her bedroom chamber, "The Marios? They're here?"

"Yes, Peach, they're coming."

"Quick! We must prepare a royal celebration to welcome them home!"

But there was no need for any of that, the townspeople were already celebrating by setting off fireworks, lighting up the coloured lights, & gathering all the food in the town.

The Princess ran down the castle steps & soon caught up with Toad, who was already exiting the castle to greet the Marios.

"M-Mario? Is that…you?"

"Sì , Peach, the one & only!" they both hugged & kissed.

She turned to his brother, hugging him too, "Luigi, it's so good to see you again too!"

"Sì , Peach, I never thought that we'd be able to come back. The world had changed in such a way, that we yearned to come back home."

"I'm glad of it." Mario hugged his little brother, "Say Peach, where's Daisy?"

"The messengers left a few minutes ago &-"

"LUIGI!" the green plumber was tackled by an orange thing that suddenly popped out of a Pipe Warp followed by several toads. The two tumbled down onto the grassy hill & into the lake.

"Whoa!" the sudden sense of cold water hit him, then he looked up, "D-Daisy, is that you?"

She blushed once she realized what she had just done. She wasn't the feminine one like her cousin Peach, she was a tomboy, & that's what Luigi liked most about her: not too feminine & didn't depend too much on others & acted like herself, "It is."

She got off of him & sat beside him, as he then he tried to sit up in the cold water, "I've missed you very much Margheritina."

"I know it was only three months, but I've missed you so much." she wrapped her arms around him & laid her head on his chest.

At this time, Mario & the rest were running down the hill, "Are you okay?" he tried to talk in between laughs when he saw the couple sitting in the cold water who blushed redder than a cherry, "I've said it before & I'll say it again: those two." he wasn't really talking to anyone in particular. Mostly to the air.

"I know…" Peach giggled.

"Need a hand there?" he held out his hand to Daisy who took it graciously.

"Thank you Mario."

"Prego Daisy. Now do _you_ need a hand?" he grabbed his brother's hand & pulled him up to a standing position.

"Grazie Mario." he looked to his feet embarrassed.

"Aw…come on Luigi, you two looked pretty cute sitting together." teased the red one.

Upon hearing this, both his & Daisy's faces grew even redder, _"Mario…"_

"Mi dispiace little bro."

TASH&MB

"So how is everybody? How's Sonic & their kids?"

"& Silver & Goldie? Have they had their bambino ricci yet?"

"Ricci?"

" "Ricci" is Italian for "hedgehogs." " Luigi explained.

"Yeah, they had them right after you guys left on the 17th of January. Two girls & one boy."

"What are their names?"

"Gabriella, Copper, & Gabriel."

"I'm sure they're the happiest ones in that ship right now."

Peach looked from the lake to the Marios, trying with difficulty to hold back a smile, "Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean? Is everything alright?"

"Amy is pregnant again & their little ones are to arrive in May!"

"She is? Well, Sonic is gonna be a father again. Come on, let's go surprise them & congratulate them."

"Scarlett would _love_ to see you guys again. She hasn't been herself ever since you left."

"What do you mean?"

"She hasn't said a _single_ word in her native language, Italian, since the day you guys left, nor has she spoken much. Silver said that when she reads the stories to him, like they do every night, she just reads & doesn't seem too interested in the book."

"I didn't realize that it'd affect her that much when we left. If I'd have known that, I wouldn't have left in the first place. I want her to be happy no matter what."

"You mean you wouldn't have come if you'd have known how it would affect her?"

"Sì , Mario, you could've just gone without me."

"But, Luigi, you've always talked about getting home & seeing Madre again." he was now visibly upset.

"I know, but I care more about Scarlett than getting home Mario. She's my little one- mio bambina."

Seeing how much his brother cared for Scarlett made him soften up, "I know how much you love her little bro., & I'm sorry Luigi. I should respect your decision if you wanted to stay here or leave. I'm sorry."

He hugged his brother warmly, "I forgive you Mario."

"What do you say" he turned toward the others, "we go surprise them eh?"

"Yeah, Sonic & the others will certainly be happy to see you guys!"

"Where are they?"

"They're here in the Mushroom Kingdom. They are actually coming to pick us up today to take us with them to Mobius to celebrate the coming of Spring. The _Blue Typhoon_ will be in the field they always stay in." explained Peach.

TASH&MB

"Aw…so these the little ones?" Mario sat beside Silver.

Silver held his newborn daughter in his arms, "Yep. This one is Copper, the white one is Gabriel, & the white-gold one is Gabriella."

"They're really cute, especially this little girl." he playfully tickled her tummy, "Hi there Copper!"

"I can see why you named Gabriel "Gabriel." He's just about as white as an angel."

"I know." Gold hugged Gabriel.

Mario watched as Copper snuggled into her father's fur, which almost buried her tiny body.

"Where's Scarlett?"

"She's upstairs. We tried to get her to come down earlier but she refused."

"Why didn't you tell her we were here? I'm sure she would run faster than Sonic when she finds out."

"Follow me."

Sonic led the Marios up the stairs to Scarlett's bedroom door.

__

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"What?" came the muffled answer.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Awww…come on Scarlett, please?"

"Alright, come on in."

Sonic cracked the door & whispered to Luigi, "You go first, then Mario."

"Okay." Luigi pushed the door open just enough so he could step inside.

Scarlett lay on her bed facing the window opposite the door, "What do you want Sonic?"

No answer. Everything was silent except for the sound of soft crying.

The bed shifted. Scarlett assumed that Sonic was sitting next to her on the bed, but no, it wasn't Sonic's voice that spoke, it was someone else's, "Why are you crying Scarlatto?"

"I miss-" she began then she recognized that voice, "Padre?" she turned around on the bed very quickly, "Padre!" she hugged him before he could say another word, "Padre, I can't tell you how much I've missed you! I have so much to tell you &, &- " she broke out crying into his chest, "I've missed you so much Padre. I love you so much- I don't want you to leave again." instead of breathing normally, she gasped when she tried to breathe.

They hugged each other as the tears continued to flow from their eyes, "Shh…" he put his fingers up to her lips, then pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket & wiped her eyes, "Don't cry anymore Scarlatto. I'm here & I'm never going to leave you again. Alright?" he hugged her closer as he spoke.

She nodded her head in response.

"Buona. I've heard that you haven't said a single Italian word since we've left. Is this true?" he looked at his little daughter in his lap.

"Sì ." she looked down at the floor partially embarrassed & partially glad that he cared.

"You know what? You've already said two Italian words since we came back."

"What's that?" she looked at him curiously.

" "Padre" & "Sì " are the two words."

She hugged him, "I guess I was so overwhelmed that I automatically started speaking Italiano."

"You've picked that up from Mario."

"I know."

"Do you know what that means?"

She looked at him curiously once more, "No, what does it mean?"

"You're a Mario now!"

"Luigi!" she playfully poked him in the side, then it turned into a tickle fight.

"Oh, no! & you know my most ticklish spots!"

"You bet I do!" she aimed for his side, then the side of his neck, "I love you Padre."

"I love you too Sweetheart."

TASH&MB

Mario wiped the tears from his eyes as he & Sonic continued to watch the scene from the cracked door, "You can say that again."

TASH&MB

Luigi lay flat on the floor with Scarlett next to him, they both gazing up at the blank, white ceiling, then something hit him, "Mario! You can come on in now! You too Sonic!"

"Buona, I was wondering when we'd be able to come in. We've been waiting in that hall or who knows how long."

"Zio Mario!" Scarlett hugged her Uncle Mario, as she called him, "I've missed you too." she reassured him.

"I've missed you too little one."

"I'm not little like I was when you guys first found me Zio Mario."

"I know…" he hugged her tightly, then put her at arm's length, "You're growing up into a beautiful, young, Italiana Signorina."

She blushed at his comments, "Grazie Zio Mario."

They spent the next few hours talking about what has happened during the past few months in Mobius, & the past few years in Brooklyn, with the rest of their friends.

Mario now noticed that Amy wasn't in the room with the rest of them & became concerned about her, "I heard that Amy is pregnant. How is she doing?"

The blue hedgehog blushed & laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, she is pregnant again. The little ones are due in May."

"You don't have to be embarrassed Sonic, it's wonderful that you're going to be a father again!"

"I know…" the red still wouldn't leave his face no matter how hard he tried to make it go away.

Luigi used his fingers to count, "You first became father, Knuckles became a father, Silver became a father, & now you're going to be one all over again. Congratulations Sonic!"

"Thanks. Amy & I are really excited about it. Tails is pretty excited too, he keeps asking me if it's going to be a girl or a boy but I just keep telling him that we won't know until after they're born." he hugged the mentioned fox kit who was sitting next to him.

"Why? Don't you know yet?"

"No Tails, not until _after_ the babies are born."

He sighed, "Okay."

****

…Later, on the 12th of May…

"Just relax Amy. Relax."

"Sonic, can you get me some water please?"

"Sure." he ran into the bathroom filled the cup & drank it himself.

He returned to their bedroom & gave the empty cup to Amy, "It's empty."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ames." he ran back to the bathroom.

Shadow watched as his counterpart nervously waited until the cup was full, "Sonic, I think you're the one who needs to relax. At least I wasn't as nervous as you are right now."

Scarlett, who was standing next to the black & red hedgehog, eyed him, "Then why'd you throw up while we had to wait while the veterinarian was helping Shea?"

"At least I remained calm throughout some of the time."

"Like after they were born & were waiting to see Shea. Believe me Sonic, he paced that floor so much that he caused it to look like fifteen years of wear in under five hours."

"It didn't look _that_ bad!"

"Speaking of throw- " Sonic turned towards the toilet, quickly lifting the lid & threw up inside.

"Shh…calm down Honey." Scarlett rubbed Sonic's back.

Shadow tried too to help calm down his friend, "Calm down Sonic. _Relax._ Amy will be fine."

The newest father of the bunch, Silver, came in, "Is everything okay in here? Oh…"

"Sonic is so nervous that he's throwing up. Silver, can you close the door so that the others don't have to see him like this? I'm sure he's already embarrassed enough with us three." she continued to rub his back, "Just relax Sonic. _Relax."_

"I'm…trying…to relax."

"Here, drink some water." Scarlett held another cup out to the hedgehog.

"Thanks." he drank it up in one gulp.

"Prego."

****

…Several hours later at the time of eleven o'clock at night…

Dr. Volant walked out of the bedroom carrying a navy blue blanket wrapped in a bundle, "Mr. Sonic, may I please speak with you alone?"

"Uh…sure." he studied the doctor, she was showing signs of sorrow & that wasn't a good sign at all. He glanced to the others, "I guess I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

"Sonic, follow me please."

She led him down the hallway to a secluded area not far from the others, an open part of the hallway that they called the Observation Room: used for observing the stars on clear nights like tonight. She stopped at one of the windows,

"I-I have some bad news…" she turned toward him, "Sonic, only one of the triplets survived. I'm so sorry but I tried."

"What do you mean _died?_ Please tell that you're lying!" he _couldn't_, h-he _wouldn't _believe what just hit his ears. He looked up at Danielle Volant, "Please, tell me you're lying." he practically yelled loud enough that the _whole ship_ could hear him.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I tried to save them, but they had a deadly disease that attacks newborns." she unwrapped the bundle & revealed two hedgehogs, one a white-gray male, like Silver, the other a grayish-violet female. She carefully transferred the little hedgehogs to their father who looked at them with disbelief.

"Th-they're…"

"Dead." she finished, "I thought that you might want to see them. I haven't told Amy yet."

"Dead?" his voice went high pitched but quickly went back to normal. Tears suddenly started to fill his eyes & flowed down his face ever so quickly, "Dr. Volant…" he tried to say so many things at once, all kinds of questions filled his mind. But the one question that kept repeating itself was, "Why?"

Danielle hugged him tightly as he cried into her white, doctor's coat, "Why? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't they have been healthy?"

"I'm sorry Sonic, but they had a deadly disease that kills & it's best that they did die tonight instead of them having to suffer later on."

"I-I understand."

"On the bright side, you have a healthy little daughter who doesn't have the disease." she unwrapped a hidden bundle, "Meet your daughter." a light yellow hedgehog lay in the blanket all curled up like a hedgehog should be.

"M-my daughter?" his face brightened up as he looked at his little newborn daughter.

"Yes, this is your daughter." Danielle gave the light yellow hedgehog to her father.

"My, isn't she beautiful? She-she looks just like her mother! &, & look at her nose! Isn't she beautiful? She has the colouring like the twilight hours!"

"I know she is. Sonic, I think that you should go give the news to Amy now. She's probably wondering where you are right now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Come, let's go."

He & Dr. Volant walked slowly in silence back to where the others were waiting.

"Sonic, is everything alright?" Knuckles watched as Sonic just barely made eye contact with him as he remembered what kind of news was just given to him. Tears formed at his eyes as he glanced down at his two little children, now dead, then looked back over at the echidna & the others who suddenly realized what was going on.

Sonic's expression said it all & that was enough for the scarlet echidna, "Oh…I-I…" right now, not a single word could even come close to what the echidna wanted to say. He looked at Sonic whose eyes were filled with nothing but tears & sorrow, "I'm sorry Sonic. I didn't know- "

"It's-it's okay Knux, it's not your fault. Dr. Volant said that they had a deadly disease & even if they did survive, they would still have to die later." his voice was nothing like the real Sonic's voice, not peppy & cocky at times, but saddened & quiet. He continued to hold the partially moving bundle in his other arm. He lifted the edge of the blanket up slightly, "Shh…it's okay Honey."

"You mean there's only one now?" the fox kit asked.

Sonic knelt down next to the fox, "Only one. I like to nickname her "Honey" because of her colouring."

"She's really cute Sonic." Sonia hugged her brother for no particular reason…but the most likely reason is that she was trying to comfort him & cheer him up.

Manic looked over at the little hedgehog, "Yeah she is. She looks like Ames."

"I know she does. Dr. Volant, may I see Amy now?"

She simply nodded & opened the door for him.

Inside, it was quiet, it was lit only by the lamp on the night stand, "Ames?"

"Sonic, did Dr. Volant show you the little ones yet?"

"Yeah. But actually, it should be little _one."_

"What do you mean _one?_ Aren't they okay? Please tell me they're fine." she begged.

"Amy, I don't know how to say this, but, the lilac & the gray ones had deadly disease. Dr. Volant tried to save them but they…_died."_

"D-died?" tears filled her eyes when she saw them & that was it, she couldn't talk anymore from all the mucus that filled her sinuses & nose & from gasping for air between breaths.

Dr. Volant now felt it was the time to leave the two alone, so she left the room quietly.

"Amy, one of them survived." he showed her the light yellow female wrapped in the blanket, "Doesn't she look like the twilight hours?"

The pink hedgehog wiped her tears & gazed at the yellow hedgehog, "She does. What should we call her?"

He climbed on the bed with Amy & gave his newborn daughter to her mother, "I don't know…I thought about Honey, then I thought of Twyla."

"Like the twilight hours…I like Twyla."

"Then Twyla it is. Hey there Twyla. My little girl." he kissed Twyla, "Look at you! You look just like your mother!" then he whispered, "& she's beautiful isn't she?"

"Sonic." Amy playfully pushed him, "Thank you Sonic. I love you." she leaned against him as she held their newborn daughter, Twyla.

****

…Three days later on the morning of the 15th of May 2011, the gang is at the Roman Cemetery near the Vatican City, burying Abe & Beverly…

A cold, crisp, May morning, & the two tiny coffins were lowered silently into the six-foot grave. Crying was the only sound to be heard.

The cobalt hedgehog knelt down next to the grave & laid a white rose on it, "I love you both very much." he whispered. Tears continued to slip down his warm cheeks & then evaporate into the cold, Roman air.

Mario knelt down next to where Sonic was kneeling, "Mi dispiace Sonico."

"They would've died anyway, besides, I don't want _any_ of my children to suffer." he looked to the headstone again, "Mario, what does that say?"

" "Abe & Beverly Maurice; Both born & pass away on the 12th of May 2011." "

"Thanks for translating it for me." he said very quietly. Everyone, especially Sonic, had been very quiet ever since the day his kids died. No one talked very much- everything & everyone was quiet in the _Blue Typhoon._

"You're welcome."

The blue hedgehog just barely nodded silently as he continued to stare at the headstone engraved "Abe e Beverly Maurice; Entrambi essere nato e spegnersi su il 12º di Maggio 2011."

"You aren't the only one who has lost their children Sonic; I know exactly how you feel right now. I'm sorry."

"Thanks Shadow." a tear slipped down his cheek & landed in the snow.

"No problem Sonic." he wrapped his arm around his blue counterpart & looked at the stone, "Abe & Beverly were pretty cute." he smiled, "Beverly took after her father." he gently teased his friend, hoping to help heal that broken heart of his.

The other smiled slightly, "Yeah…Abe took after my great, great grandmother- the rare white colouring n our family. & Beverly reminds me of Mom because of her colouring."

The kitsune walked up from behind the group, "I don't mean to break anything up, but we were thinking about getting something to eat because nobody feels like making anything."

"Okay…" Sonic stood up still gazing at the grave for a few seconds longer.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I-I didn't mean to- "

"Shh…" a gloved finger went over the kit's lips, "It's okay, it's not your fault Tails. Let's just…get something to eat alright?"

He looked up at his big brother, "But, how did they die?" a typical nine-year-old question.

He looked away sorrowfully, tears started to form in his eyes once more, "Let's just say that they were _very_ sick & even if they did survive, they would have still died later."

"Oh…But, what about Twyla, isn't she sick?"

"Twyla is as healthy as can be." he kissed the light yellow hedgehog that he held in his arms.

The kitsune looked at the little hedgehog thoughtfully, "She has your emerald eyes Sonic."

He looked into two, very beautiful, emerald eyes, "She does doesn't she? What do you say we go find Ames & find something to eat?" he was subconsciously trying to distract himself from his just-buried children.

"Okay." he looked up at his brother, then to the grave he was looking at, then hugged him to help comfort him. He didn't like to see his brother saddened like this, nor did he like to see him cry, which wasn't very often that he did. He buried his face into the other's fur to try to hide the tears that started only a moment ago.

Upon feeling something wet on his fur, the hedgehog looked down at the fox kit who was still hugging his waist & rubbed the kit's back & sighed lovingly, this brought even more tears to Sonic's eyes knowing that there was someone who cared…& knowing _that_ made him feel a whole lot better about life.

The three friends slowly walked from the grave to where the others were waiting to walk home. He was still saddened, but having friends all around him reminded him that no matter what happens, he'll always have friends who care about him.

____

The End

["Hikaru Michi"

By: Aya Hiroshige begins to play]

__

Watashitachi no sekai wa mahou wo kakerarete.

Ai suru to kime kisae namida ni ujirareteru.

Oh, Boy, futari de jumon wo sagashi ni ikou, kinjirare at yume wo kanaerareru kuni he.

(Our world is under a spell.

Even the excitement of our love is sealed in our tears.

Boy, let's go together to find that charm, to the land of where forbidden dreams may come true.)

__

Dare ni mo, nai shode de, ashita na tchi awaseshiyou,

Itsuka kotori wo ume at yowake no mieru oka de.

Tsumetai asamoya kimi to te wo tsunaidara,

Hikaru Michi no fuuin ga tokeru yo…

…Hateshinaku …

(Alone, tomorrow, let's secretly meet,

Up on the hill where small birds are buried.

Some day, when I hold your hand in cold morning mist,

& the seal of the Shining Road will be broken…

…Forever…)

__

Kirawa retakunaikara kokoro wokakushiteta.

Warai kaketekuretane, hontoni ureshikatta.

Oh, Boy, watashi ni yuuki woataetehoshii kinoumadeno subete zero nidekiru chikara.

(I didn't wish to get heartbroken, so I hid my feelings.

I was happy, for you gave me that smile.

Boy, give me that courage to make everything that happened zero.)

__

Dare ni mo, nai shode, sotto kuchiduke shiyou

Itsuka yoma Nahunta furui ehon no youni.

Asatsuyu ichimen kaze gakira mekasetara

Hikaru Michi ha massuguni tsuduku yo…

…Dokomademo…

(Let's kiss quietly in secret,

Like an old picture book we're unable to read.

When the wind blows in the morning dew,

The Shining Road will stretch on forever…

…Always…)

__

Callin' you

Kanashi i you ha kun no namae wo tonae runo.

Callin' you

Soreha sekai no kusari wohodoku jumon nano.

(Callin' you

Calling your name in a sad night.

Callin' you

That will be the key to break the enchantment of the world.)

__

Dare ni mo, nai shode, ashita machiawase shiyou

Itsukaminnade mitatsu mirai no mie ru oka de.

Tsume tai asa moya kimi toraru kidashitara

Hikaru Michi hamassuguni tsuduke ruyo…

…Dokomademo…

(Alone, tomorrow, let's secretly meet

On the hill where we can see the future of everyone's journeys.

Some day, when I walk with you in the cold morning mist

The Shining Road will stretch on forever…

…Always…)


	27. Chapter 26: The Epilogue of the Epilogue

**Chapter 26: The Epilogue of the Epilogue**

…**Early June in the Japan of Mobius…**

The bushes rustled vigorously & out came a brown hedgehog, "Scarlett! Scarlett!"

"Noni?" Scarlett instantly recognized this hedgehog, "Ciao! Ciao, Noni! How are you doing? & who is this one here?"

"This is Silvia, the one I told you about. I met up with her in the forests & we talked & she forgave me for doing what I did."

Silvia waved a small wave to Scarlett & the others who had just came to the scene, "I'm Silvia. I assume that you're Scarlett right?"

"Sì, I'm Scarlett."

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too."

"Scarlett, I don't mean to interrupt, but look!" Noni picked up a small basket that was hidden inside the bushes behind them, "Scarlett, I want you to meet Kipper, Sylvester, & Joni, our kids."

"Your kids? Oh that is wonderful Noni! When were they born?"

"The 8th of February."

"Kipper is the black one, Sylvester the brown & black, & Joni is the forest green one."

"They're pretty cute." Amy commented.

"Sì, they are."

"I know."

Roselle, Shelby, & Hibiscus toddled over to the group. Roselle went to her father, her most likely choice, Shelby to Shadow, & Hibiscus to who else? Knuckles. They've all found their favorite person to hold them besides their parents. Oh! There goes Zuriel! He's begging Luigi to pick him up, which the plumber did happily.

"Noni, remember when Sonic's kids were born last year?"

"I see they grew up a bit. They're cuter now than when I first met them!" he smiled.

"Roselle has taken after her father when it comes to speed." Chris teased the blue hedgehog, "& Shelby looks just like him except for his colouring."

"He sure does!"

Knuckles knelt down in front of the basket, "Looks like Joni has taken after her mother. Tanahoe, keep away from the river!" he grabbed his little daughter before she took a dive into the cool, running water.

"Who's she?"

"Tanahoe is Knuckles & Tikal's daughter born on the 9th of November." explained Sonic.

"She's pretty cute. She's got her father's eyes & her mother's colouring."

Sylvester tried to stand up & walk around, but he just fell to his behind, "Ha ha! Look at you! Are you trying to walk like the others?" everybody laughed at Sylvester's reaction when he cocked his head trying to understand what Noni had just said.

"At least he doesn't know how to speak in fluent English yet." he said in Nihongo or Japanese.

"He'll learn Nihongo first, then English as his second language."

"Alright. At least he doesn't know how to draw Japanimation."

"Yeah…" laughed the blue hedgehog.

The friends continued until late that evening talking about things that have happened during the past year.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sonic. Is this Twyla?" Noni pointed to the light yellow hedgehog.

"She sure is!" he hugged his little daughter.

"Your little one is cute, & so are yours Silver & Knuckles."

"Thanks. Minta isn't really my blood-related baby, but I don't care, she's a part of my family."

Sonic watched as Silver's children, Minta & the three newborns, snuggled deeper into their father's chest fur, "Why do they always do that? Minta did it the first time you found her & these little guys do it too."

Silver looked up at the blue hedgehog, "I don't know. Maybe they're cold."

"After Shea died, Flora always did that when I curled around her at night."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did Flora."

"They're cold." Aleena simply said, "Sonic, Manic, & Sonia, always snuggled against their father when they were young & he had chest fur. We figured out the reason you did it."

"What was it?"

"You were cold like Silver said. Your fur was the thickest Sonic, & you were always at the edge of the group. You were always the independent one & you still are."

"& glad of it. You know that I can't stand being stuck in a castle all day long when I can run faster than the speed of sound."

"That's just what I mean Olgilvie."

"My name's Sonic. S-o-n-i-c. Sonic."

"Uh-huh."

"Oops…"

"Okay guys, are we going to argue about why Sonic is independent or are we going to eat some…" she paused in order to gain their attention & add suspense, "chili dogs-op! I mean, _spaghetti."_

"No! No! No! _NO!_ N-O. Let's have chili dogs instead."

"I knew I should have said no at the fair when he asked me if he could have a chili dog."

"Aw come on Mom, I _love_ chili dogs!"

"But hate water" added Scarlett, "& learned how to swim even though you hate it."

"Sonic the Hedgehog knows how to _swim?_ Oh, that'll be the day." _["That'll Be the Day" _plays]

"He does. When we went to Il Fiume di Prezioso Gemme, I taught him how, but he just freaked out afterwards."

"& I'm _not_ going to do that again."

"Oh?" Knuckles picked up the blue hedgehog & ran to the lake with him squirming in his arms, "We'll just see about that." he dunked him into the water. When he came back up out of the cold water, he shot out of there as fast as his feet could carry him. He stopped behind Scarlett shivering like a leaf.

"Nakkuruzu, don't scare Sonic like that. You, I, & all of the people here know he's a hydrophobe." she said the last sentence in his native language so she wouldn't embarrass the hedgehog any further.

The next day the whole gang decided to go to Il Fiume di Prezioso Gemme, The River of Precious Gems, & after much persuading & being persistent, Scarlett finally convinced Sonic to go with them, which he did reluctantly.

They arrived at the river near noon & even though there wasn't any sunshine to get tanned with, they set up the blankets to stretch out on anyway. The only source of light was coming from the brightly glowing, precious gems on the ceiling that this cave was named for. They were of rarest quality, nothing on the Earth nor Mobius could match their worth with gold, & Luigi had one of these gems made into a ring for Daisy.

"I'm getting out for a while. Want to sit with me on the beach?" Daisy pointed to the beach where the others were resting too.

"Sure." he swam alongside of her to the shore, "It sure is pretty in this cavern isn't it?"

"Yeah…I really like how the gems make the water different colours."

"Ah…Luigi," Scarlett began in their native language, "have you "asked" her yet? Hmm? Tell me you have. No?" that mischievous expression on her face showed through every time she tried to hide it.

He replied back in their native language, "Not yet. But, maybe…" he reached in his pocket & could feel the ring; he'd been carrying that thing around like a four-leafed clover.

It was now or never.

He turned to Daisy & got down on one knee in front of everybody as Daisy looked on in surprise as he pulled out the plastic box that contained the velvet box in which the ring was encased, "Margheritina," he opened the box revealing the ring, everyone was dumbstricken, "Margheritina, will you marry me?"

This all came so suddenly to her at once, trying to comprehend everything & her answer: "Luigi…I…I…" a million things running through her head…all of the memories with him…everything. She put her hand up to her mouth as she realized what he was _actually_ doing, "_Yes!_ Yes, Luigi, I will marry you!"

He stood up, partially surprised that she actually said yes, but most of all, ecstatic that she _did_ say yes, "You will? You really will?"

"Yes, Luigi." she gasped as she was picked up bridal style in his arms & was kissed. Everyone started laughing at his reaction when he realized what he had just done in front of everybody. His face turned redder than a beet when he set her back on the ground.

"Congratulations Padre!" Scarlett called from her spot, "I'm glad I reminded you."

"Sì, I'm glad too. Grazie mille Scarlatto." he kissed his little daughter, "I forgot something…"

"What's that?"

"The ring!" he pulled it out from its velvet box & slipped on Daisy's delicate finger, "I also forgot something else." Daisy looked at him curiously, "Scarlett! Scarlett will not just have a padre anymore, she will also have a madre-_you_ Margheritina. When we're married, we'll be un famiglia. A _family._ I'm so glad of that. Right Scarlett?"

"Sì. I can't wait!" she tickled his side & pretty soon, the _whole_ gang joined in the tickle fight…& needless to say, Silver became _another_ Rainbow Confetti Cake, & this time, with even _more_ colours than before.

"You really are a "Rainbow Confetti Cake" Silver!" Sonic laughed pointing to the silver hedgehog with every hedgehogs' & echidnas' quills on him including: red, orange, blue, green, pink, black, gold, violet, & various other colours.

"Yeah you are!" laughed Tails & Melody.

His face turned a bright red as he glanced down at himself then began laughing along with the others, "That's what happens when you're a white hedgehog!"

_Narrator: "& so ends the story of our favourite heroes, who learned that what makes a true family isn't what is in the blood, but who is accepted in the heart…until next time_-_arrivederci!"_

_[the ending credits begin with the song "Hikaru Michi" & pictures of the gang]_

_Shadow being reunited with his daughter, Flora, for the first time in over fifty years…_

_Sonic & Amy sitting on a blanket watching the Moon on Montagna Vista. Same scene except now they're kissing…_

_Sonic dancing with Amy on the balcony of the President's mansion…_

_Shadow getting hit right smack in the face from the water-ball Sonic dodged thrown by Silver, & he's looking very mad_-_& soaked…_

_Flora tickling her father, Shadow, on Father's Day morning…_

_Silver sitting on the floor pouting because he looks like a "Rainbow Confetti Cake…"_

_Sonic staring up at the echidna with an expression on his face that says, "I am going to kill you when I get outta here!" while Scarlett is washing him in the tub full of water…_

_Both Sonic & Chris stuck in the door frame when they were racing each other inside…_

_Scarlett peering into a cardboard box on its side & finds a pair of glowing eyes, like a cat's, staring back at her…_

_Sonic & Amy lay curled up next to their newborn babies…_

_Tails holding Sonic's daughter, Roselle, for the first time…_

_Sonic holding Roselle…Shelby…Zuriel…Hibiscus…_

_Silver floating above Knuckles & making funny faces at the mad echidna who is covered from head to toe in white icing & sprinkles…_

_Silver & Scarlett reading on her bed…_

_Minta snuggling into Silver's chest fur…_

_Silver swinging then kissing Goldie around after he finds out about the "surprise…"_

_Silver's children snuggling into his chest fur…_

_Everybody swimming in the cavern…_

_Silver & Gold gently floating down from the ledge to the ground…both thinking that this is __**bliss…**_

_Silver as "Rainbow Confetti Cake" at the very end…_

TASH&MB

_[various songs play as the credits continue:_

_Dreams of an Absolution (Lee Brotherton)_

_Remember What I Say to You (The Andromeda Rose)_

_Hikaru Michi (Aya Hiroshige)_

_It Only Takes a Moment (Michael Crawford)_

_I Will Be Your Friend (Amy Grant)_

_That's What Love is For (Amy Grant)_

_Galileo (Amy Grant)_

_I Will Remember You (Amy Grant)_

_Want to Be Startin' Something (Michael Jackson)_

_You've Got a Friend In Me (Toy Story 1, 2, & 3)_

_**I want to thank you all for your support throughout the story…even though I wasn't able to get it up when I promised I would…the Internet connection did not want to work at all! Anyhow, thanks a million!**_

_**The Andromeda Rose**_

_**P.S.**_

_**In many parts of this book, I intended it to have **__**very**__** emotional scenes that you can **__**actually**__** cry at (I **__**definitely**__** did cry at **__**all**__** of the crying scenes.)**_

_**E.g. the very last scene of Chapter 25: The Epilogue, I intended this scene to be heartwarmingly beautiful**_-_**I wanted to capture the [intended] effect that the story had had on the reader's emotions. I wanted it to actually seem believable**_-_**that you could immerse yourself into this book so much, that you actually feel as a **__**part**__** of the book. I know I do.**_

_**& in case you noticed, I used references from the television shows, comics, & various other things such as Minnie Mouse, Gilligan's Island, & various other things that I can't think of right now.**_

_**Anyhow, grazie mille for your support by reading!**_

_**I also want to thank Taranea, Starvix, Kat the Echidna, Fallenrose19, & several other authors in my favourites File for letting me use parts of their stories in my story. Thank you sooooo much you guys!**_

_**Taranea, I don't know where I'd be without those "rubber making sparks" & "SPEEEEDING PADS!" skits of yours. Thank you.**_

_**Thanks you guys! Grazie mille, e in bocca al lupo! ("Thank you very much, & in the mouth of the wolf." "In the mouth of the wolf" is the Italian way of saying, "Break a leg!" Whenever you see this particular phrase, you want to **__**definitely**__** say, "Crepi!" ("Die!"))**_

XXX

Information about the book:

It was originally started in the late Summer of 2009, & finished in late August of 2010, & published in the same month. It took a long time to write this book. Every day I'd work on it & I'd get super excited when I finished another chappie. So, when I finally finished the book last month, boy, was I happier than a lark! & I finally got to post it on FanFiction too!

Pages? 169 if you include the "TASH&MB" things, & the notes at the beginning & the end.

_**One last thing before I sign off: I thank my Lord & Saviour, Jesus Christ, for helping me with my stories. Without Him, I wouldn't be here right now.**_

_**Thank you Jesus!**_

_Ciao,_

_Andromeda_


End file.
